Her Happiness
by Rockhard angel
Summary: Kago\Sessho; Kagome is a 18 year old teen preparing for college entrance exams high school jus got complicated. Sesshomaru is a young man of 23 with two little ones and a hole in his heart? could some one fill it? who is the girl with the sad blue eyes
1. Chapter 1 Monday

Monday

Mondays was the first day of the week, the first day of the working week he loved Mondays. The coffee in his take away cup from Starbucks, the sweetness and crispy taste of the chocolate croissant. He loved the way the coffee warmed his belly opened up his mind to the tasks that he had to break through for this day. Five am flashed on his alarm clock in red with a small chiming noise which roused him from his dreams. Pulling back his covers from his warm form, he stretched his lean body and relished in the small popping noises his limbs made.

Taking his time to gather his things in to his arm seat in his room he glanced at the left side of the bed and smirked. A young girl lay there messy dark curls were about her head like a halo, long lashes cast shadows against her cheeks. 'she looks like her mother' he thought with a bitter smile. Taking up a black towel he made his way into the bathroom for a shower. How long had it been now, almost seven months that she had left them, left her daughters and just walked out of their lives completely.

Steam poured out from the open door of the bathroom as he came from within. Silk black boxers were his only type of clothing at the moment something that he would soon rectify, his little girl of five was still sleeping in his bed when he had come in. slipping on a vest and shirt, he sought out his black business trousers. Socks on his feet he made a short trip across the hall way to his other daughter's room. Tucking his shirt into his trousers his golden eyes closed for the small while he did this.

Pale knuckles tapped on the door twice before letting himself in, there as ever at this time of morning was his eldest daughter of ten making her bed and laying her school cloths onto the neatly folded sheets.

"Rin, have you also set out Setska's clothing or shall I get her something?"

The little girl of ten smiled at her father before shaking her head no, shoulder length black silk hair curled lightly, brown eye lit up as she saw him.

"No daddy, Kaede helped me pick out her cloths yesterday and we made her a lunch so she can just stay in her pen at the office"

Pride filled him as he entered her bathroom and set up a small basin with hot water and her shower gel.

"Come, we don't want to be late"

Taking his leave he went back into his own room while running slim long fingers through a thick mane of silverish blond hair. Like moon light. Pulling back the covers he set to the task at hand; Setska. Grate he thought another morning of no, no, no and screaming. Possible damage to his hands from the little terror that was his second daughter.

"Setskaaa, wake up" tapping the toddler gently while willing her to get up without fuss, was his wish. The small toddlers eyes opened while small fists battered at an eyelid and his hand tears gathered at the corners of her eyes _'didn't wish hard enough Sesshomaru' _

Picking his little one up he spoke to her all the while she kept crying and hitting him, demanding to be put back where she was first found.

"Stop Setska, enough now come"

Taking the small one down to the kitchen he seated her in her high chair. Sniffing now instead of screaming he decided was wan improvement. Her wild brown eyes looked around her.

"duice, daddy duice"

"Juice Setska" he corrected. The kitchen was overly large while he moved about it he could hear the front door open for the care taker Kaede.

The small old woman hobbled over to the kitchen and sat at the table. Before remembering what she wanted to do.

"Good morning Sesshomaru Sama, how are you this morning?"

"I am well thank you Kaede, Rin says you have set up a lunch for madam over there. Where is it?"

"Giving trouble already my dear?" she asked the small one who was now happily sipping mango and apple juice.

"Yes, its at the back of the fridge. I will feed little girl you finish up getting ready for work my dear."

Finding this to be the break he was looking for, he gave a small smile and continued on his way up to the stairs and back into his room to finish getting dressed for the day ahead of him. Kaede had been with him for a good four years now, taking care of his children while he was away working at the company. She was the only one so far who was not afraid when he went deathly silent and glared at her. Rather shed as if his bowel movement was in check.

On the way up he met his little one at the top of the stairs. Rin. She was dressed in her school uniform, a knee length navy blue skirt white shirt with navy jumper and tie her white socks and black shoes finished her outfit. Her white head band resting atop her head pushing her hair from her face her bangs framing her natural heart shaped face. A empty school bag in hand.

Continuing up the stairs the young man of twenty five found the jacket to his suit as well as his tie and shoes tying his hair in a low braid, he packed his brief case with his laptop and documents for that day. Coming back down he saw Rin eating and talking to Kaede who was finishing up with Setska. She had been bathed and changed and finally was settled enough to begin the day with her father in her spot in the office. Her little bag on her shoulders with her food and her bottle and nappy bag next to her chair.

"Thank you Kaede, Rin are you ready?"

"Yes daddy I'm ready."

"Good, alright let's get a move on; see you later on this evening be good at school"

Kissing her forehead he rang for his drivers Lou and Jaken.

Lou brought the car for himself and Setska while Jaken would drive Rin to school and Kaede back to her home.

Picking up the toddler and her bags Sesshomaru made his way to the silver BMW which would take him to Taisho corp. even he would admit he was fortunate to have been given this job by his father however the standards and expectations were set ever higher as the boss's son. He did it to provide for his family. Krista, Rin's mother had only wanted his money and not the child. He gave her a heavy settlement and she gave up her rights to Rin.

Salina, second mother to Rin and Setska's mother was a model, someone who already had money, but Setska was born premature and had complications with her heart she was so small and fragile. Her mother disowned her on the spot claiming she would have no deformed child nor would she play mother to a gold diggers brat. Setska was a healthy normal two year old.

No it seemed that Sesshomaru Taisho had no way with women. Lie, he had a way with the wrong type of women. Pulling up to the large building he unstrapped his daughter from her car seat and picked up the bags and then Setska.

"When are you going to start walking my dear" he asked her

Her response was to gabble at him. The scent of the office filled his nostrils, walking to his office he went over to Setska's play pen and put her in there so she could amuse herself. She sought out her toys straight away and began her day of self entertainment.

Sitting at his desk he decided to get to the tasks at hand. Sipping his warm hot chocolate, he began to do his work, checking his mail box he found that his father wanted to see his little family next weekend as his younger brother Inuyasha was back for the summer holidays from America. Oh joy. No, no, no he told himself. He wasn't going to allow the thought of his brother ruining his perfect working day. Carrying out the tasks at hand he carefully read and re read the Onigumo account. There was fault in it, he made all his points blunt and clear before sending his assistant with it to the head office where his father resided. He fired only two people and his second born was taking a noon nap.

Yes he loved Mondays

* * *

><p>The light pooled into the small bed room. Streams of light fell gently into the room bathing it in a light glow. The room's dim appearance melted away as the light began to chase away the darkness and dominate the space. A cool breeze littered the room as it peeked itself into the room by the crack of the window.<p>

Dark blood red thin curtains ruffled softly as the day began, to the right of the room was a large desk which held a mountain of books and papers, a laptop with its black stand by screen, with red blinking light made no sound as it silently told its owner that it's life was about to end because it needed charging. The walls held pictures of loved ones in beautiful frames a dressing gown thrown carelessly on the desk chair.

A wardrobe was beside the desk, its tall stature causing a looming shadow behind it. The carpet was a rich ruby red that had a beautiful design of a lotus flower. The floor which was always kept clear however was littered with cloths. On the floor lay a once crisp white tee shirt with a neat pair of G star jeans, by the door of this room were a pair of black trainers which were accompanied by a pair of high heeled black and red sandals.

Following the trail that the shoes made one could see the corset of an under buster which was a deep emerald green. Next that were only half a hand way were a pair of navy blue denim blue hip huger skinny jeans. A long sleeved off the shoulders gypsy shirt followed with a waist belt shortly after. A set of underwear set the trail anew as the article of female clothing hung barely to the edge of the bed, the bra which belonged to some one in the room was thrown on the head board of the bed. In that bed lay a sight indeed.

Birds began nattering and chirping to one another as the sun found its peak with in the sky, one of the figures who was in the bed slowly rose while a painful moan escaped the lips of the person. Eyes once heavy with sleep flickered open hesitantly. Wishing that they had not opened their eyes they let out another moan of sorts. A small female whimper rose from the girl as the onslaught of a headache began.

Holding her head in both hands she faintly felt the chill across her chest, looking down to find herself bare she gasped and wrenched the sheets closer to her body. Black ink hair curtained her away from the world as she buried her head into her hands. She couldn't remember what day it was, or what she had been doing last night. She faintly saw a flash in her head and remembered a large noisy room where every one was dancing. Had she been to a club?

If that was the case who would she have gone with? her thoughts went to her second best friend Yazoun, she had gone out to a club with her and some other friends.

The woman nearly screeched as the load tone of her mobile phone rang from under her white gypsy shirt. Picking it up in her hand while holding the sheet firmly close to her she looked at the caller ID with squinted eyes, she sighed when she found it was her best friend for life Sango Taijia. Clicking the answer button on her baby pink black berry she answered with a horse voice; " Hello?" on the other line a deep sigh of relief was her answer then followed by the voice of her best friend. "Kagome? Are you alright? where are you?"

Sango's voice at the moment was laced with worry, had she been crying Kagome wondered. "I'm fine Sango and I don't know where I am, what happened last night? I don't remember" Sango sighed again and began explaining things slowly and calmly to her friend. "Spiked? I- I was spiked?" Kagome's lower lip trembled in unknown fear and uneasiness. "Yeah Gome, I'm sorry it was Yazoun" the sorrow in her friends voice confirmed it, she had been drugged by her second best friend the first person she ever met in high school. She stilled when she felt something next to her move.

"Sango, I'll call you back when I get home" agreeing with her friend Sango cut the phone on Kagome. Said girl was clutching the sheets to her body closer noticing her bra on the head board and her lower underwear not too far away she snatched them up, and hastily pulled them on her body. A grunt was heard as she reached for her shirt halting her in her tracks looking over he shoulder she watched in horror as Yazoun's cousin pulled himself up and balanced on his elbows. His famous dirty smirk on his face with his lone thick braid tossed over his shoulder. "B-Bankotsu?"

Smirking at the girl Bankotsu turned from her and pulled a cigarette into his mouth, pulling the lighter from his night stand he lit the little death stick and took an attentive drag, almost savoring the ashy smoky flavor. "Morning little girl" he smirked as he saw her flinch. "You know Kagome, I never had you down as a screamer" Kagome's eyes widened and her face paled. "You mean I – we?" Snickering at the girls rambling he took another drag and rudely blew the smoke into her face. Watching as she coughed softly and smirked. "Yeah Gome we had sex, looks like lil Kagome ain't a virgin any more" Tears pricked her eyes, but she held them back and croaked out why he would do such a thing to her when she was his cousin's friend.

Bankotsu laughed as he flicked the stick in the ash tray and let it rest there for a moment so he could answer her. "Yazoun isn't your friend never was, she hated you, when you went out with her ex what's his face Hojou" Kagome let the tears fall down her eyes at this she had repeatedly asked Yazoun if she would mind if Hojou and her went out. Yazoun had been foul at the thought of it but gave In and said she could care less. Kagome sniffed and pulled her shirt to her pulling it over her head not once making eye contact with the heartless monster that was a year older than her. Reaching for her corset she put it on and zipped it up and moved to get her jeans. "This is rich, I wonder what everyone at school will say when they find out lil Gome is a whore"

Tears fell from her eyes as she quickly buttoned up her jeans and ran her hands through her hair. Standing up she pulled her phone out and called her older brother Naraku.

"Naraku?"

"Who ells is it going to be Kagome, what's the matter?"

" I need you to come get me"

Naraku could hear the anguish in his sister's voice. Deciding not to pursue the matter on the phone he agreed "Alright I Know where that is" he said when she gave him the address of Bankotsu's house. "I'll be there in a few ok" nodding and giving him a small "Kay" Kagome pulled her belt around her corset and put her phone in her pocket. "Leaving so soon Gome? We were having so much fun" Kagome looked at the man who had stole her innocence.

He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans black socks and a white vest on his broad shoulders was a plane thin black shirt his once messy hair was now back in its tight braid that hung behind him. His chocolate brown eyes dancing with mirth as he looked at her. Bending down to pick up her coat and sandals she slipped them both on and brushed passed him while hugging herself close she heard the sound of a horn and made sure she had her house keys before leaving. Pulling her hood up she went down the stairs, all the while noticing that Bankotsu was following her.

Opening the door Kagome raced down the steps and looked across the street to the black Honda that was pulled up outside of Bankotsu's house on the opposite street. Naraku Watched as his younger Sister came and jumped into the back seat of the car. Sending one last glance at the man who had taken her without her sober minded Kagome bowed her head in shame.

"You gonna tell me about it Gome?" Kagome looked at her brothers missed matched silver and sapphire blue eyes and shook her head no. Naraku frowned "But your gonna tell mom right" Kagome lowered her head and a again shook her head no, Naraku cassed an irritated glance at the girl in the back seat of his car. "What about Baa- Chan?" with a sigh Kagome nodded at her brother and even offered a quiet "Yes"

Kagome could tell her grandmother absolutely any thing, it was her she went to when she had questions she was too scared to ask her mother, or when ever the topic of boys came up. Kagome could always count on her Baa- Chan and Oji -Chan when she needed some one to talk to, her sister also was a great source of advice but she was always busy with college work that Kagome would feel bad about bothering her with her petty affairs. However this affair was any thing but petty. Kagome laid her head down on the soft seats and closed her eyes, all she wanted to was go home, have a hot shower and wash away her shame and eat a hot meal and do something to take her mind off it all. Studying would be best as she had the entry exams for college coming up. Mind made up she closed her eyes and let her brother take her home.

"Gom, Gome were here man get up"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked out the window to see she was indeed at home, the long path of white steps with rich blood red arch confirmed it. Hauling herself out of the car she walked round to the driver's seat and waited till Naraku rolled down his window and lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Thank you Naraku" Kagome said softly

"No worries Gome I'm your brother after all, just make sure you talk to Obaa -Chan" Nodding at her brothers request she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said to tell Kaguya his Girlfriend of four years hello.

Smirking Naraku said he would and sped off once she was clear of the road and car. Kagome sighed and started up the long stairs and up to the shrine which they lived on. Kagome's ancestral family were the head of the village that they lived in, the shrine which she lived in once was a monastery for the miko in training, some of the most powerful miko's lived and trained here. Kagome stood now at the top of the of the shrine steps and made her way into her house, unlocking the keys with her keys Kagome sighed in relief when her mother didn't come shouting at her. Kagome went into the kitchen and had a tall glass of water and looked around for something to eat. Sticking her head in the fridge Kagome searched for any thing that would make a nice breakfast. "Nothing but eggs and milk I wonder if there's any flower omelet? Pancake?"

"Why don't you let me make you some bacon and eggs and a nice hot cup of miso soup" startled at the scratchy yet soft voice Kagome turned to look at her grandmother Kaede. A small smile fitted onto Kagome's lips. "That would be nice grandma" smiling Kaede ushered Kagome from the kitchen and told her to have a shower and relax. Kagome did just that she called Sango and told her of the true intentions of Yazoun and what her cousin had done to her. Sango was upset that her friend had come to such a state.

Telling Sango she didn't want to talk about it any more Kagome left it as it was and said she was going to have a hot shower and breakfast and study. Kagome went into her room which had an adjoining bathroom, stripping off her cloths after she had locked her door Kagome turned on the shower and picked out a fresh pair of under cloths and a grey skinny tee shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants and white socks.

Heading into the bathroom Kagome stepped into the shower and let the spray of hot water wash over her body. She rubbed her shower gel all over her long curvy body and sighed as she felt it all being washed away. After spending thirty minuets under the spray of water Kagome switched it off and climbed out, pulling her fluffy white towel around her form Kagome towel dried her hair after she had slipped on her new warm clothing. Pulling her hair up in to a messy pony tail, she pulled some white socks onto her feet and left the bathroom after she had cleaned it up. Kagome let out a hungry sigh and followed the delicious aroma of food, which was coming from the kitchen. It was now eleven am and she remembered having little to eat the night before when she went partying. Sitting at the table with her head held in the open palm of her right hand she let her eyes fall softly on her grandmother.

Her grandmother was just like her grandfather, in the respect that they were highly educated on the land that they lived on, the shrine that they lived in and they both wore the traditional garbs, her grandfather as a shrine keeper with white kimono shirt and baby blue hakama while her grandmother wore the garbs of herb and healer miko, which was a crimson hakama and white kimono.

Kagome came out of her musings as a hot bowl of miso soup was placed in front of her with a spoon. Smiling at her grandmother in thanks Kagome wasted no time in eating her fill, she was very hungry and the soup was so inviting. She relished how it trailed down her throat to pool down into her stomach. Belly warm and half full of soup Kagome set the empty bowl to the side and waited for the solid fried food to be done. She didn't have to wait too long for the steaming plate to be set in front of her. The plate held two sunny side up hard yoke eggs the way she liked them, two slices of bacon, two slices of toast and three small pancakes.

Grandmother Kaede sat with a plate of her own in front of her granddaughter, and calmly ate her food along with Kagome. Kagome knew her grandmother would not ask her what had happened last night, she trusted her to tell her as much as she felt comfortable with. Kagome swallowed the mini sandwich she had made out of the food on her plate, and looked up to her grandmother. "Obaa Chan?" Kaede looked up in mid chew and nodded her head once to tell Kagome she had her attention. "Can we talk a little after breakfast?" Kaede smiled the smile itself reaching her now semi dull brown eyes. "Why yes Kagome, I think we do need to have a little chat. Why don't we go outside by the God tree?"

Kagome really didn't want to go out side, but she would go if only to talk to her grandmother, nodding, Kagome turned back to her plate of half eaten food and resumed eating. Kagome finished with her food after her grandmother, so offered to wash up after Kagome washed and rinsed they both headed out of the house by the back door and sat under the large branches of the God tree.

Kagome fiddled with her hands and locked her eyes on the grassy ground and began to explain what she had been up to. Kagome decided that she would leave the part about the activity that she and Bankotsu had partaken in. In the end Kagome was faced with the question and in little words she had confessed that she thinks that they may have done it, as her grandmother said that he could be lying. Kagome explained she thought he was telling the truth as there was a dull throb between her legs which was uncomfortable.

Kaede said to her granddaughter that she didn't need to worry too much, Kagome let a small smile fit onto her lips, when she was finished with her tale her grandmother and she ventured into the house Kagome went back into her room and put her head into her books and began studying.

Kagome studied until dinner time and when that time came she was surprised to see that her brother and Kaguya were over for dinner. Kaguya gave a tight hug Kagome, as the younger girl came up to her with her arms open with a small shy smile on her lips.

"You ok chipmunk?"

Kagome laughed slightly at the pet name Kaguya had been calling her for almost three years. "Im fine auntie"

"Hey what did I tell you about that 'A' word" Kagome snickered, Kaguya was only nineteen, and so didn't like being called auntie. She had said it made her feel old but Kagome used it never the less just to poke fun at her. "So I see your back, what time did you crawl back into my house then Kagome"

Kagome looked at her mother and her sapphire blue eyes met the harsh one's of her mother's they were spinning with anger and distaste at the moment. Kagome looked at the floor then to her grandmother. "She didn't crawl mother, I brought her back. She came to mine after the night out on the town" answered her brother. Out of all her siblings Kagome loved Naraku like no other.

He was every thing to her, Sota was a tell tale or an "informer" as she called him, Kikiyo was just like her mother and was some what hard to talk to. Kagome sent an eye smile of thanks to her brother and looked around the room for her older sister and younger brother.

Kagome's mother, Auzarain looked at her daughter once more; "I hope all the time you were back you were not lounging around. You were studying, you know those exams are hard and your grades are lacking"

Kagome was appalled, she was so hurt that she almost fled from the room. In the end she did and they could all hear the slam of the door, when she came back down. "My grades are lacking? Then why have they sent the entry exams for Shikon college, why have they sent me entry exams for the Taisho Academy of business , if my grades are lacking _Mother _then why is the school giving me specific entry exams? are you noticing the pattern here? They are giving me all the places Naraku got, I have been told that not even my older sister has the same potential as I do because my grades are the same as Naraku's when he went to school. So no mother my grades are far from lacking"

Turning her back on her mother, she went up to her room and cried. This wasn't fair. She was tired emotionally in pain both because of her mother and Yazoun's tricks. Her boyfriend of eight months hadn't called her once which was not in the norm for him at all. Kagome missed him and wanted nothing more than to talk to him, but the anger and sorrow in her would not let her reach for her phone and dial his number.

Half an hour later there was a tiny tapping noise against her door. " Come in" Kagome sniffed still not finished with her crying, sweeping the tears from her eyes Kagome focused her eyes on the person who had come into her room. "Hey chipmunk" Kaguya said softly, "Brought you some food and a nice cup of my special hot chocolate" Kagome smiled and took the tray of food over to her desk and sat down to eat. "Thank you Kaguya" " Its ok Gome, your brother knows your working very hard, he was arguing with your mom downstairs. The way he was talking though Kagome, was last night the first night you even went out?"

Sipping the hot chocolate Kagome nodded, she couldn't go to clubs yet she was still under age , the venue for Yazoun's seventeenth birthday party had been there though and she was on the guest list so was aloud entrance. "Yes, it was one of my friend's birthday party" Kaguya missed the flinch that Kagome had when she said 'friend' "ok then Gome, you know you can always come to ours when your mom is being too much, your bro made sure that when we were house hunting that there would be a spare room for you to use when ever you want"

Kagome nodded she did know this, her brother and her had decorated the room at the time he told her he wanted her to decorate it any way she liked . When she had finished it it was like the room was under water, with tones of blues, greens and soft magenta. A rounded bed was in the middle of the room with a window to the side over looking the back yard. A white wardrobe sat by the opposite wall with a set of draws. A desk near the door.

At first she thought she was making the room for a possible addition of Naraku's and Kaguya's life. However when Kagome came back one day after school to finish of some small things in the room. They said it was hers.

Kagome smiled at the memory and, thanked Kaguya once again for the food and drink. A tap to her half open door made both girls look at the door to find Naraku standing there with anger in his eyes. "Kaguya were going, if you want to, go and say bye to the others. I'll be down in a few" Kaguya nodded and gave a small hug to Kagome "Remember what I said, your always welcome" Kagome nodded into the half hug and waved good bye to her. Kaguya stepped in front of her brother and gave him a small kiss to his lips. "Don't worry Baby, no stress remember" a small smile snuck its way onto Naraku's face. His eyes became soft although they clearly held annoyance, not for any one but his mother.

Nodding at his love, Naraku went over to Kagome and gave her a small smile, "Don't pay any attention to mom. You know what she's like. Did you talk to Baa Chan?"

"Hai, I did"

Naraku sighed as long as she talked to some one then he could wait for her to tell him, he knew it and she knew it. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at break then ok" Kagome nodded the college that Naraku was studying at was Taisho Academy, that was linked to Temrah high school, sort of like a sixth form. Saying good bye Naraku left his sister's room after closing it securely. It was now rounding up to ten O-clock and she had school tomorrow. She hated Mondays, cleaning up Kagome took her plate down stairs and ignored every one at the table who were sat down eating. She washed her plate and then started to look into the fridge for her bento box. It was the sparkly silver blue one.

Taking a hold of it she found that it was empty. Placing the plastic container on the side she took a hold of her coat and put it on, slipping on her outside shrine shoes she fished through her coat pocket knowing that there was a few yen in there. Picking her keys from the key rack she went up stairs for her phone and left the house for the twenty four hour drug store. Out side was a little cold, so she held herself tighter. When she arrived at the store the first thing she did was buy some credit for her phone, next she took up a shopping cart and went down the different isles.

She picked up two bags of sea weed covered rice balls, two sets of pre made sushi and a bottle of sparkling grape juice and water. Looking in the cart she thought that that would be enough for her to take to school that morning. Picking up a pair of disposable chopsticks she picked up a small carton of apple juice and went to pay for her items. After paying Kagome took the plastic bags that held her things and took out the apple juice and started to drink it while walking back to her house. It was times like this when she hated living in a shrine, all those steps but it kept her in shape. Kagome was now back at her house as she went into the kitchen, she found her grand father there reading while her grandmother sipped on warm jasmine tea.

"Where did you go of to Kagome" asked her grandfather. "Just to the drug store, mom for got to make my bento again so I just went out and bought some stuff instead" as she said this Kagome was unloading her food from the bags. Opening the sea weed rice balls bag she took five out and put them neatly in a space in her bento box, next was the pre made sushi which only held one long slice of fish in it, it was a salmon fillet turning on the stove Kagome set to work on cooking it. Rather than eat it raw. After she fried it and let it cool she put it in to her bento box and sealed it shut. Looking in the fridge she found that her grand mother as always had brought her a case of black grapes and tangerines.

Taking some of the branch and one tangerine, Kagome put all her food in a small plastic bag and tied it up after she had put her grape juice in. putting all her things in the fridge ready for to morrow morning, Kagome said good night to her grand parents. Heading for her room she packed all her books away into her cute Utada Hikaru satchel bag. After tidying her room she took a shower put on her night dress and got into bed deciding to send a text to her boyfriend Sasuke before she went to sleep. After setting her alarm Kagome finally closed her eyes and went to sleep, already dreading the next day.

Final distance by Utada Hikaru started to play on her CD player as it was part of her alarm system, it was seven O-clock and she needed to get up. Kagome's eyes slowly started to open and stare at one of her walls. The music registering in her head so she knew it was time to get up. Looking out side she noticed it was very warm looking even for so early in the morning. She put a small umbrella by her bag any way. Making her bed Kagome pulled out all she would need for her trip to the bathroom.

Leaving the music to play as the whole house woke at seven on the dot. Entering her bathroom Kagome showered and washed her hair, after getting dried she brushed her teeth then went into her room and blow dried her hair. By now it was half seven and she was now getting dressed. Putting on her fresh crisp under garments Kagome put a vest on then her white school shirt which was short sleeved . Putting the long thigh high white socks on she then stepped into her emerald green skirt. After brushing her hair she tied the customary tie in that of a sailors tie then lifted her form fitting forest green blazer over her form.

Kagome then picked up her bag and put the umbrella in her bag then picked up her phone and sent a text message to Sango, telling her she would be at the meeting place at eight. Kagome went for the kitchen noticing that her older sister and younger brother were both dressed and ready for school and college. Kagome went to the fridge and checked her bento, nothing was missing so she put it in her bag then turned to say good morning to every one. "Morning Gome dear, there is some soup and fish cakes in the microwave waiting for you" smiling at her grandfather she set to heating her food a little while drinking some water.

The small ding of the microwave told her that it was time to dine, she set her food on the table and began to eat. When she was finished she washed her plate up and said good bye to every one at the table, a few seconds later Kikiyo did the same when she heard the horn of her boyfriend's car. Kagome slipped on her shoes which were flat black dolly shoes. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she picked up her keys and went out the door followed by Kikiyo. They walked down the steps together, when they came to the end Kagome saw the bright red sports convertible. In the car was her sister's jet haired amber eyed boyfriend Inuyasha.

"Bye Kikiyo"

"…."

the two girls went their separate ways, Kagome only now noticing the time ran to the meeting place of her now three B.F.F.L's. Running past the gates that led into Tokyo Park Kagome saw all her friends waiting at the fountain for her. Stopping in front of her she placed her hands on her knees and caught her breath. The three girls looked at her warmly. "Same old Kagome" said Ayume

"Morning guys" "So where's Yazoun?" asked Kogra. Sango sent a look at Kagome, "You should tell them you know, were best friends for life Kagome"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, the confused stares of Ayume and Kogra became enraged when they hear the words that came from Kagome's lips. "She did what!" screamed Kogra Kagome looked away from her friends in shame and shook her head telling them she didn't want to talk about it any more. They agreed for the sake of Kagome and all walked to school. They could all feel Kagome's uneasiness and nervousness at coming back into school.

Kagome gripped her bag strap tighter and held her head high, her friends noticing her attitude smile and do the same, all together they walk into the school court yard and head for the locker room that was inside the school. Kagome, Sango, Ayume and Kogra all went to their lockers and took out the school slippers and changed their shoes. Taking out books for the classes that they would need they closed their lockers and started to talk; "Oh man the entry exam escapade starts in the next two months!" Kagome laughed at the red head girl. "Well soon it will be all over" said Kogra

Kagome smiled and said her agreements with Kogra, soon they were chatting like never before, soon all went silent and Kagome knew instantly why. Behind her was Yazoun with her new entourage. Kanna Silk, Akira Fletch and Sakai Tachono. "How's it going Kagome? Did you have fun Saturday night" Yazoun snickered. Kagome flinched at the words making her remember how she had woken up next to her cousin Bankotsu.

"Go away Yazoun, we don't talk to back stabbing girls" said Sango "Yeah Yazoun what you did was despicable and I swear if I hear that your bugging Kagome my fist is going to connect to your face!" screamed Ayume. Kogra sneered at Yazoun, "I second that Yazoun, now don't forget we've been friends for the longest out of all of us, so you know I have enough dirt on you to get you expelled and have the invisible tattoo of 'slut' across your fore head for every one to see" " I feel sorry for both you and Bankotsu, when Naraku learns what he's done, Naraku would gladly go to prison for grievous bodily harm, and I'm sure his girlfriend will gladly follow him with the same charges when she's finished with you!" Sango threw at her. Yazoun gulped and took a step back. "What ever, Lets go girls" Kagome and her friends watched as Yazoun left with her new friends in tow.

"Don't let her get to you Kagome, alright come on lets go we have class now you know how Usagi sensei is when were late" said Kogra Kagome let a small smile fit onto her lips. Walking to her next class which was history with Usagi sensei, Kagome and her three friends rushed towards the class room. All the girls walked into the class all quieting down, as they passed Usagi sensei desk. They all split up in different directions to take their seats. To await the teacher, so that they could start the lesion. In walked Usagi sensei and Yazoun shortly after him. The day went by with out much hitch, there was the odd stares of the girls at Kagome and some even whispered and laughed at her.

Kagome could do nothing but try and ignore them but the biting remarks that were said and written on notes that were passed to her were beginning to take their toll on her. By lunch she was all to happy to go to the spot where the girls would meet up with their boyfriends and friends. They all sat under the sakura tree and waited for their friends and love ones, to come over. Kogra spotted Naraku holding hands with Kaguya whilst talking to her boyfriend of six months Kohaku, he was Sango's older brother.

Coming from the school doors Ayume spotted her boyfriend of two months today; Koga he was talking to a lean boy with violet eyes, Miroku was currently by the looks of it arguing with Koga. He was the love of Sango's life being with him for the past year and a half.

The girls stood up when their males came close enough to receive a hug from them. Kagome was sitting back against the trunk of the tree sitting on her thighs while waiting for the short spiky black hair and coal black eyes of her own boyfriend Sasuke. "Oh no" said Sango with sorrow in her eyes and voice she had spotted something she wished she hadn't, honestly was the world out for her friend or something. Every one followed Sango's line of sight to see that just across from them Yazoun was pressed against a near by tree with her arms around Kagome's boyfriend's neck.

He was kissing her and his hands did not keep still they roamed the body of the other girl discreetly and teasingly. Kagome felt her eyes become moist as her throat and mouth went dry. Looking down at her lap so her bangs would cover her face Kagome picked her things up and walked dejectedly back into the school. Plugging her earphones into her phone Kagome put them in her ear and played one of her favorite songs that was from the UK and US. Ironically she noted how it was similar to the situation of her love life. The name of the song was called 'Take a bow' by Rhianna.

Sitting in on the back stairs Kagome took out her lunch and began to eat her food. The song was comforting oddly as it solidified her resolve for kicking him out of her life. She agreed with the song how he had put on a show, but it was over now, he had to get off her stage. Kagome picked up the sea weed rice ball and bit into it, the song changed to 'We Ride' by the same person. Kagome listened closely and summarized the implications that maybe just maybe Sasuke had done this before, behind her back. Well if that was the case Yazoun could have him, she wanted some one who could actually prove to be of value in her life not a passing fling, she wanted something like what Sango and Miroku had, lasting for a year and beyond like her brother and Kaguya

" I hate Mondays"

Class continued its flow, the whispers calmed down while the day also calmed down and became just small stares. Kagome and her friends made the small trip to their meeting spot; Jenenji's. Sitting down at their side of the restaurant in their small booth they began to order; the four girls sat and ate French fries with their milk shakes and generally had a good time considering how crap the day was for the ebony haired woman. Kagome had to be back home by five the latest. They were having a week off to prepare for the entrance exams. Kagome climbed the long row of white stone stairs to the shrine on top of the hill.

Heading through the door the ebony haired woman prayed that her mother was not in the kitchen or sitting some where that would prove to be a useful place to corner her daughter abought her where abouts. Entering the house kagome could hear the television in the living room. Coming into the living room after slipping off her house shoes.

Instead of seeing her mother or brother or sister sitting on the couch she only saw her sisters boyfriend.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here"

"What ever happened to hello Ka-go-me"

He sounded her name by each syllable he stood up the tall height of his six foot frame intimidated her. His shoulders and upper body narrow in his simple white work out vest and dark denim jeans. His black back length hair was slung over his right shoulder. His honey eyes drank her appearance in. Kami he loved the short skirts that school made the girls wear. Kagome's legs were in full view as she had taken off her thigh socks when she had come through the door and into the house. She ducked her head in fear the grin in his eyes made her take a step back, her back brushing against the wall of the kitchen. Taking advantage of her downcast eyes he planted his hands on either side of her head and trapped her within his arms.

He looked down her body, long legs wide hips and a small waste and a flair of volume that was her chest. He wanted her, he wanted her now those eyes so unlike Kikiyo's brown ones. They were more erotic in a way, they drew him in making him want more and more of her, the long thick coal black lashes fanned and framed those two sapphires and her lips. They were soft peach colour she only ever wore clear lip gloss and it drove him near the edge.

Sliding a hand down her waist to her hips he leaned in closer. Kagome's hear beat in panic she was distressed. Her sister's brother was so close to her, it couldn't be considered appropriate right? There were boundaries and lines and he was crossing all of them. Using all her strength she shoved him as far as she could. The male jus smirked and pulled her arm so she would collide with his chest. She felt the heat from his body his hand tightly on her back pressing her to him while his other crept towards the hem of her skirt.

"Stop, let me go Inuyasha!"

He could hear the distress and fear in her voice but he didn't care, if anything it only fueled his desires more so. She was so small trapped up in his tall frame bending down he began to trail his lips to the side of her neck. Kikiyo had said she didn't like when he did it but he was willing to bet that the little virgin girl would.

Pleasure mixed with so much fear filled her brain. Memories of someone else doing this to her and touching her. She lashed out not knowing who was who only that she was able to get away from her sister's boyfriend and up the stairs to the safety of her room. She collapsed on her bed in tears after locking her door.

A/N well there we have the first chapter erm hope you liked it? Read and review have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2 Longing

Chapter two

Stepping out of the car that drove her to her primary school, Rin gave the driver a sweet and went on her way towards the doors and teachers that were greeting the students and parents. The little girl then noticed her two best friends Ari and Ani they were two twin girls the same age as Rin. Both girls had wide doe eyed brown eyes that would sharpen as they grew older and looked more like their mother. Their heart shaped face was framed in the most silky cherry wood red hair, it stopped at their back and they always had it tied in a sideways pony tail.

"Ohayo Rin chan" they sang together

"Ohayo Ari chan Ohayo Ani chan!"

Linking hands the three ten year olds made their way to the entrance of the building to start their school day. Having hung up their coats in their lockers and swopping their outside shoes for their indoor ones, the three girls strode purposely towards their home room to be greeted by Mr Onigumo. He was a young man of twenty six, he wore his hair in a downwards pony tail and had a blue work shirt on. His trousers were black and sharp and he also had on the shoes for indoors.

"Ohayo sensei" the three girls sang together in high spirits. The male gave them a wide and broad smile and greeted them back before asking them to find their seats so that they could take the register and start the class for the day.

Come by lunch rin and her three friends were very hungry and took their lunch to their corner of the room and sat together in a small circle.

"Mommy said she was going to take us out today right Ari?"

"Hai, she said we should not forget anything like usual cus we have to go right away"

"Where are you guys going?" asked Rin in a small voice. She always felt left out when ever there was talk of activities with mothers. The school even had a mother and daughter day where they would learn the etiquette ways and the art of music and tea. It was a fun event or so she had been told, Rin had never been able to attend one.

The twins looked happy and unaware of her internal sadness because of their maturity level.

"Shopping!" Ari said excitedly

"Hai then we are going to the movies and then we get to get some yummy food from that new place for kids, ano..Fox fire play house. Our Daddy is the boss"

The girls nodded their affirmative before taking another bite out of their sandwiches.

"Sounds like fun, I hope you have a good day then" said Rin meekly she was happy with her friends she was just a little envious at the fact that she only had a father and not a mother like her friends. He was good to her provided her with everything that she needed. But sometimes he didn't have enough time to play with her; he was always busy with work or trying to calm down Setska. She wished that there could be time for just her and her father as well as wishing that she had a mother. Sure she liked the lunches that Kaede her nanny made for her, but she wished that she could have a mother who made her food for her and gave he treats like the other mothers did.

She finished her lunch in silence and put up a front of her happiness and continued on with the rest of her school day. She paid close attention to her art class as she loved it with a passion like no other she was currently working hard on a piece. One which she had asked to be a part of her exam for art, coming up with the pattern for the frame. It was complicated her teacher knew if she was able to pull this off the effect alone would get her into a well respected art academy.

Applying more materials to the structure of her master piece after putting on her apron, the small ten year old tended to her work her project took up the whole of her working table. And was quite a bother to put back and collect for each lesion, the cracks from the dry clay also proved to annoy her but she pushed forward.

Currently her teacher was helping her capture the image of her father in the clay portrait, he was the hardest character to sculpted in the clay. The eyes, his nose, mouth and ears and the sharpness of his face. The use of clay was ment to cause a three dimensional shape effect, for now the rough part then she would be given a concoction that smelled bad to smooth over all the things she had put in the design to give it a realistic effect. Once that was dry she would be able to paint it currently she had three roses on the upper right corner and the other three on the opposite lower corner. The frame was done. For now looking like a simple clay tube of four.

The portrait was wide enough for a second person. Of which she did not know who to put and for now did not worry about it. She concentrated and made her marks on her work. Her friends came and ooed and ahhed at her work. Soon it was drawing to a close. The lesson was over and so was the day she took her coat and bag and watched as her friend's race to the car that their parents drove in. There she saw their mother come and scoop them up in her arms and rushed them into the car after taking their bags and loading them into the car.

All around the small girls she saw children being picked up by their mothers or fathers or both. She looked around hoping in her small heart that for some reason her father would be there to pick her up today. Instead there only stood her car driver Lou. A small tear left its wet trail down her plump little cheek.

Rubbing her little fist against her cheek she picked up her bag and headed towards the man who was smartly dressed.

"Kobanwa Miss Rin"

"Kobanwa Lou-San"

Climbing into the car the child buckled herself in and sat down and waited for the car to pull away and take her home.

'_Home, I wonder if Kaede Baa chan will be there, or will I be alone again'_

She bowed her head and knew she would only have a little while to mope before her father would come back, greet her and shut himself away in his office.

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter who was currently sitting on his desk with him. Her food in his hand as he fed her bit by bit her lunch. She had been good today which would mean she would be raising hell when she was home. She had had an early nap which ment she would be awake until nine instead of seven. The small one bit into an apple slice before pressing it into his lips. Smiling somewhat he opened his mouth and allowed her to shove it in his mouth.

Her small cow and gate milk was currently cooling in some water as he fed her. When she started to push away her food he knew she didn't want any more for now. Putting the rest away he quickly ate some of his own food before giving the toddler her milk. Sitting her in his lap she leaned back as she drank from her bottle. She was quiet for now, when she was finished she would fuss and wriggle away to roam the floor.

That was after fifteen minutes, a knock came to the door followed by an imposing figure. He wore a navy black Armani suite with black dress shoes. The ivory white shirt was accented with a blue, white and grey striped tie. His own long grayish blond hair was left tied at the middle of his back. Standing up he bowed to his boss.

"Father? Something Wrong"

"No Sesshomaru, was just wondering if you had received my email about coming to the manor for this next weekend. Your mother misses you and the girls."

"I have and I am still considering it. You know well the boy and I do not get on well in closed spaces"

"Oh come now Sesshomaru he is your brother after all, he said he wants us to meet his girlfriend on Sunday so it would be nice if you came and gave he that little bit of support as his older brother"

"We shall see, Setska, Oji Sama is here"

The small one looked up from her seat on the floor only to break out a large smile and holding up her arms for her grandfather to pick her up. Not one to keep his little granddaughter waiting he picked her up and kissed her nose and cheeks.

"Hello my dear, have you been good"

The toddler jus babbled and put her hand to his nose and hugged him a little bit tighter. Placing her back in her corner of her room he turned to his son and gave a small fare well and said he could leave if all his responsibilities were taken care of.

"Do not forget that we have a business meeting tomorrow with Mr Tohomakwa about a possible merger"

"Yes father, good day"

As his father left the office Sesshomaru stretched and gave a smile. The working day was over and he was free to go home. He faltered for a moment wishing that there was someone who would be there waiting for him there at home. Shaking his head he began to pack up his belongings and Setska's before packing her things away and putting his coat on and putting Setska in his daughter into her car seat.

"Samantha, please call Jaken and tell him to bring the car round I wish to go home"

Not soon after his sectary confirmed that Jaken was outside waiting for him. Getting into the car he remember that Kaede was not coming round that evening which ment that there was no dinner which means his daughter of, ten had been sitting in the house for three hours without being fed.

He rubbed his temples and thought of a plan of action quiet quickly. He would go home get them changed and head to a restaurant and feed them. He really needed to talk to Kaede about getting her an assistant. She was getting old in her work and he knew she was getting on in her age and in her health. He would ask her Tuesday evening. All his work was done and all he had to do tomorrow was the meeting. He would be able to pick up Rin from her school. He knew she would love to see him there after her day was finished at school and have wonderful things to tell him.

He found her there sitting in a pair of jeans and a pink t shirt with minni mouse on it, "Rin grab your coat and shoes darling we can go out to eat tonight and perhaps food shopping tomorrow when you are finished from school"

The girl smiled and nodded widely before quickly going to do his bidding. She came back and he took his personal car and got them all seated comfortably and safely. In his back seat in their high chairs the two girls chatted or rather Rin spoke to her sister while Setska hummed or mmed at whatever her sister was saying to her at the time. Putting his car in drive he made his way out along the road looking for a place to eat for the evening.

Phoning ahead he booked them a small private non smoking table at Hiroku a well known restaurant. Once there he picked up Setska and held Rin's hand as he lead them to the doors;

"Good evening I have a reservation"

"Name please"

"Taisho"

After finding the information the waitress showed them to their table and brought over one baby high chair and two child and one adult menu.

"Would you like to order drinks?" she asked

Sesshomaru looked at her, she was a bit of a beauty. The long golden strands of her hair were pulled back into a bun at the back of her head with an array of black pens sticking out of the bun in a neat stylish way. Her uniform of black trousers made the flair of her hips stand out, the white shirt clung to her waist and bust and the small tie gung between the roundness of her breast. Yes her body was pleasing to the eye very pleasing indeed.

"One Lemon water and one apple juice and one mango juice please, straws as well if you please"

The blue eyes woman noted how he looked up her body and blushed but took down the order and walked away an extra sway to her hips just for him.

"So Rin what would you like. Please do not pick something that will not fill you up properly"

"Ok daddy, can I have the sweet chicken and some rice and for a starter could I have the sweet pork ribs?"

"Yes that will defiantly fill you up. What should we get for Setska, they have her fried chicken nuggets here and some rice will do."

"What about you Daddy?"

"I will have the smoked pork chops with rice my dear"

After ordering the family of three tucked into their food. He was reminded of how he used to do this every week end with his family of four. Chewing his meal he watched as his daughters ate. Setska was getting better with her table manners even at three and Rin was almost done with her full plate. Yes his little one had defiantly been hungry.

Ordering some fruit for Setska and Ice cream for Rin he sat back and sipped on his small shot of brandy. He felt his muscles loosen.

By eight they were finished and set about going home and preparing for bed and school for the next day. The ride home was quiet, Rin was getting sleepy and Setska was asleep. He was glad it ment no little feet would be kicking him in the middle of the night. When they arrived back home Sesshomaru picked up his little girl and locked his car door after Rin had gotten out of it. Finding the house key he opened the door for them and allowed Rin in before he himself stepped inside. He turned on the baby monitor after he had dressed her for bed and made sure she was covered up. Going down stairs he made sure to make bento boxes for all three of them he would defiantly need to go shopping tomorrow. They were nearly out of things to make for dinner and things to eat. Perhaps he could get Kaede to go shopping for him tomorrow while he caught up with the work that he should have done tonight. Yes he would do that, Rin could get picked up by Kaede and they could go together.

He phoned Kaede hoping that she would not be asleep, someone picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

That was defiantly not Kaede, the voice was soft, with traces of sleep and fatigue in it. It was soft though like a caress of silk

"Good evening, may I speak to Kaede San"

"Whom should I say is calling?"

"Taisho"

"Ok, please hold"

Sesshomaru was able to get the woman who he was phoning for in the first place. She would be here and would be able to do what he had asked for. After bidding her good night he made his way to Rin's room and told her about tomorrow's plans.

Venturing into his room he male stripped down into his boxers before grabbing a fresh pair and vest. Making his way to his an suite bathroom he took a lengthy shower. His body relaxed and all he longed for now was the comfort of his silk sheets. Tell a lie. He would have been happier if there was someone he could share those sheets with. He shook his head. He wasn't an adolescent any more he had responsibilities. Stepping out of the shower he dried and dressed and sat on his bed with his elbows on his knees and thought to himself.

_What harm could it be? _

_Well for starters Sesshomaru it isn't just about you any more, you have Setska and Rin. They come first. No matter if I long for the company or affection in fact what do I long for? _

_Am I even longing or am I simply lusting for the feel of a female?_

_No I do not want one night stands I do not want a complicated relationship either. I must be on my guard though, this is why parents say do not have children at a young age because you must consider them in everything. What if Setska does not get along with a woman I bring home what if Rin out rights refuses her, or gets too attached only to be let down. Is quenching my loneliness really worth risking the happiness and emotional safety of my daughters _

_No its not he decided._

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and deemed that he would just have to take his longing and loneliness on his own for now, like he normally did. It was an effective way he simply drowned himself with work hoping that one day when his girls were a bit older that he would have a chance at happiness again.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

6614 yen – 50 pounds

Chapter three

The morning had come again declared the alarm clock. It flashed and screamed in its high pitch trying to wake the dead and the sleeping girl who lay in the comforts of her double bed. She tossed and turned somewhat before the black locks spilled from their louse braid and tumbled down the length of a pale shoulder. Kagome sat up slowly before she felt it hit her, the nausea, and the bile that rose up in her throat and burned its way into her mouth. Making a mad dash into the bathroom Kagome emptied the context of her stomach and heaved her dinner from last night. It burned her throat and scared her as she was not given a chance to breathe while she threw up. Her throat felt ragged and raw.

Giving a small sigh when she had seemed to be finished, kagome flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Going back to her room to collect her school cloths she also set out some cloths that she would come home to change in. she had a half day today despite being told that they would not have lessons for a week for independent study Kagome as well as Sango had half a day of extra classes. They intended to go to the mall and meet up with Kogra after they had gone home and changed.

Ayume couldn't come out with them that day; her parents who were in the medical profession had offered her a day at their work place to get a feel of the medical side to her profession as she wanted to do medical science. So it was just the three girls this day instead of the usual team of four. This was ok. Flinging herself into the bathroom after she had got her bathing supplies, she turned on the shower and let the spry of hot water against her skin.

It felt cool despite the temperature; it soothed her and lulled her body into its natural state of health. After drying herself and brushing out her hair and tying it into a tight high pony tail. The small woman child dressed for her half day at school. She didn't pack her bag with heavy class books only her accountant notes and her syllabus for that class. It was her major and her entrance exams were mainly based on her normal classes with added exam papers from Shikon enterprises. It was a company that offered scholarships full intuition into college. It was something that kagome had her eyes set on so she wouldn't have to rely on her family. Truth be told she didn't think she could rely on her mother for help.

The girl slipped on her thigh high socks before leaving her room and heading down the steps to the kitchen. Where she was greeted by Inuyasha, he only wore a pair of long black sweat pants and a white vest his hair was tied at the base of his neck.

"Good morning Kagome" he said with a slight purr. She didn't forget how he had come onto her and she wished that she could in all honesty. Moving pass him into the kitchen so she could get something light to eat she felt her mother and sister enter the room. Kikiyo was wearing a skimpy silk night gown that in Kagome's opinion a bit too short. It was a crimson color with black lace. The contrast was horrible considering Kikiyo had fine black hair with no volume to it what's so ever and skin as pale as the china doll.

She sat herself on her boyfriends lap and made a show of kissing him good morning, their mother seeming to dismiss and tolerate the actions turned onto kagome who was drinking some home made grape juice and toast.

"Where are you going?"

"Good morning mother"

Kagome really didn't not want to deal or talk with anything her mother had to say, she still felt run down with the whole throwing up situation that she had in the morning.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. I asked you a question"

"School"

She really didn't know why her mother was talking down at her while they had a guest here it was only the third time that Inuyasha had stayed over but it was the first time he had ever come on to her. She didn't want to be in his presence and her mother wasn't helping her at all.

"Do not stand there and lie to my face, Kagome! Do your friends have classes as well or are you all skipping should I be calling their parents"

Putting her things into the sink and washing up she slung her bag on her shoulder and faced her mother.

"I have been given extra classes, the school thinks that I would be able to get a full bound scholarship with Shikon enterprise and I have told them I want that also. That's why they are pushing me so much. Sango has extra bio chemistry classes Kogra will meet up with us later and Ayume is at a placement with her parents"

Thinking she had no more to explain kagome made her way to the front door and down the shrine steps towards the bus stop which was only a short walk away from her house.

Waiting only three minutes before the bus pulled up to the stop that was where she was. The driver was a kind old middle aged man in his forties. He wore his uniform with pride and a big smile on his face when Kagome boarded his bus and flashed him a smile and the flash of her bus pass.

She enjoyed the small ride to her home. The sun was out brightly signifying it would be a hot day in spring bright and enjoyable. She would have to find a job for the summer. She decided that she would look while in the town with her friends. Perhaps she could work at Jinenji's for the summer that would be a good experience.

Nearing the stop that she needed to get off at. Kagome rose to her feet and pushed the button that would tell the driver that one of his passengers wanted to get off. He slowed down at the stop and allowed who ever to get off. One of the people he saw get off was the girl with the sweet smile.

Kagome began the short walk into school and headed for her locker to change her shoes and gather her books for her calculus class she listened to her sensei and waited for the day to come to an early end. She would have only six classes today. Calculus, accounts, economics, business activity and human resources. Then she would be free at lunch.

* * *

><p>The morning had come once again and excitement bubbled in the small girl of ten. She sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes of sleep Rin got up and made up her bed before she opened her window to allow some fresh air into her room. She cleaned up a little making sure that everything was in its rightful place before she went to her dresser and picked out her under cloths.<p>

Picking up her school shirt she went into her bathroom and began the task of cleansing her body. She dressed into her vest and undergarments and put on her shirt and tie. Brushing her teeth she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a happy goofy smile rested upon her face and appeared to be stuck there. After finishing her routine she went back into her room and pulled her skirt on. She tucked her shirt into the waist of her skirt and pulled on her navy blue cardigan.

After she finished getting washed and dressed she picked up her bag and shoes and headed down to the kitchen where she found her father and Kaede cooking together. She could tell this would be tasty.

"Good morning little girl"

"Good morning Kaede Baa chan"

"Morning daddy"

"Morning Rin" Sesshomaru said without turning to face her. He was mixing some eggs while chopping up some ham and sweet peppers. They were making omelet. Kaede placed one on Rin's plate with a little bit of honey drizzled on top with a glass of orange juice next to it. She ate he food with a warm smile on her face, she ate quickly and asked if she could have a second which she was able to have.

Sesshomaru ate his own breakfast and then headed up stairs to shower and change for work. He had Setska today as well but Kaede would come pick her up from his work place to go shopping as well as his father had sprung a meeting with his staff after and Sesshomaru needed to be present for that.

He sat on his bed brushing out the knots in his hair and once again his thoughts turned to a female companion. _What the hell is wrong with me, I sound so dam pathetic _

Ignoring his feelings the fine male dressed and gathered a ready Setska into his arms and gave Kaede a list of what they needed. He also gave Rin a few yen so she would be able to do a little shopping for herself.

Kissing her father good bye on the nose Rin took up her book bag and left the money on her bed room table next to her cloths. She then raced out to Kaede .

"Kaede Baa, I only have half day did daddy tell you?"

"Yes sweet heart, I know I will come and get you then were going to pick up Setska together and go shopping"

Rin smiled and hugged Kaede good by and went through the door to get into the car that would take her to school. She hummed to a tune in her head while her driver drove her to school.

Rin had met up with her friends before she went in to the building that was the school. Rin sat in her home room listening to Mr Onigumo about the day. She sat quietly as her teacher took the register and answered when her name was called. She sat down thinking of a class that she would like to do for the whole of the day.

Rin looked out of the classroom window waiting for the car that would come and collect her from school. She was ment to go shopping for food to night. Her father even gave her some spending money to spend on herself. She had already put her outfit out on her bed before she left that morning for school. She would have a half day due to the older kids had to take some exams that day so they only had to have three lessons that day. Rin chose to spend the three lesson hours in her art class room to work on her project . it was coming along nicely. She had a few problems with the clay however her teacher was able to sort that out for her.

"Rin Chan look what mommy brought us"

Rin turned to see her two best friends Ari and Ani both wearing their hair in a pretty half bun with hair to frame their faces. What they were showing her however was the array of hello kitty clips and star stood earrings of midnight blue.

They were very pretty and Rin smiled at her friend's happiness. "You both look very pretty. Did you have a nice time yesterday then"

"We had a great time Rin chan!" commented Ari

"Hai, next time we will ask mommy if we can bring you with us" Ani said

The three girls smiled and chatted until their sensei told them to stop talking and get back to their projects.

A smile came to her as she replayed the memory in her head. She was currently taking off her school uniform and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white hello kitty t shirt. She put on a blue cardigan and slipped on a pair of white dolly shoes. She brushed her hair and put it in two low pony tails.

Taking her small white purse she put her spending money of 6614 yen she wondered if she should get cloths and clips like her friends. But then she would be called a copy cat. Rin waited on the front porch steps for Kaede. She knew that they were going to be taking the bus so she had also put her bus pass into her purse as well. She didn't have to wait long before the elderly woman in her late fifties was at her door greeting her with a warm smile.

Rin greeted her back with one of her own before racing the short distance to her nanny. She hugged the woman hello and told her of the extra money that her father had given her to do her own little shopping. Kaede smiled at the girl and said they would make some time at the end to get her things.

Smile on her face her small warm hand in her companions they sat in the car that would take them to Taisho corp. A push chair for Setska was in the trunk. The drive was a little bit long but the ten year old did not care she was going to see her daddy and then go out. She hadn't been out in a long time due to her father always being so busy and he wasn't even the boss yet.

Rin smiled as the city passed them by.

A heavy sigh of relief left the girl as she finished her classes. She felt tired and wanted nothing more than to be in the warm may spring air. She waited by her locker waiting for Sango to show up. Sango had brought her cloths with her so she could change at Kagome 's place. Sango scribbled last minuet notes onto her pad of paper and packed her things away. She couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy place she and her best friend since first grade.

They were going to go shopping she decided they needed a break. Sango all but flew out the class room once she was told she was allowed to leave. Kogra was spending the day with her older brother Kohaku he was a two years older than them at the moment. She, Kogra and kagome would all turn eighteen this year. Her brother was in his first year of college training to be a dojo master. He came home in pain most of the times and would often not have time for Kogra as he had practical and theory work that had to be done. So this little break that the two were able to have they were grateful.

She and Kagome would meet Kogra at the mall in an hour's time. So speed was everything at the moment. The brunette wondered about her own boyfriend and mentally smirked. His parents could be contestants for America's strictest parents. Her poor love was tied up at home studying for his entrance exams for the Bihiro School of history. He loved the subject with a passion. And helped and supported him any way she could. She walked down the hall to her locker and retrieved her bag before locking up and heading towards Kagome's locker.

Waving at her friend as she drew near kagome hefted her bag with the extra text books that her teachers had given her. She saw her friend waving at her and smiled brightly at her.

"Ready to go"

"Yeah come one, were going to be late we have to get ready remember"

Nodding kagome and Sango began a brisk walk out of the school. Deciding that she would send Kogra a quick text where they were. Kagome and Sango rushed to the bus stop and got on it as soon as one came. The drive was short but worth it then the task of climbing the stairs came.

It was something that was tackled at the end of it all lay cool drinks provided by Kagome. Sango took use of the bathroom and changed while kagome changed into her own cloths. Sango came out wearing a pair of apple bottom pink and black jeans. She had on a white boob tube top with white sandals a simple white pouch was her carrier for the day she put her phone and money as well as her keys in it. She brushed her hair to be silky and straight and applied clear cherry gloss to her pouty lips.

Kagome took more time she decided to curl her hair. It was thick and wavy by itself but she decided that she would curl it any ways. She then put on a pair of white hip hugger jeans that highlighted the shape of her thighs and her legs. They clung to her ankles so her blue shoes would clearly be seen. For her top she wore a blue corset. A pair of high heel blue shoes was in her hand to put on after the long journey down the steps. White bangles were her chosen accessories along with a white belt that she put on top of the royal blue corset.

Her bangles clanked on her wrists and she picked up a white handbag which had her debit card and phone and keys. After applying some cream to her arms and face and a clear gloss on her lips. Kagome left her room only to bump into her sister Kikiyo.

Kagome didn't say anything as she saw Inuyasha give her a lust filled look from behind Kikiyo. "Wow don't you look pretty Kagome" smiled her friend. Kagome gave Sango bright smile blue gems sparkled and Inuyasha felt mesmerized at her appearance. She was beautiful. More so than her sister her frame, her body shapes. The corset hid nothing and everything at the same time. The thickness of her hair the depth of her eyes .He was entranced and wondered if there was a chance of being with her.

He ignored Kikiyo and Sango in favor of looking at Kagome heels in hand kagome made her way to her friend. Kagome's phone rang and she answered it sweetly. "Yes yes were leaving my house now were coming Kogra. Ok so we will meet you at the food court Sango and I didn't bother eat"

"_Hurry up"_

"Ok ok calm down"

The girls made their way to the front door and down the steps. Kagome waited until she was at the bottom of the steps to slip on her shoes and began to walk with her friend. Coming up to the train station kagome and Sango rushed for the train that would take them to the center of Tokyo where the mall was. They sat down and while kagome was oblivious to the male attention she was attracting to herself Sango was not. Her friend looked like a grown woman instead of seventeen.

Kagome saw one of the boys from her school give her a flirty grin. She ducked her head her bangs covering her eyes. Soon their stoop had come but still the stares increased as they got off the train. Kagome and Sango soon saw Kogra who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black trainers. For her top she wore a white tank top that showed off her midriff which had a red ruby belly button piercing. Her short hair was styled and spiky.

"Wow I like the hair style"

"Thanks, Kohaku paid for it for me, he likes it too"

"Aww. Come on lets go shopping and relax"

The three girls laughed and made there way to the vast city mall. They had a good time as teen agers who had too much stress of exams. They just let it all go and had fun. Kagome was still looking for jobs every where they went she asked if any vacancies were available. So far there had been none but she was told that near the summer break there would be more chance of a vacancy.

For the most part kagome kept her eyes open, she brought a few new things for herself such as a few outfits and shoes she only had five bags in each hand and was still going. They came upon a shop which was advertiseing alluring night wear. Kagome found the same red and black that her sister was wearing that morning in the window next to it though she found one which she instantly took a liking too.

"Hmm a early birthday present for myself" she said her friends wondered what she was talking about so they followed her into the shop where they saw her pick up two short silk gowns. A teal one and an forest green one. She didn't try them on only picked up her size and paid.

"Come on Im starving Kagome"

She smiled as her friends moaned how famished they were until she realized just how hungry she was herself. She was famished they sat down after finding somewhere that was to their liking to eat at. They ordered and had proper meals no chips. The three girls had to wait only a short time in a queue until a table was available for them. They sat in the non smoking and sat down and looked at the menu so they could order. Kagome decided on some sweet roasted pork and rice. Sango decided to have spicy chicken with baby potatoes while Kogra decided to have the beef steak with steamed vegetables.

Once their orders had come they tucked in. they were hungry their feet hurt even Kagome who enjoyed shopping was ready to turn in for the day.

"So you guys wanna catch a film before we leave?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun what do you think Kagome?"

"Yeah sure what are we gunna watch though"

The girls talked about what was out what was new. Kagome rather just go there and see what was what instead of assuming. She continued to eat a smile on her face.

Kaede walked with Rin to the office grounds where her father worked. They had come to collect her sister and be on their merry way to the shopping center in the middle of the town. Rin's smile could get no brighter as she smiled at all the people in the office where she knew her grandfather and father resided. She said hello and talked to her father's sectary. Who said that she could go in after she had received the all clear from her boss that the two visitors could go in.

"Hello Daddy"

"Hello Rin" Kaede greeted Sesshomaru as well and handed her Setska who was playing in her pen.

"Perhaps you could come home and actually have a meal with your family tonight Sesshomaru sama" Kaede joked before she left the man in peace. They started down the elevator with the new addition to the team as Kaede got them all into the car and had Lou drop them as close as to tow as he could get.

Kaede and Rin were having a good time in the fresh air, the hustle and bustle of the mall however she found her old bones could do with out. They had found the market place quiet easy and began their shopping for food there to be quite enjoyable. Kaede brought chicken, fish, vegg and rice. She also brought fruits and other things from there.

Soon two hours had come and gone and they had four heavy bags. Kaede was ready to let Rin have her turn at shopping that was until her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello am I speaking to Mrs. Kaede Hirashi"

"This is she"

"Hello I am calling to alert you that your husband Hizo Hirashi was just admitted into hospital. He took a nasty fall and hit his head"

"What?"

"We need you to come in as we are unable to contact any one else your daughter has not picked up and I cannot contact the eldest child of your daughter a Mr. Narku Hirashi"

"No no its fine I will be on my way dear thank you so much"

Ending the call a white panic flooded through Kaede what she was wanted to do. She had two children with her and there was an emergency with her husband. Mind made up Kaede told Rin with sad eyes that they had to go home. Rin was upset to say the least. Kaede had promised that they could do what she wanted at the end but now they had to go home. Rin felt hot tears prickle at the corners of her eyes but she nodded and held the old woman's hand. They started to head toward the entrance of the mall to end this trip for the day.

Kagome was still eating while her friends were still talking about what they should see. Kagome really didn't care what they saw. It was a place where she could sit and there for be comfortable. Kagome sighed as she finished up her meal and turned to watch outside the glass, she then noticed something there was a old lady who was pushing a push chair with a young girl holding her hand. Nothing out of the norm except Kagome believed that that was her Baa chan.

Standing up Kagome went to the entrance and looked closer and it was her grandmother. She seemed to be in a rush there was panic on the elderly woman's face and the little girl's eyes was glazed over in tears. Walking over to the woman kagome asked in a soft voice;

"Baa chan,? Is that you?"

"Oh, Kagome!"

"What's the matter?"

"your grandfather is in the hospital I think he hit his head. They have asked me to come in. I must get Rin and Setska home"

Kagome looked at the two girls and immidently with out even thinking it said:

"Kaede ill look after them you go to jii chan"

"Kagome you don't even know here they live"

"Give me the address and keys and we will catch a taxi back home I have my own shopping bags. Its too much to walk"

"Alright, Rin this is Kagome she is my granddaughter she will look after you until I come back ok. Don't worry you will be safe with her"

The girl nodded the older woman not even noticing the quiver in her lip. Kaede was still a little skeptical about leaving such a high responsibility on kagome but her mind was on her husband and she left on her way. Kagome told her grandmother that they would be alright and that if anything she would be able to find Mr Taisho's house with her GPS on her phone. She then told her friend of the development of the day and told them to go on without her picking up her own shopping bags she took Rin and Setska with the basket filled with food supplies.

She looked at the small one in the pushchair and gave her a smile while handing her a fruit shoot to drink from. Kagome then placed her bags on the handles of the push chair and looked to Rin.

"Will you please hold my hand Rin Chan?"

The girl was weary so what if Kaede Baa said that this woman was her granddaughter. She was a stranger and someone who she didn't know. For now she decided to trust her. Her heart sunk as she thought that she would not be allowed to go shopping for the things that she had wanted. They were only half way through the food shopping and kagome was given another list by her grandmother to buy things for the house hold as well.

She sighed out load and took the woman's hand and noticed that the grip was soft and firm. Her hand was warm and it sent a wave of support and trust to her. Rin smiled a little but didn't speak and continued in the direction that she was being pulled in. It took them an hour to get the things that they needed for food and house. Kagome received a lot of stares both from men and women one even said that she had beautiful children and they must look like their father because they did have her blue eyes.

Kagome simply blushed and smiled and continued on her way.

They continued to shop with the money that Kaede had given them until they had everything on the list. Kagome also picked up a pair of house slippers for herself for when she got to Rin's house. Kagome then noticed at the end of the shopping list was a small memo saying Rin's turn for shopping. Kagome turned her head to the girl.

_So that's why she is so mellow_

"Rin would you like to do your shopping now then so we can go home and cook dinner?"

Her eyes lit up and a smile instantly found it way onto her face. She nodded vigorously and they were off in her opinion kagome thought she had never met someone who could love shopping more than her self. Obviously she was very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome home

A/N I am really sorry for the little errors in previous chapters I will do my best to check my work more. I'm glad everyone likes it! Enjoy

40-5304

Chapter four Welcome home

Kagome was at the will of the adorable girl who she warmed up to right away. The little girl constantly kept asking Kagome's opinion if the piece of clothing looked cute on her. Kagome even suggested some things for Rin. While she tried them on Kagome picked up Setska and kept her entertained. The three year old instantly liked her. Kagome was expecting a few fussy shoves and scratches but the little toddler simply laid her head against the older woman and sought comfort from her, which kagome freely gave.

They went to various clothing shops and by the time Rin's spending money was done kagome had even said they could visit one more shop and she would buy the things for her.

"Really Kagome San"

"Yeah, I know my grandmother. You've had a pretty long boring trip" Kagome laughed at Rin's blush and smile. Kagome was lead into a store that was more for her age group than Rin's. she picked up a long t shirt that on kagome would only come up to her thighs on Rin I went pass her knees.

"Ok, if we get that, we will need to get you a belt so we can make it into a dress Rin chan because it's a bit old for you and long"

"Okay, should I have jeans or leggings?"

"Leggings and some pumps or dolly shoes"

Rin nodded she knew a lot about cloths. A lot more than Kaede Baa she liked the woman but she was old and made her by 'sensible' cloths instead of fun cloths.

They went to the check out and kagome and Rin both had three bags each from the store.

"Okay lets get going now Rin we have to catch a taxi back to your home"

"Okay Kagome san" a bright smile was on the girl's face

Kagome took hold of Rin's hand and went for the entrance of the mall. Once outside in the fresh air she called for a taxi. They only had to wait a short while before one came. The car was large enough for the pushchair and the many bags. Sitting with Setska in her lap they made the long drive to Rin's house. Kagome just knew the fair was going to cost her. She had only withdrawn 5304 yen for the fair. She hopped that they would be able to be just under the fair.

Kagome watched as the town life despaired, the crowded streets and clusters of nearly arranged houses, apartments and flats disappeared to reveal the spacious independent large manors.

_She lives here _

When they pulled up to the property kagome was praying that she would have enough to pay for the taxi fair. Dreading what he was going to charge her Kagome mentally braced herself. For what the driver was going to charge her.

"That would be 4201 yen miss"

"Really? Thank you here you are. Have a nice day. Come on Rin you have to help me with the bags"

"Okay"

They got out of the car with all the bags and Setska who could stand by herself. She watched with curious eyes wondering what was going on. Kagome pulled the push chair from the boot and put as many shopping bags would go into it. She picked up Setska and then took out the key that Kaede had given her so she could get in. Rin carried some bags as well they made their way to the door and kagome braced herself and let herself in.

They entered and kagome was amazed. As they walked through the front door there was a large parlor which was used for greeting guests. Kagome watched as Rin set down her bags and pulled off her shoes and placed them in a compartment for the shoes. Kagome followed suit after she had pulled out the new house slippers that she had brought. She however left them out side the shoe space so she would be able to find them.

Kagome lifted the bags from the push chair and put hers next to her shoes and folded the push chair away and put it away where Rin told her it should go. Rin brought down a portable playpen for her sister so she could play in. it was nearing four pm and kagome had put away all the food supplies and house hold items.

Kagome found the kitchen and was amazed. It was huge! The kitchen was a modern of silver, white and blue the work tops and utilities were all a beautiful black with silver knobs. Kagome looked around in amazement. After looking at the newly stocked fridge Kagome took out the chicken breast, the container held six pieces of meat and kagome took out them all and put them in a bowl to soak in vinegar. Next she started to make some sauce that could go with the meal.

Kagome looked over at Rin who was watching her for some reason. Kagome washed her hands and loosely tied up her hair.

"Rin would you like to help me?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, can you set the table for all of us. Then you can decorate the table with the food if you like"

Kagome gave her three serving plates and four eating plates. Rin smiled and decorated the table and put the drinking glasses next to the plates. Kagome smiled at the girls presentation was pretty the three serving plates were in the center of the table. Kagome had sliced up the chicken in long strips and had seasoned them and left them in the fridge to marinate. Kagome washed her hands and cut up some vegg such as sweet peppers of different colours. And put them on a serving plate after she had washed them. Next she had set out sixteen fajitas on the second serving plate.

On the third Kagome put the different sauces on it. She filled the glasses with ice except for Setska's sippy cup. But she put the grape juice in the fridge to cool down more. After an hour Kagome started to cook the and some rice for Rin and Setska's parents. There would also be food left over for a bento box for Rin for school the next day. While they waited for the chicken to marinate they folded all of Rin's new cloths on top of her bed so she could show her dad when he came home. Kagome hummed to herself while she fried the chicken trying very hard not to have any oil splashes on her corset or jeans.

Kagome and Rin were both cleaning up while the chicken was on medium heat they danced around each other to the radio. A wide smile on Kagome's face as she watch Rin dance with Setska to the music.

And that's how Sesshomaru found them.

* * *

><p>He had had his driver come from him some time round half five it was now promptly six and he was bone tired. His eyes felt heavy at the amount of work he caught up with once the meeting with the other company was over. He had gone through book after book, document after document plan after plan it did him over. He had not eaten since this morning and his stomach felt like he had stones in it. The day wasn't even over by the time he felt so drained but being the person that he was he strode through it continuing to bury his head in to his work like an ostrich would the dirt.<p>

His body felt heavy even his suit felt heavy on his body but he continued to work. By this time it was past one and he was still going the meeting had ended at noon he had done about three hours of work since then and that was just for yesterday. The work load that he would do today would take five hours and he intended to get it done he could do tomorrows work in his office after a hot meal and shower.

The ride home was in silence as it often was. He was more than tired yet his appearance never showed it. Sesshomaru watched as he drove away from the business that would soon with hope would be his. He sighed his phone ringing but to be honest he was too tired to answerer it. If it were important they would leave a message.

Sesshomaru was soon home and all he wanted to do was fall on his couch in a rather undignified manor and sleep for a few hours.

He opened his door and heard the screams of his children.

_Then again…that might not be possible_

The tall imposing male looked down at the shoes that he had accidently knocked over, a eyebrow rose so high it might have disappeared into his hairline. They were a silky dark blue, high heel shoes oviously for a woman.

_Who in the world…._

He was confused and some what in a panic there is no way that Kaede could walk in theose shoes. Sesshomaru dropped his briefe case and ran towards the sound of noise he wrenched the doors to the kitchen only to stop in his tracks at what he saw.

His daughters were fine they were dancing with each other. What had him stairing however was the girl who was with them. Her back was to him, she had a plate in her hand he guesed. Her small frame was left to his gaze her hour glass shape had him thinking who this woman was. Then as if she felt some one watching her she turned around and saw him. Her wide sappire eyes took him in who was he? Was this Mr. Taisho?

Sesshomaru admired what the female was wearing. It was alluring but decent. Her wide blue sappire eyes widend and he saw her back away closer to Rin and Setska.

"Daddy!" Setska shouted. She ran to her father annoyed that she had been taken away from him in the first place but enjoyed her day regardless. Sesshomaru looked down at his second daughter and picked her up giving her a small squeeze.

"Who are you" he asked her with a bit of suspicion.

"My name is Kagome, Hirashi Kagome I'm Kaede's granddaughter. She was in town when I met her she had to go to the hospital something urgent happened to my grandfather and I offered to bring the kids back. We were just making dinner"

Well that explained how he felt her voice sounded a bit familiar. It was the girl who had answered the phone last night.

He nodded and looked to where Rin was pulling on his hand. "Come and look Daddy I set the table and Kagome made some yummy food for us"

Kagome blushed at the compliment and continued to prep the table. She noticed that the man of the house looked like he had been through hell and back. She boiled the kettle and put in some sugar in a mug with mint tea leaves. After putting some food on both the girls plates she set them on the table for them and watched them tuck in with a mm and a yum. They made their fajitas themselves or rather Setska tried. Her father helped her and broke up her chicken more for her and she was happily eating the sweet corn and sweet peppers. When kagome came back in to place a plate in front of Sesshomaru she caught his gaze upon the food and hoped that he liked it. After a few minuets the small woman came back with a hot mug of something and a glass of grape juice. She sat the grape juice in front of Rin and set the mug in front of Sesshomaru.

She gave him a small smile when e looked at her in thanks.

"Kagome Chan sit next to me"

"Oh im not eating Rin chan. The rest I so you can take to school"

"But there's another plate?"

"Its for your mom Rin, I'm going to go home now I have to check on my grandparents. Make sure you show your mom what we bought ok"

Kagome didn't notice the way the male flinched or the way the girl became a bit solemn at the mention of a mother.

"I don't have a mom"

"Show your daddy after dinner then. See you round Rin. Bye Setska"

"Mr. Taisho have a good evening."

"At least allow me to pay you for your troubles Miss Hirashi"

He took out his wallet and took out 13259 yen and pushed it in her hand once she saw how much he was going to give her.

"Thank you once again Miss Hirashi" Kagome looked at the amount and gasped she was in desperate need of it how ells was she ment to get home. Picking up her bags and slipping her house slippers into a plastic bag. She strapped on her heels wishing she had bought a coat or something.

"Miss Hirashi" she turned to see Sesshomaru standing up and in the parlor with her.

"Ah yes ."

"It would mean a lot to myself and Rin if you would eat with us and allow me to drive you home. You looked after my children without obligation"

"Ah, ano are you sure Taisho sama? No disrespect but even I can see you are exhausted"

"I am fine Miss Hirashi "

"Ah, thank you very much I would greatly appreciate it"

"Would you like to call your parents?"

"Ah, yes I would thank you ill be just –"

"Sesshomaru sama! Sesshomaru sama!"

"Stop the squawking Jaken what is the matter"

"A storm has started outside and it has began to flood. I have instructed all our drives to get the cars into the garage and we're boarding up the house as we speak."

"A rain storm?" Kagome asked in panic

"What am I going to do it takes an hour and a half to get to my home from here!"

"Calm down, Miss Hirashi. You can stay here for the night. I have many guestrooms"

"it's a good thing I went shopping" she muttered

"Would you like to call your mother?"

"Ah no ill call my brother first and then my Baa chan"

"The phone is in the hall way"

"Thank you"

Kagome dismissed herself from the small conversation to call her brother.

"Naraku"

"Yo"

"I need you to cover for me if mom asks where I am"

"And just where are you Kagome?"

"Im at Baa chan's work place, there a storm coming but Mr. Taisho housekeeper says it's a guarantee flood. I'm an hour and a half away from home so he offered to let me stay here. I'm going to tell Baa chan as well she will explain everything to you "

"Mr. what again?"

"Taisho Naraku"

"Taisho? Put him on the phone"

"Ano, Taisho sama, my brother wants to talk to you"

Sesshomaru raised a brow but lifted the phone to his ear

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Who is this?"

"Naraku Hirashi you dope! How you been"

"Naraku! Its been a while my friend I haven't heard from you for almost two years!"

"That's what happens when your ass is locked away in them books. So my sister is staying with you?"

"Yes a storm is on it- actually I hear thunder I think its here now. She came over your grandmother my employee nanny had an emergency "

"Ah yeah she told me she was in a panic she also heard about the storm but she just got in with my old grandfather from the hospital. So where is she gunna sleep?"

"In a guestroom where ells. Ill let you speak to her she made us dinner and I would like if she could partake in her own cooking"

Naraku laughed and said she was a good cook and said he would get Sesshomaru's number in the morning

Sesshomaru handed the phone to the small girl and went back into the dining room to have seconds of the meal that she made. It was delicious. Kagome spoke a little more with her brother and then continued on to the dining room after taking her shoes off and putting the house slippers back on. She was really in a mess. She sat down next to Rin who was eating her third fajita. Kagome piled up her plate and ate quietly while looking after Setska.

"Come on you two bed time"

"Oh please daddy, I won't have school tomorrow because of the flood and I Setska won't have nursery tomorrow either"

"…"

"Ano, Sesshomaru Sama how about I look after the girls. Ill give 'em a bath we can watch a movie and then ill put them to bed"

"Alright then, ill be able to get some work done while you entertain them. Thank you sMiss Hirashi"

Kagome nodded before she got back into her food. A few minutes later she was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and the dining room. She wondered what they could watch and how she could get the two girls sleepy enough to fall asleep during the movie.

"I will be in my study if you need me Rin will show you where it is"

"Ok Taisho sama"

The male went upstairs to have his long awaited hot shower. His back was tense and so was his arms but his belly was full. Oh her food was heavenly. The spray of water was released once he had adjusted the temperature. He stripped of his shirt and trousers walking around in his silk boxers. Wondering around his room looking for some cloths that he could change into when he would come out of the shower.

He picked up a pair of soft grey cotton jogging bottoms and a black tee shirt and a pair of white socks. After deciding on that. The male went into the bathroom pulled off his boxers and got into the shower and closed the shower curtain.

Content to allow all the muscles in his body to give him peace.

The muscles in his arms rippled as he moved his legs began to burn less and his thigh's relaxed under the slight massage of the spray of water. His back and shoulders didn't ach and he wished he made himself a bath instead.

Yes he thought if he didn't have work to do then he could have relaxed with his girls and Miss Hirashi. She was beautiful. He had watched her as she interacted with his girls. She was soft spoken. She gave them, gentle instruction and told them both to finish up when they were being too messy. How old was she any way she looked like she was in her twenties at least, at least in that outfit any ways.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his clock and deemed he had spent along time in the shower and there for came out in nothing but a black towel about his narrow hips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome had the two girls helping her clean up she was uncomfortable badly this corset was not for long term use. Kagome went over to one of her many shopping bags and found something that she put on. It was the same tee shirt as the one as the one that Rin had gone into. It was a blue sleeveless hoodie it was much better than wearing the corset. Kagome and the girls made a trip up stairs to gather some bathing supplies and Rin's as well as Setska's bed cloths.<p>

"What should we watch for the movie then?"

"Onyo?"

"Err..."

"She means Ponyo Kagome San she really likes it"

"Hmmm Alright then let's get you two bathed first and then changed"

Kagome sat with Setska while she watched Rin go about in her room. She allowed Rin to get washed and dressed by herself. Kagome gave her a warm towel when she said she didn't have one. Once the little girl was finished she got Setska undressed and into a warm bath the toddler splashed a little and took her washing cloth and started to wash herself. Kagome mean time was taking off her corset and put on the blue sleeveless hoodie.

When Setska was all done splashing about and kagome had washed her, she pulled the little one from the bath put a pull up pant nappy on. Kagome them put a set of pajamas on to the small girl and brushed her hair into a neat plat down the center of her back.

Kagome let out a sigh as the thunder rattled again and caused Setska to clutch onto her neck just a bit tighter.

They took blankets downstairs and got comfortable on the sofa. Kagome got the two girls settled with little things to munch on while they were watching the movie.

Kagome sat with Setska in her lap while she drank her warmed up cow and gate milk and started to wind down and enjoy the film. Rin sat down munching on popcorn while she watched the film wishing that her father could come down from his office and watch it with them.


	5. Chapter 5 A child's Wish

A/N warnings: lemon and lime. Story rated mature for a reason

Chapter five A child's wish

Kagome and the girls sat down watching the film. She had never seen Ponyo but she was looking forward to it all the same. She had looked at Rin how she was curled up on her own and wondered if the child was ok. Setska for her part was content with the bright colours of the screen, the sound of Kagome's heart beat and the taste of her milk.

Rin for her part was looking as if she couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad. Kagome was just as entranced with what was going on with the program just as much as the kids. She got up around the middle of the movie to get Setska another bottle of milk and Rin a hot chocolate.

When the girls were settled she made another two cups of hot chocolate one for herself and one for Mr Taisho. She opened the cupboard to get the sugar. She added a little bit of sugar and cream and made her way to his office. From what she knew he and her brother were old friends, so she hoped she would be able to talk to him with ease.

She then climbed a separate pair of stairs and made her way down two different corridors just to get to his office. The trip she made to get to his office was a bit eerier, the rain outside was still going and if she looked out the window she could see the flood for her self. The thunder an through the skies again and the house was in total darkness apart from small candles due to Sesshomaru telling every one to turn off the major electrical light appliances

Kagome made the short trip down the hall way towards a large cherry oak door. Soft pale knuckles knocked gently on the door and waited for a reply. Kagome didn't have to wait too long before Mr Taisho had opened the door.

He clearly dwarfed her frame; he wore a pair of soft grey cotton jogging bottoms and a black muscle tee shirt. On his feet was a pair of white socks.

"What's the matter Miss Hirashi?"

"Oh, Nothing Mr Taisho, I just brought you some hot chocolate. You look like you could use the sugar any ways"

She smiled and Sesshomaru found that despite her words she was right he was quite tired. He had been going over the accounts and his books for the business. His father was expecting him to cover at least four major assignments and handle three law cases that concerned the company and the agreement of mergers for over seas. Sesshomaru took the cup of hot sweet stuff and took a long sip. He felt the warmth flood through his system. The sugar teased his tounge.

"Thanks for this Miss Hirashi"

"Call me Kagome, Mr Taisho"

Kagome? it suits her. He thought with a smile that was hidden by the rim of the cup.

"Alright, Then please call me Sesshomaru. Thank you very much for your help today with the girls"

"Its fine Sesshomaru-sama. Maybe you could take a break for tonight?"

"Maybe Kagome I have to get the accounts up and running by tomorrow lunch or my father will be on my back"

"Ok ill make you a deal. You come watch the rest of the movie with us, and ill come help you with your accounts. I've been doing Naraku's for the past five years so I have experience"

"Your brother has a business?"

"Hai, In law and architecture. He is a private barrister and he and his fiancée design houses together "

"I see, well I see no problem in taking a small break"

Nodding her head Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru and went back into the living room so she could watch the rest of the film. Rin was still wide awake while Setska was only just barely awake. She was propped up with some pillows but when she saw Kagome return she became alert and wished to be back in her previous position of cuddling with the warm girl.

Fifteen minuets from when she had left Sesshomaru with the notion of a break. He strolled in with a slouch to his shoulders and eyes too weary to take in the brightness of the film that they were watching. He sat next to Rin who put her head on his lap, just enjoying the time that her father was spending with her and her sister.

Sesshomaru for his part was straining to stay awake and watch the film that was playing. What was it and when had he even bought it. His thoughts became somewhat lapsy-daisy. Sesshomaru looked over to where Kagome was. She seemed so engrossed with the film that he found himself studying her.

She was a small female. Short in frame but beautiful all the same. Her long waist length hair was starting to louse the curls that he had seen when he had first seen her. Her lips were void of the clear gloss but kept their plump appearance. Her eyes of wild storms of sea were calming down some and he noticed that her eyelids were getting heavy. With that he also noticed that his own eyes were beginning to get heavy and close. He thought if he just shut his eyes for a little bit then he could wake up once the film was over and continue the work his father had placed on him.

Sesshomaru nodded mentally that would be a good idea he would just take a small nap.

Kagome noticed when the male was fast asleep and smiled Setska was asleep but Rin was still awake. She took up the small girl and put her to bed. She then passed the two who was still on the couch one awake and one asleep. She made her way back to the study and began to zip through the work load. All those months of paid work experience with her brother paid off. She was already a ways better off than most of the students.

Naraku had made sure that both his sisters would be capable at running a business if they so desired. When Kikiyo was fifteen Naraku had given her some work experience in any field she asked for. She had picked marketing and sales and even if it was broken, didn't work, or a button was missing, Kikiyo Hirashi could still sell it to you.

Kagome was more of the inner workings she preferred the back ground jobs that were still important. So she chose accounts and personal assistant roles which would land her a good reference and job record. For three summers in a row she had been working with her brother. Come to think of it she might ask Naraku for a position again this summer. Kagome worked until late eleven before going up to check on the two. Rin was fast asleep along side her father.

The movie was finished and so with a smile and a grunt she took the ten year old in her arms and carried her up to her room. She put a cover over Sesshomaru and went back to work over the accounts and law proposals she made notes on a separate paper for the law situations as she didn't really know the other companies as well as Taisho corp she had received an internship at sixteen for Taisho corp. however her mother pulled one of her usual drama scenes and said she could not take it. Later she had found out it was because Kikiyo did not get the opportunity.

Naraku had been so angry he threatened to take her from the house and she had been more than happy to go with him. However she was under age and she could do nothing. She was due to turn eighteen soon any way. And she had enough to get her a small apartment. She just needed to find a job to maintain it.

The clock chimed one am and kagome had finished and packed away the files with the rest into the male's brief case. That was the time Sesshomaru woke up to find her cleaning up his office. His first thoughts were her audacity to even enter here without his consent. And then he looked closely. The desk had no files on it.

"What happened to the files on my desk" he asked with a cold tone.

She flinched already regretting doing this. She was tired her fingers hurt and her eyes hurt as well. Her neck and shoulders were tense and all she wanted was to take a hot shower and sleep.

"I-I-I put them in your brief case. I finished them all. You were tired and the system you use I know very well so it was easy to sort through the accounts"

"What about the law contracts"

"Ano.. I only made suggestions on different sheets of paper. Your company's intention is clear and so is its terms I just don't know much about the other company"

"Thank you for your help. But next time do not come in here unless invited understand"

"Hai, Sesshomaru –sama"

She felt stupid to say the least. Kagome left the room with her head lowered and her mood as low as her hair. Kagome picked up her shopping bags and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. The thunder outside slammed against the house, the rain and wind howled loudly and shook the girl down to her core. Her tummy did a small flip slop flutter. The rain was heavy and constant in its pounding on the large roof top. Sesshomaru led her up stairs to his room and said;

"You can use my shower; you can use the guest room that is next to Rin's"

"Why don't I just use the bathroom in the guestroom?"

"It doesn't have one; I am trying to get one built so the room adjoining it is very unstable"

"Oh, ok Sesshomaru-sama .Thank you"

Kagome went into the guest room and took a quick look around. There was a large double bed in the center of the room with side tables at each side. There were two small lamps that looked like fat candles on each of the side tables. The keratins were not drawn and so a flash of lightning had lightened up the room quickly. A shiver went down Kagome's back. She pulled the keratins together and set her shopping bags at the end of the bed. She then put on the heater that was in her room so the room would heat up while she was in the shower. She once again thanked the kami that she went shopping. She was a practical girl who also brought toiletries and some new underwear.

The night dress was a fluke. Kagome shifted through the bags and brought out the teal nighty and bathing supplies while humming a tune in her head. After she had gotten everything that she would need the woman made her way over to the host of the house and knocked gently on his door, she hopped he hadn't fallen asleep she really needed to have a shower.

She felt warm and a luke warm shower sounded heavenly at the moment.. Sesshomaru went to his door as he heard a knock to his door. He opened the door with tired limbs and allowed the girl to enter his room. He didn't allow her time to look around before he had directed her to the bathroom. With a click of the switch a cream coloured bathroom met her eyes. He handed her a towel and told her the general operations and where everything was and left her be.

Kagome glanced about her, it was like any other bathroom, things were all in its place the glass of the mirror shower cubical and shelf were all shiny and clean, the cram coloured tiles on the walls gave a sense of calm and comfort..She then placed her towel within easy reach and started t strip down, she noticed that she looked flushed. Her skin was pink and her breathing had picked up in pace a little. She pulled her hair away from her forehead little beads of sweat had gathered there.

Kagome turned on the shower and suddenly just sat in the shower, letting the cool spray of water was over her whole small frame. Her body trembled slightly and but her breathing had calmed down some and she was able to stand after sitting for ten minuets. Taking hold of her shower gel the girl made quick work of cleansing her body. After a good half an hour in the shower she wrapped herself in the softness of the towel and dried her body. After applying her body lotion she then dried her hair and plat it up in a single plat to air dry while she brushed her teeth.

Her eyes began to drop and once again she felt that sickening feeling that she had a few days ago. She launched herself at the toilet and heaved and coughed. It burned her throat and made her eyes water. Tears prickled at her eyes as she tried to comply with her body's wishes. Soon her body was still and she was allowed to breath.

Kagome dried her eyes and brushed her teeth once again to get rid of the vomit in her mouth. Her stomach felt tighter. She felt exhausted with shopping with her friends looking after the girls cooking and doing Sesshomaru's work she felt sore and tired. Gathering her belongings and putting them into a plastic bag she had brought with her she opened the door and walked out the bath room.

Sesshomaru nearly let his jaw hit the floor. Kagome's night wear had to be a crime. She looked so alluring, the silk teal night dress clung to her natural wide hips and shaped to cling slightly to her smooth thighs leaving her legs from the knees down bare to his gaze.

Her wet braid of black silk had come undone and slithered over her left shoulder framed her face and completed an image of pure beauty. He realized something was off about her though. She seemed flushed and looked weak on those soft legs of hers. Her cheeks had a small tint of pink and so did her fore head. He tentatively walked towards her and reached her just in time as she as she fainted.

Kikiyo sat in the kitchen with her mother while the rain tumbled down in fat hard droplets like stones, turning to her mother the girl told her of meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time in two weeks time. She fussed about wanting to make the perfect impression for her boyfriend, so he would be proud of her. Said boyfriend was in the living room on the couch lying down.

Arms crossed and eyes closed the male was thinking of the impending visit that he and his girlfriend of three years had to attend. He wished that she didn't have to meet his mother or father. What was the point, three years was long but for him it felt like a couple of months. He huffed slightly and scrunched up his eyes and sat up. What was the point of the whole fuss it wasn't even a guarantee that she would meet them that week.

Inuyasha sat back and listened to his girlfriend spout how she had the perfect outfit in mind to meet his parents. From the sound of it he knew that his parents even his brother might turn their nose at her. Sesshomaru couldn't tell him shit any way. He had two brats by a woman who left because of her second child being premature and not even wanting her first. He would have to suggest or buy his girlfriend some decent attire for that day if she desperately wanted to make that.

'Perfect impression'

Standing up the tall male went into the kitchen and sat the female down in his lap and kissed the side of her jaw.

"You know I love you right"

"Yes Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby its just, I wanna help you so im gunna have to say no to that out fit you're planning."

Kikiyo looked distressed and if she were about to cry. The dull blue eyes glazed over with tears.

"Nope nope, no tears baby. It's just my parents are a bit old fashion, so while that outfit is quiet beautiful on you lets leave it for a later date. You can wear it for the company ball if you like?"

"Well, alright Inuyasha. Will you help me I don't wanna make you look bad?"

"Sure lil miko, come on we can go explore that chamber you call a closet and find something"

Mrs Hirashi smiled at the pair of them and said she would get started on dinner. She had seasoned some chicken an hour a go and all was left to do was cook it and the rice. She noted then that her son and his rudely spoken fiancée had come into the house with her mother and father.

She began to set the table for everyone. She then walked upstairs and knocked on Kikyo's door and waited for her to say that she could come in. she saw that true to his word Inuyasha was trying to help his girlfriend. So far they had narrowed it down to three possible out fits with one mutual outfit in mind.

"That's pretty Kikiyo" her mother said pointing to the third outfit.

With that decided they came downstairs to partake of the meal that she had made. They were hungry and she was more than tired after distressing her body and mind over the issue.

"You need to relax baby"

"I know, some food and some sleep and ill be fine"

"Well maybe I can help you"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha leaned over and smirked as he kissed her, his tongue slipped through her soft lips and ran along her teeth. He tickled the roof of her mouth with the tip of his pink appendage. His arms brought her closer and rubbed her sides lightly. When he drew back his smirk was wider than before a confident grin. At the dark wanton blush that was set upon her face.

"Inuyasha"

"Come on lets clean up and eat. Then we can have desert up here"

Kikiyo blushed but did as he said and began to put the cloths back into their places, shoes were put into the rack inside her closet and she had pulled herself together a little.

As she was about to step out the door Inuyasha pressed his front to her back and kissed her neck. She leaned into his touch and tilted her neck to give him more access. A hand gave her rump a small caress before gliding between her thighs to tease her softly. She pushed back into her boyfriends hand only to have him pull away from her.

She moaned lightly and pouted at him. He smirked and gave her swift tap to her backside and told her to go. As she opened the door she came face to face with her older brother's glare.

"What's taking you two so long?"

"We were putting my cloths back in the closet"

"Why were your cloths out of the closet?" he asked with a sneer. He really didn't like the boy.

"Inuyasha was helping me look for an outfit that was ...Appropriate to meet his parents for next week"

"You're going to meet his parents?"

"Yes now can we eat am hungry and tired"

"I bet you are, im going now any ways. Later"

"Bye"

Inuyasha mentally smirked. He really hated Kikiyo's older brother. He seemed to always be on his case about how he and Kikiyo were with each other. Going down into the dining room Inuyasha made sure that she sat on his left.

"So Inuyasha, what sprung the meeting with your parents and my daughter?" Mrs Hirashi asked as she had laid down the food for everyone. Her father was upstairs resting. Inuyasha used one hand to eat with while his other drew lazy patterns on his girlfriend's knee.

"They noticed that I had been with Kikiyo for two and a half years and asked if they could meet her since they know I'm going steady"

The hand on her knee climbed higher and higher until it teased the soft skin of her bare thigh. She was wearing her favorite skirt. The one he had brought for her. It was a deep red with white designs of stars. A long finger teased her clothed slit but the blush on her face was present.

"Something wrong baby?"

He knew exactly what was wrong he was causing it!

"The food is just a little hot nothing major Inuyasha"

Soon the meal was over and with Inuyasha's constant soft teasing she was more than ready to receive his attentions without the hindrance of clothing. Washing up the plates Kikiyo took her boyfriend's hand and led him up stairs to her room. She locked the door and looked into his playful face and gave a small blush.

"Oh please Kikiyo stop blushing. Your hardly innocent"

Inuyasha took her by the wrist and tugged at her skirt leaving her in her white boob tube top and panties. He lay her on the bed and turned on a lamp and switched off the main light. Pulling off his shirt the male straddled her small waist pinning her to her bed. He proceeded to lay hot kisses on her neck and throat. All the while working his hand on her thighs and sending small tremors up her spine.

He teased her panty covered core with strokes that tickled her clit and made her wet with desire. He soon rid her of her top. She never wore a bra she was only a twenty two C cup. While she wore one when she went out and to school she felt comfortable to walk around with out one in her home.

Her nipples stood erect waiting for his attention and soon she was given it. His rough hands full of heat massaged her breasts and pulled on the pink flesh as she liked. His hot mouth soon took one of her breasts into his mouth and he suckled lightly teasing the tip with his teeth. He found his thoughts returning back

to his girlfriend's sister. Her frame was so unlike her older sister. It would be safe to say that Kikiyo was a late bloomer while Kagome was an early bloomer. She had hips that were wide and natural the thickness of her thighs balancing out the width of her hips. Her small waist and stomach only highlighted the large thirty four D cup bust that she naturally had. While Kikiyo's brown hair fell to mid back, Kagome's dark raven locks were brushing her backside.

He found himself slipping into the warmth of Kikiyo, she was warm but he bet that the little sister would be scorching. Her walls clamping around his girth her nails digging into his back and thighs pulling him close. Soon he could feel his release come; he rubbed her clit to get her to come with him at the same time as him. Soon it was she that was riding him deep and hard and he could not control his release. She soon came with him and moaned her release into his mouth.

The last thought he had when he had come and collapsed on top of the soft body of Kikiyo was thoughts of her sister….

_Kagome _


	6. Chapter 6 Old friends, New vacancy

Chapter six old friends, new vacancy

Sesshomaru lifted the small woman into his arms after she had fainted, he didn't know why he had fainted to be honest he had heard her coughing in his bathroom a little whole after he heard her turn off the shower. She was so small in his grasp he took her into the guest room and laid her to rest there. Putting her bag next to the bed, he sat to the side of her and pushed her hair from her face. She looked a touch better in the dim light. He would make sure to get her something warm to drink. Milk was the best option it would re-line her stomach from the up heave it had.

Sesshomaru wondered downstairs in the dark after he had checked on his children. After making sure that both of them were safe and warm he made his way downstairs into the kitchen, he warmed up the milk by the use of the stove and added some honey to it for sweetness. Once he had poured it into a cup he then went back upstairs to see if the small female was awake.

To his relief she was sitting up in bed looking like the scared kitten that she reminded him of. He gave her the mug of warm liquid and sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling any better you passed out"

"I'm feeling a little better thank you. I just need some sleep and ill be good as new"

"Alright Kagome-san. Good night"

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama"

Kagome finished off the hot drink and then lay her head down on the pillow. She hugged her body to herself and shut her eyes allowing her body to relax under the gentle caress of the sheets and the warmth of the room.

Sunlight peaked from the drapes, in the bed lay a small woman who got little to no sleep the entire night. Her stomach churned her body felt heavy and swollen. She pushed the covers from her body allowing her heated flesh to cool down a touch. The night gown had kept her comfortable due to its light material. Before she knew what had happened the door was suddenly thrust open as Rin entered with Setska in tow.

"Good morning Kagome Chan" said Rin who was helping Setska onto the bed and towards Kagome.

"Morning" Setska's small voice said. Kagome smiled at the small girl and told her good morning. Sesshomaru had looked out of his bed room and seen the damage that had been done. The extra drains had been opened so the ground was walk able. He had phoned the schools and found that Rin's school was open as normal. He found every one present in his nanny's granddaughter's room.

"Rin you have school this morning, go and get ready. Kagome your grandmother is on her way to start her shift with the girls. I will not be here when she arrives. Please give your brother my number and tell him to phone me in the evening. I thank you for your help and hope you are feeling better"

Kagome looked at the tall male and nodded her understanding to the male. After taking the number in her phone. Kagome got up and decided to make breakfast and lunch boxes for the family of three. She made some waffles with golden syrup. Soon after Sesshomaru and Rin had come down from getting ready. Kagome blushed at being caught downstairs in such a night gown and made a hasty retreat back up stairs to gather her things and get her clothes on. She would bath at her own home in her own shower

Kagome felt the hairs on her neck stand up on end. She ignored it with a shiver and went into the guest room and cleaned up after herself. She put back on the hoodie and white jeans happy that her brother would be picking her up today. It was Wednesday so she thought she would devote the day to some hard core studying. She wanted that scholarship she thought that it might be a good idea to take a year out and gain some experience while working, an apprenticeship perhaps.

Kagome gathered her belongings once she saw that the room was clean as she had found it. The bed spread the curtains wide open letting a soft fresh breeze in.

"Kagome! Are you here?"

"Why are you screaming Rin is still here why do you not ask her?"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru sama's eldest daughter"

"Sesshomaru had kids!"

"Loud as ever I see Naraku"

Kagome stepped into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru in his suit gathering up Setska. "And this is my youngest"

Sesshomaru showed Naraku his little princes before giving a firm shake of his hand.

"You'll have to forgive me friend, I can't be late I need to get in before my father so I can look over the accounts your sister volunteered to do for me"

Kagome noticed the slight irritation in his voice and once again felt as if she had over stepped herself.

"Kagome did your accounts? Why bother look at them she knows five systems off the top of her head. If she's done 'em then no worries. Every summer she would work for me my accounts could never be in any better shape. Then when September hits….let's just say she's irreplaceable"

"I'll hold you to it. Your sister has my number she will give it to you"

"Alright ill talk to you soon Sessh"

"Don't call me that" he said with a tired grin

"Sesshomaru sama, I am sorry for yesterday's events, it was very unprofessional it was an emergency"

Sesshomaru gave her a nod, "I would like to however discuss your contract later this evening though Kaede. Nothing bad just a suggestion or two that I feel you might consider"

"I understand Sesshomaru sama thank you"

"Have a good day Rin, Kaede ill see you later. Miss Hirashi thank you for your help. Speak to you soon my friend. Setska lets go maybe you can get your Ojji Sama to leave your tired Otou alone today ah?"

With those last words Sesshomaru left the house with Kagome and Naraku behind him. They got in to their car and drove away. Sesshomaru while in the limo had looked over the accounts and the law proposals and found them to be….without flaw.

How old was this girl that she knew so much. Everything all the assignments that his father had given him were all done. He would have to thank her yet again. He found himself not minding one bit. Of course now the question of how to repay her came to mind. Perhaps he would invite her t dinner over the weekend. His father usually had his granddaughters that time so that he would have more time to work or relax. His father said relax what he really ment was work.

Sesshomaru pulled up to his work place and began his day.

"Rin do you want a lift to school?"

"Hai that would be nice Kagome Chan. A lot better than rideing alone"

"Come on then lil one. You too Rin"

"Har har vey funny Naraku, Baa Chan are you coming?"

"Iie, I will get Lou to drop me home I will get started on dinner for Sesshomaru and the girls started"

Kagome took Rin 's hand and led her to her brother's car. The short drive to Rin's school was a lot louder than the drive she took with Lou. They had music on while Kagome sang along to the words of the song that was on the radio soon they came upon her school and Kagome took her by the hand and led her to the school doors.

Standing at the door was her form teacher. Onigumo sensei

"Ohayo Onigumo sensei"

Kagome looked at the man who her little friend called teacher. He was the same height as her brother with short shoulder length hair and brown eyes that drank in her body with hunger. He wore a pair of black trousers and the inside school shoes. His shirt of baby blue was buttoned up unlit the first two of his shirt to allow comfort of movement. His eyes took in her frame. She was dainty but very well developed. He would love to get a chance to see just how developed she was.

"Ohayo Rin Chan, ano who is this?"

"This is Kagome Sama; she is Otou Sama's friend"

"Taisho-Sama? "

"Yes I am Miss Hirashi"

From her declaration she was single as in she wasn't a Mrs. But his joy was dampened when she had used her last name telling him he had no right to be familiar with her and call her by her second name. Still his eyes lingered on her curves wishing to explore each and every one of them.

"I hope to see you again Miss Hirashi"

Yeah well, personally I think you should go doctors and find out what's wrong with you"

"Yeah well ill think about it. Ill make some oden soup and see if I can keep that down"

Kagome got out of the car and proceeded up the stairs ready to just take a shower and some food and a small nap. Why was she feeling so tired all the time. Maybe she should listen to her brother and visit her GP. After she had climbed into the house she noticed that the family were all accounted for. Inuyasha was still over and she felt chills run down her back. Averting her eyes from him she went into the kitchen and started to look for food supplies. Once that was done she went upstairs into her room and had a long hot shower and changed her cloths. She instantly felt refreshed after she donned a pair of grey and blue cotton track suit bottoms and a sleeveless baby blue tee shirt.

After slipping on her socks and house slippers the small female went downstairs to make her soup. She tied her hair as she traveled down the steps towards the kitchen. To her annoyance her sister was in the kitchen.

"Why did you have to come back now?"

"Because Kikiyo I unfortunately have to live here, since mom doesn't want to hand over guardianship of me to Naraku"

"Oh shut up."

"Stop talking to me then simple? Or cant your brain comprehend that equation of cause and effect"

Kagome turned her back to the woman who so many said looked like her and continued to go about her business and make herself some food. She was tired she swore she would put in at least four hours minimal of study. After she had made her food she poured herself a glass of grape juice and took out a small bred roll and sat at the table and began to eat her meal.

Kagome soon finished and it seemed that her stomach was finally settling down. She cleaned up her dishes and pored herself some more juice, took up a bowl of mixed fruits and took out her books and went into the back garden to do some studying for the day in the fresh air. Around three she went in ad checked on her grandfather.

Realistically she didn't need to study, Kagome had red her study guides so many time she practically knew them off by heart. She really wanted the entry exams to be over and done with. Then it was a long summer of finding a job and making her mark in the world. She wanted to get an internship at either Taisho corp. or Hakota industries. She didn't know where to go. So with her studying over the woman called up her friends to meet her at Jinenji's for a round of shakes and fries. She missed them. She wondered how she was going to cope with out them when they all went their separate ways for college. Dusting her self off she brought the glass and bowel back into the house and put on a pair of white trainers. The day was hot so decided not to bother with a coat. Picking up her phone she called her friends and then went on her way with her pouch and left the house with her mother calling after her.

Her stomach did a small flutter as she went down the steps leading down to the street, she thought it would be better to get a ice cream milk shake and go to the park. That would be a good idea. She met up with her friends and gave them all a bright smile and gave them her idea. They looked at her like she was weird but the smile on her face made them consider and yield to her suggestion.

"Hello Ladies"

"Hi Jinenji-San!" they sang together bringing a smile to the male.

"What can I get you girls?"

"Banana milk shake please Jinenji San and a brownie please" said Sango

"Strawberry milk shake please and a snow donut please" said Ayume

"Blueberry and raspberry smoothie please and a brownie please" said Kogra

"Mango milk shake and a fairy bar"

"Coming up girls"

After they had paid for their snacks they made their way to the park. The day was bright and warm the four girls found a nice place to sit and watched as the day went by. They sipped on their drinks and munched on the minni cake bars, and generally talked about anything that had crossed their minds.

The girls parted ways soon as they had school in the morning. Kagome smiled soon she would be free and be able to get away and breath.

Kagome walked back to her home and went straight to her room once she had came in. She made sure that her grandfather was fine before she went and readied her things for tomorrow. It was a Thursday evening and she would have a regular day of lessons. She made a bento box for herself and went to have a long bath. On the way up she saw her small brother Sota.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my school books?"

"Ano, try the sitting room coffee table"

"Alright later"

Kagome yawned and made her way to her bathroom to have a bath. Her tired limbs needed the heat at the moment, and a bath really did sound delightful. Taking a drink of cool water to keep her hydrated Kagome sank into the depth of her tub and relaxed.

The morning came too quickly for her liking and once again she found herself over the toilet, heaving the consence of her stomach once again. She then thought about her brother's suggestion of going to the doctors. As soon as the thought came it was gone. There was nothing wrong with her. Maybe she was just nervous about the entry exams this was after all the entry exams her whole future depended on this.

She showered and dressed into her school uniform and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Downstairs she found her grandmother and mother eating their own breakfast. Kikiyo and Sota weren't even awake yet. Kagome sat down at the table after she made her breakfast of pancakes and syrup. She sat down and ate her food in silence.

"Kagome? Mr. Taisho would like to know if you would like a vacancy."

"For what?" questioned her mother

"He says that it would be better for me if I had an assistant. To help me and so thought of you would you be interested?"

"Sure Baa Chan"

"Well then my dear ill tell Mr. Taisho that you're interested. You'd be doing after three so round four. is that ok?"

"Ahem, yeah okay baa Chan then I can do the summer full time if you want cus maybe when September comes I might go college or if I take a year out and find somewhere to work for the year"

"How much will she get paid" asked her mother interested in the prospect of money

"Enough" said her Kaede

Kagome liked the answer her grandmother gave her mother with a smile and wave Kagome went through the door and went to the bus stop so she could make her way to the school.


	7. Chapter 7 A trip,some plans 'n heart ach

Chapter seven A trip, some plans and heart ach

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office having a small meeting with one of his clients sitting opposite him. His father had been pleased with the work that Sesshomaru had given him. He only needed now to have a few meetings in his father's steed and he would be free for the rest of the day. He thought that it would be a good idea if he went home and spent some time with his girls. The plan was to have his girls go to his parents after school Friday afternoon.

He could then have Friday off and catch up with his friend Naraku Hirashi. Thinking of the dark haired male made him think of his sister. Kagome Hirashi. He had suggested that Kaede ask her granddaughter if she would be interested in a part time position as a baby sitter for his girls.

He wondered now if the young female would take up his offer, he still didn't know how old she was. She couldn't be any younger than seventeen and couldn't be any older than eighteen which left the options of…seventeen or eighteen. Sesshomaru sighed he found himself thinking a bit too much on this female. And there was the fact she was Naraku's kid sister.

Rubbing his temple the young male gave a small apologetic smile to his client.

"Late night Mr. Taisho"

"Quite, it has come to the place where I am doing accounts in my sleep"

"Not enough sleep, a young man like you should be having fun still coming home at three am and still able to work in the day"

"Yes well my ways of fun are now considered to be amusing that little girl over there"

"Yes I noticed her is she your sister?"

"Eh? No she's my daughter my second actually"

"Really" Mr. Taisho you're so young, you're not even Twenty four yet, ive known your father for a few years. He isn't giving you any special treatment. In fact if I know him he is tripling his expectations of you"

"Hai, but it cannot be helped"

"Oji, Oji, Oji"

"It seems the little one misses her grandfather"

"Nope that's a warning for me to get back to business" Sesshomaru and his client found them self laughing before returning to the discussion at hand.

Sesshomaru's day went as it did with his thoughts often turning to the small Hirashi woman. Setska seemed to notice where her father's thoughts were and so gave him the distraction that he needed. However his distraction came to him.

He looked at his schedule for that day and tried to get through the work load so that he would have nothing to do come Friday night. The thought of going out with his friends crossed his mind. It had been a while since they had all got together. Okay so he admitted that was his fault. They probably thought he was dead or something because of the lack of communication.

Picking up his phone he dialed

"Hello, Hiten Thunder"

"Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Whoa! Dude your alive?"

"Eccentric much. Yes despite my father's greatest efforts I am still as you say alive"

"How are you mate? It's been a while since I've herd from you"

"I know. I wanted to ask if you would be interested in club hopping tomorrow night."

"Defiantly bro! it's been ages; we need to get Naraku and Haku in on this"

"I can get hold of Naraku; I don't have any details for Haku though"

"It's alright I got him. See you round yours then tomorrow round eight?"

"Sure you know the deal"

"Yeah yeah, we bring food you allow us to stay inside. Same old Sesshomaru"

"Ill ignore that, alright man see you Friday don't let me down I need this"

"No kidding I got your back and you know Naraku aint gunna let you go till you have six or seven drinks in you"

"If he values his hands he better not, see you"

"Later dude!"

Plans made Sesshomaru felt a little bit of the stress leave his body. He could hardly wait till tomorrow evening. He would catch up on some much needed sleep in the day before eight and have something decent to eat before he got ready and hit the town with his friends. Setting up his desk for any more meetings that he might have Sesshomaru sat back giving his daughter a small snack of creamy raspberry yoghurt. His door suddenly opened to reveal his father's form.

"Sesshomaru meet me downstairs I need you to come do a tour with Hishiroma High school"

He sighed just what he needed. Giving a tour to student who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. He picked up Setska intent on giving her to his father when they crossed paths. Locking his office doors, Sesshomaru made his way in to the greeting area where the school was all awaiting instruction.

A short man middle aged by the looks of it with short black hair stepped forth. He wore thick black framed glasses with a white shirt and black tie his trousers were a bit on the navy colour and his black Italian shoes gleamed.

"Hello my name is Macto Isukari, I am head of the human resources"

A beautiful woman stepped up to address the crowd; she was the looks of the teen age males and smirked. She wore a suit of blood red a black dress shirt with small red tie and black heels. Her eyes were a soft brown and her hair was down to her shoulder which was swept up in an elegant French twist.

"Hello my name is Mariah Mishawaka. I am head of the sales department"

"Hi mom!"

The crowd turned to see Kogra smiling and waving a little

"That's your mom!" the boys asked

"Yes and she's married so back off and look at her face!"

The small; crowed erupted in laughter.

"Yes I am happily married and Kogra is my youngest daughter her older brother Kageromaru works here as well"

Another woman who looked more on the shy side came up and introduced herself. She had soft blond hair with turquoise eyes that looked soft and delicate. She was wearing a white shirt with a peach pink tie and a matching skirt. Her low white heels finished off the outfit.

"Ah, hello m-my n-name is Sarah Sakishima, I am assistant manager of the administration department"

The next to be introduced was a tall male. His silverish hair was kept in a low louse braid down his back. His grey suit clung to his body. The white shirt buttoned all the way to the top with a light pale pink tie about his neck.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I am head of the financial and marketing departments."

He noticed some of the lustful glances that he was getting from the female students as well as the two female teachers who were chaperoning the trip. All eyes were on him until;

"Daddy, Daddy"

"Awwwww, she's so Kiwaii"

"This is my daughter, Miss Taisho"

The coos went louder when she curled up into the crook of her father's neck. The groups split up into groups of four the students following the head of the departments that they wanted to seek a profession in. then the little girl spoke up again;

"Gome! Gome" Sesshomaru put down his daughter; she fled from his arms and into the woman who she considered friend. She found the woman and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his eyes took in the site of Kagome. She was wearing a school uniform. Sesshomaru noticed a strange feeling within his chest but dismissed it. Kagome picked up the girl and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Konichiwa Setska"

"Onichiwa Ome"

"Konichiwa Sesshomaru-Sama"

"Konichiwa Miss Hirashi"

"You know him?"

"Hai"

"Well it looks like Setska has decided to stay with you, come how many do I have in my group"

"You have a small group of six Taisho Sama" said a teacher

"Alright I who do I have here?"

"We have Uzamaki Hiroku, Harano Kanna, Kikta Kimmiko, Tetsuka Raizo, kakashi Omi and Hirashi Kagome"

"Can I come along as well sensei?"

"Yazoon? I thought you were in the human resources team?"

"I changed my mind"

She said while eyeing up Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed the looks that Yazoon was giving Sesshomaru and felt ill with light jealousy. Sesshomaru found her reaction quiet amusing but paid the addition to his group no mind. Kagome paid no mind after Setska gave her another hug pulling her out of her musings. The day at the company was something that Kagome had been looking forward to for a long while. It was here that she was hoping to get an internship or even a permanent job. She listened intently to Sesshomaru and whatever words he spoke. She got to see the various offices that were a part of the large account division.

When the trip was coming to an end she handed the little girl back to her father and gave him a smile and pulled her bag closer.

"Miss Hirashi"

"Yes Taisho sama?"

"Has your grandmother spoken to you about her position?"

"Yes she has Sesshomaru sama"

"Alright I will talk to her later on this evening" nodding Kagome turned her back and went on her way.

On the bus Yazoon and her friends came up to Kagome and her small group.

"So, how do you know Mr. Taisho"

"Get away from me Yazoon and don't ask me anything again" was Kagome's cold reply

Yazoon faltered before she puffed out herself;

"Told you she was sleeping with him"

Anger coursed through her but she stuffed it down and ignored the girl. They had gotten back to school and the four girls stayed back to do some extra work.

The four girls walked arm in arm towards school after they had gotten off the bus. The school day was over with but they stayed behind for two hours, and all handed in their work for history. The four girls decided it was time for lunch so went to the nearest McDonald's and got something to eat. While they were walking up the main street to leave for home they all saw Yazoon and Sasuke walking their way.

"Well now, look at this. Hello Kagome how are you?" asked Yazoon sweetly

Kagome bit her lip to stop the tears. "As best as one can be" she replied. Yazoon looked at Sasuke who wore a bored lazy look at Kagome. "So Kagome, how does it feel knowing Sasuke left you for me?"

Kagome struggled to keep the tears from her falling; she let out a small whimper turning her head away from them. "How pathetic, well Sasuke you see now don't you, Kagome really wasn't woman enough for you. How she kept you so long is a mystery" Kagome shrunk a little, "I did what any other girlfriend would do, cared for him and remained faithful. Now though it seems that, that wasn't enough for you. Was it Sasuke? You'd rather go out with girls who plan rape attacks on her so called friends"

Sasuke turned his face from Kagome. "Why lie Kagome, Yazoon said she saw you go back home with some guy after her party, after all that crap you gave me about waiting for marriage you were screwing guys behind my back. You're nothing but a whore who got caught with her legs open" Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer the dam broke loose and the tears fell from her eyes. The words cut deep into her making her feel sick. "Well there you have it Kagome; he doesn't want you anymore" Kagome held her bag strap tighter and bravely walked passed them like they were strangers in the street. Her friends following behind her. They all walked in silence until it was Kogra's stop she said her good byes and gave Kagome a hug before heading for the train station. Next was Ayume, soon it was just Kagome and Sango who were walking in silence back home. "Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome simply nodded no and said nothing more. Kagome said a quite good bye as she turned to her home.

Walking up the shrine steps slowly Kagome felt her body throb, brushing it off as her pain from being ill so often, Kagome slumped into the house into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner. "Oh, it's you" she said tonelessly. Kagome looked at her mother and felt the prick of tears in her eyes once again. She stood in the door way of the kitchen for a few more moments noticing that her mother didn't seem to care whether she was there or not.

Kagome looked around noticing that the house was completely quite, she strode lightly upstairs to her room where she put her things away. She went and had a long soak in the bath and then changed into fluffy pyjamas. Kagome felt warm and a little better after the day's events, however it was wrenched from her as once again she was sick, this time it wasn't as bad as it was in the morning, it didn't burn as much. Washing out her moth and brushing her teeth Kagome looked into the mirror and noticed how pale she looked.

Kagome slowly exited the bathroom and went down stairs to find some food. She didn't want any solid food as it seemed she was throwing up. So she looked into the kitchen to see every one sitting for the evening meal. There wasn't a place set on the table for Kagome, her Obba-Chan and Oji-Chan looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Kagome did you eat already?" asked Kaede. Kagome looked at her mother who didn't even bat her eyelids at her. Kagome was more than upset, she sighed and shook her head no. "She's old enough she can make her own food" said Auzarain. Kaede looked disgusted with her daughter. "Kikiyo is older than Kagome, yet you make time to spoil her and cook for her" said Kaede standing from the table.

"Kikiyo was not a disappointment" her mother said without a miss of a beat. Kagome looked wide eyed at her mother. "You think I'm a disappointment?" Kagome asked softly. Auzarain said nothing. Kagome looked at Kikiyo her eyes were hateful and Kagome feared her sister for the first time. "And what have I done to deserve the hate in your eyes Kikiyo?"

Kikiyo looked away from the crying girl. "I was to be the prodigy after Naraku, instead it was you. The one no one paid any attention to, the one who everyone loved and adored. 'Perfect Kagome' could do no wrong. Your pathetic Kagome you seek attention so you feel good about yourself"

Kagome stood there like she had been kicked in her stomach. She slowly turned and backed away from the kitchen. She was hungry but the pain she was feeling was too much to stand. Slowly she walked upstairs and curled into a ball softly sobbing out her heart. She didn't hear her door open an hour later. There stood Kaguya, she was holding a tray once again. It had a steaming bowl of beef and vegetable soup. Kagome slowly sat up and switched her bed side lamp on. Kaguya's heart wrenched painfully as she saw Kagome's swollen red eyes. Setting the tray on Kagome's lap, Kagome looked down at the food and smiled up at Kaguya. "Thank you" she said softly. Kaguya smiled softly "Your grandmother called me; she didn't want Naraku to come down so she asked me. Though when I found out what happened I nearly slapped both your mother and that brat of a sister of yours" Kagome shook her head and took a spoon full of the warm soup, blowing gently to cool it down she then put it to her lips and opened her mouth for the food. Kaguya looked at Kagome and sighed, her little one was being so quiet, and it made her uneasy. "Kagome if you ever need me, all you have to do is phone alright. Naraku will be down later to keep an eye on you alright" Kagome only nodded. Kaguya sighed and left the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

Kagome felt a lot better after she had eaten the soup, it didn't feel like she was going to be sick tonight, so she placed the empty bowl on her bed side table and brought the sheets over her head and fell into a fit-full sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 part one

Chapter eight Visit to grandpa's, who's that chick part one

Sesshomaru hit his alarm clock as it made the shrill noise of waking him once again. Really why had he even bothered to set this he knew full well that Rin had her own alarm clock. His bed was free of Setska since she had gotten used to sleeping in her own bed now. Sesshomaru let out an irritated yawn before he got up and saw to his eldest daughter. He made her some breakfast and had her shoes and coat ready for her at the door. he stretched his bare arms and legs. He wore a pair of big wide basketball shorts and a grey vest. He was far from done with sleeping her had to get enough rest or he would be dead on his feet in the evening.

"Rin do you have everything?"

"Yes daddy"

"Have you packed your bags to go stay at your grandfather's house?"

"Yup"

"Good Lou will take you there after school. See you on Monday sweet heart"

"Bye bye daddy. Have a nice time"

Rin sat at the table and ate her Cheerio's and gave him a smile because she thought he looked silly in his 'pajama's'

Sesshomaru gave her a hug and a smile and went back up into his room to catch a few more hours of sleep.

The house was quiet he didn't have any other work to do. So he let himself fall into the warm hug of his sheets. He was going to have ball today like he had no responsibilities. Setska decided however that she wanted an early morning. And Sesshomaru was more than happy to give her to her grandfather a bit early. Having got the little one bathed and changed with a backpack full of her clothes, toys and movies he drove them to Mc. Donalds for some breakfast. It had been a while since they had come here for breakfast. The girls loved the pancakes here. After feeding his little princes he continued to drive to his father's home.

He knew only his step mother Midoriko would be there and able to take care of Setska. He was then reminded that next weekend he had to be here for the whelp's introduction of his girlfriend. He and his step brother Inuyasha did not get on. The dark haired male looked nothing like his grate and terrible father, but more like his mother. The light gold eyes were the only indication that they were even related.

Pulling up to the large manor the male pulled out the bags and then his little girl who was fussing still. He grinned oh Midoriko would have her hands full. He didn't hate the woman but then again he didn't want to be all friendly with her either. He rang the door bell excitement bubbling within his chest he would have his second away for a full weekend…the excitement died. Three days with out his girls was a long time. What if they needed him. No, he needed this brake. His father would be able to manage his girls they went to his once every two weeks so it wasn't like he didn't get to spend time with them on the weekends. If anything they could go out next weekend after he met his brother's 'other half' as his father would say. He really didn't care. He dropped his daughter off and gave Midoriko a little small talk before going back to his home so that he could sleep until the evening. He went back home intent to go to sleep and wake up at five so that he could go out and buy some new cloths if he fancied.

The morning made a comeback as it would any day. The talk of the birds was something that happened regularly but for some reason not to day. It was quiet and still, the brightness of the sun was bright and gave off warmth. Today was the first day in June and her birthday was at the end of the month coming. Kagome cracked her eye open and looked around her. She looked at her clock and found it to be after twelve in the afternoon. She looked around her then and found that she was still in bed. She felt a tad distressed at the fact. She had never missed a day of school unless she was sick. She blamed it on the lack of sleep that she was getting lately.

She pulled the blankets off her body In a small huff. She then closed her eyes and gave a small smile. Her world was hectic, but she realized that burying her head in her school work was both a positive and a negative. She could not remember the last time she had a decent meal and sleep. Slipping some slippers on Kagome looked at her room from the door. Something was wrong. Something was not here that she wanted. Something just wasn't right. She kept getting more and more confused with each time she drew in breath.

She made her way downstairs to feed herself, a full breakfast was in order she decided. She was starting on her breakfast when her mother came in and sat in the chair. Watching her daughter's movements, kagome didn't pay her any attention. She had made pancakes and eggs and a few pieces of bacon. She poured herself some apple juice and sat down and ate while using her phone.

After she had eaten she got up and washed up her dishes and turned to her mother and just looked at her. The woman was bitter, unpleasant and always seemed to look down on her.

Her mother flung a thick letter on the table which had her name on it. It looked that it was open. Picking up the letter she tucked the letter under her arm and exited the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"I'm sure you already have,_ Mother "_

Kagome left the kitchen and went back up into her room and looked around once again. She sat on her bed and looked through her mail. It was thick and from within the context was an application form of sort. She sat on the edge of her bed and began to read what the letter said.

_Dear Miss Hirashi _

_We have received your application for one of our apprentice programs in the accounting division of our firm. Taisho corp. would be honored for you to join our team _

_after your examination period is over and your status changed from dependent to independent._

_You have met the criteria to join our firm and I hope that you still wish t pursue this course of career._

_Please fill out the enclosed forms and send them back to the return address thank you _

_Sincerely _

_Mr Toga Taisho._

_CEO of Taisho Corp. _

Kagome lay her head back on her pillow and sat with her hands on her stomach. Her halo of black hair surrounded her pillow. Kagome smiled and thought that she needed a new direction in her life. She would no longer be getting hurt. A new Kagome was going to come forth and there for the actions needed to be taken. Shock and happiness came to her at the realization that she had been accepted. Joy flooded her and for once she didn't feel sick or tired. She felt refreshed and happy. Her heart was light and her upside down world for today would be right side up. She decided that she would make a small trip today. It was needed indeed.

She got into the shower a smile carved onto her face as it would not leave even when she was brushing her teeth it did not seem to falter. She then went into her room and picked out some cloths for the day. She dressed in a pair of black quarter length black joggers and then a tee shirt which said Missy on it in black. She put on her black trainers and picked up her keys and phone.

The young woman went to the park she jogged or a good half hour before putting the calories that she had just burned jogging back on with a cool ice cream. Her hair stuck to her forehead and she was glad for the hair band that she always put on her wrist when she went out. She made her way back home after she had gathered all the things for her 'project' only to bump into Sango as they were walking her way to go to her home.

"Hey Kagome chan!"

"Hey you Sango, what's going on?"

" Nothing, just wondering if you would like to have a lil sleep over tonight. We haven't done that for a long time plus I miss my best friend. I haven't got to talk to her much"

"Ano, why not I guess it would be good to catch up"

"Grate! We can eat and go out to Mt Hakurei!"

"Another club Sango?"

"Yes come on Kagome you've only been to one and that wasn't much of an experience. No alcohol just juice alright"

"Fine come on let's start our 'sleep over then' what are we doing after I pack my bag?"

"Shopping for a new outfit duh"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette and took her arm and began her travel up the white stairs.

Kagome and Sango went up to the house where Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting on the couch in the living room together. She adverted her eyes when she realized who was in her house.

"Kagome. Inuyasha is taking me out tonight"

"..And?"

Her sister glared at her and her guest annoyed that she didn't get the jealous reaction that she was hoping on. Kikiyo needed to make the girl jealous. She thrived on making her sister uncomfortable. She turned to her boyfriend and caught the look on his face. His amber eyes were taking in the appearance of her sister the shape of her legs and thighs. All the way up to her face. Hot white anger flushed through her system and she turned her eyes to her sister who was looking uncomfortable and distressed even.

"Come on Kagome lets get out of here already" Sango said noticing her friends mood. Kagome and Sango went upstairs to her room to pack a small duffle bag filled of cloths bed cloths and toiletries. She then took up a hoodie and a pair of earphones with her purse and debit card.

"Well what do you think your gunna wear?"

"Let's go to the mall first and we will have a fresh look on thinks"

"You're going to the mall"

"Come on Kagome"

"Inuyasha could we go to the mall too, I think Ill get a new outfit for Sunday baby and for tonight please"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded, before he kissed his girlfriends knuckles. "What ever you like lets go from now. You wanna go with your friends? I need to get some new cloths myself"

"Oh ill just go with kagome and..and erm?"

Sango's eyebrow twitched as if she wanted for them to hang around Kikiyo she was annoying loud and

"Sango"

"Right. Besides I need to spend some. Quality time with my sister"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to the ground. She wanted out of this. She knew she wanted to face them both and be done with them. She just wanted to get something that would wipe the smug look off of his face. It felt that he was undressing her with his eyes.

"That's ok Kikiyo, Id rather not"

What on God's green earth could she want with her, Kikiyo had gone to the point of no return with her attitude and how she had treated her over the years. She had long ago given up her dreams of herself and her sister having a sisterly relationship. She had to rely on her own and somehow she had gotten on just fine with that.

Kikiyo smiled brightly a bright of row of white teeth flashing at her sister. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a white vest top and light blue jean waist coat. On her feet were a pair of white trainers. She looked at her sister convinced that she must have done something to her boyfriend something was not right and she was going to find out exactly what. She just needed to get them to let her come with them and she knew just how.

"Come on Kagome I'll give you a ride in my new car"

"What?"

"That's right Inu bought me a car. Same as Naraku's just in red"

The two younger girls were distressed that the older Hirashi sister would not leave them be. So with annoyance and grace they accepted the offer Sango said she would meet them there at the mall because she had to get her house clean for her mother to allow her to have a sleep over. Kagome gave her friend her bag when Kikiyo dropped Sango off at her home. Kagome then sat up front next to her sister in the passenger side. They were quiet as they drove to their destination.

"Was it hard?"

"What?" Kikiyo asked

"To get your driving license I can only read up on the theory and I've done four past papers but.. Was the actual driving hard?"

"Yeah in a way. I was really scared when we were driving on motor ways and with round a bouts knowing when to go from when to stay. It gets easy with the more road time that you do"

Kikiyo was watching her sister from the corner of her eye, she bit her lip and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"What's going on with you and Inuyasha" she said it, straight to the point if there was something that was going on between them she would found out now.

"Nothing" her heart fluttered and a small stutter was present in her voice

"Your lying, are you sleeping with him"

Kikiyo screamed at her while she focused on the road.

"Im not lying, and im not sleeping with your creep of a boyfriend!" kagome said with tears

"Creep? Look something happened between you two. You have been acting strange. More than usual what the fuck is going on tell me!"

Kagome stared at her sister that was the first time that she had ever heard her sister curse after her. The memories began to take form in her head.

"W-what do you mean"

"Monday what happened Monday when I was at dance"

Kagome sat back in her seat not facing her sister and cried as the day became fresh in her mind.

_Kagome was sitting in the living room one afternoon on Monday, she was sat on te sofa with three thick text books all for language and math's on her lap and knee. The girl had come from school shed her uniform and placed a pair of dark blue Addidas shorts with matching vest top on. Her hair was in a thick pony tail and was cast behind her._

_The female was going over pronunciations and grammar with English and algebra all at the same time. The evening was warm and quiet Kaede and her husband were at the hospital for another scan for her grandfather's head._

_Naraku had taken Sota and his mother to meet the teachers of Sota as he was failing in classes. Kikiyo had a dance class that day and would be back by six or five. Depending on the whole class._

_The door bell rang and kagome looked to the clock and decided that she needed a break, after putting her books to the side she went to the door and opened it to see Inuyasha. _

"_Kikiyo isn't here"_

"_I know she's at dance. She said to just come over and wait for her"_

"_Oh, ok come in then"_

_Kagome didn't want him there with her alone. Afraid that he would try something with her again. She hated herself that she was so powerless to stop him that time. It brought too much memories of the night with Bankotsu the memories were jumbled but the pain was still there._

_She blocked it out and turned to go into the kitchen to make something to eat. Kagome then felt large warm hands on her lower hips and pulled her to a large source of warmth. She force her heart hammered in her chest._

"_You know. You're a lot nicer than your sister at times"_

"_Let go of me Inuyasha"_

"_Nah I like hugging you"_

_As if to prove his statement he pulled her closer and ran his hands up and down her sides to her hips slowly. _

"_Kikiyo is grate don't get me wrong I love her its just I-"_

"_Lust after me your sick, get off me"_

_Inuyasha laughed before he let his left hand squeeze her thigh before he kissed her neck and ears. He knew the basic effect that he was making the girl feel. She was clenching her legs shut, her heart beat was erratic and her body felt hot. _

_She tried to pushed with her might, tried to take her neck away from his hot kisses she just wish he would stop touching her. He lusted for her he was going out with her sister for three years._

_His hand began to stray south and her body just wanted to shut down. _

"_Hello where is every one"_

_Inuyasha broke away from the girl and gave her a smirk and turned to lean against the side bored sipping a drink._

_Kagome was gripping the sink her knuckles were white. Kagome looked to the new arrival who had saved her from the position that she was in a few seconds ago. She turned to see the love of the prick's life enter finished from dance class. _

"_Hey Inuyasha what's going on" _

_Inuyasha smiled and shook his head._

"_Nothing baby"_

"You're just jealous aren't you is that why your making up so much bull shit"

" Im not lying and im not jealous"

"You better stay the fuck away from him Kagome"

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks. She then ignored her sister in favor for looking out of the window. She took off her seat belt and was suddenly grabbed by her arm when they had stopped the car. Her sisters nails dug in to the soft flesh of her arm.

"I am not joking you slut stay away from him. He is mine"

Kagome looked closely at her sister and then realized something. Her sister was never going to believe a word that came out of her mouth. Kikiyo released her sisters hand` she watched as her younger sister left the car and went towards the mall. She really looked at her sister she was short but it was an attractive shortness where as she was a tallish curvy girl. Her sister had all the curves of a full grown woman, her hair was down to her back and the volume of it was something that she must have gotten from their father, only Kagome and Naraku had the wavy depths of hair from their father while she and Sota had the limp fine black hair that she had. Her body was in its mid development yet kagome not even eighteen yet looked like she had finished hers.

She closed her eyes and looked at the steering wheel of her car and let tears fall from her face. She knew it was true. That her boyfriend had lusted after her sister. She had heard her name slip from his lips when they were making love, felt him look at her and see only her sister. But she loved him and she wouldn't let him go. She wiped her eyes and went towards the parking lot and went to drown her sorrows in the mall. She would make him pay for desiring anyone but her.

She would make him see that she was the only one for him.


	9. Chapter 9 Part two

A/N

Urban dictionary: "Hit that" or "Hit it" = sexual intercourse "Pull one" = get a possible girlfriend most likely one night stand this chapter bounces from kag and co to sessh and co lol

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine Visit to grandpa's, who's that chick part two<p>

Kagome sat on the bench inside a shop which she said she would meet Sango in. Distressed once again the small female felt a flutter in her stomach before she got up with agitation in every fiber of her body. Kagome walked around the large mall for a small while. She though and thought. The poor girl felt trapped in every since of the word. But she kept her self. She would soon be free but that was at the end of the month. Could she last till the end of the month? Even so that only gave her a gap of freedom being eighteen ment she was an adult but couldn't hold a property until twenty a scheme set by the government to ensure the new generations wouldn't wind up in debts.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes she decided on her course of action. She3 would have a good time with her friend tonight have a good meal and sleep she would get all dolled up and face whatever tomorrow would bring. If that jerk tried to touch her again she would kick him in his jewels.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Turning his head to the left side of the bed he sighed when he saw that it was empty again. His thoughts went to Naraku's sister Kagome and how he knew without a doubt he was crushing on her like some kind of teenager. He wanted her. She was grate with the girls she had watched them again for him when he had an unexpected meeting with his father. She had come over in something which blew his mind. It was a warm day. She had come over with a book bag on her back a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light teal cotton shirt. Black flip-flops on her feet. Her hair in a high pony tail.

He sighed once again as he felt his lower self awaken with him. He hadn't had a woman, felt a woman for so long and he was getting a hard on over his best friends sister. This was too wrong the girl wasn't even eighteen she would be this month he was told but he wanted her now. What would Naraku think, hell he wouldn't think rather kill him. He had two children who adored her but how was that fair. She was only eighteen why would she want to play step mommy to kids.

She was beautiful; smart he knew he was attracted to he physically and mentally. The show of her work with his accounts told him that she would be able to hold her own in any company. He had even seen her name on one of the apprentice lists that was in his division. He had made sure that she would be placed under his instruction an act of self indulgence just so he could be near her.

Sesshomaru sat up once the throbbing became too much for him, and went to his bathroom to take up a long shower which would relax him and get his mind from the gutter as it was. Though the female would not leave his mind he still wanted her. Kagome.

'Get your mind in gear Taisho, tonight is for unwinding now get going'

With that thought in mind the young male made his way back to his room nude and wet feeling free that he was able to do such a thing without worrying about his daughters catching him it felt good for the cool air to dry his skin. The tall male then sat down on his bed and began to dry and brush his hair. He pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and then pulled out a tee shirt and some jeans. He decided that a trip to the mall was in order for some new cloths thing was he couldn't decide if he should go alone or with some one.

The pulsation from the mattress alerted him to something, his phone was ringing and he had it on silent. Finding the small contraption he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Naraku Hirashi.

"Good morning Sesshomaru"

"Oh, hey Naraku. What's up?"

"Nothing mate, just wanted to know if were still on for tonight"

"Yeah. Just wondering if I should get some new cloths to go out in…it's been a while"

"Whoa, defiantly come on ill pick you up in fifteen minutes"

"Fine, I'll see you in a minuet"

Hanging up the phone the male proceeded to cream his body put on a pair of trainers and picked up his wallet and keys. Outside was too warm for a jacket, so he decided to forget that until later on in the evening when he would be out with the boys.

Walking down in to his kitchen he picked up some fruit and munched on it while he waited out front for his best friend to come pick him up. He was dreading this whole afternoon, but he did need to get some new cloths and the fact that there was someone to help him might even get the job done easier and perhaps even faster. Soon enough the male with dark black hair pulled up into his drive way. With out spraining a thought Sesshomaru went over to the car and got in so he could get this part of the day over and done with.

"Why so glum man"

"Nothing much lets get some thing to eat first. I only had an apple before you came over"

"Erm sure man you gunna tell me what's eating you though"

"Nothing Hirashi"

"You only call me that when your hiding something from me did come on what's up, not getting enough action"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Sesshomaru you have two kids and work sixty percent of the time. When are you getting time to hit it"

"Hirashi!"

"Oh shut up. You don't intimidate me Sesshomaru….i've met your mother remember"

"What's that ment to mean Naraku"

"It means Sesshomaru your mother rest her soul is far scarier than you"

"…Naraku…My mother isn't dead. She divorced my father and lives in Korea you dam nut"

"Shame, my bad but still you don't scare me as much as your mother"

"Ill make sure to invite you over for Christmas then"

"No no that's all right"

"hmm"

"Come on Sesshomaru"

"Im no longer talking about this"

"Fine, maybe I could get Kagome to set you up with one of her college friends"

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't want any of the girls friends he wanted her. Naraku just said that he was too old for his sister if he suggested that she should get one of her older friends.

"Forget it Hirashi lets just get something to eat im starving"

"Okay who knows maybe you'll pull one tonight"

"Shut the hell up and drive"

* * *

><p>Sango was on a rampage, the dust she was trying to clean up got dustier from the mess she was making from cleaning up. This got her back at stage one she near enough cried, she picked up the vacume cleaner and went from top to bottom with it on near enough everything. The fact of the matter was that her mother had an compulsion disorder she couldn't stand dirt. She wasn't obsessive but it was still there. Thankfully she wasn't cleaning every thing she ate.<p>

The brunette cleaned the living room and left her room for last. After she had made some dinner for her mother and brother. After she had cleaned out the kitchen and the bathroom she then started to clean her bed room. Then something happened;

"Sango MY LOVE"

"Oh Kami not now"

Soon enough a tall male wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale blue tee shirt. Large hands took hold of the pettie female and hugged her close then his right hand slid down and cuped her backside.

"Hi baby"

"Oh Miroku" she said with a blush. She liked the physical attention to her person even though she told him off when it was in public. He gave her rump a small pat and then sat on her bed and watched her with a bright blush on her face as she went about her room cleaning it up.

"What's going on then sweetness"

"Ano, im just cleaning up so that me and kagome can go out tonight"

"And you couldn't even think to invite me" he said as he pulled her on top off his person

Placing his hands on her thighs he kissed her neck which he could easily reach.

"Im hurt baby"

"You'll live" Sango said with a smile she kissed him and gave him small purposeful and firm grind of her hips. She smirked at his reaction. His closed eyes and lapsy smile was too much she broke out laughing.

"Come on Miroku I have to go"

"Hey lil girl"

Sango sat on his lap and looked at him, she knew that tone.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you behave yourself and I know you'll want to get something sexy to wear tonight, but tone it down ok I'm not with you and I don't want you be approached by jack asses that don't know what taken means"

"Yes Miroku I'm a big girl-"

"But you're my big girl and I know you can throw a punch but I'd rather you not alright just call me when you want to come home and I will come pick you up alright"

"Alright baby. I promise"

"Gomen, you know I just worry about your safety. I'm not trying to control you"

"I know, can you give me a lift to the mall, im sure kagome must be there by now"

"Yeah come one" with a small huff Miroku gave her a small pat/push on her backside towards the door and to wards the front door to his car.

Kagome was wondering around the store that she and Sango was ment to go in to get something for that night. They were going to get their nails done as well and kagome had already decided on a style for the white French tips. She wanted to wear black that much that she knew but what could she get.

"Kagome!"

"About time come on"

Sango gave her friend a wide smile and went deeper into the shop to look for some cloths. Ten minutes into it Sango had found a pair of shoes, then a top and some jeans to go with it. She then looked for some things that she could wear with her outfit. Kagome so far had only found possible candidates for the evening out. She then found herself in Sparkles. She picked up a pair of earrings and thick braclets. She then found some shoes and a dress which would suit her fine. Kagome and Sango went to the food cort and ate their helping of food and talked about what had went on with her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it Sango"

"Alright then hey do you think you will find a guy tonight then"

"I don't know Sango, plus I thought we were just going to have some fun not look for a guy"

"Yeah I know but come on Kagome you never know who you'll meet"

"Fine I'll keep an open mind but that's it"

"That's all I ask come on lets go get our nails done we can watch a movie when we get back we're gunna go out for eight"

"Sango its five now our nails are going to take a hour"

"Yea, we can order pizza when we get back come on"

Kagome laughed at her friend but she picked up her bags and followed her friend towards the nail parlor. Kagome sat down and allowed the woman to do her nails.

"What pattern would you like?"

"Ano can I have the flowers in black white and silver glitter please"

"Sure"

Kagome and Sango made their way up to her house after the long time that they had spent in the mall true to Sango's word they were hungry once again. Kagome went into the shower and relaxed while Sango was eating her half of a pizza. Kagome washed her hair and bathed her body in the warmth of the hot waters. She then dried her body and went into Sango's room so that she could eat and get herself ready. Kagome sat on the bed clothed only in her towel eating thick slices of pizza.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru felt his head begin to hurt once again, he picked up his bags and followed behind Naraku energy drained already he was sure that Hiten and Haku were on his door step eating the food that they were ment to be using as leverage to get into his house. They had gone from shop to shop wishing all now that he had made this journey alone. Naraku was as picky as a woman he insisted on going from shop to shop to compare. He didn't seem to care that the man had more than enough money so he could buy on site. It seemed as if Naraku had failed to remember that as well.<p>

Sesshomaru smiled somewhat he was reminded of all the times they used to do this, when they were in college together.

"Come on we have to get back the morons are in my house that idiot Jaken let them in I do not want to go back to and my house is in shards and rubble"

"Alright ,alright come on lets go and get something for them to eat as well" the two males took their bags back to the car and drove towards Sesshomaru's home.

Sesshomaru and his friend went to a pizza parlor before returning home there inside Naraku gave a low whistle at the sight that was before him. The living room and the kitchen was a mess he looked over to his friend and saw….Sesshomaru's mother.

His left eye brow was raised and a grim line was on the young Taisho's face.

" Be calm, you good?"

"I'm calm. Get the dam idiots into the den and feed them. Jaken get in here"

"Ah yes"

"Come and clean up this mess"

"Hey Sesshomaru while we were in your room we found something"

"What Hiten?"

The male with a thin braid smirked his blue eyes alive with mirth. He wore a pair of jeans with a green tee shirt. He then through a flimsy piece of cloth, it was light and cut in an obvious fashion of a female's underwear. The colour was black simply black with a small touches of pink to decorate it.

_Shit, that's Kagome's_

She had left that there by mistake and he had thought of ways to returning it to her without having to endure the embarrassment of the deed. Snatching the garment from Hiten he made his way to his room and into his room to set out his clothing for the night ahead of them. Going down into the den he saw his three friends eating and playing a card game. He sat down and ate some food while he listened to their chit chat.

"So how's my sister Naraku?" asked Hiten

"Kaguya? She's fine helping me with the business"

"Your seeing his sister? Younger or older?" Sesshomaru asked interested

"Younger im same age as you, Kaguya is nineteen"

"You'd allow that?

"Naraku is a good guy she is as strong headed as him any ways"

"Im sure Naraku would let you date erm what's her name? Kagome"

His ears perked at this what would Naraku say he really wanted to have a chance with her but the fact of it all was she was his friends kid sister.

"Honestly it would be up to her, she's turning eighteen this year so I can hardly say who she can and cannot go out with. To be honest if I didn't know Sesshomaru like I do id say hell no cus of his age six year difference come on. But if she chose him id learn to accept it"

There was a small hope at his friend's words was there a chance with the small female. Sesshomaru went upstairs into his room and have his shower and think on the words that his friends had just said. Half an hour later and he came out feeling slightly refreshed but still a bit on edge from what had been said, he put on a fresh pair of boxers and brushed his hair after he had dried it. He pulled on a pair of light grey almost silver G-star jeans and a tight muscle white tee shirt he brushed his teeth and then braided his hair into a louse single braid down his back. He put a pair of socks on put his keys and phone in his back pocket then left his room as he creamed his face. His white and grey trainers in hand.

Down stairs his vision met Naraku's the male was wearing a pair of black jeans with white and black trainers. A black vest shirt was his first layer with a dark blue open shirt. Next to him was Haku who was wearing light blue jeans and a black tee shirt, with plain white trainers. Hiten was wearing a dark purple tee shirt with navy blue G start jeans with matching purple converse

"You guys ready to go"

"Yep let's get this party started"

Sesshomaru grimaced but smiled at his friends same way. Who knows he may be able to get Kagome out of his mind. He might even get a date.

Sango came out of the shower and towel dried her body. She put some cream onto her body and perfume. She then tied her hair into a thick pony tail. She then put on a light cream top with a pair of white jeans her shoes were in the bed room. She brushed her teeth and went into her bed room so she could help her friend get ready. Together they curled her hair and got it to be the tangle mess that was Kagome's signature look.

"Kagome hurry up lets hit the town already"

"Well help me with my hair and we can get going"

Kagome curled her hair with the additional help from Sango and then began to lather her body with a glitter shimmer lotion on her shoulders and neck and got her cloths on. She put on a black jumper dress which was sight and clung to her body. The long sleeves of the dress were off her shoulders and she put on her earrings and sprayed some perfume. The length of her dress stayed way above her knees. She creamed her legs and then looked to her best friend. They were ready and excited to get out of the house and into the town.

"Wow we look hot"

"Sango vain much"

"I said WE not I there is a difference"

"You're nuts. Come on let's get going you got your clutch bag?"

"Yeah I got it come on lets go"

Kagome gave her friend a wide smile and followed her friend through the door with her shoes in hand like her friend Sango. Once downstairs they said their good nights and went to the front door after hearing the warning from Mrs Tijia who was Sango' s mother. Kohaku followed after them to take them into town.

Kagome slipped on a pair of silver stiletto platform shoes. She then tied around her neck a simple chain of silver and added a clear gloss to her lips and slipped in the pack seat of the car with Sango, she sat there while they were given a second lecture from Kohaku as well.

Kagome just wanted to get into the club and dance.


	10. Chapter 10 part three

Chapter ten Visit to grandpa's, who's that chick part three

A/N pronounce Shippo's twin daughters Rin's friends

Ari = Oari

Ani – Onie

* * *

><p>Rin sat in her class room while smiling broadly to herself. She had only a few more weeks to complete her master piece but it was coming along nicely. Her teacher kept asking her about her baby sister and it annoyed her. She liked kagome she didn't really want to share her as it was she was always helping her father with his books whenever she came over but she always made sure there was enough time to play with her and her sister.<p>

The day was in its middle age, she was sitting in the lunch area with her friends Ari and Ani she was telling them of her new friend Kagome and how they cooked and played together. She then went on to tell them all about her weekend that was going to happen. She was going to see her grand father and stay over with her Midoriko san. The twins knew that the woman who was with Rin's grandfather wasn't her grandmother. The girls smiled as Rin told them what she was going to do.

Soon enough her school day was over and while at school she changed into a pair of blue jeans and pink tee shirt with her black pumps. She then picked up her bag and went towards the front entrance where she was stopped by her teacher;

"Rin? Where is your school uniform?"

"I am going to my granddads and my driver is taking my cloths back home"

"Okay, is Kagome coming to get you"

"Please call her Miss Hirashi. You don't have her permission to call her otherwise" she quipped

There was something about Rin which made her stand out like a sore thumb as a Taisho. Sometimes it was hard to even remember that she was one but whenever she got that serious tone in her voice and regarded you as a fourth class citizen it was then that Mr. Onigumo realized that this girls weekly pocket money was more than he made in a year.

"Have a good weekend Mr. Tishiruku"

Onigumo eyes widened lightly and he returned the girls bow. He remembered when she had called him that for the first few months of when she had come to the school. Rin walked over to where the car was that would pick her up and take her to her grandfather's house. Her sister would already be there so she could play with her sister in the big back yard with Prince and Sheppard the dogs.

Rin was ten but she was still seen as a child she didn't mind one bit she was able to get the things that she most liked even at her grown up age. She sat in the car humming a tune in her head that her baby sitter had sung when they were cooking in the kitchen together. Rin smiled to herself while she watched as the landscape changed over and over.

The drive to her grandfather's was not very long in her mind. She was excited to get out of the car and see her Oji sama and Midoriko san. She unbuckled her seatbelt and raced to the front where her driver was. Giving the man a piece of candy she told him thank you for the list and to relax this weekend. She patted his arm and ran towards her grand fathers home and rang the door bell. It was answered by one of the maids.

"Hello Miss Rin. Your sister is with Midoriko sama"

"Really is she in the garden with Prince and Sheppard"

"Yes ma'am come on in"

Rin raced in to the house and along the main corridor of cream and ivory. Stopping to twist down a few corridors the young girl made a mad dash through the large French style kitchen of red and white. There she found the chef Mizki making something for lunch. I looked delicious but she knew that it would never top Kagome's snacks. She shook her head lightly and went past the kitchen to the gardens where she could hear her sister and grandfathers wife playing with the dogs in the bright afternoon light.

She called out to Setska once she saw the small child sitting in the grass stroking prince's belly. The large dog on its back rubbing its large head against her small thigh. Midoriko sitting with Sheppard's head in her lap while looking watching the small child's interaction with the dogs, her soft doe brown eyes took in the form of the new arrival. The woman was tall and beautiful. A soft face which looked like a china doll her rosy cheeks and pouty mouth were her best features waves of light hazel nut brown curly hair which framed her sweet heart shaped face. She wore a pair of light blue gardening jeans with white sneakers and a soft pink sweater.

"Hello Midoriko San"

"Hello Rin sweet heart how are you?"

"Im fine thank you. Where is grandpa? And Inuyasha is he coming this weekend too"

"No darling he will come over on Sunday though so you'll still see him.; for now lets go back inside and have some lunch then we can wait for your grandfather to come home while your sister has a nap"

"Okay"

Until five in the afternoon the two females coloured, watched movies and set the dinning table and sat down so that they could have an early dinner so that they could have snacks and fizzy drinks while they watched various movies before going to bed. It was nearing seven and both girls had been bathed and changed into warm cosy pajamas. They got futons on the floor in the den by the big fifty inch flat screen television and pilled the center of the small table with snacks of popcorn candy cold drinks and hot chocolate with cream on the top for that extra fuzzy feeling.

Rin was wearing a cute purple and white polka-dot pajama set with white socks. Her hair was braided in a single braid down her back while her sister was wearing a white tee shirt and a baby pink bottoms. She also had a pair of socks on her feet, Midoriko had a simple night dress on with a nice dressing gown to keep her arms warm. Next to her was her husband …in his doggy pajamas.

"Oji sama?"

"Hai Rin"

"Can I call daddy"

"Ah I see no reason why not pick out the movies for tonight"

"Sesshomaru, hello. Yes everything is fine Rin would like to speak with you"

"Hello daddy"

"hey sweet heart what's wrong"

"Nothing just wanted to say hi and have a good time while me and Setska are away"

"Alright ill call you later on tomorrow and I will be over on Sunday as well"

"Oh year to meet Inuyasha's girlfriend. Okay daddy see you later"

The child hung up and gave a movie to her grandfather once she had hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango stood in the long line to the entrance of the club. It was starting to get dark and the cold was soon to settle even though the day was hot. The neon lights of competing clubs and restaurants lit up the whole of the streets that was the entertainment district. Kagome tried to not lean against the wall in her brand new dress, the shortness left her thighs bare and clung to her body like a second skin. Her heels shimmered and clanked lightly as she moved her weight from one foot to the other.<p>

Kagome looked to the front where she could see a couple of men gazing at her. She smiled sweetly and turned her head away to her friend who was bouncing from one foot to the other. She was cold, the lights bouncing off her make up and cloths making the people look at her. She was cold but that was normal.

"Hey come one were next"

Kagome showed the man her ID and allowed her to enter. It was a under twenty ID Sango had the same thing and they were able to get in as it was a mix club. The girls headed for the entrance of the club and got their purses checked before they were aloud entrance in to the main building where the dance floor was. Kagome and Sango went to the bar the loud beats of the songs that were being played thrummed through their bodies and the heat of the room wrapping around their skin.

Kagome ordered some water wanting to wait a little later into the night to take some alcohol if she could even be bothered to. She made her way to the dance floor with her friend behind her. The music thrummed in her ears, making it feel like her heart was jumping into her throat. She raised her arms above her head and arched her back grinding her hips to the beat. Sango was equally enjoying herself the music the atmosphere was amazing and she let the stress roll off her body like water.

Two songs in and they had moved back to the bar to get something cool to drink. This time kagome had a light fruit drink which did have alcohol in it, her friend preferring the stronger stuff took three shots of pure vodka and went to dance once again. Kagome sat there taking a breather her right leg crossed over her left making legs visible in the dim flashing lights. She then noticed that someone was staring at her.

He was at sat only two seats away from her, and despite the dim light she could clearly see that it was Inuyasha. He was wearing black jeans with a white tee shirt a drink in his closed hand. He was leering at her once again and she felt her skin crawl. She was reminded of the conversation that she had with her sister that day and turned away from him. The male smirked and was about to get up and cause her more distress until he saw his girlfriend Kikiyo come up to him she had gone to the ladies room and had come back. She was wearing a pair of black stiletto heels and a blood red dress which was off the shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her make up matched her outfit.

She glanced over to where her boyfriend had been looking and saw a woman of pure beauty, she clenched her teeth in anger at the sight of the stranger. Her wavy thick hair was curled and cased over her left shoulder. The light catching the silver sparkle eye make up and making her wonder who it was. Then as if my some unknown force she saw them. They slammed into her eyes as if they were a form of physical wall. A pair of cerulean blue sea, silver storm rimed eyes and an onyx pupil.

"Kagome" she breathed

Ignorant of her sister's gaze Kagome made her way over to the dance floor once again when a song she liked began to play.

Sesshomaru entered the club and was bombarded by a hoard of females who were able to catch a glimpse of him in the flashing lights. He was feral in a way somewhat unapproachable a type of danger was bought him that had the females trying with all their might to attract his attention. He was having none of it he wasn't interested his mind was still on Kagome and what Naraku had said earlier. He shook his head she was the reason why he was even here, he needed to relax have a go at attracting a..decent female and getting her out of his system all together.

He went to the bar and ordered a stiff drink to help him sooth his nervs and help him relax. He cringed as he drank the bitterness of the drink burning his throat nearly making his eyes water. He received a big clap on the back from Naraku and a grin from his other two friends. Devided up already Naraku found his way to the dance floor and began to dance with some random girl. He kept his hands only on her waist he had his love and was not going to risk lousing her.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw a female heading his way. She was a pretty little thing wearing a short peach dress with white heels. Her brown hair was left louse to fall around her and he felt himself drawn to her pale green eyes.

"Wanna dance"

She asked, hope in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded once and took her hand in his and followed her to the dance floor. His hands on her hips as she led the way. The music boomed making his ears hurt slightly from the loudness of the beat, he began to feel the girl rolling her hips along with the beat and she drew closer and closer to him. He felt the softness of her body as she pressed against her as he danced with her.

Feel the adrenaline  
>Moving under my skin<br>It's an addiction  
>such an eruption<p>

Sound is my remedy  
>Feeding me energy<br>Music is all I need

Baby I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care.. care.. care<p>

_Sesshomaru began to let his hand roam over the body of the female and pull her back into his heat. She was warm and she was so soft, her own long fingers roamed his shoulders and his neck grinding her pelvis into his own. He groaned mentally this was just lust he didn't want her he wanted the beautiful girl that was Kagome. but too many things were against him_

(Feel it in the air... yeah yeah)

She's been a crazy dicta  
>Disco diva.. and you wonder<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Too hot for you to leave her  
>Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3)<p>

_She raised her hands above her head in the air catching every ones attention as she closed her eyes and grinding like no other. She smiled the heat, the beat and the thrill in her belly. Everything just felt peace she was then aware of some one's hands on her hips she turned to see an attractive male grinding behind her and smiling. She turned to him and continued to dance not caring who he was in the slightest _

Back on the dancefloor  
>Bad enough to take me home<br>Base kicking so hard  
>Blazing through my beating heart<br>French kissing on the floor  
>Heart is beating hardcore<p>

Err-body's getting a little tipsy  
>On the crazy juice<br>This will end up on the news

Baby I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care.. care.. care<p>

(Feel it in the air.. yeah)

She's been a crazy dicta  
>Disco diva.. and you wonder<br>Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Too hot for you to leave her  
>Who's that chick? who's that chick?<p>

_Sesshomaru began to look around and couldn't_ _be__lieve what was going on. His vision met the temptress show was winding her hips to the beat looking like she was winding for him. Inviting him to the hot silk that was her soft skin. The dress of short black left nothing yet everything to the imagination. She was beautiful she reminded him of a panther elegant and sleek. Breaking away from the girl who he was currently dancing with and began to make his way over to her._

Ultrasexual  
>The night has got me love sprung<br>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<br>Oh oh uh oh

_Kagome looked to her left and saw her dance partner was gone, uncaring she continued to dance by her self arching her back and lifting her hands above her head. A drink in hand which was another sweet fruit alcoholic drink she ground her hips to the rhythm. A light sheen of sweat on her brow and clung to the small amount of skin that was visible. She suddenly felt a burning heat at her back but thought it down to another partner to dance with and didn't bother turn around._

Ultrasexual  
>The night has got me love sprung<br>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<br>Beating like a disco drum.. beating like a disco drum..  
>Beating like a disco drum..<p>

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the woman as she ground her hips into his pelvis. She was so tempting so soft. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and dug his fingers lightly into her hips. His hand slithered down onto a naked thigh and he felt her press her back to his front. He bent down and his lips caught the side of her cheek. She wound his coil so tight he felt as if he were going to burst there and then. He turned her a round and ground his hips into her his hands on her back and hips. Her lips were pouty and full. He wanted to press his own to hers her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the music. _

'_What about her brother, she is only seventeen, she's a minor.'_

"_To hell with it"_

_His lips crashed on hers and the shock and gasp allowed him to slither his tongue into her hot mouth. She was so sweet the drinks she was warm and he wraped his arms around her when the need to break apart became apparent he looked at the female that was in his arms and stared down into those beautiful depths. She stared up at him words stuck in her throat but she continued to stare. He looked so ..cool and relaxed. Like he was her age. Gone was the suit and the tie. His hair was neat and the muscles from his tee shirt were huge and ripped. He was handsome. One thought came to mind._

She's been a crazy dicta  
>Disco diva.. and you wonder<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Too hot for you to leave her  
>Who's that chick? who's that chick<p>

"_You Kissed me"_


	11. Chapter 11 Mistakes and Corrections

Chapter 11 Mistakes and Corrections

Kagome started her day with a mad dash from her friends bed room to that of the bath room. The heave of her stomach became to much ad she struggled for breath. She braced herself against the wall after she had finished and went over to the sink to wash out her mouth. The taste was putrid worse than the other times she had thrown up. She stumbled back to her friends room intent to sleep a bit longer as it was only eight in the morning. She lay down on her air bed and looked up at the ceiling. Last night playing over and over in her head. He had kissed her. Sesshomaru Taisho had kissed her. Why had he done it, it couldn't mean anything maybe he didn't even know it was her or recognize her.

Her heart sank as the negative thoughts punctured her heart and spirit. She closed her eyes as the voices in her head became louder demanding why such a person would give her any attention or affection. She was nothing what could she give him. She wasn't pretty. On and on went the voices and the louder they got she realized that the voice was her mother's. Kagome shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye, she decided that there was someone who she would go see today. After she had eaten and got herself together she would go see some one who she was sure could help her out.

His head hurt, Gods how his head hurt the noise was unbearable. His eyes were blood shot he looked like he had been dragged through the streets and felt like his head had been split in two. Then there was that awful dam noise. The constant banging was that something or was that the thrumming of his head. Clearly he had drunk way too much it was at that thought he grinned. That's why he loved going to clubs with Kaguya. She always made sure that he didn't over do it with the drinks. She forced him to eat in the mornings as well.

Getting up from his futon Naraku looked over to Haku who was sleeping upside down. Hiten was sleeping with his eyes wide open while snoring like a sledge hammer. The way Hiten slept was downright creepy but he couldn't do anything about that. Pulling on some khaki shorts he made his way towards the kitchen intent on finding something to eat or a hot drink. He wondered where Sesshomaru was in all this mess. While in the kitchen he got to work on his breakfast. It was then that he saw Sesshomaru enter the kitchen. Showered and dressed it looked like last night had no effect on him what's so ever.

He was wearing a pair of dark light grey cotton jogging bottoms that clung to his hips, and a white muscle top. White trainers were on his feet.

"Good morning"

"Morning, where are you off to?"

"Gym why?"

"Your going to leave me alone with those two?"

"Until I come back yes. Can you handle that?"

"Ill manage if anything gets broken remember. You left me with them"

"Hn"

With that the tall male left the house intent on burning some kind of steam. He had kissed her last night, what was going through his head! Every possible thing that was wrong with kissing her he had thrown to the wind and done what he had wanted. Sesshomaru licked his lips still able to taste her on his tongue. She was so soft and she was surprised. By Gods he would do it again if he could, it was time he stopped denying his feelings for the female. So what if he was six years her senior. If she would have him he wouldn't care what anyone thought.

He decided to walk to his destination his troubled mind should not be driving a car in its current state of mind. The day was bright and warm. He would get a good work out today he knew it. His stomach lurched and decided to get something to eat.

Kagome came out of the steaming bathroom feeling new and refreshed. Her body was clean and fresh her hair silky and straight. She wore a pair of baby blue jeans with black platform sandals. Her chosen top was a white tube top with light teal snow flakes for decoration. On her wrists were thick bangles of different size and shape. Kagome creamed her face and took a small white bag. She looked into the bed room and saw that her friend was still sound asleep. Rolling her eyes she went through the door and made her way to the town. She smiled as the sun beamed down on her making her warm.

She walked down the street with a skip in her step and a smile that nothing could deter. She soon found herself at a nearby Café. It was a new establishment and some thing drew her too it. Weather it was the fresh scent of hot drinks or snacks she didn't know all she knew was that she was heading in there. She waited for some one to come over and take her order. She sat close to the window so she could see all the goings of the day as it went by. She had ordered a large hot chocolate with carrot cake and a small cookie. She was starving and sweets seemed to be on high crave alert.

She sat down and sipped her hot beverage enjoying the warm feeling which was created from the taste. Kagome sat back in her seat allowing herself to relax.

Stepping on to the street he saw her there, sitting in a new café. She looked relaxed and was somewhat flippant like she had just got out of bed. She was beautiful. She was sitting alone and it was then that he knew he had to confront her about what he had done last night. Would she be angry, accepting? There was only one real way of finding out but he didn't even want to do that. Sesshomaru Taisho was scared of a female.

Head held high he walked into the small café and went straight to the queue and ordered something that he could use as a nervous conductor. A cup of hot coffee was in ordered and a nice sweet croissant was something that he could soften the blow if she rejected it. Taking a deep breath he made his way to her table. She wasn't looking; she was busy looking outside the window watching as the people walked by. So a smile came to his lips when she jumped slightly when he said;

"This seat taken?"

Her eyes slightly widened as she took in who was speaking to her, he was tall and strong but what made her breath catch in her throat.

"Mr. Taisho"

He faltered a little at her calling him by his second name. He sat down and watched as she fidgeted with her fork that she was using to eat her carrot cake. He watched as she did this somewhat hesitant at facing her.

"Please ..call me Sesshomaru"

"Alright..Sesshomaru"

"How have you been?"

" Fine thank you. Yourself"

"Fine I was on my way to gym when I saw you. So decided to kill two birds with one stone say hi to you and get some sugar in me"

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I understand, my friend and I went out last night she is still asleep but I was hungry I was craving carrots so got a carrot cake"

"About last night Kagome-"

Her heart sank was he going to tell her that it was a mistake that he was too drunk to even realizes that it was her he was kissing.

"Its alright Mr. Taisho"

Sesshomaru blinked at her and waited for her to continue. He took a bite from his croissant and a sip off his drink.

"We all make mistakes"

He choked. She didn't notice.

"We all make mistakes when were drunk"

He wanted to scream. Her whole body language told him she doubted herself. He smiled softly before taking a risk and sliding a hand across the table to take her hand in his own.

"Kagome..I wasn't drunk."

"Then why did you kiss me." She breathed

"Because I wanted to"

She couldn't breathe. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted so badly to believe that he wanted to kiss her to actually want her but the doubt was set in too deep. Her mother's voice her sister's voice became too much.

"Why"

"Because Kagome I've wanted you from the day you did my accounts. Ive never met a more intelligent and beautiful woman"

He smiled at her and soon saw the worry paint her face.

"What- what about my brother? And Sesshomaru your twenty three"

"I will worry about your brother, your turning eighteen soon, I wouldn't pursue you if you were turning seventeen kagome I am well aware of the age difference. But if you'll have me then I feel we can overcome it"

It seemed as everything was going in slow motion. She was attracted to this man she knew that much but would her brother approve of her going out with his friend? She wanted him, she wanted to be the girlfriend of this man but she was somewhat scared and hesitant. She decided then and there. Steeling her nerves for whatever reaction may come she spoke

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes?" he asked feeling a rejection on its way.

"Would you go out with me?"

His eyes widened, he did not expect that at all nor did he expect her to be giving him a hopeful smile on her pretty face.

"Are you sure about this?" he was kicking himself mentally why he couldn't just say yes. Instead he had to ask her of her comforts. He would make sure she was ok and felt safe with him.

She bit her lip but nodded same way.

"Id like that"

Her head shot up and her own blue eyes widened and found his smile. She gave him one of her rare smiles. A smile that was filled completely to the brim of happiness. Her eyes sparkled and looked like beautiful crystal gems. Her cheeks were flushed with a beautiful pink. She brought her hands to her plate and smiled down into her cup. They both finished their breakfast she had given him her number over breakfast.

The new couple stood outside the little café that they had just sat down in. sesshomaru stood infront of her and cocked his head to the side.

"You never mentioned it but. Are you sure you want to be with me? I have two kids remember"

"I know I adore them both. I don't mind it at all"

Sesshomaru smiled at her and bent down to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'll call you later then?"

"Okay. Where are you going?" she wished she hadn't asked would he think her noisy now? They had been together for less than half an hour and she was already asking him where he went.

Sesshomaru smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

"Just to gym and then back home. Your brother is at mine do you want me to tell him?"

"Urm yes, but tell him that I also want to talk to him about it too. I cant hide this from him. Naraku in a way is like the dad I never really knew"

"I understand. Its ok"

Kagome smiled up at him and gave him a hug before he went on his way. Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and waved to him as he went along his way.

Kagome headed into town and did some food shopping for her lunches for school that week. She then went back to Sango's she then packed up her things and told Sango that she was going to head home for the evening so that her mom wouldn't be on her case. Sango was still in her pajamas with a big blanket wrapped around her shoulders with messy hair and lopsided face.

Kagome shook her head her stupid happy grin never leaving her face. She then went and got her things together before she headed home.

She went home to see Kikiyo and her mother were in the living room cloths all over the floor some new some old.

"What's the matter?" she asked when she saw the distress in Kikiyo's face

"I don't know what to wear im going to see Inuyasha's parents tomorrow!"

Kagome was still on her high from the conversation with her boyfriend.

"Snap out of it. It dosent matter what you wear they will judge you on your personality Kikiyo and how you are with their son"

"..what should I do then. I really wanna make him proud. You wouldn't understand"

Kagome smiled and sunk to the floor she looked at the cloths.

"Here"

She picked up a pair of black high heel platforms and a pair of baby blue skinny jeans. For a top she picked out an off the shoulders black light jumper top.

"You'll look perfect, the heels will establish you're a young woman not trying too hard to look older than you are the jeans are better you shouldn't wear a skirt first time you meet them. And the top is modest and stylish. Simple and sweet"

Kikiyo looked at the choice and found herself agreeing with her sister. Kikiyo looked to her mother who was sitting on the couch looking hard at her younger sister. She really didn't want to mess this up it was really important to her. She looked at Kagome;

"Thanks but I'm not looking for sweet I'm a woman not some little girl like you"

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you like. Hope it goes your way"

Getting up Kagome picked up her things and headed to her room not in the least bit bothered by her sister's response.

Kagome packed her things away, and readied her bags for school and her uniform. She responded to the offer from Taisho corp. and began to tidy her room. Her phone began to vibrate and she looked to the caller ID ;Sesshomaru

She took a deep breath and answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you ok?"

"Yes im just finishing some work what's up"

"Well…."

_After his three hours at the gym Sesshomaru had decided that it was time to return back home. While he was there doing his work outs he thought of many ways upon ways of how to bring up the subject of him and his kid sister. Making his way out of the gym he began to walk home thinking that a cold shower and some food would bring up some nerves in him. After the small walk he faced off his home in the mid day sun._

_Sesshomaru went straight to his room and showered and changed. He thought about the female and her brother and what Naraku had said earlier that Friday when he said he would leave it to Kagome. Sesshomaru went down stirs now dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He then sat down in the kitchen thinking of ways to bring up the subject that he had to talk about with his best friend. _

_Suddenly said best friend planted himself in front of Sesshomaru's line of sight._

"_Hey man what's up. Over did it at gym?"_

"_No. not really, I do need to talk to you though"_

_His friend sounded grave and he didn't like it one bit. He had a hard enough life with his baby mothers and his father._

"_Talk then" he said as he sat down and pealing an orange._

"_Did you mean what you said last night, if me and Kagome got together would you mind"_

"_A bit, your six years older than her, why?"_

"_Were seeing each other"_

_Naraku froze a piece of the orange falling from his mouth his eyes locked on to him and he stared at Sesshomaru hard. _

"_How long"_

"_Erm about two hours now" he said with a slight smile_

"_I already asked her about how she felt bout my age, and my kids. She doesn't mind either. We just wanted to make it clear to you that we were. I want to make this work with her, but I cant have her brother, her father figure against us"_

_Naraku swallowed and picked up another orange._

"_She turns eighteen on the twenty second of this month. If you could wait till then to have a physical relationship id be okay with it"_

"_You serious?"_

"_Yeah. Like I said is her choice. Just make sure you don't hurt her"_

_Sesshomaru smirked and nodded then smiled at his friend. "Ill take care of her"_

"_Good. She needs someone."_

"That sounds like my brother so, were staying together then?"

"Looks that way,"

Kagome gave a light laugh that sounded like bells in the wind. Sesshomaru smiled though he knew that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Alright then I will see you soon maybe on Monday but I will call you when I can alright"

"Alright Sesshomaru, have a good day"


	12. Chapter 12 High hopes and Crushed feelin

Chapter twelve High hopes and Crushed feelings

Today was the day. Today was the day. Today was the day. Over and over like a chant in her head she repeated those same four words. Today. Was. The. Day. The woman sat in her bed clad in nothing but a towel around her body and her hair of black. She fell backwards onto her soft mattress and stared at the white ceiling with ire. Then the tell tale lines of worry creased her face as she thought over every possible scenario that could happen to day. She wondered what his mother would look like would she be lavished with fine clothing and jewelry or would she look average. What about his father. On and on the questions went on in her head and she found no answers for any of them.

She looked over to her dressing table. Upon its surface were clip in extensions, long false lashes in a case of charcoal black. Her nails she had seen to on Saturday when she had made her own trip to the mall. She then focused on the white box that held a pair of platform stiletto velvet red shoes. Today was the day. Against the advice of her boyfriend and that of her sister instead she chose to listen to her mother and friends who suggested a short dress with matching heels. All in all she would look like she was going to a party not a dinner to meet with her boyfriend's parents.

Kikiyo dried her skin, oiled her hair and clipped the extensions in. after putting on the long sleeved tight dress which stopped at her lower thighs creaming her legs she then put an ankle bracelet on and a pair of gold earrings in. taking hold of her shoes she picked up her clutch bag and held her chin high. The eighteen year old walked down the steps with an air of indifference and superiority.

Her appearance was met by Naraku and Kagome first who were discussing his business. Then her grandparents and mother.

"Kikiyo. What are you wearing" asked her brother, she rolled her eyes at him and chose to ignore him. She turned to her mother who looked confused, she wanted her to have what she wanted but she felt that inside that her appearance was not going to win Inuyasha's parents approval in the slightest. Kagome's eyes were wide with something akin to astonishment and horror. True she had worn something similar the previous night but that was in the appropriate settings and environment.

She turned to look at the front door where the man of the hour had let himself in. he stood shocked and somewhat immobile. He was seething but couldn't bring himself to form words. He glanced at Kikiyo and swallowed.

"You look good baby"

She saw it in his eyes as they flicked from her and her sister. He was lying.

"Do you want me to change Inuyasha?"

"No, you look fine. Come on put on your shoes and ill carry you down the steps" he said with a smile.

Kikiyo looked Kagome and smirked before she did as she was told , told everyone good bye and went on her way with her boyfriend. Kagome shook her head softly and proceeded to fiddle with her phone.

"I don't see why your shaking your head Kagome. you haven't even got a boyfriend so you cant understand the pressure your sister is going through"

"I had a boyfriend for three years, when I met his parents I didn't dress like that"

"Who was that? Sauske?" asked Naraku

"Yeah, what a time waster on my part"

"So you are not with him any more then, you don't have a boyfriend can't say I'm surprised"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at her mother. A secret in her smile that only she and her brother knew. She turned her back to her mother and concentrated on what he was telling her. He was having problems with his personal accounts…..again.

Kagome gave a smile and went up to her room a little later. Intending to study for her Monday exam. She sat in her room at her desk on her computer a smile on her face when ever her phone gave a small chime of a text from her boyfriend.

Kikiyo pressed herself against the black leather seats of her boyfriends car. A smile was on her face but the fear ran skin deep. She was terrified the fact that her boyfriend's lies of her appearance only made her more uncomfortable she knew what he ment. His eyes hid nothing from her. She could tell that he himself loved what she was wearing, but she noted fear in his eyes which she translated to his parents wouldn't like what she was wearing anymore than her brother and grandparents.

She cast her eyes to the mirror that was in the car and added a light red to her lips before She turned her head to the man that she loved and gave him a small smile. She watched as he smiled back at her. He was wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans with black converses. A top of black was his choice while he tied his hair back at the nape of his neck.

Soon enough thickets of trees began to dim and there were more space between them. The houses got more spacious in between and larger than the one before each of them. Soon the red sports car came to a halt and there her eyes widened. The house no, manor was huge, the outside of it was beautiful, nothing like this was Japanese style at all.

"It's a Spanish style manor. My mother had an eye for the out of norm. So my father obliged her"

Getting up he out of his side of the car he saw that his parents were waiting on the front steps of the porch. His mother was beautiful she was wearing her favriout kimono which was a good sign at least. It was a soft peach colour with white lace and patterns of small and large sphears of pink and white. Her hair was pulled to the side of her; the ink blackness had a light curl to it which was natural because of her genes. The doe like chocolate brown eyes were soft and gentle but when angered could become fierce like a hurricane. Her hands were in her long bell sleeves, folded into one another. Her smile permanent on her lips. His father looked something which a force of nature had created. His sharp Armani suit of dark navy black gave him an air of force and discipline, his tie and shirt matched his face looked to be carved out of marble and stone. His own long hair of silver was left to hang about him. Giving him a young and semi relaxed look.

Inuyasha took a silent breath before he opened the car door to Kikiyo's side. Her knelt down and took her hand in his own.

"No matter what may or may not happen. I love you and I won't be changing that ok"

She smiled at him and nodded before she put a long leg out and took a step out of the car to rise to her full body height. She then picked up her purse and then allowed him to close her door and escort her over to his waiting parents. She trembled slightly having small hot flashes of nervousness before she remembered how to place one foot in front of the other and walk along side him with a soft confident stride. She then felt their eyes on her and suddenly she felt naked.

Toga tried with all his might not to let a remark leave his lips he would save all his reprimands for his son when his 'girl friend' was not there. He took note of how his wife was reacting to all of this. She was clutching the inner sleeves of her kimono and her smile was gone. He knew that his son would pick up on her displeasure quicker and she would not even hide it. She would not shame him but she would make no move to make the girl feel welcome.

Kikiyo walked until she was in front of her boyfriend's parents and gave them a slight bow of her head instead of a full waist bow.

"Good after noon Mr. and Mrs. Taisho"

"Good afternoon" said Midoriko. She looked the female up and down with slight disappointment, she moved to the side to allow her son and their guest into the house. After entering the house Kikiyo did not waste any time in looking at the valuables that were on display. The corridor was painted white with hand painted flowers and swirling patterns on them. The floors were made of soft wood. Every one was silent apart from the loud click- clank of the girl's heels.

They led the two youngsters into the living room where there were two small girls playing in a mess of toys.

"Kagome!"

Kikiyo froze in her steps as they called her something that she wasn't she.

"No, my name is Kikiyo"

She turned around when she heard someone come in through the front door, and thought that she would see her sister instead she saw a tall and imposing figure in the hall way placing his keys in a dish. He turned to see the whelp of his brother standing with a female who from a distance looked like she was his girlfriend, call him what ever you will he had a right to think his next thoughts;

_Kagome has more ass than this chick_

And with her back to him that was the only way he knew that it wasn't his girlfriend. She turned to face him and he couldn't be more right. Her eyes were that average brown somewhat lifeless and had only greed in their depths, her so called wavy hair was not that of her own it was too glossy and looked like plastic which is what it was. Her figure was skinny with no real feminine attributes that would attract a male in the slightest…in his opinion. She looked too small and under nourished. His thoughts went to his girlfriend once again at the way the dress was on the other woman. Her thighs were small and skinny her calves looked like her arms..thin. what could he say he liked girls who had some meat on their bones. He greeted his father with a bow of his head and took his step mothers hand and kissed the back of it.

Kikiyo watched all of this and couldn't help the shudder of desire course through her body as she watched him. He was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and white trainers his choice of top was a simple black tight tee shirt which hid none of his abs. she licked her suddenly dry lips and avoided his eyes when they caught hers. Unlike Inuyasha's eyes which were round and wide, this man's molten honey orbs were narrow and seemed more mature than that of her boyfriend.

"This is Sesshomaru, my step brother" introduced Inuyasha with a cold undertone

"Pleasure to meet you" she said with flirty smile

Sesshomaru nodded not in the slightest bit interested.

"Daddy"

Kikiyo blinked those two things were his? He seemed too young to have them she watched as he picked up both girls and hugged them to him while they told him about their weekend with their grandfather and Midoriko san. They were then taken into the garden by one of the maids who often played with them so that the grownups could talk.

They sat at the dining table where dinner was presented. Midoriko decided to get this started she didn't like the girl she seemed more concerned with materialistic things.

"So Kikiyo, I couldn't help but admire your jewelry. Are they family heirlooms?"

"No, Inuyasha got them for me for my birthday last year. He's going to have to top it this year I love them very much"

Midoriko's lips thinned at the meaning of the girls words

"What are your plans for after school then?"

"Im not too sure. I had signed up for a position at your company but I haven't heard back from them Mr. Taisho. And I have also applied for three business colleges for marketing and sales course"

"My company? What's you last name?"

"Hirashi sir"

Toga looked to the ciling his mass of silver hair tickleing the floor.

"The name Hirashi is in my files. That I know of. However I think it is a Miss Kagome Hirashi who was the only successful applicant with that last name"

"…My sister?" she bit out.

"Hai, her grades were outstanding and I think that's why we offered her the position instead of you. You can apply for an internship but keep in mind the go ahead is based on your grades from the exams that you take."

"..I see"

Her hopes of joining her boyfriend's family business was crushed. He had always told her how great it would be if they would be able to work at the same place together. She had agreed and pushed herself to get the best grades. But it seemed like every step she made her sister was three steps ahead of her.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her thigh to give her an affectionate and comforting squeeze. Sesshomaru on the other hand was feeling a swell of pride for his girlfriend. If she had made it on one of his father's list then that ment she was top of her class…in every class. He would need to take her out some time to congratulate her.

Sesshomaru sat quietly watching his step brother and his girlfriend and shook his head mentally. She was not dressed he knew without a doubt that his girlfriend wouldn't come and meet his father in something so skimpy and short. She would wear something like he had first met her. it was feminine but decent. He kept quiet irritated at the eyes that kept watching him from across the table.

"So Sesshomaru, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

He sooooo wanted to tell her he did mind, but his father wanted him to make an effort with this meeting.

"Twenty three yourself?"

"Oh, im eighteen" she said with a slight purr I her voice.

Sesshomaru hmed and went back to concentrating on his plate wishing that he could spend the day out in the back garden with his girls.

He then noticed that something was touching his leg. Looking across of the table he saw the girl eating with low thick fake lashes she was using her fork pushing things around her plate while listing her leg up his calf. He didn't like her.

"So Sesshomaru how have you and the kids been" asked Midoriko. Her voice was soft and Kikiyo could easily tell of the change in tone in her voice and how she spoke to her and then to the man who was not even her son by birth but by marriage.

"We are fine. Rin has a school production, little miss mouthy is starting kindergarten this September. All in all were fine"

"Oh I forgot to mention Sesshomaru there is a meeting that I need you to take for me. I will be leaving for international waters in the morning. The brief will be on your desk in the morning"

"Yes father"

"How was your night out with your friends though Sesshomaru? Rin said that you was having 'me' time"

Sesshomaru smiled broadly "It was grate I rang up some old friends went clubbing and met someone"

"Really?" asked his step mother in amazement. After all the women drama her step some had been through she thought that he wouldn't want to have any more involvements with women. His job kept him so busy as well.

"Really now when can we meet her" said Toga ignoring the fact that he was meeting his youngness's girlfriend at this very moment.

"Not too sure, when I feel that it's the right time"

Inuyasha glared at the table cloth, this was ment to be his night when his parents fawned over his relationship not his half brother and some dumb blond that he had met at a club that night. Soon enough the evening came to a close and Kikiyo was given a harsh close to the evening.

"Miss Hirashi" said Midoriko as she followed her son to the door. She stopped the woman and made her look at her before she spoke again.

"I do not approve of my son's choice in partner, you have been together for three years yet it seems to me that you are indeed in love with my son, but it also appears that you are more in love with his wallet. While I cannot tell my son what to do in his life I want you to know until I know you more personally, you will not have my approval as his mother. Your manner of dress was inappropriate, something young girls wear to parties and clubs. Not to meet their boyfriends parents for the first time. Good night"

Toga rolled his eyes, one day his woman would bite off more than she could chew. Sesshomaru watched from the door way as tears gathered in her eyes and made her eyes glossy, the girl nodded her head and didn't even have the decency to tell her hosts thank you. His step mother was like his own mother. Quick to the point and blunt about it. Sesshomaru picked up the bags and his daughters and bid his father and step mother good night.

Kikiyo sat silently in the passenger seat of the car, a sulk on her face and black tears of mascara were falling down her face. Her heart ached when she remembered the pride that Inuyasha's father showed when he was speaking of her sister who was on the list for positions within Taisho cop. That should be her job that should be her he was talking with so much pride. She didn't even think Toga had met her sister and that's what made it worse.

Kikiyo stepped out of the car and took off her high shoes, in no shape or form was she going to walk up those long steps in her heels. She gasped as Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style and held her close.

"Hey, hey baby its ok. My mom just needs some time to get to know you. I know you was trying your best to be everything they want for me. But your what I want and if they cant see that then its their loss"

"I just wanted to make you proud" she said in a whisper, her heart ached. Her head ached and she felt like she didn't deserve him.

"You always make me proud baby"

"So why do you want my sister"

He stopped there on the white steps only half way to the house.

"I don't want her want her baby. She is attractive that's it I don't love her and I wouldn't touch her when you're the one I want in my life. You're my girlfriend not her, she's lying about me touching her I wouldn't do that"

Kikiyo gave him a kiss on his throat and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yea alright babe. Come on lets get you inside then"

They went through the door to find that Kagome and Naraku were still up Kikiyo couldn't handle their taunts or the laughter in her brothers eyes. Kagome she knew would cast her eyes down in sympathy but wouldn't say anything. She tucked her head under her boyfriends chin and pretend to be asleep so they wouldn't see her tear stained face. Inuyasha took her upstairs to her room where her mother was sitting on her bed. The three of them talked and allowed Kikiyo to sleep while Inuyasha rested her body on top of his own.

Kagome got herself ready for her classes tomorrow, truly wishing she was liked enough by her sister to console her heart ache. She went into her room and put her uniform together tomorrow would be the last of her exams on her exam time table Sango had four more both Kogra and Ayume would have six more and then be free. Graduation would be in late July, Kagome sat in her bed, and she had changed into her pajamas and took up one of her accountants books for school. It was then that her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me"

"Hi Sesshomaru"

"Hi lil one, how you doing?"

"Fine just looking into some of my books. What about you?"

"just in my office, looking over some notes for tomorrow"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Just a meeting, sweetheart" he cringed wasn't it too soon for pet names and yet he couldn't help himself

"Okay then, I just have five more exams and then I am done with the semester and off to await my results."

"Good good, hey my dad said you're on his list. Did you get a letter or a call?"

"Yeah I got a letter I sent it back a few days ago"

"Well then it may be on my desk tomorrow morning so ill call you if its ago alright"

"Wow thanks, alright then ill let you go I have to get to bed"

"Alright then. Ill call you tomorrow if anything"

"Oka, don't drink too much and don't work too hard"

"When you can stop me from doing as such I will I haven't had any alcohol, might do so tonight might relax me"

"Sesshomaru im serious"

He smiled as he held the phone to his ear he knew now that he wouldn't be able to drink or work hard due to the fact that his petite little seventeen year old girlfriend told him not to. What was the world coming to already?

He gave a small sigh and smiled into the phone.

"Alright then ma'am. Have a nice sleep"

Kagome laughed into the phone before she told him good night and went to bed

A/N; some may not believe me but daaangg making Kikiyo look bad was hard lol okay maybe next chapter tomorrow or something. Later days xx


	13. Chapter 13 Exam papers and Suprises

Chapter twelve Exam papers and Surprises

A/n this is gunna be one long ass chapter and keep up dividers will have names in em so you know who were focusing on longest chapter ever my arms actually hurt

Xx KAGOME xX

The day was bright the sun shining through the window. Birds were chirping and singing their song. The cool breeze of the early morning came and cooled and aired out her room driving the sleep away from the room. Then there was that shrill noise. That dam jingle . it was loud and annoying. And right next to her ear.

And it was her phone

"H-hello?"

"Wake up. Im sure you have to be up now"

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't ask for a wake up call"

"So what, get up im sure you have school"

"Alright alright im getting up baby. Are you always this bossy in the mornings?"

"I have a pet name already?"

Sesshomaru could practically feel his girlfriends blush from the phone. He wanted so badly to burst out in laughter, but he held it in considering he had called her three at least, he liked sweet heart the most though for it seemed the best one. Sesshomaru looked at his brief case it was ready and waiting for him.

"Alright get moving, ill talk to you later"

"Fine mr bossy"

Kagome got herself bathed and changed into her uniform and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her sister was in the kitchen staring at a volume of pink roses. A bright pink bow gathered them together with a note on it which Kikiyo had in her hand.

"There' beautiful. Wow are they for you? Kagome asked. She always loved flowers and speaking to her sister about flowers never bothered her in the slightest. However there was a stone cold glare in her eye as she stood up and shoved the flowers into her chest. Kikiyo stood tall by one head over her younger sister.

"They are for you, who is S.T"

Kagome looked down at the roses and then the note.

_I didn't forget about you last day of exams sweet heart, _

_hope this got to you in time _

_Do your best _

_S.T _

No longer even concerned with her sisters she took a picture holding the beautiful bunch and sent it to her boyfriend. She then went to her room and then placed the roses in a vase on her window ceiling making sure to lock her room door she took one of the open petal roses and placed it in her thick hair. It stayed in place and she took another picture and sent it to Sesshomaru in a text.

_Thank you for the flowers_

_,Im taking one in with me to give_

_my some of you strength_

It sounded a lil corny but she still sent it and wore the single rose at the side of her head. After she had done this she went back into the kitchen and sat down with a wide smile on her face. Kagome was greeted once again by the sour face of Kikiyo and her mother as well as Inuyasha who was busy eating to bother look at her. She didn't bother with them as she went to school intent on getting the exams over with.

Kagome got up and went to the door intent on facing the day with everything that she had in her. She nearly ran down the steps with the wind fluttering through her cloths as she took each step she had high hopes high dreams and she was going to do it.

Xx Sango xX

Oh good grief she thought over and over she had another day of exams. There was the fact that her boyfriend was in her bed and refused to let her go. Evert time she tried to move him without waking him he seemed to sense every time she moved for an arm would be flung over her and pull her back into the warmth of his chest.

_Dammit I have exams to take Miroku_

She screamed in her mind and she was no less ready than she had been already her other friends were getting worried that she wouldn't make it and mess up her education. With that in mind she flung her boyfriends form off of her. she loved him but he was not messing up her future. No matter how much she loved him. When she got herself free all she heard from him was a dumb 'huh' before he went back to sleep.

She then went to the bathroom and proceeded to get herself ready, if she had all her good grades she could get into her chosen college, the college of biomedical science. She needed to have high grades like her friend Kagome. She gave her reflection a smile as she went back into her room. She bent over to pick up her bags and things that she needed for her exams. She stiffened and a flutter went through her body as well as a shudder. She stood up right and looked at her boyfriend. A dopy grin on his face as he didn't even hid the fact that he had caressed the backs of her thighs.

She gave him a kiss and a smile which he returned with a little force. "Good morning baby. You got an exam?"

"Yea, ill have a full day and you need to get up you have work and college."

"Yes ma'am you still wanna move in with me when you graduate?" he said with a wide grin

"We'll see baby now let me go before I miss my first exam"

He gave her a tight hug and a light kiss. "Okay good luck ill bring you some lunch later alright"

Sango raised an eyebrow and nodded any way and went on her way after she had picked up her shoes and headed to school without even having any breakfast. Trust the dam love of her life to cause her to be so late.

Xx Kogra xX

She sat in the common room prepping her mind for her exams, mentally going over all the questions in her head and working them out with equal swiftness and quickness. She wanted to go into the exam room and get it over with. Then she could relax and have a well deserved break until graduation and the start of college if she got admitted and there was no doubt in her mind that she would be.

She sat in the chair going in her bag for what must have been the thirteenth time checking if she had everything in her bag that she would need for the exam. She then put her bag down once she found that everything that she needed was in her bag as well as backups and extra's. She fidgeted more and more as the time ticked on. …and she still had to go through her home room.

Oh how she wanted the day to be done and over with. She then picked up her things figuring that it would be better to walk around and distract herself instead of working about her exams she then decided to go to the bath room and splash some water on her face.

Kogra dried her face and searched for her friends. She found one sitting on the bench looking longingly at a food cart that was crossing the street. As she neared her suspicions were proved correct for the rumble of her friends stomach could be heard quiet loudly. She smiled and took out a sandwich and held it out to her friend, Sango took it with a sheepish smile on her face once she realized who the offered food was from.

Xx Ayume xX

The young red head was sitting in the library when he saw her. Her brow was creased in concentration. Her white teeth biting down on the end of her pencil. Sheets of paper and an array of books were all over the small work desk that she was using. And those adorable red frames that was on her face which she insisted on hiding from every one with contacts. He stepped over to her and took her dainty waist in his arms and hugged her.

"Koga?" she said with a small squeak.

"Hello cherry top"

"Don't call me that!" she said slightly irritated

He pressed his lips to her soft smooth cheek and gave a little nip of a bite.

"Can call you whatever I like, you're my woman after all"

He made her sit in his lap as he helped her revise for her medical exams. He lifted her chin whenever she would get the worried look in her face; he kissed her whenever she started to freak out. He would kiss her sweet cheeks and neck whenever the frustrated tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, my beautiful Ayume. You'll be fine everything is going to be fine. You'll do grate and your parents will be proud of you no matter what. Do you know how many times your mom's called me over to get you to stop studying babe? Over ten times, I know you work hard there nothing to be afraid of"

She stared at him her bright green eyes framed by the thin framed red glasses. She smiled at him and hugged him. The scent of him calmed her nerves; the heat and strength of his arms comforted her and relaxed her. His blue eyes twinkled as her green ones met his, his long black hair plate in a single braid was over his right shoulder tickling her face with its softness.

She knew she would be alright as long as she had him, and what ever happened she knew that he would support her all the way.

Xx…..xX

They all met in the exam room and they stopped their small chatter to look at the last member of their small band. There was a bright smile on her face and a bounce in her step there was a certain air of beauty in her every day appearance. And then they spotted it the single rose in her hair. They took their individual seats wishing Kagome all the best as it was her last exam before she would be looking for a job until graduation and results day.

Xx…..xX

Stormy blue eyes looked up at the ceiling in wonder, things were going through the owners mind which were normal but extraordinary and life changing at the same time. He had decided true enough but how he planned on going all about it. Dam that was a different matter entirely. Every little detail had to be thought about. To the dinner, where they would have the dinner what she would wear what he would wear all this was just too much. But he could not afford to avoid any of it.

It wouldn't be special if he did it just any and any way there were things he had to research, lists he had to make. He shuddered. Budgets he had to stick to oh how he hated them. Then there was the people that might or might not come, his wants her wants and what ever they wanted. Should he get her flowers what should he do take her out? There were too many possibilities then there was the fact if she was even free. She was already gone he was left in their bed alone to wonder and think. Oh how Naraku hated thinking of detailed things such as the heart. And yet he couldn't contain the small thrill that was going through his head, he decided then that the best for him to do would be so many surprises she would suspect that he was as she liked to call it 'grovel' which he did whenever he upset her.

Yes, picking up his phone he made a phone call and a few arrangements that would give her small bursts of surprises until she came home. If she came home that was. Getting washed and dressed he flung an overnight bag in his trunk and begun the first few stages of his elaborate plan. Three dozen yellow roses and sweet pastries for her breakfast to the office of his beautiful girlfriend, yes they had told every one that they were to be married and that they were fiancé it was true he had asked her but he didn't propose right at least not in his mind.

Naraku went on his way in his car along the early morning of the Monday morning along the roads, heading to the middle of town to get his hands on the first thing. It was very important. The pale blue of his tee shirt kept him cool while the black jeans kept his legs mildly warm. His trainers of black and white cushioned his feet as he walked up and down the different places where he could by it.

After six different shops which didn't have what he was looking for he found it, however before he came to this shop he became side tract and bought other things which were important to his mater plans. He found a beautiful peach shoulder less empress gown of flowing peach and silver shimmer. He then found the perfect shoes for her and was on a bit of a roll. Now came the hard part. It would have to match the garments that he had bought for her.

He walked into the shop checking the time, his next surprise should be arriving soon.

Kaguya walked over to her assistant who was smiling from ear to ear as she handed her boss a small white box. She was a small woman of twenty a baby in Kaguya's eyes. She was wearing a high black skirt with a white shirt and black heels. Her bronze dyed hair, the childish wide black eyes twinkled as she looked at her boss as she held the small box out in front of her person.

Kaguya took the box with carful fingers and opened it with somewhat hesitation. While she opened it her assistant spoke;

"All you affairs are taken care of and I have even been given authority for this one day to ban you from your office, you are to follow the instructions and if I see you back here I have to tell you off and chase you out"

She gaped at her assistant but words died on her tongue as she read the note the penmanship instantly recognized

_To the love of my life, I have a day planned and no my plans cannot wait, you have an appointment and Hirozi's at 2 so get a move on my dear its half one now._

Hirozi was a well known and exclusive woman's spar which was not too far from her home. If he had her day settled and clear she would go and after checking with her assistant everything was in order, she decided to go though her mind was on alert despite the surprise treat from her boyfriend.

It would be silver her decided and maybe just maybe engraved, it absolutely had to have three stones maybe all one colour. He decided on the silver diamond engagement ring which did have three stone. One small heart shape stone was on each side of the larger diamond shaped middle stone.

"Hello may I help you" asked a small voice

Naraku looked up to see a small sales woman who was dressed in the uniform of the shop. Her red skirt and white shirt with black flats made her look quiet cute, the lavender of her dyed hair and blue eyes made her look small and meek even. He shook his head and gave her a light smile.

"Yes please I would like to buy this please "

"Fine choice sire would that be cash or card"

"Card please. And may I have a pink bow on the box please"

The sales girl smiled at him and nodded before disappearing to get all that he asked done with. Naraku took his packages and went back to his car. He was hungry and he still needed to get his own cloths for that evening. He went to the men's clothing store for a new tux. He decided that he would for go the tie of any kind. Shoes, trousers, jacket, shirt, and cuffs. After two bags full of cloths he went and got himself a light lunch. For now all he had to do was set up the house for when they would come back that evening.

After he ate his hot Panini Naraku went home and cleaned out the whole of the house from top to bottom. On the stairs he set small circle candles on the stairs. The bed room was beautiful he tore the old sheets off the bed and put sleek cool red sheets on them which had a black decoration of colours. There were a small pile of towels on the night stand which had a small collection of massage oils next to the towels. In a box that he had carefully hidden was a few kinky treats that he would put to use later on that evening.

The day was set the house clean the reservation at the restaurant done and dusted all that was left was to book his love into a hotel room so she could shower and change and spend the evening relaxing until it was time to pick her up. He packed a small over night bag with a pair of shorts and a vest top in first for her to change in after her shower. Then came the strapless bra that he found easy. The type of dress that she was going to wear because of its material would be better to wear a thong. But Naraku Hirashi was feeling just a little bit evil tonight and decided that she would go bare of any lower undergarments.

Kaguya sat back in the chair as they massaged her scalp with the sweet smelling shampoos and conditioners. They rinsed and dries cut of her split ends and continued to style it. They had been requested to do an up do with a nest of curls. They would use hot wax which scared Kaguya immensely she held still as they did this. They gave her a small fringe but the rest was left to be securely taunt with tight curls which would increase in volume by the evening time. She was then having a small foot bath with the famous feet eating fish. They left her feet smooth and soft to the touch. She was then aloud to sit back in a chair with a thick facial mask of cucumber mouse on every inch of her face, while a woman worked on her pedicure.

After near an hour the facial was washed off and a light coat of natural foundation was applied. She was then surprised again as another small white box was waiting for her on the table that she was due to get her nails done on.

"So what has the man done this time then" asked the nail artist as she watched Kaguya take out a pair of tear drop crystal white diamond earring studs. Next was a matching bracelet and necklace. Kaguya gasped softly.

"Nothing..he didn't do any thing" she looked into the box more and found that there was a room key and an address of a hotel that they had been to before.

The nail artist shrugged and began the hour long task of making the woman's nails look perfect.

Naraku sat back in the bathtub allowing his tired beat down body to relax. His feet hurt as well as his brain. He had sent her everything he had set up her hotel room with her overnight bag and a small note which was left on the bed which had another bunch of white roses on it. Naraku got out of the bath and dried himself then wrapped his towel around his hips and then went for the bed room to use the hair dryer to dry the mass that was his mane.

Naraku put on a pair of boxer shorts and after her dried his hair he tied it and pulled on a vest on and then went to brush his teeth.

Mean while Kaguya had reached the hotel room and red the little note which was left on the bed with the roses.

_Hello beautiful, hope your ok. You must be hungry and a lil tired so!_

_Call room service have what ever you like on me _

_And I packed a lil bag for you one more delievery will come _

_Further instructions will come baby and make sure you follow them_

_Xxxx_

_Naraku _

Oh how she wanted to phone him and make him tell her what's going on what he had done for the amount of lavish things that he had got her and done for her. When she arrived at the hotel room she was near enough dead on her feet. She took a bath and relaxed with a bottle of the champagne. The waters caressed her skin, which was smooth from the body wax. Oh good lord that had hurt way too much. Her skin was still red from the wax strips her arms ached as she kept her hands dry at all costs. After an hour in the bath her door was knocked. Putting on her towel she went into the bed room to get a bath robe and went to answer the door.

"Delivery for Miss Kaguya"

"I am she"

"Sign here please"

standing there.

"Ano?"

"Sorry ma'am I must take your over night bag, a Mr. Hirashi asked for it"

"Okay, erm here you go let me just take out-"

"Ma'am I think you should read the note"

_Hey baby, so its time for you to see me then but first.._

_Give the deli every boy that over night bag don't worry he's a friend of mine but I mean it_

_You better not be wearing anything under that robe your probably wearing when you just got out the bath._

_Put everything in there Kaguya your shorts the top…your underwear everything._

_See you at seven get back in your bath and make sure you have something light to eat _

_love you_

_Xxx_

_Naraku _

"Did you read this" she asked still skeptical

"No, he just said to tell you to read it if it looked like you wouldn't give me the bag"

"Oh alright here you go"

Kaguya handed him the bag and did just that, she ordered some lunch and got back into her bath her body missing the warmth.

Xx Kagome xX

Kagome chewed on the end of her pencil as she answered the questions that was on her test papers. It came flooding to her all the text which were in her revision books, all the questions and answers were in her head she went through question after question with ease. She checked her work three times on each paper and she was glad that this was the last paper of her stay at high school. She was turning eighteen in a few days and she had a boyfriend who was gorgeous. She then remembered that she had a dinner arrangement with said boyfriend that night.

She came out of the exam room after she had finished the last question. That was just too easy she thought. Kagome was allowed to leave the examination room so that she could go home. She was called to the principal's office as she had been called there after she had finished her exam paper. She was somewhat scared, why would the principal call her, she hadn't done anything wrong had she? She did all her work, got all her homework on time so why would he want to see her. She went down the quiet corridors which would soon lead her to the principal's office.

She turned into the office and sat down after the assistant told her that she would let the principal know that she was out there and waiting to see her. After ten minutes the principal came out of his large office. He was a tall man with grey hair, even with his age he was well and fit his name Hatate Jirya . The man was known for a bit of an old pervert and his son seemed to prove it Kakashi was one who flaunted it and often got himself and Miroku into trouble they were after all cousins.

Kagome followed him into his office and sat down in the offered chair.

"Kagome, This is Mr. Taisho he received your papers and would like to talk you"

Kagome's eyes shot up as she heard the man's name. This was the famous Mr. Taisho himself. The man whom she had applied for to be a part of his company. Her blue sapphire eyes looked at him and gave him her full attention.

"Hello Miss Hirashi"

"Hello Mr. Taisho, how may I be of service?"

"Very polite, hello I have received your papers and I wanted to personally come and speak with you. I hope to be able to catch my flight so you will have to excuse me if I seem to be in a rush"

"No problem thank you very much for taking your precious time out to see me. You have my undivided attention sir"

Toga smiled as he looked at the girl. She was beautiful polite and that charming smile made you just want to make it snow for her. Why couldn't his son bring her home instead of her older sister.

"Well my dear my visit is fairly simple. You have been accepted into my company for the accounting position. You will work and receive a full wage and we will grant you the Shikon scholarship. There however conditions my dear. We need your results to be that of the top. All your exam papers have been sent to both the examine boards but as well as my own board for speculation. If we see that you have met our criteria you will be able to start your college classes and work in September. You will work three full days and have classes on the other two as well as extra classes on Saturdays for catch up sessions"

"Alright then I understand sir"

"Well then Miss Hirashi I must be on my way"

"I understand, and thank you for taking time out to speak with me it was an honor meeting you Mr. Taisho"

Kagome stood up and bowed as the man left the office and gave a smile to her principal but got out of there quick enough so that he wouldn't try anything weird.

She went to her locker and empty out her locker content into a big gym bag, she wouldn't need the locker any more. She could hardly contain her joy at hearing Mr. Taisho's words. She took out her mirror and little things that was in her 'cubby'

She text her boyfriend and told him that she was on her way home to take back her things in her room and get ready for her him to come pick her up for that evening. She gave the school a last walk around after half an hour she bade the building good bye and good luck for the future students. Kagome made the trip home intent on having something light to eat a hot bath and then a nice make over and look into her closet for a nice outfit to wear to the dinner. He had told her where they were going and she knew that restaurant to be uptight about what they wore so she would need a evening dress.

Kagome gave a smile and went to her room as soon as she made it home. Her mother, sister and grandparents were in the house. The rose was still in her hair and her sister and boyfriend were over once again. She lugged the large bag up the steps to her room with a bit of difficulty.

Kagome then came back down the steps and went for the kitchen. She then went and took up a serving plate and piled it with fruit, grapes, oranges, bananas, melon and peaches. With a tall glass of apple juice she then sat down in the middle of the floor as the seats were taken.

"How was your exams Kagome"

"All fine and easy grandfather. It was my last one as well. I even got a visit from Mr. Taisho as well. I got into the program if I get all my results that they want then im in and have a grate opportunity for my life I could move out of here on my nineteenth birthday"

She said with a happy smile. Kikiyo looked at Kagome the question burning on her tongue.

"How did he seem to you? Mr. Taisho I mean"

She shrugged not knowing that Mr. Taisho was Inuyasha's father, and who she saw last night.

"He seemed fine, was friendly. Was in a rush though had to get to the air port. He said I was very polite" she said with a smile. Kikiyo swallowed hard and looked out the window.

Xx Kaguya xX

Her phone chimed with a text and she knew that it was from her boyfriend. MAN he had some explaining to do!

_Get ready now hunnie im on my way don't make me wait._

Of all the nerve!

She sat at her table and did her make up with of course what was in the box honestly she felt just a tad controlled in this whole situation. The make ups were ment to give her a light and natural look. She then took out the box her strapless push up bra pushing the other things around looking for some panties or something. …nothing not a bikini pantie or booty shorts not even a thong. What did he expect her to do go buff… obviously that was a yes because the only things left were a dress and shoes.

Kaguya sighed and put the dress on the flowing dress stopped just a bit after her knees, and then put on the beautiful shoes. She tried not to be too angry with her boyfriend. Kaguya then went down to the main lobby when she was called down. There in the lobby stood a tall male. He was wearing black shoes and tux his crisp white shirt was open at the neck.

She looked absolutely stunning she was beautiful he decided when his eyes met hers. A few steps in his direction ready to give him a verbal slap went dead on her lips when Naraku slipped his arms around her waist and crushed his lips to hers. "My God you look so beautiful"

He said when they broke apart. He took her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"Now come on my beautiful Cinderella, we have to get you back before midnight"

"Naraku what are you talk-" once again he told her to be quiet. And pulled her to his car.

She was grateful for the warmth that the car provided she turned to her boyfriend a wary smile on her face. She didn't know what was going on or what would happen this night, but she hoped that she would be able to handle everything that he wanted to show her.

Xx Kagome xX

Kagome got out of the bathroom which was full of steam. She dried her body off and brushed her teeth then went into her room. She pulled on a bra with straps of clear transparent plastic. She put on a pair of large studs and then pulled on a pair of lace knickers. She then put on a silver necklace and bracelet. Her nails already done from the party. Kagome then slipped on a backless dress the beautiful wide straps of the front covered her full breasts and the waist was tight and flared into a skirt which ended at her toes to kiss the floor. She had curled her hair and put a light silver blush to her cheeks and added perfume.

She then added a clear gloss to her lips and picked up a black clutch bag and black shawl with her silver shoes. She then went downstairs after she had put on her shoes to stand in the living room. Kikiyo looked at her sister with envy; Inuyasha looked at her with hidden lust and amazement at her appearance. Her mother looked at her stunned at her appearance.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked her mother with some kind of hate. In her mind Kagome looked better than Kikiyo and she didn't like that Kagome looked like a full grown woman. Where was she going and who with.

"My boyfriend is taking me out to dinner, Obba Chan, Ojji San do I look ok"

Her grandfather hobbled over to her and took her hands in his own. And looked at her. She was beautiful she saw the goodness that had once been in their daughter shine through in her eyes.

He touched a tender hand to her face. "You look beautiful my darling. I want to meet this man who had you dressed up so much like the beautiful woman you are"

Kagome smiled and then picked up her phone as she had herd that it was vibrating in her clutch bag.

"Kagome do not leave the house without me seeing this boy do you understand me or you wont be leaving at all" her mother threatened.

Kagome tried to hold tears at bay but they turned her eyes glossy and she looked over to both Kikiyo who was smirking and Inuyasha who was looking at her hard.

"Hello"

"_Are you ready my lady"_

"Hai, its just…"

"_What is it Kagome?"_

"My mom and Grandfather want you to come up so they can meet you"

"_That's not a problem. I'm coming up now then ill see you in a moment"_

She hung up the phone and then turned to her grandfather and smiled.

"I bet you he's ugly she always had an eye for the geeks" said Kikiyo

Just then the front door bell rang and she sent Sota to answer the door.

"Im here for Kagome"

"Bring him in here Sota" the appearance of her son came in then he was followed by a tall imposing man. He was wearing a black tux with a white open shirt. His molten eyes were bright as amber. His long silver hair was tied in a low louse braid.

"Hello Mrs. Hirashi, My name is Sessh-"

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Whelp"

Inuyasha screamed as he saw the appearance of his Step brother. Kagome picked up her shawl and walked over to Sesshomaru. She placed a hand on his bicep which seemed to calm him down. Inuyasha took notice of this. Kikiyo couldn't believe what was going on. The jealousy in her boyfriends eyes the fact that this gorgeous man who she had met yesterday was here for her sister. She felt hot anger go through her she stayed silent as she continued to watch. She pulled her boyfriend back down to sit with her.

"How do you know each other Sesshomaru?" the small voice was laced with distress and he easily picked up on it he looked into the eyes of his girlfriend and gave a small irritated sigh.

"He is my step brother, same father different mother"

"Oh, okay well this is my Ojji San"

"Elder Hirashi" Sesshomaru said with a bow

Oji San bowed in return and shook the man's hand.

"Firm grip you have there. Now am I correct that all those pink roses were sent by you to my granddaughter?"

"Yes sir they were as a small confidence for her exams"

"I must say she loved them very mush she even went to school with one in her hair"

"Yes I know she sent me a picture" he said with a small smile taking her hand in his.

"Well I won't keep you, may I ask where you are taking her?"

"Just to T'yasiti restaurant. Its one of my establishments. Thought it would be nice to treat her. she's been studying hard"

"And how would you know that. Just how long have you been together" asked her mother with narrowed eyes

"Hmm, we got together on Saturday just gone and she would have to study hard otherwise my father would not have accepted her onto the Taisho accounts Program with full wage and scholarship"

"Some one came to my school today and told me I got in"

"hmmm, we'll talk about it more when were alone"

"Alright well good night every one"

She kissed her grand parents good night and took her boyfriends hand, he went ahead of her and she turned back to see the smiled on her grand parents face. The void and angry face of her mother's face her arm crossed and a sneer on her face. Her sister was looking at her with something that she couldn't identify. It was jealousy and envy. Inuyasha looked at her with bitterness but she didn't really care what he thought.

Kagome left through the door following her boyfriend a smile on her face as he was waiting for her on the first step of the stairs.

Inuyasha got up and stormed to his girlfriend's room angry that his brother got what he wanted. He always did , his father's pride, his father's money the love of his own mother and her pride of him hell even his own mother was proud of him and all of his accomplishments even those two brats of his and now he had the girl that he lusted for. He would have something ells that Inuyasha wanted. A way into the girls pants and now he had it. He sat on the bed and glared at the ceiling.

Kikiyo came up and sat next to him and didn't dare speak. She knew what he had said was a lie but she also started asking why her sister seemed to get everything. She just wished there was something that she could use to break the prissy girl, the little miss perfect. She turned on her side and closed her eyes tears slipping through them every so often.

Xx Kaguya & Naraku xX

When they stopped it was out front of a restaurant. Naraku helped her out of the car and into the beautiful restaurant. The host came and took them to their seats where they sat and ordered food. She was nervous she didn't know why they were here, there was no occasion and it seemed like he was going out on a limb here and she didn't know why.

The first course was a light salad with salmon. The fish was moist and warm the salad crunchy and succulent. And still Naraku had not said a word other than smile at her and comment on the atmosphere. She was tense he could see it. She was trying so hard to not burst into tears or anything that might embarrass her. When the last course of the meal came she cracked

"Naraku please, tell me what going on im getting scared" she said close to tears. She was tired of the game tired of the guessing she knew he wouldn't build her up with all that he's done with the gifts and surprises.

"Nothing is wrong baby I just wanted to surprise you and there is nothing to be scared of" he said as he caressed her hand across the table.

"Then tell me what's going on"

Naraku took a look at her, a really good look at her. She was bursting at the seams trying so hard not to embarrass herself or him. If he didn't do it now it could all go pair shaped for him so with that though he got up and walked to her side of the table he took her hand in his own and looked deeply into her glossy eyes.

"Kaguya Yasika Teno, you are the love of my life. My best friend and the air that I breath. I want to make every day of your life full of happiness, mischief and love"

She put the hand that he wasn't clutching to her mouth, she didn't know what to say nor how to breath in that moment as he slowly slid to the floor on one knee

"And so Miss Teno, I would be honored if you agreed to become Kaguya Ysika Hirashi" and then he produced the ring. The other people who were eating stopped chewing to see this young man profess his love and propose to said love. They watched her with stillness as she contemplated her answered.

She couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to they came and with them came her answer.

"Yes, yes Naraku yes" a wide smile broke free onto her face as he slipped the ring onto her finger and gave he a kiss which sealed the deal. They were getting married.

Xx Sesshomaru & Kagome xX

The night had come to a close with Sesshomaru standing with his arm on his girlfriend's hips and kissed her. Her tongue gently she was so warm and soft. She had been the envy of all the women in the restaurant and the gazes of lust on the men he did not miss. He smirked a full smirk before he pulled the girl in so he could feel more of her body a hand slipped down to her lower back to grasp her rump and she pulled away a full blush painting her cheeks.

"Was that too far?" he asked already giving himself a mental beat down

"No just a surprise, God night Sesshomaru I had a grate evening"

"Wasn't too old for you sweetheart"

"No it wasn't it was very…mature" she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on her cheek and said good night before he went to his car and drove home. Kagome entered the house past her mother who didn't hide the fact that she had been watching them through the window, and went to her room to bed a happy grin on her face.

A/N

OMG MY HANDS ARE DEAD MY WRISTS HURT AND MY FOREARMS ACH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IT FELT A BIT RUSHED TO ME SORRY I JUST DESPERATLY WANTED TO POST THIS TONIGHT BUY GUYS SEE YALL FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT LOL NA NYT


	14. Chapter 14 Of Meetings and Birthday Prep

Chapter 14 Of Meetings and Birthday Preparations

Sesshomaru sat back in his large office chair thinking of all three of his girls. The little one was coming of age three now and was at an age where she could attend kindergarten, he was going to miss his little companion but it was time for her to make her mark on the world with her first little steps. She still pronounced things in an odd fashion that could only be described as 'toddler talk' but on the whole his little beauty was coming along nicely in her speech, numbers and word associations. She liked math at least he thought she did. Kagome would teach her with apple slices since the child held no interest for sweets of any kind. Setska was developing with speed; she had taken four tests which were in fact entry exams for infants to attend the top kindergarten schools which were in his area. His little princess would have nothing but the best.

Next was his eldest daughter Rin, her school production couldn't have gone any better, her role was that of the narrator and she held her self firm at the small side stage where her sweet voice could be heard. Not once did she waver and he thought that the public speaking classes she took were a great investment on his part. For Setska he would try and find her a few extra activities to do with math and animals. Rin currently took public speaking, swimming, ballet and art. Come to think of it she had told him that there was a parent evening coming up and he would need to make sure he was available for it. His daughter of ten, coming eleven in a week's time brought a smile to his face his young ambassador and his heir. It was well known that he would inherit the company he refused Rin anything but the best she was first born and would take over his company if she wished to. He would make sure that there was two more branch off companies for Setska and his third child. Yes Sesshomaru did want another child he really wanted a boy but he was content with his two beautiful daughters.

The last female who was on his mind was his girlfriend; a smile touched his lips. They had become more comfortable around each other. Small touches here and there to make his intent known but he still respected Naraku's boundaries when it came to dating his little sister. She had finished her exams and was currently working for him and her brother. She would work in the mornings with Naraku and at two thirty leave to pick up Rin from school and Setska from play group. She would then take them home cook dinner help Rin with any home work then entertain the two until he came home at six. They would spend two hours together playing with the kids she would put them to bed and catch a cab home after a kiss good night. She was an amazing girl one he did not intend to louse or release.

What brought the thought on of his three females was the fact that all their birthdays were in the present month. It was July the second today Setska's birthday was on the ninth of July. Rin's birthday was the sixteenth and Kagome's was the thirtieth of July. And he didn't know what to do for any of them. He had already made a separate account with a decent size budget for all of them. Setska was easy a party at the house with her friends from the play group she was a very sociable child even when she could only crawl and babble she would 'babble' to other children who understood and spoke …'babble'

Rin he would take to her Godfather's establishment Shippou, Fox Fire Fun house with her friends from school. Now Kagome might be a little harder he could take her out to a night on the town or take her away for the weekend. The possibilities were endless so he decided that he would ask her what she would like to do. He thought taking her out shopping might be a good idea as well; he also had to consider that she had friends of her own who might wish to come and partake in her turning eighteen. His head hurt perhaps it would be better if he just asked her what she wanted then he would have an idea or he could speak to her brother, or he could have a party for her with her own friends at the beach house. It was warm and hot there was a large enough pool and have a barbeque.

Mind made up he went back to work with the accounts and reports which were on his table left by his father who wouldn't be back from Hong Kong until Thursday. It was just as well as he wouldn't miss his second granddaughter's birthday. He was usually the first one there at the house nagging Sesshomaru about what went where. He would make sure to ask Kagome for her help in all of this it was good that all their birthdays were on a Saturday he thought with a twirl of his pen.

Kagome looked at the tall and imposing building; she had come down here to give a small surprise of sorts to her boyfriend. Naraku had given her the week off seeing how she had done a week's worth of work in less than five hours. He openly expressed that he was going to miss his sister when she started working at Taisho Corp. Kagome was wearing a pair of black converses with a pair of dark navy jeans her chosen top was a simple white tee shirt which left her arms exposed to the warm rays of sun. In her hand she held a large light green bag which held two three bento boxes in it. Her left hand was held by the tiny hand of Setska who was not well enough to attend play group that day so Kagome had taken her and looked after her.

She took a deep breath and picked up the toddler and held her on her hip. "Lets go see daddy" she said to Setska with a small smile on her lips. Kagome held the toddler to her hip a little tighter and walked into the building. She walked top the main desk and waited for the woman to address her. She was a snobby person her appearance was stunningly beautiful. She had long brown hair and brown eyes which were framed with thick lashes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and heels.

"Hello may I help you"

"Ah yes, im Kagome and I was wondering if I was able to see Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Taisho?"

Kagome could see where this was going so she thought quickly.

"No im here to drop off his daughter Setska Taisho"

"Hmm alright one moment please I will give him a call"

The woman glared at Kagome almost accusingly as she made the call to Sesshomaru's secretary. After five minuets of waiting the woman gave her directions to his office and gave her a visitors tag. Kagome gave a small smile and thanked her mentally going over the directions within her head. She then went to the elevator and waited until she reached the seventh floor.

After she had gotten out she rounded one more corridor and came upon a heavy set of oak doors. Kagome inhaled and knocked firmly on the doors with the back of her hand. The door was opened by her boyfriend who had a surprised look on his face, despite being asked prior if a Kagome had permission to come up and see him. None of his previous girlfriends had ever bothered to come and see him at work, they would make him go to them. He smiled though it was a surprise it was a pleasant one. He moved away from the door to allow her in and closed the door behind her. He gave her a hug which included his little girl who was suffering from a sore throat and was remaining as quiet as possible so it didn't hurt.

"How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine I give her calpol every two hours. Some hot milk and honey tonight and she will be better by morning"

Sesshomaru smiled and led her to his desk. He sat down and watched as she set Setska in her play area before setting up the toddler with a hot drink in a toddler flask with a small plate of sandwiches. She then came over and handed her boyfriend a food container which contained some of her cooking a flask of hot green tea was then offered to him and she sat back in her own chair with a smaller container full of chicken slices and salad.

Sesshomaru stared down at everything, he was more than hungry but this was completely new to him. Not once had the girl's mothers while dating him brought him lunch. It seemed that he was the one who was ment to do all the caring and all the providing. It was then that he looked at the girl in front of him. Not even a woman, and yet she was more woman than the women that he had been with in the past. And all she did was bring him lunch! He felt like a teenager again. He gave her a smile and took a sip of the tea which was rich with flavor and sweet. It warmed his belly and prepared it for the delicious food that was awaiting him in the container.

"Sweetheart I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru and put her container on to the desk, hopping that it had nothing to do with his accounts. She didn't want to use that part of her brain at that moment.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair wondering how this was all going to happen. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me with"

"Sesshomaru just ask already"

He smirked at her inpatients but gave in and decided to tell her of his plans for his birthday girls. He only really needed help with Setska's party in the context of invitations and decorating the back garden so that he could throw her a party. For Rin all he would need to have help with was shopping for her presents. He often got Midoriko's help on that one as she seemed very close with his daughter.

Kagome gave him a smile and kissed him softly. A warm smile on her face at the plans of it all. Sesshomaru really was a good father, something she never really had in her life. To her her nig brother was her father but he wasn't and even though he did a good job of it her heart wasn't completely void of the ach she felt whenever she thought about him .

"Sure, this Saturday then? Well I think we'll need to send the invitations out when she goes to play group tomorrow then go shopping on Friday night what do you think?"

"I think you're an angel and a life savior. Take this and if you can get things like decorations then that would be grate. I think you should be going now you need to get Rin don't you"

He gave her one of his cards which had a sum of money on it which she could use to get the preparations. She took it and pocked the little piece of plastic and then turned to tidy up everything that she had brought with her. She then went over to Setska and began to pack up her things. The toddler was looking much better though still quiet instead of the usual little miss chatter box attitude she was fine.

"Oh yes, ill be so glad when I have a car"

"Don't you have to take the exams first?"

"Special case my cousin Hojo is a driving instructor and gave me some lessons on the road so I could have a car by eighteen if I had the money"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smile before he stood up and walked her to the door with his daughter in his arms.

"Ill keep Setska, you go with Rin to get some of the things for the party"

"Oh alright then, ill see you at home then"

She leaned in and Sesshomaru grinned before he closed the gap and gave her a kiss that made her knees weak. She turned around and gave Setska a kiss on her cheek and went on her way to go pick up her second charge. Kagome took the buss back to the estate and placed her bag in Sesshomaru's room before she took off towards Rin's school to pick her up.

Rin hummed a light tune as she waited in her home room for the bell to chime signaling the end of the day. She was very bored, the last home room of the day always seemed to drag on for ages once more she had an assembly and she hated those with a passion. The hall was often cold and the teachers looked like vultures picking out any one who was misbehaving.

Her two friends sat at her desk making paper roses to cheer her up and make her seem less gloomy. Finally the bell had sounded and it seemed like all the life that had been sucked from the girl was pulled back as quickly as a rubber band. She picked up her bag and her books knowing that Kagome would help her sort it out when she saw her out side.

She noted with annoyance that her teacher was once again following her, nothing unusual he did it with all his student if he needed to talk to their parents, what Rin knew was that he didn't need to talk to Kagome. It seemed like every day when Kagome would come and pick her up he would be on her tail to come and speak with her. She wondered if her dad could get him to leave her alone. Her grim thought left her as she saw the bright smile of her Kagome san. The little girl ran towards her and gave her a hug which nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Whoa Rin Chan, where's the fire?"

"No fire let's just go Onigumo sensei is coming over"

All too happy to heed the girls advice she quickly turned around and picked up the girls bag and hand so that they could leave however;

"Kagome San"

They hadn't moved fast enough.

Kagome turned around a smile on her face and looked to the teacher who had called her.

He was wearing a simple pale blue polo shirt today and a pair of jeans with converse trainers like herself.

"Hello Onigumo Sensei"

"Please Call me Onigumo"

"Alright" she said with a tick wishing she could tell him to call her Miss Hirashi.

"I was hoping to catch you today; I wanted to ask you something"

She mentally cringed what on earth could he want now?

"I was wondering if you would consider going to dinner with me this Saturday"

Kagome looked at Rin with a secret look that the child only knew too clearly she was uncomfortable and she wanted out of the situation.

"Im sorry Onigumo San I am busy Saturday its Setska's birthday and we are planning a birthday party"

"Next Saturday?"

"Its my birthday next Saturday Onigumo sensei" Rin chimed

"How about Friday then?"

"I do not think it would be a good idea"

He bristled she was beginning to irritate him, he was making all the moves and her act of playing hard to get was getting on his nerves.

"Why not Kagome"

She noticed how he had dropped the honor suffix and snapped.

"Do not address me so formally sir it is Hirashi or not at all do I make myself clear"

"What is wrong with us going to dinner"

"Because Sir you make no attempt to hide your intentions towards me, and I have no interest of such things"

"Why is that" he asked angered she was small but she was just like that mouthy little girl at her side she seemed to be enjoying the show some what.

"Because she is already taken" Kagome turned to see her boyfriend and his youngest daughter in his arms. He had changed also and was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white t shirt. His long hair was in a louse braid and he held Setska's hand while his other was at his side with his keys in it.

"Daddy!" he could see the joy which was painted on the girl's face and gave her a smile of his own.

" Kagome, take the girls to the car and ill be with you in a minuet alright?"

"Okay, come on you guys lets go"

Once they were alone the happy smile vanished from Sesshomaru's face and his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. He glared and the teacher visibly flinched at Sesshomaru.

"Miss Hirashi is in a relationship with me, if I hear once again that you have been harassing her I will personally see to you do I make my self clear"

"….Yes Mr. Taisho. Please relay my apologies to Hirashi San"

"hmmm, Good day"

"To you as well sir"

Sesshomaru left the male who had been rejected and told off, feeling that he had better tell Rin of his and Kagome's relationship he got into the car and drove them to the mall where they could find birthday supplies. The ride Sesshomaru was a little quiet he focused on the road with a hand every so often on his girlfriends knee while thinking of the best way to tell Rin about him and Kagome. She knew what a boyfriend was she knew what a girlfriend was she had seen him with Setska's mother, but the question was how she would take it if he were seeing her precious 'Kagome Chan'

Soon enough they pulled up in to a nearby mall. Once Sesshomaru had parked his car in the parking lot of the building and put Rin's bag and books into the boot of his car, he then took Rin's hand in his own and watched as Kagome picked up Setska and walked along side him. He gave a small smile and then walked with his girls to the mall space.

"Alright, Kagome can you go to the birthday stores, I would like to speak with Rin in private"

Kagome looked at Rin then her boyfriend and gave a slight nod of the head, she turned her attention to Setska and gave the small two year old coming three a little squeeze before she took her to the closest birthday shop and heading in that direction so she could give father and daughter some time alone. Kagome came up the escalators and went into a shop called 'Birthdays'

Kagome set the toddler down and let her own curiosity come forward. There were many themes in the birthday decoration selection so far she had picked up a few bits and pieces that attracted her small yet growing mind. Soon though a theme was established. Disney princesses of pink, cream and gold the royal collection. Kagome then looked at the paper plates. They were a light pink with Bell, Jasmine and Mulan all dressed in gold, cream and white. Kagome picked up two packets of the paper plate and matching cups. She then bought some serving trays, balloons, candle sticks and banners for the birthday girl to wear.

Next came the table cloth which they would be able to use and dispose of once its purpose was served. Kagome picked out cards which she and her Baa Chan would write in and give it to her alongside a gift. Kagome then went to the counter and paid for everything mentally going over in her head what ells they may need. She went to another store and picked up a first aid box and extra plasters no telling what little toddlers would get themselves into. She then remembered some other things like napkins and goodie bags, she also got some cute little toys to put in them as well as some toddler sweets. For the girls she got a hello Kitty small teddy toy for the boys she got small cars and would put two in each bag.

Kagome carried Setska and the bags with ease; she went into the Disney store to see if she could find something for the girl to wear for her party. She wanted Setska to look pretty but practical seeing how the toddler was bound to be running up and down with her friends. It was then that Kagome decided on two outfits. They would sing happy birthday cut the cake open presents and then she would change Setska so she could play with her friends until it was time for them to go home.

Rin looked from toy to toy thinking of nothing but the best for her little sister, it was her job to out shine all the presents because she was Setska's older sister and therefore had to be the best at showing her little sister her affection. She already knew what her sister liked, she was a toddler a lot could impress her but she wanted something that her baby sister could grow up with and appreciate when she got older.

The huge toy store had so many shelves full of delight and wonder her father had a cart pushing besides her so far it contained four gifts she was aloud one more and then they had to go. Her father had been talking to her about Kagome, how she felt about the woman if she liked her. Rin replied with a cheery bright smile and answered all his questions. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter with a small smile as she looked at each individual toy until she found what she was looking for.

"So Rin would it be strange if I and Kagome were….more than friends then"

_Why the hell is this so dam hard, she is ten, she is my daughter not my mother for crying out loud! But I value her opinion I have two daughters and unfortunately their happiness must come before my own. They were perfectly safe with Kagome they enjoy her presence._

Rin looked at her father and bowed her head a little. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't upset she was making that face. Her brows were drawn together in concentration her cute honey brown eyes with specks of gold like his own were narrowed and her bottom lip was tucked into her mouth.

Simply put, she was thinking. Hard.

Rin was thinking, she was trying to remember what 'more than friends' ment in her little world. She remembered how her father was with a woman, how she had been with her father. They were close holding hands and kissing a lot.

"Like how you were with the lady that had Setska in her belly?"

Sesshomaru's eye brow twitched.

"Yes, a bit like that"

"Okay… I guess I wouldn't mind. As long as you make her smile" said the child with an innocence that had her father's hard eyes of cold honey melt.

"Okay Daddy I found what I want to get Setska now"

Sesshomaru looked down at the gift and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit too old for your sister, she's turning three not thirteen"

Rin cocked her head to the side not really getting what her father was saying but continued on her way and went along their way to the pay point.

Kagome mean while was sitting on a bench with Setska in her lap. She saw her boyfriend and Rin come up to them with large bags in hand, she had also taken the time to get some meats and other foods so that she could cook for the party which was coming along, she had also brought the things which would make the little princesses day.

"Alright we are good to go"

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his own and led his party to the car.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his home for his girls and allowed them in; Kagome helped the girls into the house before rushing back out to get the things from the boot. She looked at Sesshomaru who was deep in thought for some reason. Sesshomaru turned to his girlfriend and smiled at her they heaved the big bags into the house before locking up.

"Kagome do you think you could stay over Friday night to get everything ready?"

Kagome blushed brightly before she stammered.

"N-nani, why?"

Sesshomaru smirked before he pulled her by her belt loops and brought her to his body his hand on her soft hips. He pushed her against the counter of the kitchen table able and bent his head down to allow his lips to trace her soft neck. Kagome shuddered under his gentle caresses.

"Come on Sesshomaru, what about Rin"

"Its fine, now why is it so bad for you to stay over with me hmm?"

"Nothing its just a bit new is all"

Sesshomaru held her against him her small form fitting into his larger one easy. Kagome gave him a smile and waited for him to say something. She really did want to stay with him but what would she do, she had stayed at Sasuke's home once or twice but the fact of the matter was that this was very different. Sasuke was a boy but Sesshomaru ..he was a man.

Kagome gave his cheek a shy kiss before she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Nope where are you off to little lady"

"Come one Sesshomaru let me get dinner started"

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend and gave her a hard kiss to those tasty pink lips of hers.

"Come on you can tell me where and where not to go"

"..okay"

"So you'll stay for the weekend then"

"Sesshomaru! You said Friday"

"And now im saying the weekend so make sure you pack enough underwear"

"Sesshomaru!"

"What the girls aren't going to be here for the week end my father will bring them over on Saturday for Setska's party then take them with him till Monday"

Kagome gave a blush and closed her eyes despite the embarrassment and heat that was rushing through her blood. Kagome gave up and gave him a small 'maybe' before going into the living room to sit down with the girls. For some reason Setska seemed to be attached to Kagome's hip. Where ever Kagome went little Setska would follow. Sesshomaru smirked and in his mind took this as Setska's consent to date the young woman.

Kagome sat with the girl on her lap while she drank some juice and twiddled in her hair. Kagome mean while was thinking of the month in totality, it was Setska's birthday then it would be Rin's birthday Sesshomaru had told her that she had wanted a sleep over with her friends which didn't seem that bad of an idea. He said he would set up the den for her it was an important birthday she would be starting secondary school that following September

_Friday _

Kagome woke up at the normal time of the morning. She looked over to her alarm clock which decreed ten am, it was her day off today in both positions. She gave a cat like stretch before she went over to her window and looked out into the hot day. Kagome opened her window and then went to the task of cleaning up her room. She then took a shower and dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a light peach top. She then went downstairs into the kitchen and saw that Inuyasha was sitting there on one of the chairs.

She walked passed him as if he weren't even there not giving him the slightest of attentions due to her boyfriends insight of him, she found herself agreeing with Sesshomaru honestly did the boy not know the difference between the Hirashi home and his own. It was if he had silently moved in or something. Kagome made her breakfast and waited for her milk to finish heating up so she could have a bowl of oats .

Inuyasha watched her all the while that she walked around in the kitchen, the way her hips swayed as she moved about in the room fixing herself something to eat. He had woken up late and when he did Kikiyo wasn't next to him. She had class and he didn't care if he made any of his or not. He would rather sit in the Hirashi home and catch glances of the 'perfect' girl that was Kagome as she went about her daily tasks. He was annoyed that his presence didn't distress her like it used to, he was angry that those deep sapphire eyes didn't even glance his way.

"What happened to your manners Kagome?"

"Non-existent with pricks like you" she said without missing a beat.

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her back wishing more than anything he could pull her by her hair to her knees. She seemed oblivious to him though as she gathered her food and left the kitchen ready to leave his presence entirely. Kagome went back to her room with a weekend bag on her bed with her bowel and spoon in each hand taking bites while thinking what to pack in there.

After five spoon full's of sweet oats she packed six pairs of underclothes, two pairs of jeans and four three tee shirts, she packed her pajama's and some socks as well as toiletries that she would need for her short stay. She then packed a pair of extra shoes and then closed the bag once everything was done with. In a separate bag she had put the toddlers outfit which was for her for her special day.

Her phone made its signature jingle which ment that someone was calling her. Her hear fluttered as she read the caller ID;

_Sesshomaru _


	15. Chapter 15 A weekend of surprises

Chapter 15 A weekend of surprises Setska's stranger

Kagome sighed with her backpack on her shoulders looking at the tall and imposing building that was Sesshomaru's house. He had told her to go right over and that he would be there when she arrived. His father had let him go a bit early so that he would be able to do the majority of Setska's birthday decorations. Most of them were already in the sitting room in a box waiting for them when she came into the house. Her blue sapphire eyes met the form of Sesshomaru, laying down on the cream sofa in his jeans and a plane black vest. His hair in a high pony tail over the am of the sofa while he laid back around his feet and on the floor were different coloured balloons of gold, cream and white his face was a tad flush from the amount of balloons that he had been blowing up for the last half an hour. He had done good in that time a total of thirty were all about the floor and on the sofa he was bouncing one on his foot to keep himself amused.

Kagome gave him a wide smile and set her bags down before she sat on the floor in front of him and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. The feel of her lips were cool and he was grateful for that fact of the matter, she felt so soft and tasted so sweet.

"Hey sweet thing"

Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes, really when some one of her own age gave her pt names it was fine, her boyfriend however was older than her by five years and for the life of her she didn't understand when ever he called her a pet name chills would race down her back and a blush would set aflame to her face it was so sexy that he could get this kind of reaction from her with just a simple name. She bumped her nose against his and gave him another sweet kiss before standing up and taking a packet of balloons to blow up and help out with the decoration. Sesshomaru watched as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

"Gome?"

"Yes" she called back to him

"Can you get the banners from the kitchen draw babe?"

While in the kitchen she brought the plastic bag which she had hidden yesterday when they had went shopping. Kagome came back in to the living room with the banners in hand. Kagome then sat down in front of Sesshomaru with a bright orange container. It had a white spout which looked like a bike pump, with a button on the top.

She then looked up at him with this contraption in her hands while she held a flat balloon of gold. While looking at his face she then put the balloon piece where you blow into and put it around the spout before she pressed the button and let it fill with air. Seeing this Sesshomaru looked at her with an annoyed look which was ready to pounce on her. He cooled his blood and asked sweetly.

"And the reason why you didn't tell me we had those is because?"

Kagome gave him a shy bashful smile and crept to her knees seeing how her boyfriend had a certain look in his eye which was not agreeing with her at the moment.

"Well, you know. You urm never asked?" she supplied pathetically

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch before he made up his mind. He coiled his muscles in his legs and thighs put down one of the now plump balloon which was filled with his precious oxygen and lunged for her, he missed her of course only because she felt her hair rise at the way he was looking at her. She bolted and ran from the angry yet playful form of her boyfriend. She was happy that he was playful unlike Sauske who seemed to like just sitting Sesshomaru wanted to chase and she wanted to play. She ran through various even taking opportunities to actually hide in something be that a room or even a large hamper.

Kagome was in the one bed room she wished she hadn't entered, at all he would have all the advantages of knowing every nook and cranny of the room she was currently hiding in. she had gone into the walking closet hoping that there would be somewhere in there that she could hide in.

Sesshomaru had to give it to her she was a good runner but he was a better catcher, he knew that she must have ended up in his room after that last turn. He locked his bed room door when he had entered a creepy smile on his face, he looked in the bathroom and the airing cupboard he then looked into his own room and noticed that nothing about the bed was disturbed. There was no sign that she was under the bed but he checked any ways. She wasn't there and it didn't surprise him in the least. His gaze went to the door of the walk in closet and a smirk fitted onto his face.

He opened it up and saw her there in the middle of the shirts and jacket racks looking for some where to hide. Evidently she hadn't hear him come in because she bent down and snuggled under a dresser with her rump still facing him. Oh how he wished she had worn a skirt that day but she wore a pair of cotton quarter length black jogging bottoms. The temptation was too much and so he strode over quietly and watched as tried to make herself smaller so she would fit under the small space more. Sesshomaru let a hand go down to her backside inches away room touching before he grabbed a handful of her soft flesh and squeezed.

"What have I found then"

A small squeak was his reply he moved behind her and stood waiting for her to come out when she did she was on all fours looking up at him with a dopy smile on her face, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and bent down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a smile.

"Found me" she said softly he smiled and kissed her forehead before walking them out of his bed room and back down into the living room to finish off with the balloons and other minor preparations.

The balloons were all done an impressive three hundred balloons of gold, cream and white. Kagome then went and began placing the three coulors all around the house where the guests would see them with the balloons and 'Birthday girl' banners. Soon enough it was eight and they had set up the main room where they games would be played, the table for presents and the cake were all decorated with the Disney princess theme all of which were on the table cloth, banners, goodie bags and more which would be used for the day.

Kagome was just finishing up with the serving platters which would go outside in the morning. Sesshomaru looked at her and decided that they had done enough for tonight she was tired and he actually wanted to spend some time with her and relax. He took her gently from the ladder gently so he wouldn't scare her and held her by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him reflexively and wrapped her arms around his neck for extra balance. Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and left behind a blush and a dopey smile.

"I think that we have done more than enough and deserve a lay in tomorrow morning"

"Defiantly babe. I'm hungry what should I make?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go and get us something to eat then ill set up the den and we can sleep down their watch some films"

"Sounds great"

"Why don't you have a shower and I will get the food and you can relax hmm ill get the futons out in the den for you and you can relax with a hot drink how's that sound?"

"That sounds good, I think ill do that….as soon as you put me down"

Sesshomaru smirked but set her down on her feet any ways before giving her nose a kiss. With a pat on her rump he sent her to his bathroom to relax in a hot shower while he went into the den and pulled a brand new king sized fluffy thick soft futon onto the floor of the den. He piled pillows and left the thick blanket on the end of the 'mattress' and then picked up a collection of DvD's and placed them within easy reach. He turned up the heating so it would be warm when she got out of the shower and dimmed the lights just a touch.

He then went into the garage and got into one of his cars before drove away so that he could get them something to eat.

Mean while

Kagome looked into the bathroom mirror that was in Sesshomaru's bathroom. Kagome stripped out of her cloths as she went in and folding her dirty cloths into her bag and pulled out a brand new pair of booty shorts which were black with the classical double white sports lines which were on the side of the garment, she also bought a Addidas black tee shirt with the logo on the belly of the garment which was also in white.

Kagome then pulled out a pair of white thigh high socks with the bands in black with a tick on the ankle on both feet of the socks. After finish brushing her teeth she then turned on the spray of hot water and got into the cubical of warmth.

_What's gunna happen when he comes back, I know Naraku told him to wait till im eighteen till we get really physical but what about…petting? Kissing obviously is okay enough but still what if he wants to take it further, if anything I could tell him to stop._

With that thought she turned off the shower and dried her body and then put on her undergarments then her socks and shorts. She then dried her hair and tied it up in two pony tails in the back of her head a fringe to frame her face; she then put her top on and opened the window to let some air into the room. After her shower she decided to forgo the hot drink. She was just hungry. The short walk to the den was made in a fast tip toe walk as it was cold.

She looked at how her boyfriend had handled the den and she sat down on the futon on her side, closing her eyes she let her hair out of its pony tails and laid her head down onto the fluffy pillows and waited for Sesshomaru to come back with the food.

Her stomach growled she closed her eyes and let out a small kitten whimper, and that was how Sesshomaru found her.

He came into the den and sat down a large pizza box on the coffee table.

"Hey, I got the pineapple one its large enough, why don't you eat and ill grab a shower"

She could kiss him she was starving but if she could kiss him then she could be eating instead. Kagome sat back on the futon and began eating while watching a film. He didn't take long with his shower he was hungry as it was so he had a quick shower and a change of clothes. He changed in to a pair of black jogging bottoms and a matching limp black vest which allowed his girlfriend to see his well toned abs and arms.

He brushed his hair and held a bobble on his wrist plating his hair into a single braid while walking down the stairs and into the den and sat down next to Kagome. He smirked before he pinched the slice of pizza that she was lifting to her lips.

"Sessh-"

"Yes, come on Kags you ate four while I was gone I'm hungry too" he said with a baby voice they were watching alien vers predator, Kagome smiled and ran upstairs for something quick. Sesshomaru just stared at the door wondering if he had said something wrong. However she came back with a large towel and bottle of some kind.

"Here" she said when she pulled the pizza box to end of the futon where she put the towel down .

"Lay down and take the vest off" she said with a small blush

Sesshomaru followed her instructions, still happy that he would still be able to reach the food even in this position. He then felt her on his back her warm thighs on his lower back.

"…Babe what are you- cold! What the hell!" he screamed when he felt cold droplets on his warm skin.

"Oh hush big baby, it'll get warmer promise"

She spread her hands along his back and rubbed the tired muscles there and his shoulders. She loved how his skin felt under her hands the oil helping her sooth his skin.

"Feels nice baby" he said with a groan

"Well you had a long day and we both know that over calculating mind of yours has been at work over Setska's birthday. I'm just happy I can give you some ease" she said she hesitated before she bent down and kissed the back of his neck she grazed the skin with her teeth.

He bit back a hiss of pleasure and relaxed his body so that she could further her experiment of pleasure, the tension left his body and it was replaced by the slight buzz of arousal. Her thighs were warm her hands were soft on his back and all he wanted to do was flip them over and have her on top of him and kiss her. Idea thought of, motivation gathered the strong male flipped them so that she wound up straddling his stomach. Pulling her down by the low neck of her top he brought her lips to his own. He then pulled her down by her back and let his large hand wonder the plain of her back.

Kagome lost herself in the kiss, it was so warm and hot her tongue plaid with his and teased. His mouth was hot and hers was sweet. Sesshomaru soon reached his hands up to tangle in her wavy hair. They broke away to get air but Sesshomaru only needed seconds to suck in some sweet air before he went to the exposed skin of her neck. He planted little kisses on to her throat, her neck and gave her a small love bite on the side of her neck.

His large hands soon reached down to her hips and he rubbed them gently, as he was creeping to her plump backside, he looked up into her eyes and watched her reactions. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open pulling air into her body to try and calm herself. Sesshomaru thought he had never seen such a beauty. Her face was flushed with pink and was set aflame when he gently grasped both of her soft ass cheeks in each hand. Her eyes of sapphire slammed in to his eyes of gold. She didn't pull away however nor protest she in fact dipped her head to lay her lips upon his own.

Soon enough through his efforts he pulled a moan from her lips and smirked, he knew he still had it even after two children he was able to make this beautiful woman on top of him moan and buck her hips into him. The question burned into his head at that thought. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes he wanted to ask but then again did he really have a right to ask her. She must have, had boyfriends before him. Was she still…pure?

"Kagome, can I ask you something you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded lightly.

"Have..have you ever had sex?"

The breath left her lungs and her heart dropped in her chest, she looked away from him and got up to take bite of the now cold pizza. She closed the box and pulled the towel from under him before she turned off the television and brought his vest and sat in his lap. She trembled in his hold but sucked in a breath and turned into his lap. She drew the covers up to her chin and laid her head to listen to his heart beat. Sesshomaru let his arms wrap around her and she was silent for a while.

"Promise you wont tell Naraku?"

"I promise" he said sure of what ever she would tell him he could take it.

"I…I think I had sex, I don't remember any of it. It was a party.. I woke up the next day in his bed and I didn't know what was going on he said that we..did it but I don't remember any of it...it was my first time"

"Baby, I'm sorry did you tell the police?"

"No, I was confused and just wanted my brother to come get me. I don't wanna talk about it anymore sessh"

"Its alright, I wish you would have went to the police though"

"hmm, its in the past now can we change the subject now baby?"

"Yeah, so your birthday is after Rin's what would you like"

"I don't know " she gave a small laugh

"Well arnt you helpful miss Hirashi"

"Oh stop, shoes?"

"Shoes?...that's the best you can ask from your boyfriend…shoes. Women"

"Oh stop, whatever you get I will love because its from you. Now im going to sleep and enjoy the weekend 'cus I know my mom is going to be on my case the moment I walk back into the house"

"You never told me how you felt about your mother; Naraku in the past has told me about her attitude toward you how she used to ignore you when you were but a toddler"

Kagome grimaced tears gathering in her eyes as she turned to Sesshomaru in the dim light.

Sesshomaru felt his heart break when she turned her tear strained eyes to him. Her hair over one shoulder and her face sort of flushed with pain.

"I don't know what I did, what I did to make her hate me. I strove to be a good girl. I was good in school I got good grades in everything I thought that was what she wanted me to do I just wanted to have the same relationship that she and Kikiyo have. Instead I feel like I'm on the outside looking in and that I disappoint her. I don't know what ells to do Maru."

"Hey, hey enough alright. I'm not on your mother's side for shit baby your brother in my books raised you. I remember him rushing from college to pick you up from nursery cus your mom would say she forgot you. I know how your mom is Kags cus I've seen it. You'll always have me and Naraku baby and Kaguya too"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile before she crawled from his lap to lay down so that she could get some sleep. She felt Sesshomaru's heat follow her almost instantly after he fully turned off the lights. He lay on his side spooning her to him and hugging her to keep her safe in the night.

The morning came with the high pitch sound of the alarm clock and Sesshomaru's front door being knocked on rather loudly. Said male rose from the soft futon and the warm body which was still sleeping despite all the noise that was going on. Sesshomaru clicked the alarm button and got up to go and answer the door. It was no surprise to find his father there in his arms a wide awake birthday girl. A wide smile broke out on his face as his daughter called for him to hold her.

"Happy birthday princess" he kissed her neck in a rapid movement which caused her to giggle as it tickled her sensitive skin.

"Midoriko and I will be over at three Inuyasha will be coming along as well"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Come now Sesshomaru he is her uncle"

"Yes and this is my house, how many times have we been through this father"

"It will not happen again, I just want my son's to get along is that really so bad?"

"Stop interfering father and just maybe when he grows some brains it will happen. Do not invite people to my home without first asking me, its rude and even Midoriko would back me up on that"

Taisho sighed but nodded his head in understanding really it wasn't his place to invite Inuyasha to his brothers home when he wasn't invited by said brother. Sesshomaru sent his father off with a wave and a see you later before he walked the short distance back to the den where he saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting up actually eating the cold left over's from last night.

"Kagome there is breakfast in the kitchen you know"

"I know but I just suddenly got a craving for it. It dosent taste so bad"

"Right any ways we have the pleasure of having the birthday girl a bit early so come on get washed and dressed so we can get the house and back yard ready"

"Yes sir"

Three pm had come round quickly and the whole of the house was filled with small children age from one to four all running around in the big back garden. Rin was currently supervising with some of the guest's parents while Sesshomaru was running back and forth between the house and the back garden. Soon though he came to stop and look at the people around him.

His eyes looked at his little princess, she was running about, her face painted and a smile on her face. She was currently chasseing her sister about with a bright cream balloon on her hand. She was wearing a dark navy denim dress and a pair of black tights with some dolly shoes, she had a white long sleeves shirt on and she looked just beautiful with her wild long hair all around her.

He himself was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black trainers, he wore a tight gray tee shirt and noticed more than once that the mothers were looking at his chest. He smirked and often found his girlfriend and gave a public display of affection to tell the women he was off the market. Kagome herself looked gorgeous in his mind she was wearing a pair of white jeans with a simple black corset with a pair of black flat dolly shoes on her wrists were thick black and white bangles and a white flower kept her waves of black to the left side of her face.

He nibbled on her ear pulling her back to his front.

"Are you having a good time then"

"Yes but its Setska's day and I think that she is having fun too"

Sesshomaru gave her a tight squeeze and spun her around and gave her a kiss to her lips it was sweet and her lips were so soft but it soon came to an end with a polite cough;

"Sorry to interrupt"

Sesshomaru looked in to the sparkling eyes of Karin. Kagome looked at the woman in front of her she had short silverfish hair like her boyfriend her eyes a deep green however. She was pale like Sesshomaru as well she was wearing a pair of black trousers and a beautiful light green jumper dress which was off the shoulder. Next to her stood a tall and imposing male he had knee length black hair which was in a thick braid behind his back his eyes of violet regarded Kagome. He wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

"Mother you made it" Sesshomaru said with a wide smile.

"Of course I couldn't miss Setska's birthday"

"Kagome this is my mother Karin, mother this is my girlfriend Kagome Hirashi"

The woman's green eyes regarded her before a big smile broke across her face.

"Kagome its been so long you've grown so beautiful. And to be involved with my son. Well that is fate isn't it"

"Hello Karin sama"

"Oh come now enough of that I seem to remember you calling me Karin kassan when you were little. When Naraku would bring you round"

Her eyes widened slightly, Sesshomaru gave a chuckle.

"She wouldn't remember that mom, she was only one while you were in japan. How are you Stephen?"

"I am well thank you Sesshomaru, thank you for inviting me"

"Nonsense you may not be my father but your still family"

"Speaking of family Sesshomaru might I borrow your hand"

"What?" his face was a mixture of pure confusion never the less Karin guided his large hand to her seemingly flat stomach. His eyes widened

"Your pregnant?'

"Hai, your going to have a little sister"

"congratulations both of you. ..your keeping away from the ice cream aren't you"

"Sesshomaru really..but yes I am I like ice more for some reason"

"Congratulations Karin" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well you know the rules my dear do not exert yourself we are here till the end of the month now aren't we" said Stephen.

"Yes yes I know, is your father and Midoriko coming?"

"Yes they should be on their way now"

"Oh good! I have missed my talks with Midoriko it would be good to talk to her"

He smiled it was known that Karin bore no hard feelings against Midoriko, she had met his father after his divorce and Karen had liked her instantly, she was there for the wedding and the christening of Inuyasha all those years ago.

"Oh well would you look at that Naraku Hirashi" Naraku took the woman in a hug and felt the bulge of her belly.

"Karin you up the duff"

She slapped the back of his head and cussed him "Yes I am. I was just getting re acquainted with your sister"

"hmm this is my fiancée Kaguya"

"Hello every one" Kaguya said with a giggle she soon followed the polite chit chat before she caught sight of a woman who made her scowel.

"Why did you invite them Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at the door and saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo , Sesshomaru brought her closer to his body and gave her a kiss to the side of her face.

"Karin! Is that you!"

"Midoriko!"

The two women hugged Midoriko felt the bump of her friends stomach and gave her congratulations Toga also came over and gave Karin a hug and Stephen a hand shake. He then looked to his first born and the woman that he held in his arms of protection.

"Sesshomaru who is this lovely lady" asked Midoriko

"This is Kagome Hirashi, my girlfriend"

"Kobanwa Mr. and Mrs. Taisho" she said with a small bow. Kikiyo watched the interaction while being quiet with Inuyasha who was at her side holding her hand in his.

"Well hello there Miss Hirashi, am I correct in assuming that you are Kikiyo's sibling"

"Yes ma'am"

Midoriko gave her a bright smile and patted her arm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, please excuse me I have not seen my friend in such a long time and I see she has much to tell me"

Kagome nodded and stepped aside and gave Sesshomaru a kiss to his cheek.

"I will go and check on Setska then get the food ready for the guests alright"

"Alright thanks ill see you in a small while alright"

She nodded and went on her way Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and his 'date'

"You know the rules Inuyasha keep away from the stairs and at least curb your language for the sake of the toddlers running around in my home" with that he turned and left to go into the back yard to check on his mother and give Kagome a hand with the food.

Soon enough the party had come to the cutting of the cake and the guests leaving with their goodie bags. Kagome had changed the birthday girl into a pretty gold and cream kimono and she did the girls hair in a nice arrangement of a bun with a hair ornament of gold cherry blossoms she looked beautiful. Sesshomaru had been playing a game of cat and mouse and unfortunately…he was the mouse his half brother's woman couldn't leave him alone she always found him asking him questions rubbing herself 'innocently' against him.

He really just wanted to throw the girl out of his house and be done with it all, but his father would have his head come Monday. So he tolerate it and sought refuge at the side of his quiet female.

Kagome ate some food as she watched how Kikiyo was interacting with her boyfriend, and couldn't believe it all, she had been with Inuyasha for three years and she was behaving like this. Kagome shook her head and gave Sesshomaru a smile when his distressed face caught hers he escaped to her side and he buried his head in her neck his arms coming around to hold her tight. He turned to look at his daughters who both had a hand on their grandmother's tummy feeling their Auntie Hitomi

Sesshomaru had liked the name his baby sister was due to be born in September. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss soon there was just his mother and father and their partners, and his twit of a half brother and his girlfriend who didn't know how to keep her hands to herself.

He was happy however as his girlfriend sat in his lap and Rin helped her little sister to open her presents. Kagome gave him a kiss and got up to get the kids to bed.

"She is wonderful with the girls Sesshomaru" said Karin

"Ummhimmm"

"Well lets get going Stephen I am getting really tired" said Karin

"I am happy that you've found some one to keep you rooted Sesshomaru, I would like to see you and Kagome before I leave for Korea"

"Yes mother. Good night Stephen"

"Sesshomaru I think we will be going now as well are the girls ready"

"Yes grandpa Kagome was just giving us some extra cloths" Kagome smiled and handed the sleeping Setska to Toga.

"Good night every one"

"Good night Kagome it was nice meeting you" said Midoriko. Giving her a hug. Kikiyo glared at the affection that her younger sister was getting from Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled his girlfriend to his lap and gave her a kiss. Rin ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Good night Kagome. See you Monday"

"Bye munchkin"

Sesshomaru smiled and showed every one out they had cleaned up after the party so Sesshomaru being the gracious man that he was took hold of his girlfriend waist and stood up.

"You were amazeing today thank you so much baby. And I know just the way to repay you"

"Yeah, how"

"Oh you will see in the morning. For now how about we go to bed hmm"

"Oh, okay then"

"You go have a shower and ill set up the den again"

She smiled and gave him a kiss and a hug before slipping out of his arms and climbing the stairs tiredly. A smile on her face as she caught sight of him stretching and smiling. Yes it had been a good day.

A/N hope you like it


	16. Chapter 16Of Good mornings and

Chapter 16: Of Good mornings and dreadful nights

Golden eyes watched as the small female who lay beside him was softly sleeping, her chest rose and fell with each breath that she took. She was wearing those cute little sports cloths with those long socks which made his mouth water. He wished he could just peal them off with his teeth and have free range of the skin which would be bare to his vision. Instead he pulled her hair from her neck and kissed her cheek and slowly got out of the bed that they had shared in the den.

Sesshomaru stretched once he got out of the den and made his way to the bathroom intent on having a quick shower, after that was taken care of he made his way into the kitchen where he looked into the fridge and smiled. There was a plan forming in his head he knew that when she went home tonight that she wouldn't exactly have a happy home to go to. Once again this thought brought him to Kagome and his relationship with her. He wanted to protect her from even her mother as well as her sister and his idiot half brother. Sesshomaru banished the thoughts from his head as he continued to make the breakfast for his girlfriend as a treat and a thank you.

After he had done all that he had planed the tall male moved almost silently back into the den where he opened the drapes to let the bright morning sun in and opened a window to drive away the thick scent of heat and perspiration from the room. He noted how the woman shifted a little to place a hand over her stomach and for some reason it warmed his heart. he sat back down on to the fluffy futon and nudged her awake. The sapphire gems opened in alarm at first before she remembered where she was.

Kagome sat up rubbing traces of sleep away from her eyes, she gave a small polite yawn and turned her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's.

"Good morning"

"Morning beautiful" he said with a smirk and fixing her lop sided hair to the left side of her face . Sesshomaru smiled and sat down beside her and sat the tray of small pancakes , neatly cut heart shaped strawberries and a small dish of whip cream. Kagome sat on her knees as she was asked and Sesshomaru fed her some of the pancake which had golden honey on it for extra flavor. She smiled goofy and blushed for him.

"Well now lets see if we can make that blush a bit darker" taking some cream on his finger he dabbed it on her bottom lip then lent across to trace it with his soft tongue he slipped it into her hot soft mouth and shared the sweetness that was once on her lips.

Her breath caught and she felt a small sensations running down the length of her spine. Sesshomaru smirked and gave her another bite of the fluffy pancake before offering her a glass of juice. Kagome took a small sip and turned her eyes to Sesshomaru with a blush evidently present on her face, she took a strawberry, void of its stem and leaves and put half of it into her mouth while the other half stuck out from her lips. She griped it with her teeth and lent over to her boyfriends and brushed his lips with it. Sesshomaru was surprised she was quite shy when it came to this reason being because in a way his type of romance was far too old, to mature for her. And yet here she was making an effort for him. He took his half but not before giving her the best kiss he could muster with half a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Kagome and Sesshomaru finished up their breakfast before they got washed and dressed.

Kagome came down the stairs dressed in a pair of forest green skinny jeans and a pair of apple green heels with a buckle at the front for fashion. She wore a white vest top with a green v neck jumper and white head band with her hair in a louse pony tail on the right side of her shoulder. White pearl shaped plastic beads hung around her neck and white bangle in the cut of a square was on each wrist.

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper and let loose a high pitch whistle.

"Well, well what do I have here. Such a tasty apple"

Kagome kissed his lips and looked up into his eyes with her hands behind his neck in a hug. He himself was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a white tee shirt with his navy blue trainers. He wrapped arms around her lower back and gave her hips a light squeeze.

"That has by far got to be the cheesiest line I have ever heard"

"Don't dampen my creativity baby, you know you love it"

She smiled and tried to control the bout of giggles that wanted to burst through her lips. She took her hand in his and Sesshomaru led her to the garage and allowed her to slip into the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. The day was bright as they headed into town so that they could get a head start on Rin's birthday gifts for next week Saturday. Kagome insisted that they go into a camping store and buy her the pod sleeping bag.

"Why on earth would she need that?" he said looking at the product with a confused face. He looked to his girlfriend for an explanation of sorts.

"Its padded, has a lot of space so she can bend her knees like she does whenever she sleeps and had a built in soft pillow and is extra thermal. There going outside baby"

"The back garden hardly makes me raise red flags little Hirashi" he said taking her by the back pocket of her skinny jeans and drawing her into his arms.

"Oh come on , humor me" she said with a small smile on her face.

Kagome picked it up and gave it to Sesshomaru while she disappeared into a clothing store. Sesshomaru picked up the sleeping bag and a small battery powered lantern which gave off a soft blue glow. He then met Kagome in the clothing store.

"What have you found now my dear?"

Kagome smiled and held up a hello kitty bag pack a set of thermal pink pajama set. Along with a pair of light pink thermal wool socks.

"Are you trying to bake my child alive Kagome"

"No im just trying to make sure she has a good time that's all, now stop picking on me" Kagome said with a bright smile. Sesshomaru proceeded to check out where he paid for the items that his little girlfriend had suggested that he buy for his first born daughter.

"What did you get her then?"

"I got her a journal and a large sketch book with a dozen or so sketching pencils. Im thinking of getting her some water paints and a few brushes why?"

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him, she was so in tune with his girls both of them and he couldn't imagin being with out her.

Kagome smiled at her boyfriend as he drove off as he drove her back to her own home Sunday evening after a light lunch. She climbed the long flight of stairs and made her way to the back of the house when she discovered that the front door was locked and that no one would answer. This ment that every one was out and so Kagome traveled round the back so she could let herself in.

Once she had done so she went into the kitchen and had a glass of orange juice and smiled out of the window at the thought of Sesshomaru. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and was surprised to see that her mother and sister and her friends had come in to the house after what must have been a very large and expensive shopping trip.

"Oh look the slut is here" said one of Kikiyo's friends Tsubasa

"She was at Inuyasha older brothers house, like the whore she is." Said her sister with a sneer.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said getting out of her chair and standing up to face the girls.

"Kagome come on, we know your jealous of Kikiyo and Inuyasha so that's why your sleeping with his brother, it wont work you know."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed till her shoulders shook and she put a hand to cover her face as she regarded the now glaring females.

"Le'me set your facts straight, Kikiyo is jealous of ME as I have a man where she has a boy who lusts after me and cant get me. Inuyasha is the one who is jealous of his older brother because I am Sesshomaru's girlfriend while he is left with and I quote Kikiyo 'The late Bloomer' your boyfriend is fickle and shallow Kikiyo who cant keep his dick loyal to one person mainly you. You might want to go to the doctors dear sister. Sesshomaru had told me that the little whelp had needed him to go with him to the clinic about his…little friend." She said with a smile

Kagome picked up her bags and walked over to the stairs the stunned silence telling all she needed to know as well as the prescription plastic bag from the local pharmacy clutched tightly in Kikiyo's fist. Kikiyo closed her eyes as the tears burned deep under her lids and held back a broken sob. Meanwhile Kagome went up the steps and into her room and began making plans for her day of work. She was grateful for the quiet and soon night had fallen. The girl had simply been at her computer all night doing her assignments which would need to be on her bosses aka sexy boyfriend Sesshomaru's desk.

Kagome rose from her seat and stretched popping all the joints in her body and made her way out of her room to the bathroom, she past the stairs and looked down her big brother was downstairs. She continued on her way and locked herself in the bathroom and started to run the bath all the while she was texting her boyfriend.

Slipping in the water Kagome let her body relax. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and washed her hair and looked down at her small feet submerged by the water. She had done well for herself she had decided. She was at the top of her game with only a little while left to wait for her results so she could officially work as an employee at Taisho corp. instead of just an apprentice a very knowledgeable apprentice. Kagome removed herself from the bath room and put on the cloths that she had put down to water after her bath. She walked over to the bathroom door a towel over her head and rubbed at her hair to dry it.

The corridor was dark, only the soft glow of the night and the moon through windows and the soft glow of the lights downstairs of the t.v were the only light source and there they stood waiting in the dark corners of the landing. Blood boiling anger pumping through their veins. Hard eyes watched the girl as she came through the door to the bath room and a wave of fresh rage washed through them. She watched from the door frame that they hid in which was in an empty guestroom which Inuyasha was ment to occupy on his many visits.

Soon she was close she was close enough now, if they didn't do it now then they wouldn't have another chance. With that last thought in mind a hand reached out and with the added strength of their rage they pushed her, they pushed the girl who had a towel over her head, defenseless and blind down the flight of stairs. At the sound of her cry the person fled back into their rooms and lay in bed as if nothing had happened only to jump from it in an act of innocence when Naraku screamed for members of the house to wake.

XxX

Naraku rushed to his sister's fallen form, she had a towel which was wrapped around her head. He did not want to move her for fear of causing her grater injury but at the same time the towel could suffocate her. Taking that thought into mind he carefully unwrapped the towel from her face and checked her over. His shaky hands first dialed an ambulance and then Kaguya who confirmed the order to call Sesshomaru after she had been told what had happened. A pair of eyes hardened at hearing the order from Naraku to call the girls boyfriend

Fifteen minuets and an ambulance staff were at the door of the Hirashi's . Kaede wept at the sight of her granddaughter, her arm was twisted in such away that wasn't natural. A bump was forming on her neck and she was unconscious. Naraku watched as they put a brace on her neck and moved her small body onto the stretch. Two men lifted it and Kaede put a blanket over her granddaughter while her little brother quickly put some socks on her feet and the paramedics buckled her in.

Naraku went to the door with them and watched them go down the flight of stairs watching his precious sister be taken away from his house.

"Baby what happened I just saw them take her down"

Kaguya who was dressed in a pair of his grey jogging bottoms and a tight angel coat and trainers burst through the open doors.

"I don't know but she fell down the stairs, she had a towel over her face, im going to go and follow behind the ambulance, can you please make an over night bag for Kagome. Bring her phone and lock her door please and meet me at the hospital" Naraku said with anxiety clearly on his face.

"Hai, Sesshomaru said he will be there as soon as he can get t the girls over to his father's place, go on now" she told him with tears in her eyes. Kikiyo and Inuyasha watched the commotion go about and concluded that the only thing that they could do was to go back to bed and wait for news. She went into the kitchen and began to make some hot chocolate to calm her younger brother and grey tea for her elders who looked like they would have a heart attack.

The Hirashi house stayed downstairs in the living room waiting for any news at all. Kikiyo went upstairs and went into her sister's room to see Kaguya putting cloths into a big Paul's boutique bag in a black and white design. She put her small net book in there too as well as her current reading book.

"Another accountant book Kagome" she said softly.

"She was always the little nerd" Kikiyo said coldly

"I really cant be bothered with you Kikiyo. Not now"

Kaguya picked up the girl's phone and charger before zipping up everything she then went into the bathroom and took up Kagome's bathing soaps and toothbrush and the tube of tooth paste and stuffed those into the bag as well. She went back to her niece of her hearts bed room and ushered Kikiyo out so she could lock the door and be on her way to the hospital. With dread on her mind and hope in her heart that the little Hirashi would be ok.

XxXx

Sesshomaru sat on his couch with his daughter on his chest sleeping quiet peacefully. He was watching the news waiting for information on competing businesses. It was then that his phone was ringing. He answered and herd the trembling voice of his best friend's girlfriend, Kaguya.

After being told what had happened he had sat up in a blind panic, startling his youngest out of her sleep. She quickly became quiet however with a few soothing rubs of her back and kisses to her cheeks. Sesshomaru got up and walked up the stairs to his eldest room and knocked. He entered and told the girl to rise and put on some cloths over her bed cloths and pack her school cloths in her back pack.

He then went to his youngest room and packed her a bag and put some thicker cloths onto her. He changed his cloths while phoning in to his father to tell him he was dropping off the girls there was an emergency and he needed him to watch the girls. Sesshomaru raced back to the other side of the city to get to the hospital that his girlfriend was in. He was just in time as the doctors told Naraku and Kaguya of her condition.

"Hi Myoga Sama, How is my sister" Naraku asked his family doctor

"She is fine son, she woke up dazed and a few bruises, she will be fine"

"What are the extent of her bruises doctor" asked Kaguya

"Well my dear the visible ones would be the bump on her head, and her wrist will need to be in a cast as the fall has broken it. Other than that she is fine and is resting now"

"When are we aloud to see her?"

"Tomorrow morning I should think, is that bag for little Hirashi?" Myoga asked

"Ah, yes doctor"

"Here I will take that"

"She will be kept in for a few days nothing major, just to keep an eye on her"

"Thanks Myoga, don't get too needle happy doctor" Naraku commanded with dry humor

"I wouldn't dare, I know how much she is scared of them" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and turned to his friends.

"Ill see her in the afternoon, ill have work and then there are my girls. Call me if anything happens alright"

"Yeah bro, we better get back as well and tell the rest of the family" said Naraku with tiredness in his eyes

Sesshomaru left the hospital and went back home his head and heart heavy with worry.


	17. Chapter 17Of Suspicions and Confirmation

A/N sorry for the long wait every one enjoy xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 17; Of Suspicions and Confirmations<p>

The light poured in to white hospital room, sapphire blue eyes with hints of confused green took in the surroundings of her person. She was in a room that was not of her own and she ached all over. Her throat was dry and scratchy and all she wanted was the cold thickness of a mango ice cream milk shake. Kagome shook her head as a wave of dizziness over took her mind. She shook her head. Kagome steadied her head with her hands noticing for the first time that her right wrist was in a brace and was irritating her like mad. She looked around her to find various cards of all shapes and colours wishing her to get well. She then saw that one corner of the room was devoted entirely to pink and yellow roses.

Kagome lay her head on her pillow and saw that her bag was sitting in the chair which was to the side of her bed and rummaged through it. She withdrew her phone and put it on sending a quick text to everyone that she was fine and that she had just woken up. She also asked that visitors came soon as she was bored after only waking.

The door opened little after ten minutes she was comfortable and was waiting for the nurse to come and bring her something cool and cold to drink so she could speak. Kagome looked to the door to see a nurse followed by her family doctor.

"Good morning dear"

"Morning doctor poke a lot"

"Kagome, come on your hardly five anymore"

"Yes, and yet you're the same" she said dryly. He was an old short man in his late fifties she smiled at him and looked as the nurse had lade before her a plate of warmed pastries and a hot drink of green mint tea. She also placed next to the tea a glass of cool ice water. Kagome picked it up and drank it off in gulps happy that the nurse refilled the glass with an understanding smile. She then began to eat the pastries while her doctors mumbled this and that while pushing his glasses back up his nose and scribbled onto her chart.

"Well Kagome you'll be here for another three days, just to keep an eye on you. You may use your net book but try not to use your phone sweetheart. I'll be back to check on you later alright"

"Yes ok Myoga –san. That was a nice breakfast thank you Lily"

"Your welcome Kagome, dad did say you liked them so I brought them up especially for you would you like a little more before a nap?'"

"Yes please that would be wonderful" Kagome said with a smile. Lily was twenty four years old and Myoga's daughter. Myoga watched as his daughter went about to do her good deed for their family patient. He looked at her wrist and set it back to her side where she rested it comfortably.

"Alright my dear I'll be back to check on you later, after Lily brings you some more breakfast I would like you to take a long and undisturbed rest no visitors until at least one pm alright."

"Yes doctor okay, your not going to poke me with a needle are you?"

"No, No I'm not I already did that while you were passed out" he said with a grin

Kagome blanched and gave him a raised eyebrow and a small smile

"I don't know whether to thank you or scold you"

"The former would be better dear, much more appreciated as well. Right well I'll see you later Kagome. Make sure you get some rest, bye for now"

"Too-da-loo Myoga san"

XxX

He couldn't sleep that night. He knew that she was safe where she was at the moment, but that didn't help his heart in the least. His mind was all over the place at the moment with the fact that he had three meetings that morning as well as two more in the afternoon, it was clear as day as the tall male ran his hands through his hair of silver that he was not in the game. Sesshomaru squared his shoulders as he felt the vibration and personalized chime that told him that his girlfriend had text him.

Picking up the silver device he clicked it to the menu and navigated to the messages. After opening up the message he sat back slightly, his back hunched only a twitch.

_Good morning Sesshomaru, just wanted to let you know that I've woken up that I'm fine. I hurt a bit but that's to be expected really, my family doctor wants to keep me over night but other than that I'm fine. If your able I would really love for you to come visit me after work maybe?_

_Have a good day and know that I'm fine, I'm going to go back to sleep now,_

_See you later baby xx_

A small smile touched the corners of his lips before he text her back. Once that was done Sesshomaru began to dress himself, a navy blue suit with black dress shoes and a dark blue tie to accompany his white crisp shirt. In a move which he rarely did he tied his hair into a high pony tail looking much like his father did in his younger days. Sesshomaru phoned his father's house and made sure that his girls were ok and then left out for work already phoning the flower shop ordering a dozen pink roses. He was in his office within the next half an hour and began his day counting down the hours till he could see his beautiful woman.

XxX

Three sets of trainer clad feet walked calmly in the pale peach tiled floor of the hospital in silence. They had not come empty handed as each of their arms were loaded with things that they knew there friend would want. Sango, Ayume and Kogra walked up to the receptionist desk and waited for her to get off the phone. She was a small little girl with a head of curly Spanish ebony hair. Her green eyes looked to the guests and she gave them a bright smile.

"Hello may I help you ladies?"

"Err, yes thank you, were looking for our friend Kagome Hirashi"

"Oh yes she is on the third floor room 3"

"Thank you very much"

The three girls made their way to the room which held their friend with in its white walls. Kagome's sapphire eyes left the screen of the net book that she was using to watch her movies she was bored that was an understatement so her eyes lit up when her eyes met the soft heat shaped face of her best friend Sango. She smiled as more faces came into view.

"Kagome your okay, we brought chocolate!" screamed Ayume

"Oh, come on I really want some normal food. I really hate hospital food"

The three visitors laughed and rolled their eyes at their young friend. One by one they presented their arm full of things that would keep the girl happy until her discharge the next day. Sango sat on the left side to her friend while Ayume sat at the foot of the bed and Kogra sat in the visitor's chair which was to the side.

"So...do you know what happened to you?" Sango asked tensely

"No I have no idea what happened to me"

"Kagome, how can you stand to live there anymore? Your mom is let's face it a cow and your sister is something close to a bitch, the only ones that are there for you Kagome are your grandparents and they cannot protect you as well as you can protect yourself."

"Ayume is right Kagome, somehow you need to get out of that house and get your dependence card as soon as possible so that you can get a place to live"

"Thanks guys, I know what going on and what my move will be. Naraku and my aunt have been trying for years to get my guardianship changed from my mom to either her or my Naraku. But my mom jus t won't sign. I'm going to go visit her when I get out of here any ways"

"Your aunt? The social worker?"

"Yea she's my mom's sister, she has been trying since I was five but nothing would stick. Hopefully now though I can get out of that house"

"Okay Kagome we're going to go and let you rest for a bit longer, we will see you tomorrow okay"

"Alright you guys thanks for everything"

The three girls gave their friend a hug and a kiss to her cheek and they quietly left the room so that their friend could rest for a bit longer.

XxX

Sesshomaru looked at the time in the corner of the screen on his laptop, it was still early morning and even though he wanted nothing more than to escape from work and go and see her, he thought that it was too early. Though it didn't stop his mind from worrying over her. He had placed a large order on orange and yellow roses which would arrive ten minutes before he did in the afternoon. He had spoken to Rin and told her of the situation and she had taken it with tears and worry all the same. She had told him to come and get her after school as she intended to make something for her special friend.

"You seem a bit distracted Sesshomaru is everything alright?"

Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of his father who had come in without him noticing….this was not normal he was always alert in his office. He could hear a pen drop in the next office for crying out loud. What was his little Hirashi doing to him?

"I'm sorry father, my mind…it is somewhere ells"

"I can see that Sesshomaru of course the question is why, and your hair. My boy you've only ever tied it up ward like that whenever your troubled and wanted to 'draw upon the strength of our grate and terrible ancestors' as you put it when you were three"

"Yes, I am in need of all the strength I can get. My girls are distressed half my mind is on work half on the fact that my girlfriend is in the hospital and I have to remain here. In more ways than one I feel like a spoilt teenager who can't see their other half"

"There, there my boy. Have they told you what happened to her?"

"Just that she fell down the stairs. Her wrist is broken and a few bruises here and there. I don't really want her to be looking after the girls. At least not until her wrist is better. If she wishes she will continue in the department but I ask that you put her in the joining office to mine?"

"That would be acceptable son, when you go to visit her this afternoon tell her that she has the job and will be receiving a full wage. That should make her happy."

"Yes father"

Sesshomaru looked at his desk for a few minutes, and then enquired about his daughters. They were a bit distressed even little Setska was showing signs of being on edge. Sesshomaru smiled somewhat and sat back in his chair getting his work done as quickly as he could. He would need to get three meetings out of the way and on top of that he intended to get someone to finish off the little Hirashi's assignments.

By the time his day was over he had gone home to change and speed off to the hospital. He needed to kiss her, to tell her how worried he was to tell her that she would be ok and that she could come and stay with him if she wanted to.

He went to pick up a few things before he went on his way towards the hospital. When he reached he took the large gift bag from the passenger seat of the car before he went into the building to find his tiny girlfriend.

XxX

The room was quiet way too quiet, she sat there on her side slightly slouched. She was reading some of the magazines that Kogra had brought her so that she would be amused all the while that she deemed to stay in the room and not move. She picked up another magazine after a she had finished the one prior to it. She nibbled on some chocolate sticks.

Her body hurt, despite everything that they had given her she still hurt. She hurt so much that she just wanted to pass out again so that she could be undisturbed. What she wanted more than anything was to see her girls and her boyfriend. She could just imagine him trying to focus on work and not succeeding until he gave himself a mental pep-talk. She smiled and slowly rested her head back on to the pillow, bringing the small bowel of black grapes and strawberries that her grandparents had brought her. Kaede was worried about her Jii-Chan and Naraku were both worried over her. Soon enough her parent and the rest of the family came in and sat with her, her sister and mother to one side of the room with Inuyasha in the corner. Her brat of a little brother had brought her some flowers and sat next to her hip while she lay back talking to Kaguya and Naraku.

Kagome sat up as her room door was opened and in stepped the doctor, Myoga and another tall looking man with him. They were both wearing the white lab coats with black trousers. A chart was in the hand of the young doctor while he stood at the foot of the patient's bed. He had a pair of chocolate brown eyes and his hazelnut hair was cut and fashioned long yet spiky. He looked at her with a smile as she hastily tried to hide the snacks that she wasn't ment to be eating which her little brother had brought for her .

"Hello Miss Hirashi, how are you feeling then?"

"Erm, I'm fine thank you, erm who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me Miss Hirashi, my name its Alex. I'm-"

"Myoga sama's son" said her mother in amazement

"Yes well unlike my father I'm not the same needle happy person."

"I'm very glad at that. This is my family"

"Yes, well this is the run down for your condition miss Hirashi, your wrist as you know you broke that will take about twelve weeks to heal it may feel a bit stiff but don't worry about that"

"Will I have to have a cast or something?"

"Yes and no working I'm afraid unless you can type with one hand that is"

"No I can't" she said with a smile.

Alex smiled at her and gave her family a small smile also

"We will be booking you in every so often to review the damage and how its healing. Another thing was that the x-rays showed that you have just a little bruising on your ribs you'll be fine after two weeks and that's nothing to worry about."

"What is to worry about my dear" began Myoga

"Was that because of the condition of that was just listed your injuries and such. The extent of the damage was caused by no fall Kagome…you were pushed"

The room seemed to go quiet at this. Deathly quiet in fact. Myoga looked at the people who were in the room with his temporary charge and soon landed back on Kagome' sad blue eyes.

"Alex could you tell Kagome while I escort her family out she needs a bit more rest before being discharged"

"Ano- yes father of-"

"Hey Kagome, you got a ton of flowers out here from someone" called Lily

"Bring e'm in Lily. Sesshomaru why…" she said with a small dry tone. He always seemed to be getting her flowers lily passed her a large bulk of flowers and she pressed her nose to the flowers catching the sweet sent. She sighed and didn't notice the jealous and envy looks from the three in the corner.

"Alright every one thank you for your visit. But Alex needs to talk to Kagome Privately"

"What about" questioned her mother

"That is confidential Mrs. Hirashi" Myoga said to her

"I am her mother she is not eighteen and such matters such as private talks to my children is a right I am allowed"

"Correct, but not in this hospital Mrs. Hirashi. The age for patient doctor confidentiality is age sixteen"

Her face hardened when he told her that and with a strop she left the room with her flanks covered by Inuyasha and Kikiyo.

"We will see you when you get home Kagome. Rest alright no stress" said Naraku giving her a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the family left behind Naraku and left her alone with the doctor. Alex gave her a smile.

"So what's' this private problem then is it something dangerous?"

"No nothing like that to worry about Miss Hirashi." He took a breath and looked her in the eyes and continued;

"What is to worry about though Miss Hirashi is that you are very lucky that the fall didn't hurt your baby"

"My-My what?"

Alex looked at her face, it was panic stricken those gems of her eyes were wide in surprise and wonder. It was like she couldn't comprehend her being pregnant. For Kagome it was slightly worse. The fact that he had said she had a baby coupled with the fact about falling down the stairs she felt her breath hitch.

"Your baby, the fall caused a bit of distress to the little one but all in all everything is good I take it that you didn't know. That is why my father said I should tell you alone"

"How, how far along am I?"

"Err from the looks of these only two months Miss Hirashi. Its normal for young women not to look as though they are pregnant. But we are sure that you are pregnant."

"Ok-ok. T-thank you. When will I be discharged?"

"Well I have told you everything you need to know. Miss Hirashi so I would say about tomorrow morning if you like"

"Alright thank you very much, Alex."

"Not a problem call if you need anything. I think the boyfriend will defiantly be making an appearance today with all the flowers don't you"

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru will be coming"

"Alright then, take it easy Miss Hirashi. Remember you've got another life to think about now too"

"Yes doctor. Thank you"

"She lay down on her side. Her face a mask of calm while inside she was panic stricken and scared.

That explained all the sickness and the cravings. All the times that she was tired. She was pregnant.

At that thought a pair of brown eyes and tanned skin came to her mind she fell asleep with one last thought.

"_Dam you…Bankotsu"_


	18. Chapter 18confrontations and desperation

This is dedicated to a review-er who stated that she was apart of the bankotsu fan club insted of making him out to be a hard ass about it all ive made him a big softy just for you so enjoy xX CirraSixx Xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 of confrontations and desperations<p>

Kagome lay with tears in her eyes; the memories that she had shut out and pushed away had come back with full force to her young mind. It was so emotionally crippling that she felt her head and heart shake. There was just too much that was going on and for the life of her she didn't know where to start. What would happen if she went home and tell her what happened what would happen. Her family.

Naraku would be disappointed that she didn't tell him. And she would have to tell him it wasn't like she could get out of that place with some kind of help. She couldn't go back to that house without wondering when the next push would be. She didn't know she even had a baby and already she knew that had to protect her little one. Her grandparents might be more accepting after all she had willingly told her grandmother what had happened, but the thought of pregnancy or infection had NEVER crossed their mind. Kaede was busy comforting her granddaughter and she was busy pretending that nothing happened.

Then came the fact that she was with Sesshomaru. How would she explain this to him he had a two kids of his own. How was he ment to take her on when she had a baby coming and what if he didn't want her because she was pregnant now. She felt a little sick in her stomach. The flutter in her stomach alerted her that her little one was moving, swimming. Doing something at the end of the day, she huffed and then turned on her back and looked to her phone. Wondering when Sesshomaru would come to visit her. She really needed him. She was really scared what he would think when she told him.

Just as she was about to go deeper into the thought Sesshomaru came into the white room and sat in chair after he had given her a passionate and breath taking kiss.

"Are you alright."

"Yes I am feeling much better Sesshomaru. Are you alright you seem a bit distressed?"

He raised an eyebrow after her and took her hand in his own and squeezed a little.

"You're the one in a hospital bed and you're asking me if I am the one who is distressed, that's rich little one. I'm fine. At least I am now I was worried about you that's all. I brought you something"

"Sesshomaru stop wasting your money on me" she said with a sad smile somewhat upset with the current knowledge. How would she tell him about the baby? Slowly she turned her body towards him and raised her arms slightly toward him. Again he raised an eyebrow after her actions, but a smile broke out onto his face after he saw her sad one. He picked her up blanket and all and tucked her under his chin.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Something, nothing, Sesshomaru so what is this?"

"Kagome, you know that there is no point in hiding things from me"

"Let it be Sessh, I don't wanna talk about it"

"Kagome I-"

"When I'm ready, please I don't wanna fight, I've missed you all day and I just wanna sit with you"

"Fine baby, just know you can talk to me about anything you like"

"I know so what's that"

Sesshomaru gave her the bag and watched her as she opened it with her left hand the one which was not hurt by the fall. From its contents she brought out a sweet looking brown bare that said I love you on its stomach. Her heart clenched. They had been together for about a month and a half now just barely, again the fact that she was pregnant hit her mind she pushed it to the side however. They had never said 'I love' you before it was a new ball game all together.

"I love you too"

Honey brown eyes widened but nodded he brought her closer to his chest wanting to feel the softness of her body against his own. He was tired he wished he could just stay with her and breathe in her scent. He gathered her up in his arms and laid her back into her hospital bed. He smirked and bent down with her cast wrist in his left hand and quickly wrote on it.

"I'm the first one"

"How very grown up of you Sesshomaru, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a peaceful sleep. I am fine and if not they can all ways feed me more morphine" she gave a small laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but gave her a kiss to the forehead and a heart tugging smile.

"Sweet dreams princess" and brought the blankets over her form and waited until he could tell she was asleep to leave the room. He left out of the room and went to his car to drive home to wait the next day. If anything he felt he would be more agitated with the fact that she was being let out the next morning and he would not be able to be with her. He gave a sigh and felt his shoulders sag in a very un-like Sesshomaru manner.

XxX

To say her night had been anything but awful would be an understatement; the circles of nightmares were present on her face. The fact that she was feeling ill again didn't help her in any case. She lay on her back after she had received an early breakfast to send her off; she looked at the ceiling above and began to think about what she had to do in this situation. The good news was that she had a full time job with full wage so she could easily now provide for herself and for her baby who would be here with her in the next six months. She only had half a year to get things done and she would need all the help that she could get. But the fact still remained that she wanted to maim the baby's father.

She was a rape victim; her baby was a product of rape and jealousy not love, devotion and affection. She closed her eyes. No matter what she would not place any blame on the child. She would however need to have a talk with its father and her aunt. If anyone besides Kaguya and Naraku it was her aunt who could help her.

She sighed out loud pushing the bangs from her face. She did know one thing though the first trip she would make that day out would be to the bank. If she wanted to provide for this baby then she would need to settle accounts freeze assets that she had been given by Naraku and make sure that while she was living at her mother's home that they never found out.

She also had another feeling that very soon that house would be an unsafe prison; she had nearly lost her baby because of the 'fall' that she took. It still frightened her to think that someone in her family would willingly push her down the stairs; she looked over to the gift of roses and teddy bear that was larger than herself and smiled. What would she tell Sesshomaru? How could she tell him? Would it be better to break things off and lead a single mother life? She couldn't lie to him so she would put the ball in his court she would let him decide what was best for him and the girls.

She would still be friends with them but she knew that she wouldn't be a part of their lives if their father deemed it so. She felt a small prick to her eyes the burning sensation a bit more than she could manage but she held fast and shoved the covers from her body. Within minutes she set to work of cleaning the room striping the bed sheets and folding them in a neat square so that they would be picked up and added to the laundry.

After that she made use of the bathroom a hot shower was what she needed and whole she was in there she couldn't help but look down at the tiny bulge of her stomach. Her baby was in there growing every day, perhaps sleeping or swimming at the moment. She smiled and once she was satisfied with her cleaning she dried her skin brushed her teeth and headed back into her room. She drew the curtain around her bed and got dressed. She thanked Kaguya. In her bag was a pair of comfortable quarter length jeans and a white vest top with a thin navy blue limp cardigan.

She brushed her hair and pulled it to the side so that it would not bother her then she, put on a pair of whit flip flops and creamed her arms and legs and then picked up all her belongings. She had timed it all perfectly for Lily had come in and told her that Kaguya had come to pick her up. With papers signed the young woman was discharged from the hospital.

"Hey there chipmunk how are you?"

"I'm fine Auntie, thank you for coming to get me"

"No problem, so are you planning to meet your friends or are you going to se Sesshomaru?"

"I am just going to see a friend first"

"Alright here. I'll take your bag for you and I'll give you some money. Make sure you have your phone though alright"

"Aww, thanks auntie"

Kaguya smiled. "No worries, maybe we can meet up for lunch and take you shopping for your new job eh"

"How did-"

"Naraku told me, were really proud of you"

"Oh ok, how about two?"

"Yeah that will be fine, do you need a lift any where?"

"No no, I'll be fine"

Kagome smiled as she fingered the piece of paper that she had asked Alex for, in her pocket. She took her phone and the money that Kaguya had given her and took the bus.

_Hi there, I'm out of hospital and I am just going to see my friends_

_I'll see you later?_

She bit her lip already she was starting to lie to him and she didn't like the feeling one bit. She sat back into the bus seat and listened to her music it was a sad tune, but she listened any way. She wasn't sure how but it just made the feelings of what happen to her come back tenfold. She was angry she was hurt and she was tired. She soon came to her stop and for the life of her she couldn't cross the road where his house was. She felt hate for him, she felt her heart harden a hand brushed against her stomach and she closed her eyes with tears falling freely. She wanted to turn back, to never tell him, but her hand was forced as he had come out of his house, with a trash bag in one hand.

He spotted her and raised an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath and crossed the road after looking if there were any cars coming from left or right.

She slowly walked up the steps to stand in front of him. With everything she had she looked into his eyes and rage filled her, her breaths became harsher, her heart pounded within her chest and without thought she raised her hand and slapped him. She went to hit him again but her grabbed her hands and held then by her wrists. Only then noticing the cast on her right wrist.

"Kagome, snap outta it. Stop! Kagome look at me!"

Her struggles stopped and Bankotsu was faced with a broken girl. Her eyes they called to him and he couldn't ignore the pull. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. He guided her into his house and gave her some water so that she would calm down and tell him why she had started to hit him.

He ran a hand through his louse hair and sat opposite her in the arm chair and looked at her. She was beautiful and crying but why was she here?

"Kagome. What are you doing here"

Kagome swallowed and dried her eyes.

"You raped me" she said with a whisper

Bankotsu stiffened , truth be told that night had haunted him, it tore at his heart and mind knowing that he had violated someone in such away for the sake of revenge. He had felt sick for weeks, knowing that he had tore something deep within her, not just her virginity but her spirit as well. He had broken a part of her and now here she was sitting across from him in the room.

"I-I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"…"

"Kagome please, If there is something I can do then please let me"

"Why did you do it. Why not pull a prank, why not just give me a verbal warning. Instead you take something that can't ever be given back."

"…I can't answer you Kagome, just know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you I'm sorry for how I treated you after"

"…I'm pregnant. And since there hasn't been any one before or after you I'm positive its yours"

"…what?"

"You heard me" she said holding the glass and looking him right in the eye. Her eyes were telling the truth her eyes were that of a mother defending her child.

"What do you want"

"_Nothing_" she practically hissed

He was taken aback by the hostility in that one word from her. She wanted nothing? No money?

"I don't want any of your money, I don't want any of your help its low of me but considering what you took from me I think it only fair"

"What are you saying Kagome"

"I never want to see your face, I don't want you near my child"

"Don't you mean our-"

"No! Mine! My baby, my child. You..Your just a man who decided to be stupid enough not to use a condom"

"Kagome I want to help you" he said as he looked at her. There, this was a different side of her all together she was cold, she was hard..She hadn't forgiven him. She hadn't moved on.

"You want to help me, then you'll sign the custody papers relinquishing your hold on the baby. I want nothing from you"

"…will I ever get to see her or him?"

"…perhaps…but not as its father"

He looked to the floor and nodded he went up stairs and took a card from his wallet and gave it to her when he had come back down.

"That is a bank account that I started when I was sixteen, my girlfriend at the time got pregnant. We were happy we saved a lot for her. She came early though and didn't make it. It's not for you. It's for the little one I'm sorry Kagome. If you take this..I'll sign the papers"

She took the small slip of a card and pocked it intent to use it only for her child. She pushed the forms closer to him and with sad eyes of a parent he signed away his rights to his unborn.

Kagome's eyes softened as she saw the man mentally crumble in front of her.

"Should I ever forgive you, I know you will make a good God father" a spark of hope rushed through his being. He nodded he knew that some other man would take his place in his child's life. But what he put Kagome through. He was lucky that she was even considering him in her equation. He watched her as he signed away. Memories became too much. And he looked sadly at her with true regret and remorse in his heart from her.

"I have your number I'll call you if anything and ill send you pictures if you want"

"Why are you doing this, I mean what is your reasoning for not wanting me there to help you"

"I've brought shame to my family and when my mother finds out I am sure she will be the first to exploit it. I don't want you involved because it would just cause more problems"

"So there isn't someone ells?"

"…"

"So, there is…who is he"

"…Sesshomaru Taisho.."

She saw Bankotsu eyes widen in realization and he felt a defeated sigh leave his lips. The second in command of the well known electric and science company would be able to provide easily for her. He turned to her and took her small hand in his larger one. He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes of sea sapphire.

"I know you are in capable hands, should you need me for anything please call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat"

She gave him a watery smile and gave him a hug and then left out of his house not once turning back as she left the man that fathered her child the man that took away her innocence…the man she couldn't help but forgive.

Kagome boarded the bus when it came toward her on the opposite side of the road she was going to go and pay Sesshomaru a visit. Then she would go down town to see her aunt. She told herself that she should go and see him because it could be the last time that she would ever see him without the knowledge that she was pregnant with another man's child.

Soon enough after an hour long bus ride she made it to sesshomaru's work place. She was allowed entrance even without her badge that told the security that she worked there. They knew her as the sweet quiet girl who would bring them sweets at times and a smile to brighten their day. She talked to the few friends that she had made at the company and stepped into her office seeing that it was bare. The small room was completely empty there was nothing in there it looked like an empty storage room. Was she fired?

She quickly went to her boyfriend's office she couldn't afford to lose this job, she liked it and it paid well and she would need all the money she could get with a baby to support now as well. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she thought of the possibility that the head Taisho had retracted his offer of her working there full time now.

"Kagome, what are you doing here" asked a startled Naomi, she was a middle aged woman who could rock the short spiky hair do with ease. She wore a dark burgundy suite with black heels.

"What happened to my office"

"Oh, your things were moved into a bigger office one that's next door to sesshomaru's your going to be his personal assistant in the department of accounting and in house marketing"

"Really, thank you. I thought I was being fired"

Naomi smiled and looked at the small girl and gave her a smile before she continued on with her business. Kagome walked to where she knew where her boyfriend's office was as she drew closer she could hear people talking with in the room.

"_I miss you, I would like to give it another shot. You honestly cant tell me that this __**girl**__ that your involved with can compare"_

"_I already told you that we are not having this discussion, you left us not the other way around. I am staying with Kagome and that is all there is to it. There will never be an us again Salina"_

"_it would be good for Rin to have her mother again, this child cannot possible fill that gap that Rin has"_

Kagome shrank back from the door she really couldn't deal with this at the moment. The fact was that inside that room with Sesshomaru was his ex- girlfriend. Rin's mother. Kagome slowly backed away intending to leave the building but before she could the door was flung open revealing a woman of high standing

She was a long hair of ebony hair was flung over her shoulder with waves upon waves of curls her big brown eyes were ablaze. She was wearing a pair of dark blue snug jeans with a white jumper dress of sorts.

Kagome looked into the woman's eyes and gave a sort of gulp.

"Kagome?"

"Ano..hi Sesshomaru"

"This, THIS is Kagome, this is what your giving me up for Sesshomaru a skinny teenager!"

Sesshomaru glared at the woman who insulted his girlfriend who had just come from the hospital as well. He non too gently pushed the woman out of his way to get to the young woman that was his girlfriend.

"What's the matter sweet heart?"

"Nothing just stopping by, I got discharged a few hours ago"

"Alright come on in, Salina was just leaving"

Kagome cast the woman a look and followed her boyfriend's instructions and went to go an sit in the big office. Kagome sat on the guest chair and began to play with some of the papers on the large desk. Sesshomaru was walking toward her with a hesitance that he had never really known. She turned to him after she felt come and stand behind her.

"Are you alright Kagome"

"Yes, im fine thanks are you alright"

"Yes im fine sweet heart. just dealing with some drama as it was"

Kagome nodded giving him a kiss to his cheek, and stood up.

"Can we have dinner later just the two of us?"

"Ahem, if that's what you would like sweetheart. What time do you want me to pick you up later around seven?"

"Yes that's great I'm having lunch with Kaguya and then ill go home and make myself pretty"

Sesshomaru came over and gave her a hug and a sweet kiss.

"Impossible, your gorgeous as you are"

She smiled at Sesshomaru and stood up and left his office with a promise to see him later. She took up her things and then got onto the bus once again. She had one more person to see before she would meet up with her aunt by soon to be marriage.

For the theird time that day she found herself on the bus traveling towards the office in the mall. She found what she was looking for in the tall building. The department was in the back of the mall if you didn't know that it was there then you wouldn't know that it was there.

Kagome found herself at the advisors for young adults. She had a friend here who she knew she could count on with out a doubt. The building was old looking yet inside was completely refurbished and looked modern. She wanted to work here one summer but there were no vacancies available at all. She walked in to the building with a hesitant step all the way. Her frame was trembling yet she continued onward.

She walked into the main office where the reception was.

"Hello, ano may I see Mrs Tashika"

"Whom is asking for her"

"Hirashi Kagome"

"Oh alright dear come on then ill take you to her office"

Kagome was led to an office where a woman sat at a desk. The polished wood was beautiful. But the woman was stunning; her shoulder length hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head with two dark black chopsticks in her hair. She wore a pair of black trousers with a white shirt and black waist coat. The cuffs of her shirt were rolled up to her elbows.

"Hello Auntie"

"Kagome? sweet heart what are you doing here"

"Wanted to come see you"

The woman's lips drew into a smirk

"Kagome come on now darling your mother isn't one to forget easy is she babe"

"What happened wasn't your fault Auntie Yura"

"Don't worry babe. What's up then hun"

"I- I need your advise what can I do to get out of my mom's guardianship" Kagome looked away from her aunt and to her wrist that she had broken.

"Honey I cant do anything with that. Your brother tried as well hun"

"What about conditions safety, environment of the home, anything"

"Ive been triying hun, but my sister wont let me make the call to social"

Kagome looked down at her lap, frustrated tears gathered in her eyes. She pulled herself

"Auntie Yura, ive been mentally abused, verbally abused, pushed down a flight of stairs and only by this happening do I know that im actually pregnant. I cannot bring my baby up in that house with both Kikiyo and mom being how they are. Can you please help me!"

"….Yes, I can. Your pregnant and if I get a few people to testify against your mother's character. This will enable you to get your independence card. Then you will have to tell them that you are pregnant and why you don't feel that you are safe with being at home with your baby. You will need to tell them the actions of the child's father and what is his plans for the both of-"

"I made him sign a contract. I didn't want him to be involved and drag him into this"

"Alright then, Kagome how long can you stand to stay in that house?"

"Another month, maybe two but then ill be four months pregnant and showing then. I have a job auntie I have four accounts and for severing father ties with the baby he gave me a debit card with over half a grand in for the baby"

"Alright, who are you going to tell about this?"

"I don't know. I have to tell Sesshomaru, my boyfriend. There is no way I can drag him into this. His position everything"

"I understand, ill build you a case Kagome, you might be able to get a temporary place under protection"

"Alright ill have your number call me or come and meet me some where do not come to the house otherwise mom will become more over baring"

"Alright Kagome. Ill speak to you later on sweetheart"

"Thank you for everything auntie. I'll see you later"

Kagome began that walk home and just for the sake of proof later on she brought a pregnancy test. She went back to her room after she had greeted every one and locked her door. Kaguya had, had to cancel on her so Kagome just wanted to sleep she would have a nap and then get ready to meet her boyfriend. She couldn't lie to Sesshomaru she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Sesshomaru were to find out later along the line where she couldn't hide her pregnancy. She bit her lip and picked out what she would wear for that evening that she would meet Sesshomaru for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19 Of Caution and Confession

Chapter Nineteen; Of Caution and Confession

When she had come home after her short visit to her boyfriend's work place as well as her own, she had gone straight to her room and lay down. She had then called her Kaguya chan and told her that she wasn't up to strength with going out for dinner that night. Kagome went into her bathroom and had a shallow bath and then got into a pair of comfortable soft cloths just so that she could lay about in them. She then looked about her room making mental preparations for leaving this place behind in all its totality. She didn't know what was going to happen once she was granted her independence card. She knew that she would have to speak to Mr. Taisho about keeping her job and she also knew that the situation with Sesshomaru could go one of two ways.

Soon enough seven pm came around and Kagome sat in front of her vanity. She looked at her reflection her eyes had dark circles under them, the tone of her skin was pale and even sickly looking. She had come home and done nothing but worry about the possible reactions of Sesshomaru when she told him that she was pregnant. All of which was non too positive. She looked at herself at the moment she was wearing a pretty peach dress and a pair of silver heels. Kagome saw her phone vibrate on the table. She picked it up taking a deep and calming breath to sooth her nerves. She then answered it, hoping that her voice wouldn't. waver as she spoke.

"H-hello Sesshomaru"

"Hello beautiful, are you ready?"

"Just getting changed ill be down in a minuet"

"Okay then ill come up"

"Okay"

After she had hung up she had felt tears come to her eyes and panic sinking into her stomach making her feel sick, she had picked out a simple long sleeved green dress which hugged her curves and if you were looking hard enough cupped the tiny swell of her lower abdomen. It was also thick enough to hide her cast which was on her right wrist. She ruffled her hair and slipped on a pair of emerald green velvet shoes with silver gems stuck on the back of the heel and at the toe and at the side. She picked up her bag and made sure that she had enough money to catch a taxi back home. She then picked up her coat once she heard the commotion downstairs indicating that Sesshomaru had arrived.

Kagome took a deep breath and collected the fresh pregnancy test and put it in her purse to take if Sesshomaru needed proof at any time. She then walked out of her room making sure to lock it after she had come out of it. She slowly and cautiously went down the stairs to find her tall firm looking boyfriend standing talking to her grandfather with a smile on his face. Inuyasha was once again sitting in a chair gazing at the one he couldn't have while Kikiyo made no attempt to hide that she was eyeballing the older brother either.

"Im ready Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned and his breath caught in his throat, Sesshomaru gave her a smile instead of trying to say anything and took her hand in his own.

"Elder Hirashi, i bid you good evening"

After those words left his lips she felt her stomach clench, she allowed him to lead her out of the room and down the long steps which he carried her down because of her heels. She became timid thinking if he didn't like what would happen tonight then she would most likely be climbing the long white steps on her own. She tried not to think about the unavoidable conversation that would take place, it would be even more strained as well if things went wrong because she worked with him as his assistant at work. Kagome sighed as she slipped into the car. Her thoughts meshed into one after the other running rampant with fear.

Sesshomaru noticed her demeanor was quiet, shy and just had an air of fear. He risked a glance at her from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, the elegant dress clung to her form with out looking like she was going to a club it stopped after her knees and had a small flair of volume for movement. Her injured hand lay in her lap while her other cradled her chin as she looked out of the window. Sesshomaru with shock could see that she was trembling. Turning up the heat thinking that the solution. He turned his eyes back to the road. She was being quiet too quiet almost.

There was something very wrong with his small female, she was distressed true that as a couple he didn't know the in's and out's of her mind. However Sesshomaru knew that from when she was a toddler too young to even remember his face as he had not been a frequent visitor after going to school in Korea and then Hong Kong for a lengthy amount of years, some things still stayed the same.

The way she would duck her head in sadness, the way she would have her arms taunt in her lap and the way her eyes would glaze over with premature tears. Yes something was defiantly wrong and for some reason he felt a wave of foreboding settle in his stomach.

Sesshomaru soon drove into a parking space, which was for the guests use of the popular high class restaurant. Sliding from the car in long strong strides he opened the door for his lady. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him a watery smile of sorts before she climbed out and stood in front of him looking into his eyes. She raised her head inviting him for a kiss. An invitation which he gladly took, he rubbed her lower back in small circles and pushed her gently towards the entrance of the quiet restaurant. They were soon shown to their seats and given menus as Sesshomaru had called a head and booked a reservation.

They sat together on a small rounded table with dark cherry cloth with a small basket with a large thick black candle and a smaller fat red one. Both of which were lit, and giving the two a private sweet smelling environment. Kagome looked at her boyfriend under long coal black lashes and gave him a smile which warmed his heart. he still knew that there was something that was going on beneath the surface however. They had ordered and the tension was becoming ridiculous.

There was no flow of conversation, it seemed pained and if either of them spoke then it would be the end of it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the girl across from him.

"_What is on her mind that is disturbing our time together? I barely got to see her when she was in hospital. She came to me when she was discharged and frankly was a lot happier than this melancholy girl in front of me. Did something happen at work that she is not telling me of, perhaps she is still shaken about what happened…enough of this guessing"_

"Kagome"

At the sound of her name she looked up from her half eaten dinner.

"Is the restaurant not to your liking?"

"Uh? No Sesshomaru its beautiful"

"Then why do you look as though you have lost something important"

His words cut meaning one thing to him but something completely different to her own ears.

"I-I …"

"Kagome just tell me what's wrong"

"…Im so sorry" she whispered with tears in her eyes

"Sorry for what sweetheart"

"For dragging you into this mess, ill understand if you don't want to see me again Sesshomaru"

Alarm bells sounded off in his head, what had she just said was she daft she was the best thing that had happened to him for a year and a half now.

"Koi, start from the beginning please" he said as he reached over and grasped her hand

"The doctors said that I didn't fall down the stairs" she said looking at him. Sesshomaru searched her gaze and his eyes widened at what she was or rather her eyes were telling him.

"You were pushed" he stated slowly. More tears began to fall from her face as she looked him in the eye.

"The doctor said I would be fine, that I would just need bed rest and to try not to move my wrist too much and that id have some checkups to see how the bone was healing…but he also said that..that I was lucky that the fall..didn't hurt …."

"Didn't hurt what Kagome"

She closed her eyes and tears poured out slipping down her soft cheeks.

"…..My baby"

She felt his hand become lax over hers and she looked up to see him staring at her in shock.

"What, when did this happen? How far are you?"

"It happened before you. I am two months along"

"Who's the father Kagome" his voice...it sounded broken but feral at the same time.

"A boy called Bankotsu Isoki …the guy who raped me."

"What! Does Naraku know about this guy?"

"No, it was a petty revenge scheme his cousin thought up she was a frenamy of mine. And now I'm pregnant with his child"

"Did you go to the police"

"No I confronted him and told him to sign some papers relinquishing his parent rights. He was my first, the one I couldn't remember because I was at a party and my drink was spiked"

"…."

"I am not asking anything of you Sesshomaru, I have told my aunt a social worker and she has agreed to make a case for me so that I can get out of my mother's house. With that push I could have lost a life that I didn't even know I was carrying. I'm not safe there"

"No, you're not. You are planning to keep it then?"

"..Hai"

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know My aunt Yura said to give her two more months and she would see about accommodations for me because by then I'll be showing I will have to leave before that happens"

He swallowed thickly, for the second time he was aching and wondering what her plan was concerning their relationship like he had wondered with the girls mothers.

"….And me? Will you leave me?"

"Don't you want me to? I'm having a baby you're the most famous person second to your father in Japan we work in the same company what if I taint your reputation"

"Kagome that is no consequence, what is however is lousing you. I can't let you do this alone and I won't. You think I want to end something so utterly addicting just because you're bringing a new life into the world. None of the women I have been with consider me or my girls. They expected to be pampered and spoilt and that's not your character in the slightest and something that I won't be giving up so easily"

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am sure baby, nothing is going to take me from your side I promise you that"

Tears escaped the corners of her eyes and a smile took over her face. She felt a flood of emotion take hold of her. Kagome looked at the man she had been with for little over a month now. How was it that they had fallen in love so fast that they had become attached so quickly. The fact of the matter was now that she wasn't alone, she was still going to be able to form her relationship with the man sitting across from her. She gave him a watery smile and he touched his hand to her wrist and took it into his grasp.

She turned her attention to the food on her plate and slowly the tension began to lift as they ate their meal. Sesshomaru took her silence as her acceptance. The evening became more and more peaceful both in a content silence to watch one another. At the end of the evening Sesshomaru took his small girlfriend and escorted her home.

Kagome laid her head on her pillow after she had bathed and changed, she closed her eyes and breathed a deep calming breath. Thinking that it would calm her little one, Kagome looked up at her ceiling for a while reflecting on the day's events in all totality.

"What an emotional rollercoaster"

XxXxX

Sesshomaru sat in his bed room in the arm chair, which rested in the corner of the room by the window. Large hands with long finger cupped a small glass of liquid fire. Two small ice cubes to keep the beverage cold, Sesshomaru turned to look at himself in his bed room mirror. Finding no fault for the moment his mind drifted back to the evening that Kagome had told him of her predicament. He found himself not minding that she was pregnant but the fact still remained that there was going to be tough times ahead for them. Even now he felt torn that she had to go back to that unsafe place she called her home.

Sesshomaru stood rethinking all her words. She had two, the latest three months before her aunt said it would be better for her to get an apartment of her own. However even if her independence card was issued to her, her mother would block her and attempt to pull both Kagome and her unborn baby into her custody. Of this he was most certain. The fact remained that they needed to involve her brother into this. When he had suggested that they talk to Naraku about this along with her aunt Kagome looked ready to cry. She had tried so hard to be a good little sister not to bother her older brother, but she saw the logic of his meaning.

So with that decided Sesshomaru said that he would book lunch for the three of them, to sit down and explain what was going on and the roles which they needed to play for Kagome's safety.

The young woman sat with her legs crossed looking down at the slight curve of her stomach and gave a tender smile.

_I'll protect you _


	20. Chapter 20 Of Confessions and

A/N it has been a long while since I have updated I know, I am sorry to every one new and old readers I have been majorly busy with my child care course and its only just getting in to the hard part of it all.

WARNING- STRONG LANGUAGE

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty Of Confessions and Announcements<p>

The morning sun pushed its way through the window of a young woman, a young woman who had sat at her computer desk, her cream carpet littered with files and precious documents. On her desk lay a large monitor. The computer's hard drive's basically installed at the back of the large screen which was currently displaying a word document littered with words and statements that she had written from ear from the little recorder she kept in her purse at all times.

The keyboard was to the right of her, shoved out of the way by her arm when she had made space for her folded arms to cushion her head for just a few minutes of rest. Needless to say those few minutes had turned into a few hours. Four cups all which once held a warm hot beverage of black sweet coffee lay empty on one corner of the desk that she hadn't managed to push them off the table and soil her carpet with its black stain.

A loud jingle sounded piercing the silence and making the woman jump from her uncomfortable resting place, black locks spilled into her vision making her huff at the mess around her and the disturbance. Lifting a small object which had a neon pink cover on the back, brown eyes looked at the contraption with annoyance.

"Good morning?"

"_Yura? Are you ok, you sound a mess?"_

She gave a sigh as the sleek and soft voice of her co-worker Michael spoke to her, his American accent thick in her ears making a shiver run down her spine in a pleasant kind of way.

"Yes Michael, I'm fine. Just kipped out on the desk again you know, I had to get all these documents done and organized"

"_Yes I know, the hearing is in the next two hours if you get yourself fixed up ill take you out to breakfast and we can go over the documents with the clients early?"_

"That sounds wonderful, however could you take briefing the Anderson's? I need to make out an appeal of legal custody and a independency appeal for my niece"

"_Sure not a problem, perhaps you could tell me about it over lunch?"_

She could hear the hopefulness in his voice and she couldn't forbid the smile that trickled onto her lips if she wanted to, she told him that sounded wonderful and that she would indeed like to join him for lunch. Hanging up the phone after she had told him she was going to get ready she made towards the folders and documents which were all despite the appearance of mess they made on her floor were all organized. After packing them away in to her charcoal black and grey Louis Vitton brief case.

Going over to her window the woman pulled the window open and let the warmth of the sun warm her face and kiss her good morning. Going over to her draw she pulled out a pair of black underclothes, she then continued on and brought out a pair of black trousers with thin grey vertical stripes from the waist till the bottom of the trousers. Pulling out a matching form fitting blazer she went over to her pre ironed grey shirt and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The water was perfect in her mind; it shook out all the work cobwebs and made her body and head feel lighter and much clearer. She smiled at her reflection after she had brushed her teeth and creamed her skin. She then proceeded to dress herself and style her hair. She decided that curling it and leaving it to hang to frame her face would be a nice change, to the usual crocodile clip spin over style she usually sported and something that a certain blond hair blue eyed lawyer would notice.

Yes today was a day of promise she just hoped that everything would turn out smoothly, both with the Anderson's and their case of tug of war over their adopted son Logan Anderson and his biological parents the Green grass's and her own personal appeal with the safety of her niece and her great niece or nephew.

* * *

><p>She found herself sighing once again, but the sigh was full of content and happiness. Her fingers glided over the pad of paper that she was writing the reports on, it was slower than typing but in her current condition she couldn't really move her fingers without being in pain so, she opted for hand writing the reports. Sapphire eyes with an unusual twinkle in them looked over the documents which her supervisor Kamaji had given her that morning for her to work on. She had been happy to be back at work it was difficult with the cast on her wrist but with perseverance and persistence she was still able to deliver the same quality of work that she had done with both hands rather than one.<p>

She had been at her desk at the start time of her shift, surprising more than one or two people as well as gaining the annoying persistent presence of her male. She gave a light smile and brought her uninjured hand to her lips, the feeling of the morning kiss lingering on her plump lips. Kagome was happy for the distraction of work and its assignments. She couldn't ignore the feeling of dread penetrating her mind for the meeting that she would be having that night with her brother and Sesshomaru. She had decided that she did need to let her friends know what was going on and quickly. She would tell them this weekend they were going up to the natural osen resort a little up west. That would be the perfect time to tell them. She knew that they would support her and possible go and do damage in her defense but that's not what she wanted.

Kagome stood from her desk, taking the large load of documents and putting them on a trolley, Sesshomaru had given her this so she wouldn't have to carry heavy items. She took it with a grateful smile knowing that he was just trying to help her. After loading the files and some extra mail that she needed to deliver to the other departments, she locked up her room and then took her leave towards the elevators.

A small chime sung and a pair of metallic doors opened to the sight of Setsumi and another woman by the name of Tori. Tori had long flowing black hair and an angular face; her eyes were a deep jade of green like a tiger or leopards eye. She was currently wearing a very sophisticated business dress which looked like a skirt and top. The 'blouse' part of the dress was lace with flowers in the stitching. The top half was a bright ivory colour while the skirt part was black. The whole dress clung to her highlighting the curves which she was not afraid to flaunt. She finished up the look with a pair of black high heels with simple sliver decoration.

Setsumi had long wavy scarlet hair which was obviously a dye colour; she pulled it off rather nicely however. She had the locks bound in a messy bun at the back of her hair with traditional hair needles holding the mass in place. Her turquoise eyes couldn't match Kagome's eyes of sparkling sapphire but they were a close third in the running. A pair of black sleek glasses framed her face. She was currently wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest jumper which clung to her like a corset. The first three buttons of her shirt were undone giving a glimpse at the swells beneath. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging black trousers with high heels.

Both women sneered at the young female as she entered the lift with them. It was no secret that both these women were in competition to get the affection of the richest man in Tokyo currently. They had both however been out done by this pretty teenager of seventeen. Kagome was currently wearing a tight silk teal shirt which seemed to highlight the soft mounds of her femininity her black trousers hugged her curves and left nothing but the sight and feel of her legs. She finished with a pair of comfortable black flats. Her hair was curled and the mass was arranged beautifully to the side of her head with a simple deep teal ribbon.

"Good Morning Hirashi San" sounded Setsumi

"Good Morning"

"How are you fairing, I hope your work is not suffering from your injury"

"No, it's not. I have maintained the same quality even with my small temporary handicap. Thank you for your concern"

"How is Mr. Taisho?"

"He is fine he has been helping me hence the trolley or I would have just carried everything by hand"

She gave a slight sneer at the Kagome while looking to the girls injured hand. It had been circulating around the cubicles that she had been mugged or something of the like. What the entire staff defiantly knew was that in no way shape or form would Sesshomaru raise his hand against a woman. It was just not in his nature.

So Kagome had to have been telling the truth when she said she had fallen down a flight of stairs. The elevator chimed and Setsumi removed herself followed by her one time rival Tori. Both women gave a fake cheery smile at Kagome and turned to talk about her once the elevator doors closed again. Kagome let out a puff of relief.

"I swear every time those two are near me It drops a couple degrees" she muttered

Kagome continued to ride the elevator to the third floor where her boyfriend's younger brother worked. Yes she was quite annoyed that she found out that the slime ball of a male was working in the same building as her. However she didn't let that deter her from her work and her performance was still the same. She had to remember that she was partly on trail here and that she would not allow anyone to mess up her possible future. More than anything now as she needed to provide for her little one. She would have to prove herself extra efficient because she really didn't think she would be able to go to college or university and be a mother.

Where she was currently was a blessing from above, and she was determined not to allow herself to fail at her first goal of being an expecting mother; providing for her young.

She opened the door to the designs department and pushed the trolley with documents piled high into the brightly, creative room of the designs department. She quickly located her friend's boyfriend who was doing a part time job as a website designer. It wasn't his passion but he was dam good at it. Rolling the trolley over to him she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome how are you"

She gave the blue eyed male a dazzling smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm Good Koga, what about you. Are you bored to tears yet?"

The male who was sporting a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with three top buttons undone swiveled round in his computer chair and faced the female who his girlfriend was best friends with.

"I can't afford to be this time little shrine girl, Ayume's birthday is in a few weeks the better I perform the more I get paid. I wanted to get that ruby phoenix pendent for her. I think she would like it"

"Aw, Koga I never knew you were such a softie"

The male gave her a confused glare and huffed before taking his pile of relevant documents from her trolley.

"Hey is Inuyasha in, I wanna avoid him at all costs"

"Yeah, sorry Gome he is. Don't worry though your sister is due to 'pick him up' for lunch he said with quotation marks with his fingers.

"What was with the quotation marks Koga?"

"He always says Kikiyo is coming to pick him up for lunch, what he really means is she comes to get him to screw him in her car"

"Koga that's vulgar!"

"Hey you asked didn't you"

Kagome shook her head and gave him a smile before pushing her trolley along to two more desks hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't be at his when she reached there. Dropping some files off on Tori's and Setsumi's desk she made her way to Inuyasha desk and began to put the last four thick folders onto his desk in front of him.

"Shit! What the hell is all of this?"

"First file is the design contract your father would like you to handle as you are the head of this department. It has all the information within it. You know how your father is when it comes to giving you contract deals to handle Inuyasha. Second folder is the Thai Hiko account and what they want for the design of their new hotels. Unfortunately they don't want all six hotels to look the same so they would like you to make an individual design for each. And the last two folders are the department's dealings for the last thirty four months. You have gone over your allowance and your father would like to have a detailed account on every item you purchased for the last twenty months. All the notes are in the folders. He said to tell you, you have a week to get the report on his desk and three months to have the designs for the Thai Hiko account"

"What the hell is Sesshomaru doing then why isn't he handling some of this shit!"

"Inuyasha your brother is busy"

"Busy what screwing you over his desk! Maybe he should stop bending you over and do some fuck arse work!"

"Inuyasha! Stop being a prick, not that it's any of your business but what I do with my boyfriend is no concern to you. We do not have our personal relationship meddle with our professional lives unlike you and my sister who screw around in the broken bathroom on the sixteenth flour!"

Inuyasha glared at her before he grabbed hold of her broken wrist. Kagome winced and stopped herself from crying out. It was still mending and was tender to the touch.

"Listen you little slut, I suggest you watch how you speak to me from now on. I can make your life a living hell and Sesshomaru couldn't do shit about it. We wouldn't want you to have another fall down those stairs would we? I suggest if you don't want things to go further than the last time Kikiyo was at dance class, that you shut your mouth and get out of my face do you understand"

He squeezed her wrist for further emphasis making tears spill from her sapphire eyes. She gave a nod just wanting him to let go of her. Inuyasha released her and watched with twisted satisfaction as she cradled her wrist to her body. He watched the action then found himself staring at her attire, which ultimately made him think about what she would look like without it. He gave an annoyed grunt as he felt the tell-tell signs of a hard on and cursed Sesshomaru for having what he wanted.

Kagome walked towards the exit of the room with her hand cradled to her chest, her heart was hammering and she really just wanted to run out of the room, her pride however would not allow her too. If she ran she would be showing Inuyasha that she was afraid of him and that she couldn't allow.

Kagome gave a watery smile to Koga on the way out, he tried to stop her to ask wheat was wrong but she was out the door before he could even utter her name.

Going up to the bathroom to fix her face Kagome tried to move her fingers but was in so much pain she ended up crying again. She gave a huff as she realized that she would have to go to the hospital to get it checked out and more than likely recast. She opened the bathroom door and made her way to the head of the company's room. She really did not want to louse this job it was the only thing that was keeping her away from that prison of a home. How could she expect Mr. Taisho to keep her on when she was proving to be a louse end.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door of her boss with her uninjured hand and waited to be granted permission.

"Come in"

Kagome opened the door and looked to the center of the room where her boss was meant to be sitting at his desk as she envisioned. Instead he was on his feet feeding his little granddaughter her milk so she would go to sleep.

"Ah Miss Hirashi, what can I do for you?"

Kagome swallowed.

"Sir, I think that I need to be released from this contract"

Taisho looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Why my dear do you not like it here?"

"Its not that sir, truth be told I don't want to leave, but I am straining myself to keep to the same level of work and I'm not making myself any better with my...current situation"

"Current situation Miss Hirashi?"

"My broken wrist sir, I really need to go to the hospital now as well, I think...i think it's got worse"

"Kagome, is there something ells to this situation?"

Kagome's eyes widened somewhat, had Sesshomaru told him that she was pregnant?

"I...sir?"

"Sesshomaru had warned me not to work you too hard due to your wrist and your pregnancy Miss Hirashi. He also made it a point to keep this information from my youngest son. I have ears everywhere Miss Hirashi and I apologize for the treatment which Inuyasha has conducted with your broken wrist."

"Thank you sir"

He nodded at her and brought her over by the small of her back over to a comfy couch of coffee brown and sat down beside her after he had set Setska in a playpen which occupied his room as well.

"Please allow me to send for my family Physician to take a look at your wrist and recast it for you."

"Ok Mr. Taisho" he was angered the voice of this hard working girl was frail and broken.

"Good, also I would like to suggest a proposal to you. You will go and have yourself a paid vacation until your wrist is better and come back when you are able to use both hands. I do not want you to strain yourself Miss Hirashi and I know you have been doing just that these last few weeks. And when you come back you will be sharing an office with Sesshomaru so that he can better look out for you while you are in your pregnant state. Is this acceptable? I really do not want to louse you Miss Hirashi. You are a valuable asset to my company and only seventeen years of age when are you eighteen by the way?"

"Ano, next week infact"

"Please will you go to Sesshomaru's office and ask him to give you some painkillers while I call for my family doctor. I would like you to also lie down. Though only small your little one must be a little distressed due to your emotional up and down. No offence dear"

"None taken Mr. Taisho, thank you so much for your offer ill make sure to make it up to you when I return"

"No problem Miss Hirashi, once my doctor has had a look at you I will let you know how long you are to be away from work. Once again I apologize for Inuyasha and by now I know that Sesshomaru has straightened him out."

"Thanks again Mr. Taisho. I'll go wait in Sesshomaru's office for the doctor"

Standing up she gave the man a sweet smile and left the room she was extremely happy with the outcome. She didn't have to leave her job she would be able to keep her job and have a few months off to recover from her wrist. One thing stuck in her head however. What Inuyasha had said.

"_We wouldn't want you to have another fall"_

Did he push me? She thought. After knocking on the door to her boyfriend's office she went in and gave him a smile and a kiss before slipping off her shoes and curling up on the couch with her wrist supported on her stomach.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Why did you tell your father I was pregnant?"

Sesshomaru paused mid tap on his computer and looked over at his small female. He wasn't going to lie to her. He was just worried about her she wouldn't stop working and she wouldn't take it easy what if she fainted what if she needed help and he wasn't there to help her.

"I was just worried about you sweet heart"

"What did you tell him Sesshomaru" her voice was firm and he could understand her irritation she wanted as few people to know as possible until she was in the clear with her independence appeal and custody appeal.

"Just that you were pregnant, Kagome and to keep Inuyasha away from you and not to tell him that your pregnant"

"Did you tell him that I was ra-"

"No Kagome I didn't that's not my information to disclose to anyone"

"What are we going to tell my brother?"

"The truth Kagome, But were going to tell the rest of your family that its mine"

"What! Why! Why would you do that? Sesshomaru I don't want to drag your name through the mud like this"

He gave her a tender smile.

"You're not Kagome; you're giving me peace of mind knowing that you and the little one will be safe. It won't ruin my reputation in the slightest. I only ask that you allow me to tell my mother and father"

Kagome looked at him and gave a small nod before closing her eyes and waiting for the doctor.

* * *

><p>Soon after the doctor had come and relined and bandaged Kagome's wrist with old fashion Bamboo splints. She and Sesshomaru were walking over to a nearby restaurant for lunch to meet both Kaguya and Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the reception area of the quaint restaurant where they were quickly seated and given menus to order from. Sesshomaru was a tad worried about how this would all go for Kagome she was currently sitting to his side and he was able to hold her hand in his for support if she needed it. For now however she was using it to eat.<p>

She was famished. So she had ordered half a peri peri chicken dish with fries and a smooth drink. Not necessarily healthy but not processed either. He himself had stuck to the spicy rice and sweet and sour fish dish. The two ate in silence until the arrival of Naraku and Kaguya who came in the middle of their meal.

Naraku entered the restaurant with his girlfriends hand in his own. He had been asked by his sister and Sesshomaru to join them for lunch and that there was something important that they needed to tell him. Naraku was shown to the table where his sister and his friend were waiting for him and Kaguya . after they had placed their orders and received their food did Kagome look up and stop eating.

Sesshomaru also stopped eating and turned to Kagome and whispered to her ear that she had his support and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kagome what's going on?" asked Kaguya softly.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. And don't blame Sesshomaru Naraku I mean it."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his sister but nodded any way and clenched his fists together.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions either" she said nervously she was scared and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze.

"Naraku…I'm ...I'm. I'm pregnant"

There was a length of silence where Naraku simply glared at Sesshomaru.

"If this is a joke Ka-"

"Its not a Joke Naraku, when I was in hospital and Myoga made all of you leave Alex, his son told me that I was lucky to have not lost my baby due to the push on the stairs. That was the first time I found out I was pregnant"

"How long?" he asked coldly

Kagome flinched he would not look at her his gaze was fixed on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also noticed this.

"Two and a half months now"

At this Naraku's stare moved from Sesshomaru. A confused look in his eye, Sesshomaru now understood.

"You thought it was mine" he said to Naraku.

Naraku just blinked but nodded.

Sesshomaru despite the situation smiled at his friend "Eighteen remember?"

"Yes, sorry Sesshomaru. Kagome who's the father"

"It doesn't matter I've dealt with that"

"Kagome don't hide what happened because your only tainting your own character and morals for what?"

Kagome wiped her eyes which had sprung forth tears while explaining all of this.

"I was raped, my drink was spiked and I was raped by a remorseful moron because of a stupid jealous girl. After I found out I went to confront him and I told him I wanted nothing from him. He gave me a bank account with some money for the baby. I only took this to get him to sign release papers of the baby as a parent"

"How does this involve Sesshomaru?" asked Kaguya

"As I am currently Kagome's boyfriend we will be telling the family that they baby is mine we just needed to make sure that you knew the truth Naraku, I didn't want it to seem like I broke your conditions and your trust for being involved with Kagome" Naraku nodded his understanding and told him to continue

"Kagome has told me of her treatment at the family home and she doesn't feel that she and her baby will be safe living with your mother. She has also told me that my idiot brother has been hassling her while he comes over to see Kikiyo. She does not want your mother to gain custody over her baby and her."

"I see, Kagome have you told Yura?"

"Yes she said she would get back to me at the end of the month the latest"

"Alright. Kagome I want you to stay with Sesshomaru for a while, ill tell mom that your staying with me for a while. Ill make it seem like its because of your fall. Sesshomaru how far are you willing to go for my sister?" he said his face deadly serious.

"Ask and it will be done"

Naraku nodded

"You need to baby proof your home and start making it acceptable for the arrival of a new born. I know these appeals that Yura is going to try. You will have to convince them that the child will have a stable home and every thing that it will need or they will fall back on the appeal and grant mom custody over your child Kagome.

"Done, I will be looking at different area's for a house for us. Not too far away just far enough so Inuyasha cannot come and bother here while I am not there"

"We have got a solid foot step that you were pushed and the doctors can confirm that so the courts will have to take that into account. But at the end of the day Kagome it wont be about you it will be about the baby's safety. If worse comes to worse ill fight mom over custody ok?"

Naraku nodded then turned to his sister.

"Kagome look at me" Kagome looked up from her plate her watery eyes grateful but tired looked at her brother.

"Sesshomaru will take care of you and Kaguya and I will do whatever we can to help you. I'm not mad, well I'm mad that you didn't tell me right away and go to the police but you're a big girl now and can make your own decisions. We will get through this alright?"

"Ok,"

"Sesshomaru, thank you so much for taking care of her and for doing this, come on lets order another round of food and have an early night. I hope you brought your wallet. I just found out I'm an uncle I'm going to need a lot of chicken"

* * *

><p>AN wow had to put that "need chicken" line loooool that was my boyfriends fav part lol ok every one hope you liked it


	21. Chapter 21 A comfortable sigh and

Chapter 21: A comfortable sigh and a tense work load

Sunlight came through the window of the work place where Sango was currently working for the summer holidays.

She was tired and really wanted to go home and get ready for the upcoming mini vacation with her friends. She was happy that her boyfriend had suggested it after Kagome had come over one day looking worse for wear with her wrist in old fashion bamboo splints on her wrist.

She had said that there was something that she needed to tell everyone, only that she didn't want to be close to home when she told them. Miroku being the kind heart he was suggested that they go to the Hideki Hot springs Hotel.

Kagome had liked the idea instantly and there for she had rounded up the girls to have a little side mission conducted. They had been planning for a small surprise of some sorts to celebrate Kagome's birthday. Currently Sango was meant to be organizing the hotel and the food.

She had also ordered summer kimono's with her mother's help and made sure that the hotel had the meals which she knew her friend would like. Sango sat straight up when her boss for the summer holidays came over to her desk. She was a tall woman and wasn't really Sango's boss but more like her supervisor.

She was an elderly woman with grey hair which was always in a up-do tight bun fashion. She wore a black pair of trousers and low black heels. For her upper body she wore a simple white shirt with a black blazer of sorts. A pair of thick black rimmed square glasses rested on her nose and light brown hazel eyes saw through them.

"Miss Taijiia?"

"Ah, Yes Miss Tsubasa san?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a position in our company after you leave this temporary position would you be interested in taking a part time position while working in college?"

Sango looked at the woman with a bright smile on her face and nodded vigorously with confirmation that she liked that idea very much. Tsubasa gave the girl a slight smile before dismissing Sango for lunch. Gathering her things she checked her phone to see that her boyfriend had text her his whereabouts for lunch. Snapping it shut she walked in the direction of where Miroku had said her was currently having his midday meal.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>Rin sat in her class room with her two best friends copying down the notes from the large interactive bored at the front. She was currently in language class learning English and French, French she herself wanted to learn while her father wanted her to learn English. Wanting to please him but get her own way as well she had signed up for both classes. Rin wanting nothing more than to doze off pinched her arm and gently slapped her cheeks to keep herself from falling asleep.<p>

She shook herself awake giving herself a mental pep talk, her Kagome Chan wouldn't like it if she wasn't paying attention in class. Recently her friend wasn't as cheerful as before, she would grow tired very quickly and often take naps with Setska.

Oh she made it up to Rin when she woke back up but the girl couldn't help but notice that something was different bout the sapphire eyed woman who looked after her. Then she thought about her father, he seemed to talk a lot less more so than he regularly did.

She often thought bad for him with her eleven year old mentality she understood clearly.

Her father was not a man of words more so he was a man of action and only spoke when he deemed it necessary. Her grandfather had confirmed this to her when she was five and was not so understanding. She thought plainly that her father didn't want to speak to her, that she had done some terrible wrong and strove to be a good girl for her daddy. But with all the trying and no result she had confided in her grandfather and in turn father had spoken to son.

The next day when Rin had come back from pre school her room was a flood of presents and her father sitting on her bed with a sad smile on his face. She could remember the words which he spoke to her, they were her treasure.

"I'm so sorry that you feel that I don't love you Rin, but its not true at all" he then lifted her up and gave her the tightest hug her little body could handle. In her little five year old mind the best hug she could ever wished for.

Her father had cupped her cheek and told her that she was his special girl that she was his beautiful, talented well mannered little princess and that he had brought her all the gifts to tell her well done. Then he had taken her to his room and showed her something that made a little five year old girl cry with a flood of emotional happiness.

"This is your baby book Rin, but I haven't stopped adding to it and I wont not until your eighteen, look here December 25 'Rin was in the school play, she was a cute sheep in the nativity play. January 2nd Rin went to the zoo with her class and listed all the animals with out help from the teachers, September seventh Rin has been awarded an art award for best sculpture of her age.."

and on and on it went some entries were small and sweet some were detailed and written with the pride of a father.

She smiled to herself knowing that he still kept her 'baby' book and filled it out daily along with Setska's both books were a beautiful ivory with pink flowers, now imagine her father's shocked surprise when he woke one Christmas morning after the traditional breakfast which was cooked by him, and when that was over they gathered into the living room to have presents. It was the year that Setska was three.

Her father had watched them tear into their gifts occasionally helping Setska who was at the time more interested in her father's hair. While distracted by his youngest daughter he didn't see Rin sneak behind the back of the tree and bring something back with her.

Sesshomaru looked from his tiny toddler daughter and looked at what she was offering him. When he had unraveled it he found a baby book. Its colours of silver and jade – his parent's historical colours. The book had the Taisho crest and was for a boy. His eyes widened at the present.

"One day, you will have son daddy don't worry" and with that she hopped away to play with her new toys leaving a near teary eyed Sesshomaru. Till this day the book remains in his vault at the bank.

Rin gave a wistful smile to no one in particular before getting back to the task at hand, she had only to get the rough this class and then she would have art and she could finish the clay flowers she was creating for her portfolio for high school.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in his chair with a somewhat relaxed expression on his face, he had his tiny girlfriend in his office the little but noticeable bump was his focus of attention at the moment while she lay down on the couch resting her feet for the moment.<p>

She had told him of her aunt's proceedings and that she would learn more in a few weeks time, she in the mean time was going to relax with her friends this week end at a relaxing hot spring resort with no worries and responsibilities other than to relax and tell the soon to be aunts of her baby.

Sesshomaru had a lot to do this weekend and all would be accomplished if he had his way. He would have to drop the girls off at his fathers, he was a bit upset that he had to give up his time with his girls but he had to get the new dwelling sorted out in time for when Kagome would come back.

He was careful in everything he did and while he had to baby proof his own house, he knew that it wouldn't be enough to get the courts to allow Kagome full custody of her child.

There would need to be a safety net of sorts, not that he ever thought this scenario possible but the courts would most defiantly, what if they split up? Where would she and her unborn go. Which was why he was planning to find her a small apartment so that she had some where to go if she wanted to be by herself or if she needed to get away from her mothers home.

He needed to get it in his name for the time being, until her aunt had got approval for the early release of her independence card so that her name could go down on the property instead of his own.

Sesshomaru thus in listed the help of Kaguya he also had a decorating team on standby as well. He would have her living room in colours of white coffee cream and mocha. Her bathroom black, red and white due to Kaguya' suggestion. Her kitchen an arrangement of soft browns and cream colours. While her room would be teal, emerald and white. She would have the baby room painted white until Kagome could decide what she wanted and where she wanted it.

The decorating teams were made op of twenty individuals while the furnishing team was made up of including himself. He was going to a well known where house where they could get everything that they would need to make the little list. Yes he had a lot of work to do concerning the little female with blue eyes.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at her room in a sort of dismay. She was getting annoyed and more anxious at living here. She quickly picked up her weekend bag from underneath the bed and began to fill it with the necessities for the weekend trip away. She had packed at least four summer kimonos and a few shorts and t-shirts. She had taken into account what things she would need to pack for a longer journey she would run if she had to, she wouldn't stay and endanger the life of her and her baby on a risk of something might not or might happen. The stress of it all would end up killing her baby and she couldn't let that happen.<p>

She sighed and decided to push the thoughts of her family aside for now at least. It was Thursday evening and Kagome was sat on her bed a small newborn cream colored baby grow, the soft material caressed her fingers as she held it and spread it out on her bed. The small clothing looked like the bed would swallow it whole.

She gave a tender smile at her own stomach wondering when her little one would be here to try on all the cloths that she had brought for it. She was due for a scan when she got back she could hardly wait, she was going to be told the gender of her baby and if it was alright, Kagome sat unguarded and tenderly looked at the small piece of clothing at that moment her mother decided to come in at that.

She looked at her daughter who she disliked for being everything that she had failed to be all because she had gotten pregnant at the age of twenty. When she was still in college, Naraku's father was not the same as her other children's father, and because of her getting pregnant with Naraku at the time she now resented Kagome for being everything that she wasn't.

Kikiyo was more concerned about her latest boyfriend or money and that's not what she herself at that age was. No she found that she and Kagome were like in more ways than one and she hated the fact that her daughter was the one who set the standards in her house.

She had come to tell Kagome that her friends were over and because she didn't want them upstairs where she couldn't listen in on their conversation. She had seen the baby grow however and how her daughter was looking tenderly at it.

"What is that" she asked while obviously knowing what it was.

Kagome felt her heart slam against her chest and heat rushed to her neck, she bit her cheek from stuttering out, and instead she very calmly folded the little garment and reached for some wrapping paper which 'happened' to be at the side of her bed for which she was grateful.

It's a present for a friend at work, she just told me she was pregnant, her baby shower is this weekend but I won't be able to make it"

The lie came smoothly from her lips and the fact that she was wrapping the gift and not having to look at her mother's face helped a lot as well.

Mrs. Hirashi seemed to buy the explanation before she told Kagome about her friends and promptly left the room.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding and turned to put the wrapped baby grow on top of her night stand and went downstairs to speak to her friends. They smiled as she came down to them and began to chit and chat about the details of their trip to the springs resort.

"Alright Kagome, we'll see you tomorrow remember were on an evening train ride so were gunna hit the spa first and have dinner then Saturday we start with the hot springs ok"

Cried Ayume enthusiastically. Her friends laughed at her but agreed with her. Kagome showed them to the door and had a hot bath. When she had gotten out she had dressed in her night cloths locked her door and called her boyfriend for the evening.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>With the busy – busy of the week Kagome and her friends were more than happy when the weekend arrived. Having packed for the little trip already and storing it under her bed for the time being, Kagome proceeded to the bathroom on Friday afternoon to change her cloths and make sure that she had everything for the next three nights and two days. Her boyfriend had had a nice lunch with her knowing that she would be absent for the weekend and he would be busy during the weekend also. He had promised her that he would try to leave her to her friends this weekend.<p>

Only the occasional text to ask her if she was ok or if she needed him. If it wasn't anything to do with that then he would leave her alone. She was more than deserving of this break. The summer break would be coming up by then Kagome would be well and truly showing. Strutting somewhat back into her room after she had changed into a pair of white shorts and dark blue flat converse, she pulled on a top of dark blue tee shirt with a white flower necklace and headband.

Having gotten everything that she would need she went to her door and locked it before heading downstairs into the kitchen to wait for five o-clock to come so that she would get picked up by Miroku. She sat down at the kitchen table, not seeing Inuyasha walking in. He was wearing his suit which means he had come from work but a few hours shy from when she had come in. She pointedly ignored him, the incident where he had both damaged her wrist further and threatened her were still fresh in her mind and she had no tolerance for him.

"Where are you going then?"

He asked curiously, he once again found huskiness to his voice as he stared at the length of her long creamy legs, which were no doubt going to turn a light brown from being exposed to the sun. He grew frustrated with her silence she had her back turned to him as she was on her phone to what he could only guess was his brother. He stifled a jealous suck of his teeth before he turned his narrowed eyes to the back of her head.

Don't ignore me when I know you can hear me, you don't want me to twist ya wrist any further do you? It just might snap this time"

He became angry when he still continued to talk to her. Getting frustrated at her dismissal of him he strode into her personal space and yanked on her shoulder. He encased her in his arms which forced her to look at him. Her shocked, fearful gaze met his own and made him feel empowered, it was short lived as he felt a yank on the back of his bound hair, out raged he spun around, anger in his eyes spiteful words ready on his tongue. The words died in his mouth and his eyes widened in shock there stood his older brother, anger smeared across his face.

Sesshomaru had come over to his girlfriend's house intent on catching her before she went away for the weekend. He used the key that she had given him so that he could easily come and check on her if she was to stay home instead of venturing out to his own home.

Setska was finally at an age which was comfortable for Sesshomaru to allow her to go to nursery she could tell him if anything was wrong with her if something happened to her. He was angry that what she had been saying was true about his brother further harassing her in her own home; he thought that he would have a bit more respect because he was in the girl's family home, obviously not.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Checking on my girlfriend, what the hell do you think you're playing at hafling?"

"Don't call me that how did you get in. Everyone is still out?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother and showed him a house key. Inuyasha glared at the little piece of metal, it mocked him making him realize that now he wouldn't even get to mess with the girl that he had lusted for in her home any more. Not when Sesshomaru had a key. He of course was going to scream at Mrs Hirashi for giving him such a thing.

"Why would her mother give you a key, she hates you as it is"

Picking up his girlfriend by the hand after he roughly shoved his half brother from his view and in front of his girl. He answered with a smirk.

"Her mother does not own this house her brother does and he saw fit to give me a key"

Stunned Inuyasha glared at the two noticing the fire in his brother's eyes and understanding what it meant all too well. He huffed and backed away from the room knowing that the taller of the two could tell that he was afraid and Sesshomaru grinned.

Kagome kissed her boyfriend in gratitude and they stayed in the living room together to await the arrival of Miroku. Yes today was exactly what she needed some peace and quite and some time away from the people that wanted to drive her crazy and abuse her. She sighed if she missed anything I would be the feel of her boyfriends arms around her body.


	22. Chapter 22 Eating For Two

Chapter Twenty Two: Eating for two

Miroku whistled to the tune on the radio which was playing in his car, in the seat behind him he had the love of his life, his shy little queen Sango. She was lucky that she was able to go on this break, he of course while he was free was often called to the hospitals by his parents to come and put in more hours to gain more experience. He was more than happy that his girlfriend had suggested a transfer to a different hospital which would still allow him to continue his studies, use the facility as his placement and still get paid and he had found it.

It was a good place to work and it was close to the city, so he didn't have to worry about not seeing the woman of his dreams. Miroku sent a smile after his girlfriend as she got out the car to collect her best friend, he was dropping the two off to the train station so that they could meet up with Kogra and Ayume. Sango made her way up the long flight of white stone stairs.

Sango was currently wearing a pair of white short pants with a baby soft pink vest top. Large circle white rimmed sunglasses were perched on top of her head. On her wrist were a couple of thick white bangles, on her feet were a pair of rose pink flip-flops, which really didn't help her assent to the shrine where her friend was living.

After a few huffs and deep breaths Sango reached for the door bell of her friend, standing in front of the door was the small sapphire eyed woman who she was after. A large smile on her face as she looked at the person who had come for her.

"Sango! Your hear already"

"Yep lets get going, oh hi Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru gave the girl a slight nod in her direction, he had known Sango for a length of time, and Miroku was one of his younger cousins on his side of the family. So he had already met Sango quite a few times. He felt that it shouldn't have surprised him so when she had told him that she was his girlfriend's best friend. He felt confident with this knowledge that kagome would be well monitored when she went away.

Sesshomaru picked up the small weekend bag and walked to the front door to rejoin his small beautiful girlfriend. He noted with a satisfied smirk that his half brother was not present. He had been calling Inuyasha a half ling since he was fifteen, the boy was more prone to acting like a wild child than a child of the famous Toga Taisho and since he was his step brother and old shared half of his blood Sesshomaru had dubbed him Halfling.

Sesshomaru carried the bag in one hand and held Kagome's in his other while walking the girls down to the car which was waiting for them. The two females would get a ride from Miroku who would drop them at the train station where they would meet up with Ayume and Kogra.

"Alright sweetheart, ill see you when you get back alright, no stress"

Kagome gave a sweet smile and a small kiss to his cheek and nodded she then turned to her right, there on the side walk were her family coming back from the grocery store.

"Oh Kagome we made it just in time, have a nice time dear and make sure to remember everything you took with you so you don't forget anything when come back" said her Jii- Chan.

Kagome gave her grandparents and brother a hug before she got into the car with Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru gave a slight smile and followed Naraku up the shrine steps to help with the bags.

A strong gust of wind blew through the underground when a train passed by, stopping at its destination to allow passengers on and allow them off. The station was busy and packed on this Friday afternoon. Ayume say ringing her scarlet hair in her hands while she waited for her friends to arrive. She was praying to the all mighty that they wouldn't miss the train and that her friends wouldn't be late for the train. She was currently sipping on a can of cold of orange fizzy drink; she was currently wearing a pair of salmon pink shorts and a white vest shirt. On her feet was pair of pink and white flip flops. On her head a matching salmon pink hat on her head.

Kogra came into the station with her hand on her fore head, there was a light bead of sweat that dripped down her forehead. Her short black hair was spiked up and her bag pack rested on her shoulders. She was currently wearing a pair of black shorts, an ankle bracelet that spelt out KOHAKU and neon bright orange tank top. Kohaku was currently walking beside her his hand on her lower waist as he guided her to the platform where she had to meet her friends for their mini vacation.

"So, an entire weekend without me, how will you fair with out me my little spit fire?"

Kogra rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but produced a smile non the less. "Ill get by babe, plus I think that this weekend will be eventful in some kind of ways"

Miroku walked his two charges down to the platform to find the others, Sesshomaru had told him not to let Kagome from his sight until she was with her friends.

Sango soon spotted the tell –tell signs of her older brother walking her way with one of her friends who she was taking this mini vacation with. Kagome smiled when she caught sight of her red haired friend who was running lightly towards them. Kagome struggled to swallow a bit of nervousness.

She was going through her plan she would be telling them that she was pregnant and about the real father and the step in father as well. She sighed softly as an image of silver hair coiled about in her imagination. She would allow herself to relax this afternoon, her wrist could do with the special treatment of a warm hot soothing bath.

Picking up her weekend bag the raven haired woman stood next to Sango and Ayume to wait for the two lovers known as Kogra and Kohaku to say their good byes.

"Oh come one you two were going away for three days not three months!" cried Sango with frustration.

Kagome smiled at the couple and turned to Ayume who was shaking her head from side to side. The friends greeted each other and looked towards the plat form where their train was due to arrive in the next four and a half minutes.

Linking their arms together the female companions talked lightly about how this break was very necessary and that they couldn't wait to relax by a cool pool in the mornings or a hot springs in the evening before a tender dinner.

XxX

The sun blared as a tall male drove in a silver

Plucking up two medium cans of white paint and one tub of teal blue paint, Sesshomaru added them to the large trolley of the hard ware store. He had decided that he would pick out the coulour scheme of the bed room and living room while the teams were going to do the rest of the house that he was getting prepared for his girlfriend. He grunted as he thought that out of all things a boyfriend should be doing this early in the relationship, buying and decorating a house for the other was not on the list.

He rubbed his forehead and picked up four rolls of wall paper which were going to be used in the bathroom. He smiled as his previous thought made him laugh, of ALL the women who asked to either move in with him or by them a condo, he had been reluctant but gave into them to discontinue their annoying persistence in the matter. Kagome deserved this more than anything, she had a destructive home and an abusive and neglecting guardian.

On top of that she had a little girl or boy who would need to be looked after while they were growing within her, that place that she had to return to was not a safe environment. Remembering the factor of the on coming child, Sesshomaru made sure to remind the team to pick up baby proofing items. Sesshomaru proceeded to the check out to get the project going he would check in with Kagome when it reached eight that evening.

For now he had a lot of work to do.

XxX

Kagome slid the shoji door which led to her room to the side and exited in a white silk kimono, the material was light and allowed the breeze to caress her skin so lightly. She took bath robe towel which she would sit in the natural springs. Walking along the polished wood corridors she kept rubbing her small bump encouraging her child to not be frightened at the temperature rise.

She would go into the mild baths and let her body get used to the temperature and then go for the scalding hot springs with her friends. She was determined to have fun, relax herself and gain the famous; pregnancy glow. They had decided that they would meet up at dinner and go for a massage.

Kagome trotted down the hall ways towards her friends rooms to meet them when they came out. Sango was the first, having changed into a light pink kimono with pretty white flowers and silver stitches. Next were the last members of their group. Kogra and Ayume, the latter of the two was wearing a pale blue kimono with a darker blue sash to keep it closed together. Kogra was wearing a simple purple with yellow sash. On all their feet were simple resort indoor sandals.

"Are you guys ready? I'm starving" pouted Ayume

The three girls gave a little giggle, Ayume was always getting hunger cravings when she was away from Koga, he was her personal fitness trainer. A duty that she had charged him with how ever he took it a little far some times but he ment well after all. Ayume took full advantage of his absence and his restrictions on her food quality, intake and taste.

"Come on then, were all hungry" said Sango with a soft understanding smile.

Kagome and the others walked towards the resorts restaurant to order their food. It was a beautiful place, of golden wood, beautiful paintings. The four girls were shown to a table by one of the hostess and seated next to a wide window where they could look out on to the large red bridge.

"Hello there deary's my name is Youbaba ill be you waitress for this evening, were a bit short staff that's why these old bones are helping out today"

The girls met the appearance of this Youbaba woman; she was a short-ish woman with a plump face and what looked like a soup bowl with a top knot on her head. The dirty blond hair of the woman which was slightly grey with age framed her face. She was currently wearing a dress of blue with a black apron. A pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"Ill have the sweet sour chicken with rice balls and shrimp sauce please" Kogra ordered.

Next was Sango who settled for beef stew with freshly made bread. Ayume … ordered half of the meat and fish menu with a side of seafood's.

"And you deary? What would you and the little one like?"

Kagome's face was set aflame how had she known!

"How did you know?"

"Oh when you've been in the business this long deary you pick up on a lot of these things early"

"What are you two talking about" asked a curious and confused Ayume.

"The lil lass is pregnant, couldn't you tell" Youbaba said while gathering the menus and walking away.

" Kagome's not pregnant" said Ayume.

"Actually, I am. I was going to tell you during our stay here, but I guess the cats out of the bag so to speak" said Kagome.

The table was still, they couldn't understand why their friend hadn't told them anything. Sango stared hard at Kagome.

"Who's the father Kagome?"

She should have known that this question would have come up.

"Bankotsu" she said simply

"When" she said again narrowing her eyes

"Yazoons party, I didn't know until I was in hospital for my wrist when they took my blood"

Sango's eyes softened back into their brown hues instead of the harsh hazel eyes.

"Whoa, Kagome, does your family know, what about your new boyfriend?"

"He knows, and he is helping me some and keeping Inuyasha away from me"

The three girls nodded. The mood was killed somewhat and that was not how she wanted them to find out, or the outcome in fact.

"…sooo….Im an aunt?" said Ayume with a giggle

Kagome smiled widly.

"Yes, your all aunts" she said smiling when the food came they heard Kagome's and Ayume's belly'd rumble.

"Ayume you're a pig!" cried Kogra

"What about Kagome!" countered Ayume

"She's eating for two" chuckled Sango.

A/N bit short i know sorry i have been very busy with college work and placement plus i dont really have any more ideas for this fic so it will be a slow update people sorry xxx


	23. Chapter 23 Reaturn to Reality

Chapter Twenty Three; Battle for freedom

A/n – in response to a review the age of adulthood isn't 18 its 20 hence why Kagome can't just up and leave her mother's guardianship your reviews have inspired me to write a little so I hope it makes sense also I have a vacancy for a beta reader if anyone is interested submissions will be slow as I said I have college to finish and prepare for next year.

WARNING- Miroku perverseness in this chapter -only mildly-

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three: Return to Reality<p>

Sesshomaru sat at the large desk in front of him signing a few papers which would grant him ownership of the small yet quaint apartment. It was for Kagome, she had expressed that she didn't want to move in with him yet, they were still so young in their relationship that everything felt that it was going too fast and too soon.

He agreed with her of course, she had a level head and he understood her need for independence after living with her over baring mother for the duration of her life. He was please with the progress, the apartment was only a short train ride away from his own house and their work place.

The neighborhood was quiet and clean and he was certain that she would love the area her baby would have a place to grow up and play safely. Sesshomaru looked at the reports on the desk, so far the apartment had five seven rooms, no stairs until Kagome wished to move, so that her baby wouldn't have any accidents with fallings with the baby when they turned to their toddler troubles.

When Rin turned sixteen and was off to college he may give it to her so that she and her closest friends if they attend the same college would have some where to live without the pressure of student debts. Until then his little girlfriend who was currently carrying his adoptive child would want for nothing.

The first room was large enough for himself and Kagome when he came to stop over on weekends or a few weeks at a time. Rin would have a room for herself with a double bed a new desk and wardrobe. All furniture was covered until the room was to be used, the walls of the room were painted a cool calm pale lilac colour with white butterflies and stars.

Next to her room was Setska's room which was the same in size, a double bed which would have the little girl swimming within its folds for a few years. A desk and toy chest of white wood was placed around the room. A few bears were on the shelves where new books which she would be using when she became a bit older.

Her carpet was a soft and fluffy pale green while her walls were a pleasant lime colour green with white butterflies and stars. Nest to the two rooms was the bathroom that would separate them from Sesshomaru and Kagome. There was a den behind the room of the living room and next to it was the office that Sesshomaru and Kagome could use for their work.

The rooms were decorated in professional tones of browns and creams, the kitchen was white with black table tops. Fully furnished, everything was put away ready to used. The living room was coloured in blue, silver and green; looking almost like under the sea. Couches of white leather were placed in front of the window, a large flat screen was mounted on the wall in an angle that everyone would be able to see what they were watching.

The floors were laden with light brown wood with, a teal blue rug with silver designs. The den was brown, warm and inviting, soft brown leather couches were to the farthest of the room with a single armchair with a foot rest feature was next to the window, the wide open space before another mounted flat screen was enough for a futon for movie nights.

He had ordered them to baby proof the rooms door gates were already set up, plastic plugs were placed inside idle power sockets. Cabinets' had a lock on them, in the baby room the window was low enough for a toddler to stand and see clearly out of it hence the small grid going across it which would come off at age five if Kagome thought it was time.

The baby room in question was painted white with light blue and silver decoration, white furniture, such as the crib, dressing table and Chester draws were white with a pale blue and silver blanket and baby pillow within the crib on the mattress. The rocking chair was blue with a soft baby blue pillow for Kagome to rest her back on whenever she sat there with her little one.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the progress and it was still going on however small things, stocking the fridge. He sent Kaguya on a shopping spree for Kagome just incase her mother tried to hinder Kagome's leaving. Kagome had also been storing baby things at Kaguya's house that she couldn't resist buying for her baby. She had dropped them off a little bit around noon and he had been packing them away.

He had his own style of clothing doubled and added to the black oak closet in the shared room for him and his girlfriend, Kagome had her own wardrobe was made of coloured wood of teal blue.

The bed which was a king sized double four posters with black wood, the drapes were a crisp silver with stitched roses of black and teal in silk. The floor was a soft white with a small rug at the end of the bed of black. In the corner on her side of the room was a small Moses basket. He imagined that she would want her baby close to her for a few months.

"So far so good, time to get going and have something to eat"

XxX

Kagome sat in her room with the girls presently talking about things they would do when they got back to their homes the following day, she had to admit this mini vacation was exactly what she needed. She felt relaxed and refreshed and Youbaba had said she had got the famous baby glow which was true.

She was getting the baby glow, kagome packed away her things so that she wouldn't forget anything when they went back home. For now the girls were currently trying to get kagome to let them take a look at her baby bump she was two months along so far making it two months and a week come Monday.

Sighing and telling the girls that she needed to lay down before joining them in another bath exploration, the others allowed her to have a quiet nap. She wasn't asleep she missed him too much. She began to tear up, she missed the way Sesshomaru would hold her, would cradle her to his chest or he would sit her in front of him and would have his hand resting on her tiny bump.

Kagome's phone made it signature jingle for Sesshomaru.

"H-hello?"

"Sweetheart? Your not crying again are you?"

"Baka, no I'm not" she said whipping her tears away, clearly she was

She heard a chuckle on the other line, "Of course not sweetheart. How is your trip so far?"

"Its wonderful, the girls took the news well, I just want to come home to you though, stupid hormones"

"How's your wrist?"

"It feels good, a bit itchy if anything I will be going to get a check up, when I get back"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That would be nice, you… you could see how the baby is growing so far I get my first picture scan the Monday I am back"

"Really well that will be different, your aunt called your brother. It seems that they have ruled in your favor sweetheart. The summons for your mother to release you of her custody …temporary are for next week Monday, the trial will continue but there will be an inspector who will come and look at the environment that your in, your work life"

"Oh that great news but where will I go?"

"Don't worry about that for now sweet heart, when you get back we will begin to pack away your things and move you out with out alerting your mother. Kaguya and Naraku as well as your grandparents will be helping us out"

Kagome gave a 'hmmm' sound before she bid her love good night and turned on her side to raise from the bed so that she could go join her friends in the baths. Kagome dressed in a light summer kimono and headed towards the bar for a light snack of fruit and headed down to the baths to join her friends in their last night of relaxation.

XxX

Packing up the last of her things as well as a few nick naks that she had purchased for her grandparents and brothers, Kagome picked up her bags and made her way to the entrance of the building ready to check out of the hot springs resort. Sango came out with a wide smile on her face as well as a secretive blush.

"What's wrong with you face Sa-nnn-gooo?"

"Miroku has promised an interesting ride back to her place" said a smirking Ayume

"Oh yeah, well Koga's guna be greatin' you with a pair of sweat pants and a gym pass!"

Ayume stilled at this before looking down at her flat belly, he wouldn't notice by appearance but if they got, into other activities when he would have her on top of him, he would defiantly notice.

"Kagome have you and Sesshomaru, you know. Done it?"

"No! to be honest after the first time I'm more than a little hesitant. Plus my wrist would only complicate things"

"Oh very true, maybe after your wrist gets better?"

"My belly will be too big by then" she said down heartedly

Walking hand in hand the girls hugged their friend and told her that everything would be ok.

Getting to the platform for the train was easy enough, they arrived with more than enough time and so they found a small café to sit down and have a sweet breakfast, consisting of pancakes with fruit and cream and sweet mugs of hot chocolate. She was enjoying her breakfast, but honestly she couldn't stop the thoughts that were dancing about in her head. She knew that for a male the physical side of the relationship is something that they immensely enjoyed.

What did Sesshomaru feel, they were still getting used to each other, the development areas of their relationship wasn't lacking except for the physical. One reason being that Naraku had asked them to wait until she was eighteen. That would be in a couple of weeks though. Would they perhaps try. Her face was set aflame as she thought about it.

Soon enough they were boarding the train to take them back to their home town.

* * *

><p>He had been waiting for a little over an hour, but truth be told he had been rather impatient while waiting. He couldn't help it he had a small surprise for his female. She had asked this of him before she had left which had really surprised him, none the less he was willing to humor her.<p>

He was confident that she wouldn't go through with it, and when he saw her face when she had come from the train, her face instantly set aflame when she laid eyes on him. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. In his hand was a small pink bag which held a small device which his woman had asked for.

Sango walked up to him and put her arms around her males shoulders Miroku's little pink bag tucked silently into the hand-luggage of his girlfriend.

"So you had a good trip?"

Sango blushed again as she felt the slip of the product in her bag.

"Yes it was wonderful no stress, well a little but it all worked out in the end"

"Well alright, how about we get going home and you can tell me all about it then?"

"Ok, I just need to go to the ladies room first"

Miroku snorted

"Of course you do my minx" he said with light sarcasm.

Sango gave a small blush, but held her bag tighter in her hand. Walking to the bathroom Sango waved at her passing friends as they were greeted by their men.

* * *

><p>Ayume had been waiting at a vending machine, which in this situation wasn't the best of places to wait for her fitness freak of a boyfriend. She was annoyed at his parents, his passion was fitness and health, yet his parents were pushing him towards office duties.<p>

His Godfather Toga had given him this little gig knowing full well that his heart lay in the fitness realm, and so was currently trying to find him a well grounded and exceptional university.

Ayume looked left, then right before she put some money into the vending machine, and selected a small spicy chicken dumpling. Taking a bite she hummed at the taste, it was a cold treat but that was fine, her teeth sunk into it once more and she hummed once again, eyes closed she turned her body to begin walking to the main way out of the train station..however…

"Hope you enjoyed that dumpling, its gunna be the last piece of junk your gunna be eating for a long long time"

"Koga!"

"The one and only ya lil lair"

"Come on Koga its just a dumpling"

"Ayume you're the one who asked me to police your ass, with the sweets and the fried foods. Im just being a good boyfriend"

Ayume looked down slightly ashamed and tossed the rest of the snack in the bin. She wrapped her arms around Koga and gave him a kiss to his jaw.

"Your right Koga, I'm sorry. Come on let's go home and have one of those …health shakes" she shuddered

"Nope, a run will do just fine five miles, you know, cus you just came from your mini vacation"

Ayume gave a small gasp but begrudgingly nodded and entwined her fingers with that of his own and they walked out hand in hand towards the bus station that would take them to Koga's home where he had built a gym in one of the lower floors.

Kohaku was sitting in the small lounge of a coffee shop. Bent over a pile of documents that needed tending to from his job role for the next day, he wasn't entirely aware of the on goings around himself.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose he was tired, Kogra had graduated and he had still not asked her to move in with him as he had promised. He felt that he had let her down by taking so long, but he was busting his ass and somehow his wonderful girlfriend with a temper as fierce as the wind was taking it in stride.

Kohaku was so into his work that he didn't even notice the form of his female. Kogra smiled as she read the work he was going over. He worked so hard and she was trying her best to be patient with him. They had talked about living together for three years after they would graduate.

Kogra was more than ready, she was tired of sharing a room with her new twin sisters Kanna and Hitori. Her mother was off on maternal leave and was spending this time looking after the girls and looking for a new home.

Honestly the house would be so much more spacious if she had some where to live. She had talked to her mother about such but she was a little reluctant, she saw the benefits and she love Kohaku as if he were her son in law already.

Her mother had said that she was just unsure of the responsibility and pressure that it would put on Kohaku. Secretly Kogra was worried over the same thing. Although she had a very good job one which she loved entirely working within the local private nursery with children part time and in a local hospital with children as well she didn't want Kohaku to feel that he had to pull the weight of them both. He had three jobs as it was.

"Hi baby"

Shocked and startled Kohaku looked at his girlfriend a warm smile coming to his lips as she sat down beside him. Giving him a kiss, Kogra looked at the papers on the table. They were leases.

"K-Kohaku? What is this?"

"…our new home. That is erm …if you'd still like to move in with me?"

Kogra leapt into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Yes yes I promise I will pull my weight you wont have to do this alone Kohaku I promise"

"Wait wait, there are a few…conditions"

"Like what" she said with slight apprehension

"One; you will have your own room, this isn't cause I don't want u to share my room, I just want you to have a place to call your own. Two; we split the bills so that I'm able to stop working at one of my jobs so that I have time to spend with you. Three; we keep at least Saturday and Sunday free from any responsibilities so we can spend time together or with our friends. Is this agreeable?"

"Oh Kohaku yes!" She cried joyfully

Kagome stood standing on the platform waiting for the arrival of her brother, who said he would come and pick her up. She held her bag close before letting a hand cup the small roundness of her belly as she looked on the sidewalk for her brothers black car. She had called Sesshomaru and told him that she was back safely and that she would see him tomorrow at work. She would be going home tonight and spending no more than a week in the house that was owned by her mother.

Naraku and Kaguya had arrived on the platform to get Kagome and her little one who was still growing and sleeping.

"Hi Kagome! Are you ok did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. I told the girls about the lil one"

"Good now you have your friends to talk to"

"Yeah, im going to busy for the next few days though, Sesshomaru has told me the breakthrough in the courts. Its gunna force mom to let me go and my independence status logged. I have a job I have money I just need to find a suitable home before I become too heavily pregnant"

Kaguya smiled brightly with Naraku's arm around her.

"Something tells me that you wont have to worry about that my dear. We've also got some news Kagome. I'm pregnant and as well as being our little one's cousin. We would like you also to be God mother and Sesshomaru Godfather. Will you accept?"

"Of course! It would be and honor and congratulations"

Naraku ushered the emotional women to the car where he rolled his eyes and drove away.

XxX

Miroku was amused, no amused was putting it lightly, he was downright thrilled however he was still amused. His Sango was blushing like mad and he couldn't help but chuckle at her efforts. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand in his pocket holding a small object which was not his keys. Sango smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck to his cheek.

"How about we get some lunch, at that restaurant you like so much"

Sango stumbled a little and a blush with the force so strong took over her face. Her breath came out in small puffs of ragged breaths. All too soon it was over and she was able to focus once more on what her boyfriends was saying.

"Oh- erm ok baby"

Miroku smirked as he took her hand in his and with his strength pulled her along as he fingered the object in his pocket. Once again the same reaction happened only this time Sango looked around cautiously afraid that people around her knew her naughty little secret.

Miroku gave her a kiss and continued to pull her along all the while thinking that Sango asking for a pair of vibrating knickers was the most amusing if not arousing thing.

A/N- And that's the end of that. Im hungry I really want some grapes lol good night every one.


	24. Chapter 24 A caress too scarce prt 1

A/N- Okay so this is the 24th chapter there is just a lil lime between Sesshomaru and Kagome. There is a few expressions of foul language anddddd that's it really so hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four: A caress too scarce.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome made her way to her bathroom, after she had woken up that day. It had been a restless three days after she had come back from her trip with her friends. She was getting more and more tired as her baby grew inside her and she was starting to eat more than her usual portion. Which her mother was noticing, pulling some cloths from her wardrobe she once again began stuffing few pieces into her large satchel bag to take to Sesshomaru's.<p>

Naraku as well as Kaguya and her friends had all been smuggling her cloths and personal items to Sesshomaru's. she had a few things left for appearance sake, such as a few work outfits which Sesshomaru had said he would replace if need be. As well as other things. She looked at her room once she had come out of the shower, really looked at it and some sad memories came to her then.

Furniture wise, her dresser which had a total of six draws, her two small wardrobes which she had pushed together to make it seem like a double and her desk. When she had first got them at age thirteen they were second hand from a yard sale, her grandparents she could remember frowned at their dirty state and Naraku had a fit at why his mother would buy them for Kagome.

Her excuse had been that she had been redecorating Kikiyo's room in colours of bright red and white the room of an seventeen year old was given to a girl of 14, one who had gone into her teenage years only by one year. Kagome had seen the new things that her sister was given. It only drove her further in her studies as she had thought it had been a type of punishment that she had not got a new room make over too.

After a year and a half with the dingy old things she had gotten tired of them, and the way they looked. Her grandmother had scrubbed them bare when her mother had given them to her. Her friends had come over and she was friends with Yazoon as well. She had voiced her displeasure very loudly making Kagome feel hurt and sadness; her friends excluding Yazoon had helped her paint the grungy brown pieces glossy white with pink, peach and salmon pink flowers such as roses and tulips.

Over all they were very nice and she was sad that she had to part with them. She had added little gold chains here and there with bits of ribbon and lace. Maybe Kaguya would like it. Or one of her friends when she had finally moved out. For the most part she was storing all her things at Sesshomaru's house, who without her knowing was taking the clothing to the new one ground house and putting them away as neatly as he was able.

For her part kagome was still unaware of the changes that were happening.

* * *

><p>Kikiyo stood at the steps in front of the house, waiting for her boyfriend to come and collect her for their day out together. She sat down the wind blowing up her skirt somewhat. The birds chirped and she caught herself thinking of her boyfriend's family and how they had taken to her little sister better than she had. She had decided that she didn't care anymore what that bitch thought of her, in her mind she was beautiful and Inuyasha loved her. He would and could spoil her for however long she wanted.<p>

Sesshomaru had been avoiding her efforts for his attention. He plainly ignored her and that is what interested her the most. No boy or man she had ever met before had actually ignored him the way that he did. He was within her fantasies of hard flesh and passion filled experiments. Why would he want her younger sister she was getting fat any way which she had been noticing and couldn't help but poke fun and highlight it at every opportunity.

Soon enough she had stopped thinking on the matter in any case, she couldn't do anything about it. Inuyasha had just come to the steps that she was sitting on wondering why she was out there in the first place. For the most part Inuyasha had been keeping a safe distance from Kagome.

The warning of his elder Half brother held promise of pain he had been pushing it at the work place before she had left for the weekend with her friends, his only grace was his father punishing him instead of Sesshomaru.

Looking at the woman in front of him at the moment, how had he even fallen for her? She was his first love and he clung on tightly. She was his all and everything in this instant. Looking into her eyes, which had mirrored his own whenever he thought of Kagome. He felt the rage, and the anger, the jealousy. Who could she be thinking of in such away? Only one man came to mind in which it made his blood boil, could he really blame her though. He was just the same.

XxX

Sesshomaru sat in an arm chair with his head resting against the arm. His hair had been pulled into a pony tail at the back of his head in the middle. Silver strands tickled the floor. He had come back from the gym, and had only come back from the dojo only half an hour ago. He was still in shape. He smirked as he heard the click of the front door where his little expecting girlfriend was coming from.

He hated that she insisted on getting everywhere herself, on many occasions he begged to allow him to send his driver for her needs, yet he understood her reasons. He would be telling her of the news of the new home this afternoon when he made them dinner. He had been watching her eating habits so far and had been asking his mother on her opinions of decent foods. His little sister was doing well within her warm dark chamber of his mother's womb, and kicking a lot more than he ever had apparently.

Kagome came in to the living room with a bag filled with cloths for her and a few shopping bags from a few well known baby stores. She was currently wearing a pair of maternity shorts which were white with a cute pink flower decoration on the side of the pant legs. The top was light and allowed her skin to breath in the heat, again with the same floral print of flowers in pink.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend and gave a small smile while blowing her bangs out of her face, she wasn't yet overly heavy in her pregnancy, but she was getting a tired a lot and even Sesshomaru could now see the small swell of the little one within her. She set the bags onto the floor and then continued to walk over to her boyfriend who was amazing to her.

Sesshomaru smirked and sat up straights he pulled her softly towards him by the swell of her hips and rested the side of his face just under her breast, pressed against the wall of warmth and protection, Sesshomaru tried to listen as the young one swam within its temporary home. She was tired he could tell and he smiled as he thought of the evening that he had planned for her. Standing up he kissed her forehead and gave her a secretive smirk before he took the bags that she had placed on the ground. He took them to his room and placed them in the corner for later when he would take her to the new home.

Picking her up bridal style when he came back into view, Sesshomaru placed her gently on the couch with a thin blanket.

"Why don't you have a nap baby, you look tired"

Kagome cocked her eyebrow but gave into her weariness, the heat had added to her energy drain which her baby was causing. She smiled her child was demanding but thankfully she hadn't been craving mint ice cream with mango slices and chocolate. She had gotten away with eating it at home by telling her mother who was disgusted with the concoction by saying it was a delicacy in another culture and it was culture week at work.

A nap did sound nice, she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend though, she had missed him a lot. It scared her how quickly she was becoming attached to this man and his two daughters. She wondered if she would be abele to take the girls out this coming Saturday. Maybe Sesshomaru would even be able to come with them if his work would allow it. Mind made up she smiled gratefully up at Sesshomaru and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before turning on her side and let her eye lids droop close.

Sesshomaru smirked and left for the kitchen area, his mother had brought him up well, giving him advice on how to properly secure a woman. Sesshomaru had three selections of meats in front of him when he had taken them out of the fridge. One was to cater to his tastes, one was to cater to Kagome's needs as an expecting mother of which his own mother had ensured that she would like it. The third was for them both. Opening up Kagome's meat he bathed it in lemon water and seasoned it with lemons and fish seasoning, the salmon stakes he would fry lightly then oven bake for forty five minutes.

Next he moved in to his main meat. A thick stake of beef. He could already feel his mouth watering. Bathing the thick meat in water and vinegar, he seasoned it with black pepper, sweet pepper, garlic, thyme, onions, beef seasoning, one spoon of honey and half a spoon of sugar. Coating the meat with this mixture Sesshomaru grinned. Onto the next piece of meat or rather pieces. Finely chopped pork was rid of all fat and left only the meat.

Washing that in vinegar as well Sesshomaru seasoned it with sweet and sour seasonings, sweet peppers, honey and a bit of garlic and hot peppers for a small kick, placing the trays of meats into the fridge to marinate for at least two hours Sesshomaru went to the cellar. There was a hint of a smile on his face, Kaguya had told him of Kagome's newest craving. The mint ice cream, with mango slices with chocolate. She had come off it true, her baby no longer demanded the odd combination. However she found the taste oddly pleasing and continued to eat it. Although Sesshomaru had a feeling she told others it was disgusting so that they would not look at her weirdly.

He had decided on making it for her with an artistic twist, a boat shape made out of mango would cradle two dollops of mint ice cream with chocolate drizzled over the entire thing. He himself would probably stick to the Irish cream ice cream, that always went down good for him. To drink he had found her natural sweet spot of grape juice while he himself would partake in a good wine which he had left ageing for three years. It was still young but it would do.

He glanced to the left where a wine bottle had been ageing since the birth of Rin, she was predicted to be a boy, when she had turned out to be a girl, Sesshomaru had tucked the wine bottle back. He would partake of its delights when he has a son of his own to welcome into the world.

Stepping out of his daydream Sesshomaru went back up stares to finish his plans for the evening.

XxX

Kagome woke up after a three hour nap which had left her feeling, refreshed and well rested. Stretching her arms above her head she gave a cute little yawn before looking down lovingly down at her small bump which was becoming more and more visible. Her greatest fear was that her mother would pick up on what was going on with her body. She was eating more which was becoming more noticeable to the occupants of her household.

She would admit that she was feeling more and more afraid of the passing days which were to come. Originally there was ment to be a week of waiting to be removed by court summoning. However her aunt, who was her reprehensive in this matter.

Had been informed that some things needed to be cleared up with testimonies from family members and vouches from non relative people. There was also the fact that this young adult was also awaiting the birth of her unborn. They had to factor in the reputation of Kagome as well.

If she would be a suitable candidate for mother, Yura had stressed the accountability for her niece, describing and even bringing in her now ten year old Goddaughter and son who Kagome used to babysit regularly and alone when Yura was unable to keep her eye on them. They listened to the testimonies of the young children.

On another note she also made it clear that there would be more relatives who would attempt to fight for custody of the baby in question. She alerted them to the fact that her mother and father would pursue for custody, she herself would her elder nephew Naraku and his soon to be wife. They deemed that from the records that they had on Miss Kagome Tamiko Hirashi, from her peers, teachers from her schools and colleges and her boss and work colleagues from work.

Kagome was smiling as she thought about the news her aunt had written to her. She was not afraid of them attempting to take her child away from her. She had rights as a human being and as a mother, she would not allow them to persuade, manipulate or bully her into letting her baby out of her care.

If they attempt to say she could not provide? Bull shit she had well over five grand thanks to herself and the biological father, they could say how would she would need support from experienced parents-"Ill take a class, read a book or go online" they could say she has no where reliable for them to live. She could say that she will live with her brother until she was granted her independence card.

She looked to the kitchen area where she could smell something delicious cooking. Her belly rumbled in appreciation. She did not make it to the kitchen however as there was someone blocking the way. A chest well muscled and pale in complexion covered with a black thin vest. Placing her hands on the flat, toned and strong body she looked up and gave him her best puppy eyes which were slightly widened.

"Yeah, not going to work sweetheart"

Sesshomaru had his hair pulled up into a high pony just below the crown of his head. His black jogging bottoms rested low on his hips. He smirked at her pout.

"Don't start babe, dinner will be ready in a few hours. However… I'm sure there is something that we could do to fill the time"

"W-what?" she stuttered due to the hidden secret held in the gold eyes of her boyfriend. He picked her up by her thighs and gave her a deep kiss, stroking his firm tongue against her lips until she gave him access. Kagome gave a small whine when he stopped which he smirked at her with a wicked grin.

"Do you understand what I am asking Kagome?"

"Ah, Sesshomaru, i-im a little nervous"

"I know, but I ask you trust me. Can you do that sweetheart?"

Kagome fiddled with the hair at the back of his head which hung from his pony tail. She bit her lip softly and nodded her head. A smile fitted on his lips as he secured his grip on her upper thighs and began to walk to the stairs.

Her heart was beating in her chest quite hard, she had remembered the conversation which she had with her friends before they had left to come back from their weekend get away. So far she had no physical relationship with Sesshomaru. She had a feeling that she would be experiencing something quite intense. Especially when her hormones were all too high when it came to this …department.

Sesshomaru had actually caught her to her embarrassment on the night she had stayed over, a shower where she was thought to be alone she had let the need take over her. Rubbing the slippery palm which cradled sweet smelling shower gel. Letting her hand roam her supple body over stiff and hard nipples, over soft supple mounds of her breasts, over the juncture of her thighs and in-between to tease the small bundle of nerves which would grant her completion.

He had come home to find her in that situation. His eyes wide and his jaw slacked. He continued to watch like a perverted teenager, yet he was a man and the things he wished he would do to her when he was able to have her, only a man could do. He had turned to give her the privacy she thought she had.

Sesshomaru felt himself stir to life, but forced it down. It was not about him. He would cater to HER needs. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to taste her on his tongue. Placing her gently on his bed he proceeded to push her onto her back gently. Kissing her gently he held his body above her own. He felt her trembling beneath him, he kissed her neck leaving small nips here and there as he went along.

She felt herself tremble slightly, his hands began to roam her sides, stroking her tenderly. Her hands gripped at his back and pulled his vest. Soon enough her hands met his skin and her nails began to scrape gently down his back. He felt a shudder ripple through his body, pulling her hands above her head and pinned them there with his one hand. His other slowly crept along her side, his large warm hand traced patterns in her skin once he had got underneath the hem of her top.

Watching the expression of her face, he began to push his hand further up, rubbing his hands against her stomach while giving her tender kisses to her neck. He began to give her licks with the kisses and bit the lobe of her ear. Sesshomaru pulled away. Her breathing was rapid and she let a few low moans escape from her plump peach lips. His hand traveled higher until it connected with the supple flesh of her left breast, encased in a thick black bra.

Kagome gasped out as he kindled the swollen flesh she moaned out loud as he began to kiss her again. The heat was intense, the passionate pull of her core. She felt the intense sensations of her hormones kicking in adding to the fire of her need. She squirmed underneath her boyfriend.

"Shh, if you move my little one I will stop" he said teasingly

She arched herself rubbing her demanding areas against his hard body trying to find some relief. His hand found the clasp of her bra in the front.

Looking deeply into her eyes he gave her another wicked smirk.

"If you move Kagome, then I'll stop. Do you understand sweetheart?"

She nodded. He smirked, baring his teeth which had large canines. She gulped suddenly feeling as though a beast with great power was about to pounce on her. Unknowingly that is exactly what Sesshomaru intended.

Pulling her top away from his desired destination he watched her eyes as he slowly gave her harden pink peach pebble a rough yet slow and deliberate lick. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her thighs together to try and elevate the pull of her need. Continuing on with his licks and little nips to her swollen globes of soft sweet flesh.

She moaned again and again…and again. He gave its twin the same amount of attention his hand which was free traced her hip and allowed himself to indulge. Lifting her thigh up to his own hip he cradled the portion of her backside which was able for him to caress with tickled finger tips.

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard her mewls of pleasure, Sesshomaru looked down at her and gave her a smile before he got up off his tiny female. Pulling her up he set her on her feet. He couldn't help but chuckle at her unsatisfied face, he could see the gears in her head working, her muscles were taunt.

"I didn't move?"

He couldn't contain it he let out a large loud laugh. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and in a dominant and forceful fluidness slipped his hand within her shorts and cupped her harshly against her pulsing sex. She cried out needing this raw sexual authority. She felt her knees go weak as she pushed against his hand which continued to caress her some what gently now that the shock of invasion was over.

"Don't worry sweetheart. In no shape or form am I done with you. However I think its time we fed you both"

"Sesshomaru…I ..i like it-"

"I know, I had a feeling you would" he said with a smirk.

He led her to the living room where they would have dinner together.


	25. Chapter 25 A touch which burns Part two

A/N so getting started on this chapter. Haven't really thought of a direction for it at the moment so, its going to be just romantic and sensual ramblings.

Chapter 25 A touch which burns Part two

There were a few things that he wanted to do to her at the moment. He had to just hope that she would allow him however, judging from her reactions and soft cries of pleasure, it was a high possibility that that would come sooner than either of them had thought. Her birthday had sadly come and passed without any recognition.

Mainly due to the drama that had happened with her push down the stairs and then finding out that she was pregnant was all too much. She had, had a small gathering of her friends over at his house that gave her appropriate presents for both her and the baby and watched a movie. There was no cake, no music; just a calm evening ….she was eighteen not eighty! He was upset that he couldn't shift her mood from the unpleasantness.

He gave a small smile which gave way into a smirk. He licked his lips as he guided her into a seat. He was hungry but not for the meal that he had made for them to enjoy this evening. He had them in the second dining room for this meal, the master dining room was mainly for festival times and public meetings such as functions or a gathering of his business associates and partners.

Shifting his weight in front of her seat he caged her with in it and the strong biceps of his arms. Kagome shrunk back only slightly as she still felt the fire burn through her blood coursing through paths that led to not so innocent places. She lifts her head up and thought that the sight before her couldn't be any more dominating and sexy. Sesshomaru was bent over her, his pony tail slid over his shoulder and tickled her thighs. Sesshomaru leaned down to her neck and ran the tip of his nose along the curve, taking in her scent.

Sesshomaru had his eyes lock onto that of his little female and smirked, he gave her a kiss and then allowed the tips of his arched nails, something that Kagome found odd to which he had said they had one purpose and it was only when they would become physical would she understand. As he ran his hand down the sides of her stomach she could feel the tips of his nails providing a sensual and forbidden feeling within her, she understood.

She let out a shudder and a small moan. Sesshomaru grinned and pushed away from her seat before he went into the kitchen so that he could wait upon his little woman by himself. Getting the plates ready he had already set the table with the cutlery and the drinks. He placed her plate in front of her and his own after a short trip back into the kitchen for the diced pork.

Kagome gave a small "mmmm" of appreciation at the sight of the food laid before her. Looking across from her Sesshomaru gave her a smirk while she gave him a wide and beautiful smile.

"What is this Sesshomaru"

"Just dinner sweetheart, i just wanted to do something for you, you didn't want me to take you to the restaurant last week as a late birthday gift. So I decided to bring the restaurant to you "

Kagome smiled at him and looked down at her food before she sat up in her chair and picked up her knife and fork and began to eat her meal. It was delicious. The spices the sweetness of the fish and the soft fluffiness of the coconut rice, Sesshomaru watched as she ate with the pleasure on her face as she took bite after bite of her food. Sesshomaru was also enjoying his meal with every bite that he took as well as watching the young woman across from him eating her old meal.

Soon enough the dinner was finished and he let a smirk slip onto his face after she saw the sight of her desert, the way it was presented to her was beautiful, she of course gave a small cry and she appreciated the beauty of it really….but that was currently her baby's most wanted meal as of late so rather than look at it she began to eat it as quickly as she could she was savoring the taste but then again she was stuffing it down her throat.

Sesshomaru smiled as she ate while going into his pocket for the small box that he had hidden there for this moment, placing the little box on the table in front of her.

"Kagome, wait. Before you open it, as you know your aunt Yura has gotten the courts to rule in your favor, it will be tomorrow evening at five that they will come and ask for the removal of you from that house"

"I know Sesshomaru, I spoke to my aunt about it, while its great that I will be able to get out of that house, at the same time where will I go. For now I have to stay with Naraku while they investigate if I am responsible enough to keep my baby. Having a place of my own would really be the biggest issue"

"Yes I know but I don't want you to worry about that"

"How can I not Sesshomaru! They may take my baby away from me. Special case or no I wont be allowed to rent a place until I am nineteen"

"I know sweetheart"

"Then how can I not worry Sesshomaru?"

"Open the gift baby"

"What…"

She was here pouring out her heart and he wanted to her to open a box….

Letting out a sigh she opened it and looked confused at the context of the box. A pair of keys were inside of the box.

"What is this Sesshomaru"

"A pair of keys baby"

"Sesshomaru?"

"I bought you a house"

"…you did what?"

He smirked at her "I bought you a house"

He was delighted at her face how it bore shock but relief and adoration. Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of her own small one and gave it a small squeeze.

"I hope you don't think this presumptuous of me Kagome, I want to protect and provide for you in any way I can"

Kagome gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand right back.

"How am I ment to repay you for all this Sesshomaru?"

"Just continue being you sweetheart, that's all that I want" giving her a snarky smile he gestured back to her half eaten concoction of a desert. Kagome gave him a side smile before she once again turned her spoon on to her desert and began to eat with a new vigor.

A pale silver eyebrow rose with amusement and slight disgust.

"Erm, you wont hate me if I said I don't want you to kiss me until you brush your teeth? Will you?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Come on! It's a delicacy id rather not taste"

Kagome gave him a rare smile which was stunningly beautiful. He gave a sip on his drink and looked at the ceiling.

Kagome had gone back up stairs after dinner to brush her teeth, after all she did want to kiss her boyfriend why wouldn't she after everything that he had done for her. She would be leaving soon, soon her mother's neglect wouldn't hurt her any more, her sister's jealous words and hurtful actions wouldn't reach her, and Inuyasha and his harassment would no longer be near to harm her.

She was so happy that she would have danced around and jumped up and down on some kind of furniture. Sesshomaru soon came to stand behind her and he gave her a gentle shove towards the door when he noticed that she had finished with brushing her teeth.

Had been wondering something however, while she stood there brushing her teeth looking at her reflection within in the mirror on his wall. She wasn't yet twenty, so how could she have a house if she wasn't even issued her independence card. The government was so rigged to keep the adolescent within a cell of false freedom.

"Something is troubling you" Sesshomaru said while bending his head to place butterfly kisses on to her neck and ear lobe. Kagome felt a shudder ripple through out her body.

"Sort of, I don't understand something's about the house. I cant rent one im not old enough pregnant or not"

"I seem to remember saying I bought you a house. Not rent it"

"..Sesshomaru are you serious!"

"I thought I made it plain. I paid for it the day I went to see it, its your property. Though for now I want you to use it when you feel that you would want to move in with myself we will find another place and Rin could use it for her college years. All of us have rooms there. Naraku and I didn't feel comfortable with you living on your own just yet"

"Its fine, it will also help my case as well with the courts. Does my aunt Yura know?"

"Yes she does hence why she was able to push your removal date up" pulling her by her arms to lay on her side beside him Sesshomaru lay his hand on her hip and griped it while pulling her slightly closer. She was four months pregnant coming along five, the bump was cute on her if at most. She had put on some weight which was very noticeable due to her constant weight of a small stature.

"This conversation can wait, there is something that I rather be doing with you"

With that in mind he planted his lips onto her own and gave her a sweet teasing kiss. Kagome felt her heart flutter in her chest. She let out a small moan and let her hand play with the silk rope which was his pony tail.

Soon enough the kiss turned heated and Kagome was soon underneath her male so that she wouldn't disturb her baby. She then remembered that she would be going in for a scan the next day and that Sesshomaru would be the one to come with her this time instead of Kaguya. She suddenly felt a hand creep up on to her chest and caress her breasts gently through the fabric of her shirt. Warmth flooded through her blood almost feeling as though it were on fire.

Kagome looked into the dark amber eyes of her boyfriend. No they weren't old enough in their relationship to be having sex, and she wouldn't be until that they were in their relationship until at least a year or so. Putting a hand against his chest, Kagome pushed him back slightly, a little bit uncomfortable with what was going on but the thrill of desire urging her on non the less.

"I know, I would still like to just get to know you sweetheart" he said while cupping the weight slightly. Sesshomaru didn't give her time to think or respond, he knew the boundaries but he craved her at the moment. He needed to feel her against him, the teasing earlier had him on edge wanting him to taste and tease until his hearts content.

Pulling the t shirt from her body he went back to kissing the protests off of those sweet plump lips. He was forceful by nature but he was not a rapist. Sesshomaru began trailing his lips against the skin of her neck and sucking the flesh between his teeth. Leaving a very noticeable love bite on her flush pale skin. She gave a gasp of the pain in her neck but it only seemed to add to the burning fire that was collecting in sensitive areas. Her large breasts which were growing still to accommodate the production of milk were sore and slightly heavy, the effect of her arousal made her nipples peak into hard tips which almost hurt in a pleasing way. Sesshomaru could see her frustration she tried to rub her own chest against his. Her twin mounds cupped softly in the cups of her sweet pink and peach bra.

Sesshomaru sat up before ridding himself of the black vest he had been wearing. He knew this was going to be a painful experience. He was already so hard and stiff for her, he wanted to embed himself into what he knew would be painfully but blissfully tight warm sheath. He restrained himself however, a cold shower was in order for him at the end of this little experiment and he didn't mind.

A hand slowly traced the puckered imprint of her nipple through her bra. He smirked as she cried out and clenched her eyes. He growled possessively before leading down to whisper in her ear.

"Do I have your permission to …relieve you of this" he asked while tugging at a bra strap on her shoulder.

She bit her lip her eyes shut tight she nodded though her body was tense he could clearly tell she was scared and embarrassed. He knew for a fact that he would be the first one to see her like this while she was sober. So he could understand. With that thought in his mind he quickly undid the clasp in the front and watched as the weight of her breast freed themselves. Peeling away the cups Sesshomaru looked down grinning like a maniac. Kagome used her arms to cover herself having second thoughts bout this.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have it, her dusty pink pebbles called to him and he was determined to answer their call. Shifting his weight to straddle her and not put any pressure on the baby, Sesshomaru took her wrists in to his own hands and pulled them from her body. Bending down he licked the shell of her ear smirking when she gave off a whimper.

"As if you truly want me to stop Kagome"

Hearing her gasp he swept down and gave her tight rose bud a deft, wet kiss. She felt a shock spark down to her core in slight pain but electrical pleasure at the same time. He made sure not to put too much pressure on her broken wrist while he held her, he continued to kiss and lick at her breast giving it the attention that it so desperately craved.

He pulled at it with his teeth knowing the reaction he would soon get would be a loud moan. He soon took the whole nipple area and began to suck gently. The sensation was incredible and she could help herself from moaning and fisting a hand into his hair to keep him there to conduct this wonderful feeling .

Sesshomaru looked up from her popping the succulent breast from his mouth. Giving it a lick he licked his thumb and index finger and suddenly pinched the neglected nipple. Staring deeply into her eyes his own swerling with sweet deviousness, he let a predatory grin take over his features.

"Lets play a game shall we Kagome"

"W-what sort of game Sesshomaru"

He cocked his head to the side and a smirk which frightened but exited her at the same time had her ready for more, so much more.

"…Cunnilingus"

A/N o.0 sesshomaru bringing out some ol' English there hahahaha well kagome got what she wanted in the end sorry if this lemon aint up to parr you read one you've read em all any ways


	26. Chapter 26 Author's Norte please read

Author's Norte:

Sorry for everyone who may think that this is a chapter, I just got a flame and I'm not even joking how horrid this made me feel. Normally I'm like water off a duck's back but dam this was really not necessary

"TellItLikeItIs: Wow, it's amazing how all these people can enjoy your fic with  
>so many misspellings and terrible grammar. Even your character interactions<br>are unrealistic and you describe things in unnecessarily excruciating detail.  
>I wonder if you got any better in later chapters though I don't plan to stick<br>around to find out. You write like a grade schooler and hopefully you are,  
>otherwise, good luck to you."<p>

**Point one!** Yes my spelling and grammar is not all the way up there and I've been told so I don't need to be hammered about it. If anyone wants to become my beta then I'm open to it.

**Pont two!** This is FANFICTION not FANFACTS however I have the characters interact in my story is MY business. If you have a problem with that then write your own stories and then you make your interactions as Mary sue as you want.

**Part three!** If I describe everything in detail it's because I'm trying to paint the scene and set the mood for the readers so they can be a part of the fiction and get the vibes from the story and the emotions of the characters.

**Part four!** I actually have a learning difficulty but I still write because its something that I enjoy, I am creative and this is an outlet that I have been doing for a number of years.

**Part five! **Many have enjoyed and come back to read my fiction so it must mean that I am doing something right which is providing a piece of entertainment for the readers. So regardless of what you say I'm not going to let people like you. Flamers who have no account and nothing constructive to say bother me.

To my current readers: I'm sorry for this A/N I hate having going into my email seeing an update and its just a authors note. If anyone wants to offer to become my beta reader then I'm open to it, I don't think that any one hates the story and I like the character interactions and the way I describe things so I won't be changing my writing style any time soon.

Till the next update I hope you stick around for it =^.^=


	27. Chapter 27 The longest week ever

A/N – Well here we are with another chapter and, yes I'm back big thank you's to EVERY ONE for encouraging me to continue on, with this story. I have a new beta reader now so everyone give it up for my beta reader this is dedicated to everyone new and old muwah enjoy.

Oh and to Lady-Alira thank you for your advice, I will try to remember the breaks to divide and break up the scenes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 The longest week ever!<p>

Day one

Monday, monday was the bringing of the week. When everything started fresh and anew, employees must vacate the sanctuary of their warm beds; children had to be woken to tend to their routines, so that they would be on time for school. Parents went down the stairs to start on breakfast some of cereal, others of toast, or a full breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Others were ironing their cloths in a rush, so that they wouldn't be late to the office.

As for Kagome Hirashi, she was no different. She had an appointment to keep, and the one this morning was very important. She stepped into the bathroom quickly, to conduct her morning routine and get out of the house as soon as possible. She pulled on a scarlet silk shirt, tucked it into her trousers, and pulled out a pair of red heels for the day. Brushing her teeth, she creamed her face and gave a dreamy sigh. Pulling on a black blazer she ventured back into her room to put on her jewelry, a pair of black hoops and a black flower ring. Taking her bag and heels into her hands she made her way down stairs.

Grandma Kaede was in the kitchen making breakfast for the family, who were just getting up to face the day. Kaede set the plates of breakfast on the table, and a plate of fruits, and crackers for Kagome considering her granddaughter was getting along in the picky stages. She wouldn't have the same breakfast as the rest of the house hold.

Naraku had come and stayed over last night, so there was an extra plate set at the table. There was something going on with the family; something that she couldn't quite place her finger on but she knew something would soon happen. A smile fitted onto her face as her husband hobbled down the stairs into the living room to fetch the paper that she would have laid out for him. They needed to vacate her daughter in-law's home; the stairs was a bit too much for them to handle now, and they needed better accommodation.

She had made an appointment for "Cozy cove village," a large yet quiet area in which they could retire, and live in peace, a few months back. Her only concern was that she would be leaving her granddaughter to the mercy of her vindictive mother, and her jealous older sister.

Kagome came bounding down the stairs after her grandfather; she sat at the table to eat her breakfast, giving a grateful smile towards her grandmother

Putting on her waist coat, and matching blazer; she sat down to look over the document that she had been going through while waiting for Sesshomaru. While she was waiting Kikiyo had came down the steps with Inuyasha in tow. She paid them no mind as they went into the kitchen to eat their morning meal.

"Where are you going?" demanded Kikiyo

"Out" was the simple reply Kagome gave. If her sister couldn't be civil to her then why should she take the consideration to do so. She had given Kikiyo enough times to bite, snap, and claw at her; she was sick of giving her kindness and affection to someone who clearly was stuck in their mindset. Kikiyo glared at the retreating back of her sister wishing for something that would crush her in the deepest of ways. So warped was her mind set that she had forgotten the why their relationship was even strained like this.

Kagome met her boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs, as pre arranged. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a lapsy smile, and handed her a hot beverage of green tea which he had gotten from starbucks on his way over; after he had dropped his children off to school and nursery. Setska was getting used to the routine, and would no longer cry at the parting of herself and her father. Sesshomaru noticed that he hadn't spent much time with his girls over the last couple of weeks, and he was planning to rectify this matter by taking them to the aquarium after school today. Kagome was the one to suggest it after she had also noticed that Rin seemed a little down at sharing her Daddy with another girl.

For now, however he needed to take his tiny female to her appointment to the doctors, she was four months pregnant on this date; she needed to go have her check up and ultra sound. Opening the door for her he waited for her to slide into the car, after shutting the door he walked around to the driver's seat, and they were off. They had both dressed tailored to their working environment; Kagome's appointment was early enough that she had decided to go to work that day afterwards. Sesshomaru sat in the car seat as they drove away from the family shrine, towards the doctor's office. He was currently wearing a black suit with black Italian dress shoes, a crisp pale blue shirt, and a dark blue tie; he looked over to Kagome and placed a hand into her own while they sat in traffic waiting for the train of cars to move.

They smiled at each other; Kagome looked forward to what would happen next after her appointment. She would go to work and hopeful have a few hours napping on the sofa in her boyfriend's office. Yes today sounded like it would be solid.

Sesshomaru turned to focus his attention on the road, noticing the look on his girlfriend's face he decided that he would leave her to her thoughts. Unaware of the plans that his girlfriend had made in her head, he had a few of his own. He would take her to the new house today after the appointment at the doctors, allowing her to get a feel of the house, and all that he had done so far. He hoped that she would like it. Soon enough they pulled up to the hospital where Kagome would have her check up.

Setting the car into park, Sesshomaru turned off the machinery and looked over into the passenger seat. She sat there with her bamboo splint wrist cradled in her lap while her other hand was holding the hot chocolate. Turning her head to meet that of her boyfriend she gazed into his eyes. She had to admit that a man like Sesshomaru was an extremely lucky find. Though she couldn't remember the days when he knew her when she was a toddler, she was happy that he had made his way back into her life regardless.

"Shall we go?"

"Ok, I'm glad you're here. I'm a little scared."

Taking her hand in his larger one he kissed the knuckles of her hand and gave her a smile.

"Don't be."

She gave him a smile which brightened his day; nothing could deter him, not his brother, not his father and his mountain load of work which had left for him to finish up. They walked into the hospital hand in hand ready to get this over with so that they could get on with the rest of their day.

XxX

Kagome sat on the bed in the small room, awaiting the doctor who would be conducting the ultra sound for her today. Sesshomaru sat out of the way so when the doctor came in he would still be able to see the screen, where his adoptive child would soon be identified. Kagome waited for her doctor to come into the room before she allowed the nerves to come and take over.

"Hello there, how are we doing this morning? My name is Doctor Hiziaki, but please call me Kilala"

Kagome looked at the woman, and was amazed at her beauty.

She was a tall beauty; with curly lioness brown hair with hints of gold-ish brown. Her skin was slightly tanned; her eyes were a shade lighter than Sesshomaru's in fact they looked closely the same. She was currently wearing a pair of black trousers with a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"When did you get back dear cousin?"

"About a week ago Sesshomaru, thanks for coming to see me after all you missed me so much" she said with a smirk of sarcasm.

"I haven't had that much free time. And now even less as you can see"

"Yes I can, Hello Miss Hirashi. Sorry about that. I understand that you're here for a checkup and it says here an ultra sound. Would you like photos after?"

"Ano, yes please."

Going through the ultra sound was something both amazing and emotional for Kagome, she heard her child's heart beat, looked at their little body as it shifted in its home which was her belly. After it was over Sesshomaru cradling the hand of his girlfriend and gently rubbing her back, in soothing circles so that she would relax.

After the check up the two had made their way to work, the Taisho family doctor had been called and the splint had been removed allowing Kagome to freely move her wrist from its little prison of six weeks. She had finally been moved into her new office next door to Sesshomaru's, sitting at her computer she began her shift of work. She was glad to be working again after her mini vacation which, Toga had noticed that she had cut short. The woman loved to work and he was not about to stop her.

She worked contently for four hours until it was time for her lunch break. Looking at her stomach she concentrated on the craving that was tickling the back of her senses so that she would get a feel of what to days lunch should consist of. A spicy mix with sweet vegetables and soft tender meat….. soup, mind made up she took her bag and coat. She walked to her boyfriend's office to see him with in a meeting from the open door. Smiling she turned on her heels and went downstairs to go to a nearby restaurant. Upon finding it she asked for her custom dish flashing the pregnancy card and pleading with the chef with her big blue eyes and ordered chicken fried rice with green tea for Sesshomaru.

She as usual had a rather large flask of grape juice in her mini fridge in her office. That would go down very nicely. Paying for her orders she made her way back to the office hoping that Sesshomaru had finished with whatever business that was going on in his office. Other than bumping into a sneering Inuyasha, the walk back was just a pleasant as the walk from her office.

Putting a smile on her face after the annoyance of Inuyasha, she pushed the event out of her mind. Coming to a stop outside of Sesshomaru's office and gave a timid little knock not sure, if the visitors had left or not. Sesshomaru opened the door knowing exactly who that timid soft knock belonged to. He gave a grin when he saw her standing in front of the doors.

"Hi there sweetheart,"

"Hi Sesshomaru, I brought us some lunch."

Giving her a smile while taking the containers from her he placed them on his desk, placing his hands on her hips he lent down and gave her a kiss.

"You know I would have sent someone out to get you lunch Kagome."

"I know, but Sesshomaru. I'm pregnant not broken"

"Well get use to it because when your heavily pregnant, I won't even allow you to walk"

"You can't police me Sesshomaru"

A silky eyebrow rose high.

"You wanna bet,"

"Let's just eat Sesshomaru,"

"I would like to take you to see the new house today after I pick up the kids"

"What are your plans for that as well Sesshomaru; I remember having a new born baby around at home all the crying in the night what if the noise keeps the girls up?"

"Oh don't worry about that my father has thought about that as well. He and Midoroku would be taking care of the girls at my house for seven months, while I stay with you"

"But they will visit us won't they, and we can spend the days and weekends together? I don't want to take their father away from them."

"Hush, Rin and Setska adore you. Plus Rin may be nine, but she understands a lot more than she lets on. Oh and Setska will be joining us later; her nursery just called and said a pipe had blown. So all the children are being sent home for their safety."

"Oh wow, that's awful" she said while eating her soup

"Kagome, what on earth are you eating now sweetheart?"

"A concoction"

"Yes baby I can see that… and smell it as well now what is it"

"…soup"

He pause in the assent of his spoon with the chicken fried rice, and looked at his beauty

"What is in the soup Kagome?"

"Veggies"

"And?"

"Prawns"

"And?"

"Pork"

"And?"

"Hot spice and sweet sauce, and before you ask that's all that's in here"

"Good grief and I thought my mother's cravings for my sister and I were bad"

"Stop it. Any ways eat up lunch is almost over"

"Yes yes, also, father said your maternity leave would start round your seventh month. And before you start arguing with me that you will have more than enough time to work he said that was the latest he was prepared to go"

"You had nothing to do with his decision?"

"Nope, I told him you wanted to work until your eighth month, but his mind was made up"

"Fine, well time to go I'll see you after work"

"Feel free to take a nap if you want Sweetheart"

Giving him a bored look Kagome walked out of the office to head back to her own; so that she could get the remainder of her own work done. Soon the working day had ended and little Setska had come to them at the time of three thirty. Clocking out and finishing up the working day Sesshomaru took his girls and put them in the back, so that when Rin was collected from school she could sit up front with him as she had always done.

"Right well, my Father and Step Mother will be coming over, so that the kids can get used to them being there while I am with you." Sesshomaru informed her when they came to stop at a red light.

* * *

><p>Rin sat in the classroom humming a tune in her head while she waited for her father to come and pick her up. Mondays were the days when her father would come and pick her up; if he didn't have late nights at the office. In that case, he would call her driver, and inform to get her from school. Pulling into the school parking lot he allowed Kagome and Setska to stay in the car mean while he collected his eldest daughter.<p>

Walking into the school he had the receptionist to ring up his daughter's teacher to inform him that he was here, Sesshomaru waited for the appearance of his daughter, so that they could be on their way. It didn't take too long for them to get his daughter, and they were soon walking hand in hand to the car. Along the way Rin chatted about her day showing him her test paper that she had scored a B+ on. She was dejected in some form, but her father was cheering her up with promises of harder revision books and guides.

Something that she was looking forward to, he couldn't help but give a chuckle; and tell her that they would go and get them after their little visit.

Getting in the car Rin gave both Kagome and Setska a kiss hello. Sesshomaru strapped her in, then put his own seatbelt on and pulled out the parking lot.

"Alright ladies were going on a small trip. Now Rin I need to tell you a few things"

"What daddy?"

"Your grandfather and Midoriko will be staying with you and Setska for a while"

"Why?"

"Kagome is going to have a baby, and we don't think that it will be good for you to be around for the first few months. The baby will cry a lot during the night time while you sleep, and Kagome doesn't want you to be tired from the disturbance"

"Erm ok?"

"So, I got Kagome a house with rooms for everyone, after seven months when the baby is old enough to not cry too much you and your sister will move into the new house, with Kagome and I."

"What's going to happen to our old house daddy?"

"Well when the baby is five or a little older we will move back into that house, and I will keep this house for you to use when you start college in the next… seven years or so"

"Oh ok then daddy, can we come and see you, the baby, and Kagome-Chan as well?"

"Of course and you can stay over on the weekends as well" Kagome said with cheer

Rin gave a big grin as they pulled up into the area of the new house and all exited the car. They soon came upon the house where they would be staying alone together for seven months. Kagome opened the door with the key that Sesshomaru gave her, and stepped into the house with excitement and curiosity.

Kagome was amazed at every little detail of the house, the beauty of it all. She loved the house; it was child friendly with no stairs and would have the doors gated as soon as the baby started crawling. She was happy that Sesshomaru wouldn't be moving in straight away with her that she would have a little while before he would move in with her. She was looking forward to having the place to herself and being able to explore her independence.

The girls wondered around the bathroom and their own room, Rin was excited to spend the weekend with Kagome and Setska with her friends for an upcoming sleep over of sorts. Filled with great animated Disney movies and sweets with pizza and soda.

Kagome took the hand of her boyfriend and stared into his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh stop it sweetheart, believe me you deserve so much more. And if I can I will be honored to give it to you"

"Spend dinner with us?"

"Oh, ok Sesshomaru"

"Kagome will you help me with my homework?"

"Yes darling no trouble at all"

"Then we can play with Setska, I don't leaving her alone for too long"

"You're such a good big sister Rin, Setska is really blessed"

Thinking of her own relationship with Kikiyo, she couldn't even remember the time when Kikiyo and she were the same age as Setska and Rin. She admired the bond that the sisters had with each other, at their tenderness and kindness for each other's well being.

Kagome and Sesshomaru helped the girls back to the car and drove off to have dinner at the house. The evening came too soon for her, and she hated that she would have to go to the house which felt like a prison. She couldn't wait until she was able to be removed from the house by the summoning of the courts. She didn't want to be there any longer. She wanted to feel safe and secure; not wondering and watching the dark corners, in case someone pushed her.

Sesshomaru gave her a heated kiss, before she left the car to go back to her house, up on the top of the shrine. He watched her until he could see her no longer. She wasn't the only one who wanted her out of that horrid house. Soon enough she would be leaving that place and he would have her in his arms within arm's reach.

Yes, he couldn't wait.

xXxXxXxXx

Entering her room Kagome sat down on her bed and looked at her room. Pulling a pair of silk nightgown which Sesshomaru had brought her, she took a bath towel and her toiletries. Filling the bath with sweet smelling salts, Kagome then picked up her phone, her bathing supplies and cloths. She was tired but had a joyful day. After stripping off her clothes she dipped a dainty foot into the water to test it out; and smiling blissfully she sank herself into the tub and relaxed within its hot hug of comfort.

Only an hour later Kagome removed herself from the now cold water. After drying her body and her hair she dressed in the forest green silk night gown that Sesshomaru had bought her. It hugged her curves and cradled the little bump that was her growing baby. However it could be passed off as weight gain. Brushing her hair she twisted it, and pinned it with a single silver hair stick. She headed downstairs for her fruit and juice, while she was sitting at the table Inuyasha came in and sat in front of her. She paid him no mind. Inuyasha for his part couldn't help but stare at her, she was gorgeous in this little number of hers. Her hair was swept away upwards displaying her sweet neck which he wanted to sink his teeth into.

"Well, this one is new where did you get the night dress from Kagome. A little too mature and sexual don't you think"

"Sesshomaru brought it for me"

His smirk fell from his face and anger clouded in his eyes. Standing up with a glass of grape juice, Kagome pulled the stick from her hair making the blanket of darkness fall down her back and shoulders. Inuyasha felt his throat constrict and his groin tighten. He watched as her hips swayed with her movement as she walked from the kitchen and where she ended as she left the room, Kikiyo began. She stood there in the door way, watching him, and he could tell she knew of his desires for her sister. She gave him a cold flat stare and pulled her eyes away from his own. She couldn't take it anymore, she left the room with her eyes brimming with tears and Inuyasha with a curse on his lips.

A/N hi every one, this chapter will be split up into seven. I was going to put it all in one but thought better of it. Well I'm off now so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will be starting a new fic Jak and Daxter- "Bound Through Time" – Jak and Oc so keep a look out for it once again big thank you to My beta reader lol she made me laugh when I was going over her corrections.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 of Naps, teasing and promises

Kikiyo woke up alone in bed on Tuesday morning; she knew that he had to get up early on Tuesdays so that he wouldn't be late for work. She herself needed to get up and get ready for work. She hated the establishment where she worked at.

Regardless that her brother had given her a position within his own company, she was bitter towards Kagome for obtaining the position that she had wanted. It was her dream to work within Taisho corporations. Alongside her boyfriend so that they could be together in the working world…and so that she could see who he was talking to.

Getting up she headed for the bathroom to conduct the morning routine. Once finished she pulled on underwear and a white work shirt. Pulling on a pair of black tights she then pulled a skirt on and tucked the shirt in. Her shoes for that day would be a pair of black stilettos.

Putting her hair in a tight bun with white hair sticks and a fringe to frame her face, Kikiyo grabbed her work bag and left her room so that she could go down stairs. Upon entering she found Kagome already up and dressed for the day.

She was wearing a pair of black trousers with a silk teal shirt which was tucked in. Her waist coat looked to be in the form of a under buster corset.

She knew in her mind that if she were to attempt such a look she wouldn't look appropriate for the work place, but her sister looked like it was part of a uniform. Her hair was a mass of tight curls flowing down to her mid back, with her fringe and a bit of the sides straightened. She had a rich glow to her face, her skin almost glowing of sorts.

She felt a lump in her throat at the sight of her sister, setting her bag down she sat beside Kagome and pulled the plate of breakfast that her grandmother had laid out for her. She wondered why Inuyasha hadn't waited for her, to take her to work as he always had done.

She saw her sister smile brightly at nothing. It gave her mind pause and she looked once again at Kagome, really looking at her. He skin was rich and her hair was silky and shiny added to the fact of its natural volume and how she had it all curled.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the assessment that she was under, she was feeling so much better both internally and externally. It had been a long time since she had actually felt like this.

She would be spending the evening with the girls and Sesshomaru at a water park and have dinner. Her wrist was a bit tender but vastly improving, she had taken her bag from the kitchen and put on her shoes.

She could already hear the engine of her boyfriend's car as he came to a stop to the shrine steps. He would then come to the top of the steps ring the bell and carry her down the long flight like precious cargo.

She left the house with a smile on her face and an arm rose slightly to shield her oceanic eyes from the brightness of the sun. It didn't last as there was a block from the light. Looking up to the gap in the sunlight she saw Sesshomaru

"Hello there little one"

"I'm not little, you're just tall" she pouted cutely.

Taking her by the hand the two made their way slowly down the white steps of the shrine and made their way to his car. He couldn't help look at her with awe in his eyes. She was a delicate little thing. He wouldn't lie to himself; realistically this was not the best of situations to be in.

He had two children of his own and this woman had one on the way adding to his family. What if they part from their relationship?

Then there wouldn't only be Kagome who he would have to part with, but her unborn child as well. For the simple fact that he knew when that child would enter the world a feeling of possessive protection would unravel upon him like a wave.

However he had to just look at her, sitting across from him in the black leather seats of his car and sent a reply of a smile. He would never allow her to leave him. For the simple fact that he loved her too much.

As the day had passed he would admit to himself that he felt somewhat apprehensive at the confrontation that would surly happen between his girlfriend and her mother. He often wondered why he had gone to such efforts to keep her. It was perplexingly simple which always made him grin whenever he landed at the same conclusion.

He shook his head he needed to stay focused on his route to work and make sure that they didn't have any incidents. Later on he would take Kagome to the doctor for his final check over on the healing process of her wrist. She would be glad he knew as she was getting increasingly irritated at its constant hindrance in her work life.

Kagome for her part was enjoying the wind licking her face as she sat in the passenger side. She had been quite for the most part and was content in doing so. There were many things rushing through her mind. Her relationship with Sesshomaru the most fore-front thought.

She regretted something; she regretted the speed of their relationship. Wishing that they could have met under different circumstances, one where she herself wasn't pregnant with another's child.

Pulling her thoughts back into the present she plastered a smile onto her face which was real and gave a small hmm. Though how they came together could have been better she was grateful that she had the man in her life now. She was still feeling the ever present 'glow' of pregnancy and she was determined to keep happy for the sake of her baby and those around her.

It wouldn't be long yet, she would be leaving the house at the end of the week she would just have to keep her mother in the dark for the next three days and keep to herself. Now that Sesshomaru had a key and was granted permission to the house whenever she wished, due to the fact that the home was in Naraku's name and not her mother's he could come and keep an eye on her and his brother's behavior.

The two soon came upon their place of work. Kagome grabbed her work bag and quickly gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car and heading to the offices that were the large building.

She wanted to get a head start on her work she felt that today would be a good day. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile from leaving his face, he wanted her back already. She was a busy little thing. Always wanting to prove herself that she could carry her own weight and not ride on the backs of others who were in higher ranking.

He admired her for this. He decided that he would make dinner again for them tonight. He honestly never saw himself ever cooking for a woman save his mother and step mother. He had been monitoring her without her noticing of course.

Her recent cravings had moved from the mango and mint chocolate cream combination. Now it was an actual meal and not a desert. She still craved fruit like a bat, but he could honestly say he would rather that than what his little sister was demanding of his mother.

Certain things just should not be discovered…period.

Sesshomaru walked towards his office, a mental check list going off in his head of the things he needed to expect to happen today. There were fewer meetings to be had this week since the rejected merger with another company.

So Sesshomaru in the meeting department was somewhat free. However he still had a little more to do in the contexts of paper work. It seemed his father wanted to start on a branch in France, why? He did not know and did not ask to be truthful he did not even care.

Kagome sat in her office typing up the reports for the accounting division's meeting. She would be attending that delightful meeting straight after lunch and she wasn't sure if she should pull the baby card out and ask for a nap for the duration of that meeting. She had noticed that she was getting more tired however, simple things would have her nerves frayed and it seemed only Sesshomaru could set her straight long enough for her to relax.

She took a deep breath in, loving how the sweetness of her vanilla fragrance plug in had the room smelling of sweets. She looked at the time on her little hello kitty desk clock that Rin had declared was not to move from where she had placed it. She gave a small smile at thinking of the little girl she had come to adore. Both Rin and Setska were both the apple of her eye and the pearl of their father's

While she sat at her desk she couldn't help but think that that nap she was thinking of was sounding more and more appealing. Sesshomaru even had a small sleeping bag pod on his futon in the spare room adjoining his main office. Mind made up especially when said caring boyfriend with a secret sleeping room had bought to her joy a pregnancy pillow. The snake like pillow was perfect for coiling about herself about, the one-sie he had got for her in soft fabric of pale cream was also a nice touch. It kept her warm and cool in all the right places. It was heaven. She decided that she would pass this along to her head of department and excuse herself from the meeting.

Sesshomaru sat on the phone speaking in heated tones in French. Honestly sometimes he wondered why he just didn't burn the branch to the ground at times. It seemed that the branch in Paris that he was currently was cursing had no idea as to what they were doing with the upcoming fashion event. It was Paris…why on earth did they not know what to do in their own natural born element. He massaged away a headache counting to 20 in Italian. Why was he even dealing with this issue, this was Inuyasha's problem! Hanging up the phone he let a huff escape him before he snapped at the sound of the door opening.

His rage seemed to simmer at the sight of his tiny girlfriend. She gave him a weak smile before a cute yawn overtook her sweet face. He allowed a chuckle to leave him and fill the silence as she neared him.

"So have we finally decided to use that room?"

"Yes please. Baby is tired"

Sesshomaru quirked a silver eyebrow at her, she always insisted that it was the demanding little one inside her that made her do things she didn't want to, in this instance take a nap. He adored the way she would caress her stomach lovingly, gently cupping the small bulge of the baby.

"Baby is tired or is my Baby tired" he asked with a quirk to his lips and a tilt to his head. As he came to stand in front of her and place his heavy hands on her hips, hips which would soon swell and widen.

Kagome blushed and smiled at her feet enclosed in her high heeled peep toe pumps. Come to think of it her feet were starting to hurt a little as well.

She made a wincing face as she tried to move towards his desk.

"We both are, but we still want to go out to the water park with the girls"

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow yet again. Deciding quickly that he needed to sort his woman out he picked her up. Ignoring her cries of independent declaration of pregnancy not fragility he opened the door which led from his office into a small sleeping room.

It looked as though a small studio flat. The major part of the room was where he had set up Kagome's 'nest' quite literally in that description as well, a pile of soft blankets and her wondrous pillow. That great snake of a pillow. Sesshomaru would punish himself later, in fact it was a definite that he would be punishing himself for his actions would be playing on his mind for the next 4 hour meeting he had coming up.

Sesshomaru took off his blazer after he had set Kagome on her feet. She gave him a pout before turning away.

She did not get far.

Kagome was caught by surprise when Sesshomaru had taken her by the small of her back and crushed both mother and child into his strong embrace. Kagome felt the heat of his bare arms and the scent of his heady masculine scent. Sesshomaru had also removed his white work shirt. He currently wore his black work trousers and a black vest. He placed a kiss on the corner of her lips before smirking and stating a single statement in a whisper.

"Behave little one"

Kagome didn't have a clue as to what he was on about, she was tired her feet hurt and her boyfriend wanted to play mind games for some reason.

"..Maru don't you have a meeting to go to?"

The statement was clear- Hurry up and go away!

Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic smile and kissed those rude plump lips and took a little nip at her bottom lip. Kagome gave a shy smile and looked at her feet, they still hurt Sesshomaru watched where her eyes fell and gave a slight frown. He picked her up again and set her this time on the raised futon. Kneeling down he picked up one dainty pump clad foot and started to remove the straps.

Sesshomaru gave a frown when he noticed that the milk colored foot had an imprint of the shape of the front of the shoe. He quickly removed the other before he looked up at her. She was currently closing her eyes. Sesshomaru gently began to rub the imprint out of her flesh and get the blood flow back into her limbs.

Ever so gently he tipped her backwards by raising her feet so that she would lay back on the futon. Wild thick curls spread out like a halo on the blankets beneath her. Sesshomaru raised a foot and kissed the inside of her ankle before giving it a small nip. His hands snaked up her calves up her thick thighs to the top of her work trousers.

He watched her breaths take hold of her and he smirked at being able to shut her up for a few seconds. Pulling her black trousers down her hips slowly he couldn't help but kiss every inch which was newly reveled to him. Kagome felt his lips trail from the corner of her hip down to her knees. He massaged her calves with gentle pressure of his long fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business close your eyes" he said playfully

Kagome raised her own eyebrow in a very impressive imitation of himself which had him quite impressed. Still he had more important matters to attend to. Once he was able to rid her of those dam trousers which teased him whenever he had a back view of her, he moved on to the last buttons of her teal shirt. One by one and more skin lay bare for him.

The small bump which was the child of his heart said a firm hello and get lost when he was able to see a quick quiver of movement of the baby before complete stillness. He blew a warm breath against the flesh and a quick peck of a kiss. He parted the shirt and discovered a baby pink with black polka- dot and bow design bra and French cut panties underneath.

'Christmas came early for me' he thought with an inaudible gulp. He placed a kiss directly at her covered heat and smiled wildly at her instant reaction of shooting up from the bed.

"Sesshomaru! This is my nap room!" she cried out squishing her thighs together and covering her perky breasts behind her crossed arms she turned away from him showing him, a blanket of thick curls, slim waist which flared into wide hips and a plump arse.

"Cant blame a man for enjoying the view. And what a view Ka-go-mei"

She gave a small epp and turned to face him. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. Sesshomaru gave her an apologetic kiss before taking out a clean work shirt from the draw beside her nest. He slipped it on her, the huge white shirt covering her body. She pouted and he had a feeling he would be in the dog house for a few hours. Until he gave her, her next fix of her latest craving of course.

He kissed her forehead and patted her plump rump in the direction of her sleeping pod. She lay down feeling the cool material of her pod and blankets against her bare legs. Sesshomaru tied his hair at the back of his head and put his work shirt and blazer back on. He placed her bottle of grape juice on the side which he had stocked in this room in a mini fridge to the opposite side of the bed.

He picked up her pregnancy pillow and dangled it in front of her.

"You want this?"

"Sesshomaru …"

"Kagome"

"Give it to me"

"….. As tempting as that would be, I have a meeting to attend to. But if you're a good little girl and take your nap I may treat you to a special bath later"

Kagome felt her face flame up and go all the way down to her pink painted toes.

Sesshomaru smirked before laying the pillow in front of her before standing to his full height and leaving the room. Kagome buried her head in her pillow and tried to ignore the embarrassment and the excitement coursing through her body.

Her last thought before drifting off into the land of dreams

'_Two can play at that game…' _

Down the hall and in board room 32 sat a certain Taisho sat through a four hour meeting with a raging heard on, the scent of her heated center still in his nostrils the feel of her plump petal lips against the tip of his nose and his top lip. One thought ran through his mind as he willed the heat of his hardness from his trousers.

"_She is going to make that bath a living hell"_


	29. Chapter 29 punishment

Chapter 29 day two

A/N hello my lovelies sorry you guys haven't heard from me in such a while I have now finished my course and I had a little inspiration to write so as for now this chapter may be a bit frilly in the context of now real direction as I am just getting a feel of where I left off enjoy

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped from between peach lips and oceanic blue eyes opened. She gave a happy squeal as she stretched out her limbs, the shirt she wore rode up to her thighs. Kagome began to unravel herself out of the snake pillow and took a quick sip from the grape juice that Sesshomaru had left out for her. She rubbed her belly and gave a small pout.<p>

"We're hungry" she said quietly.

Standing up with sleep in her eyes and her hair even wilder than before, she scratched her collar bone before venturing out the door which would lead into the office of Sesshomaru. Small feet left her nesting room and into the larger part of the office. She rubbed her hand against her eyes removing the sleep and letting out a large yawn.

Not noticing her surroundings she didn't notice the two tall males standing in the office.

Sesshomaru could feel his stomach drop. He felt his pants tighten but he had to stamp that out with the other male standing beside him, it wouldn't serve him any good if his guest noticed his state. Kagome remained oblivious to what was going on as she went over to Sesshomaru's large chair and buzzed his personal assistant.

"Yes Sesshomaru- Sama?"

"Koran? its Kagome"

"Ah Kagome-Chan are you ok? Sesshomaru –Sama is in a meeting I think. Are you ok"

"Can you get someone to get me nuggets? And some noodles with soy sauce and ketchup?"

"Er….s-sure Kagome-Chan ill come up with it for you"

"Thanks"

And with that Kagome promptly rested her head on the large desk and fell back asleep

"I never had Kagome figured for a sleep walker..." said Naraku

"Learn something new every day I suppose, but really nuggets with soy sauce and ketchup. I thought her mango mint desert was bad enough"

"Don't start on that again I really don't know how any woman could eat that"

"She is pregnant leave her be"

Naraku turned to face his friend a look Sesshomaru couldn't identify but it made him weary instantly.

"What is she wearing Sesshomaru?"

"..One of my dress shirts, I told you I made a 'nest' room in my un-suite so she could nap. She has only used it a hand full of times but recent days she gets tired quickly."

"That doesn't answer my question Sesshomaru"

"No...It does not. There for it shall go unanswered"

"Careful"

"Naraku, Kagome is eighteen; you hold no words of weight with what she does. She will tell me to stop if she so wishes it. Not you"

"She is still my sister Sesshomaru"

"Yes I know and I respect that. But she is also my woman"

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk chair and picked Kagome up making sure she was decently covered.

"Maru?"

"Yup"

"Did you bring the nuggets?"

"Nope, come on back to sleep"

"Baby wants nuggets"

"Baby wants nuggets or does my baby want nuggets"

Kagome fisted a hand into his blazer.

"Both" she said with a small whisper.

Sesshomaru smiled and took her back into the room. He laid her back into the bed and walked back out into the main office. Taking a seat at his desk he and Naraku went over a few contracts. Naraku couldn't help but think back to the way his sister had acted. Almost like a dopey teenager, well she was still a teenager. Her removal date was coming up, less than a few days in fact. However he couldn't help but feel that something or another was going to go wrong. Naraku had even voiced theses concerns to Sesshomaru.

Speaking with Yura had also confirmed some of his concerns; she had settled some of his fears.

"So when are you taking Kagome home?"

"Mmm, if I have my way not at all"

"Taisho!"

"Get you head outta the gutter!" cried Sesshomaru

Truthfully he had every intention of having some 'alone' time with Kagome that evening. She just didn't know it yet.

Sesshomaru sat with a raised eyebrow at that thought. Was he craving some kind of physical time with Kagome? He wanted them to have an evening to themselves where he could have that time with her, who was he kidding. He was craving his girlfriend. The last time they had had an evening with her, was absolutely amazing. She wasn't sure of herself which was fine he wanted to teach her everything there was about pleasure. He unconsciously bit his lip when he remembered her reactions to when he had introduced her senses to the feeling of oral simulation. It was amazing; she had begged, cried and moaned his name repeatedly.

He let a shudder run throughout his body. Kagome soon woke back up and properly this time. Still wanting chicken nuggets and soy sauce with her side of noodles. Though she had blinked three times upon seeing her brother giving a sigh which sounded close to 'I'm too hungry for this' she went back into her nap room and changed back into her work attire.

After brushing her teeth in the little wash area she came back out only this time wearing a pair of flat black dolly shoes with a sweet white leather bow as decoration. Naraku gave Kagome another bag which was filled with more of her personal things from the family house, Sesshomaru would take them to the new house.

He watched as Kagome took small sips of her juice while walking from his office. He gave an appreciative sigh as he watched the sway of her hips and backside. Good grief he was twenty three why was his he carrying on like a horny teenager of seventeen. Sitting in his office chair he completely felt his decent into category of horn dog when he sent his girlfriend the following text message.

_I can't wait to bite that ass of yours _

Sesshomaru slumped his head on the hard surface of his desk, eyes firmly shut tight while in his mind's eye he could see Kagome walking out his office over and over.

Kagome felt a hot flash of something go through her. What was wrong with him he couldn't send those kinds of texts to her at work. It was embarrassing. She was short as it was what if Naraku had been just a few more steps behind her and saw what Sesshomaru had written. She was fully glad that it hadn't been the scenario but it didn't stop the flame of blushes from her face and neck. She fully intended to tell him off when she got to her desk and could I.M him.

No sooner did that thought come to her did another text come through.

_That was crude of me, I'm sorry baby_

She felt a sigh raise and release from her before she felt a small bite of disappointment course through her. She was a bit puzzled at that. True they hadn't been intimate a lot of times and that was due to two things. One was currently swimming inside her and the other was standing behind her now in the elevator. Being pregnant Sesshomaru thought she would brake like glass while Naraku gave the impression that if Sesshomaru DID touch her in any way he would break Sesshomaru like glass. She could feel an annoyance form deep in her belly.

She bade her brother good bye and strode into her office, all the while biting her lip over the current thoughts in her head. She grasped her tiny phone contraption in her hand, palms getting a little warm from holding it so. She took a breath to steel herself before she let the tips of her thumbs glide against the touch screen keyboard to type her reply.

"_Pity, I was looking forward to it"_

She didn't know what was running through her mind at that point, or what the feeling was which was burning through her blood and making her lightheaded and needy, needy for what though.

"I can't do this right now, there is too many things going on"

Kagome muttered to herself however she couldn't deny her curiosity that night a few weeks ago had been wonderful, frightening and amazing the way his hands would hold and touch her. Slipping back into her routine of work Kagome allowed her mind to wonder, 2 days had passed and now it was Wednesday she would have to stay in her mother's home for only a few short days. She would be free and she could stop looking over her shoulder whenever she went down the stairs.

Inuyasha had stopped harassing her after the scare he received from his brother when she was going away with her friends. Yura was getting close woth the custody case and then they was the fact of keeping her mother unawear of her first grandchild.

Sitting at her desk she ran through the reports of the accounts, while Sesshomaru was in the meeting with the company's partners. She ensured that the files was up to date and that a small snack of steamed rice and roast fish on his desk accompanied by a steaming cup of tea, was placed on his desk awaiting him. She ate lunch by herself that day due to the fact that he was in the meeting. She found herself at a quaint café; she had ordered a sweet hot chocolate and a sweet Danish pastry.

She also took a quick walk into the mall while on her hour and a half break. The earlier part of the day had disturbed her, well disturbed wasn't really the word more so it intrigued her. She wanted to be able to experience whatever Sesshomaru had in mind. She didn't think he would go through with it however simply due to the fact that he had later apologized for his words. She had found that his words had struck something in her. Face it she was barely a woman and he was a mature older man, there was bound to be things that he had experienced that she herself wouldn't even dream of.

The night when he had boxed her in sexually dominating her, controlling and seducing her she felt empowered yet left to his utter will. She liked it and wanted to experience that side of him a bit more. She soon found herself in a clothing store she picked up a new white hair/head band, a new pair of thigh high white socks and a sweet off the shoulder jumper dress which ended above her thighs. A plan soon formed in her mind as she continued to shop around for items that she could use for the night.

Kagome made it back in time for when her break was over thinking of the two most important of her purchases made a rosy blush cover her cheeks. Rubbing a hand over her small bump she quickly stuffed her bags in her desk draw, the last one was the largest of the set of 4 and hid them well within the mist of her bag and jacket.

Sesshomaru stepped in her office and loudly dropped a pile of files on her desk. His eyes were ablaze with anger and irritation, his frame intimidating and frightening, Kagome's heart sank when he came in and dropped the files on her desk in the manner that he did, she could hear her heat beat ringing in her ears and couldn't help her eyes misting over in reaction to his obvious display of anger.

"Kagome look at this contract and tell me what's wrong with it"

Quickly as to not anger him any further she reach for the files and skimmed them she noted the work was one of her own reports and contract draw ups and felt her throat close up at the mistake that would cause the company a great loss hadn't Sesshomaru proof read it before handing it over to the merging company to sign just half an hour a go.

Kagome had never felt afraid of Sesshomaru ever in their relationship. She never expected any kind of special treatment because they were dating either so she knew with a mistake this big it could go two ways. She could get a strike on her working contract, she could be investigated for suspicious gross miss conduct or worse she could get fired. Standing up she bowed to the furious looking second in command of the company. This was not her boyfriend this was a very mad and irritated CEO to be with angry amber eyes.

"My apologies Taisho-Sama, I see the mistake and I take full responsibility and co-operate with your policies and procedures for handling this matter"

_Mistakes happen Kags, don't let it affect your relationship but do not be flippant about it either _she thought with a small shudder, she remained bowing. Not sure she could face Sesshomaru right now until after he spoke.

Sesshomaru looked at her bowed head, she was being professional not pleading to let the matter slide for their involvement together but rather was asking to be treated as any other employee. His respect for her grew and he simply shook his head in irritation.

"Consider this a verbal warning Kagome, a written one will also be issued. Ensure that this kind of mistake does not happen again"

Sesshomaru watch his female shake her head in acknowledgement at his decision and gripped the edge of her skirt

"I will deal with you when I get home; I need to rectify the mistake. Lou will come and pick you up and take you to the house"

"Yes Sesshomaru Sama"

Her submission shocked him and he felt guilt rack his heart before he left her where she stood or rather still bowed at the waist.

Suffice to say Kagome felt low for the rest of the day until it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>XxXxX<p>

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair and walked into his office, as he stepped in he saw the array of food which was waiting for him on his desk and knew Kagome had been the one to ensure that he had some comfort for when he came back after the meeting. Taking a sip of the still hot tea he gave a relaxed sigh and sat at his desk forming a new contract, honestly the one which Kagome had drawn up was sound just that one mistake which would cause so much trouble.

Sesshomaru reflected on her reactions a bit more, as he thought before he was proud of her conduct and knew it was due to the fact that she had quite a bit going on . Adding on his frustrations on to her both professionally and passionately he knew that it was unfair of him to speak to her in the manor he did. He was tired sore and his head hurt. Yet he knew it was no excuse for taking it out on Kagome.

_Fuck _

XxXxX

* * *

><p>The ride back to Sesshomaru's was cold and quite, even the chatter from the girls hadn't lifted her sprits from the reprimand she had received that day. She ensured that her girls didn't see her sadden behavior and she made sure that they wouldn't. She went through the motions with the girls as their father wasn't due back until nine that night. She bathed them and had allowed the girls to play while she made them dinner. After they had all eaten she put Setska to bed while helping Rin with her homework, she was promptly in bed by eight leaving Kagome to her own devices until Sesshomaru was due back.<p>

Kagome set a bath for herself and laid out some cloths out for Sesshomaru to change in to when he came back from work. A pair of black jogging pants, white socks and a black vest with a hair tie and brush on his bed. She would brush it for him when would come back. Stripping herself of her own work cloths she sunk into the bath with the plastic bag in the room while she went about her routine. She relaxed for a while before she could hear Sesshomaru calling her name. Fluttering out of the bath she quickly dried and replied to his call.

She began to cream her skin with the body butter she pulled her hair into two pony tails at the right side of her head and pulled on a short fluffy jumper dress which hugged her figure and ended above her knees, the sleeves were long and slipped off her shoulder slightly. Padding on naked feet she entered his room with a soft knock to greet him.

"Hi" she said timidly

Sesshomaru nodded and bent his head and kissed her quickly on her cheek before shutting himself in his bathroom and taking a cold shower, Gods the woman was punishing him for his behavior towards her the outfit was beautiful on her, he just wanted to get her beneath him and 'apologies'

Sesshomaru came from the shower with a black towel low on his hips while another towel lay on top of his head while he attempted to dry it with one hand. Slipping the clothes which were left out for him he quickly donned them and attempted to brush out his hair. However call it what you may he wanted Kagome to do it, so with this in mind he ventured downstairs to the kitchen where he found her setting his plate and drink on the counter table in the kitchen. He frowned when her eyes caught sight of him that she looked to the ground and her long fingers began twisting against each other.

He walked up to her and lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eye, he saw the uncertainly, the semi fear and worst of all he saw the distress and sadness in those sapphire gem pools.

"Would you please brush my hair Koi?"

Kagome nodded and gave him a very tiny smile before dashing behind him to get the tangles out of his knee length hair. Once it was finished she pulled it into a high pony tail and sat at the counter top with him with a small plate of mixed fruits and a glass of water. The silence was thick and uncomfortable but Sesshomaru would endure it for now.

Finishing up he got up and allowed Kagome to take their plates to the sink, she was being very domestic this night, quite in her doings and service. He snuck up behind her and trapped her between the sink and his muscular arms. Dipping his head to her exposed shoulder he skimmed his lips along the curve and pressed his front flush to her back.

"Koishii? "

"Aa" she replied quietly

"When you are done in here, go into my room. I'll be along shortly"

He didn't wait for her to reply simply gave a quick kiss to her temple and left her standing at the sink. Sesshomaru knew she was feeling off balance she didn't know her role and all because of the confrontation in the office that day, but it was he who needed to apologize. He needn't have spoken to her in such a way unlike other employers he was aware of her situation and what was going on in her home life, he had some making up to do and he would make sure she knew of it.

For the most part Kagome was yet again left afraid, not of Sesshomaru she knew he wouldn't hurt her but she didn't know what to expect from this seasoned adult. She followed his instructions after she brushed her teeth and stood tensely in the middle of his room not too sure if she should sit on the bed. Sesshomaru came in and saw her standing like a little lost lamb in his room and closed the door quietly and made his way over to her. Again she wouldn't meet his face and he found it was very much annoying. Pulling her by the hand he sat on the edge of his bed and stood her between his long legs abandoning her hand in favor of the sweet soft swell of her hips he looked up at her face.

Jumping right in Sesshomaru stated:

"I hurt you today"

Kagome made no sound to agree or disagree only tangled her long fingers together and shut her eyes so he wouldn't see the collection of moister.

"I'm sorry for hurting you today, it was unfair of me to speak to you or any of my employees in that manner and I am sorry for it Kagome"

"Why were you so angry, I know it was a big mistake but, you've never looked at me like that before?"

She said on the verge of tears. This was pathetic how could she be crying in front of him like this. Fully holding her by her waist he buried his head against her stomach before lifting his head and switching their places so that she now sat and he knelt between her legs. Cupping her thighs he leaned in and kissed her wet cheeks.

He noted that again she wouldn't look at him and he could understand why she wouldn't.

"Little one, I am sorry for making you feel this way, confused and scared I am sorry I have done this to you. It was not right of me to take my frustrations on you and I can only beg your forgiveness Kagome and seek to make it right between us once more"

"Come now this sadness is not good for my little one or your little one" he said as he stroked her milky thigh and kissed her nose.

"It won't happen again Kagome, I promise you"

He sealed his vow with a kiss to her wrist. Pushing her back onto the bed he covered her body with his own softly, wrapping her arms around him before he shifted them both so she lay directly on top of him. He pulled her head to his chest lightly and flicked the light off. The drapes were open and the moonlight spilled in laminating the room faintly. Sesshomaru dragged his hands up and down her form softly with each stroke bringing the edge of her dress over the swell of her bottom.

Kagome stiffened and so did Sesshomaru when he came into contact with supple naked flesh. She was without underwear having forgotten to done them when she had come from her bath. Sesshomaru tenderly let his other hand fall to the offered flesh and knead the soft flesh gently as to not scare her. He could feel her temperature rise as he became more firm and confident with his ministrations. Laying them on her side he began to kiss her gently all the while stroking a full globe of her ass. His tongue met hers in his demanding kiss. With her now maneuvered to her back Sesshomaru trailed down the length of her body until her was situated between her legs.

He kissed his way from her dainty ankles up to her inner thighs where he licked, nipped and teased the sensitive skin before slowly pulling the hem of the dress up to revel her slick treasure. Looking up at her flush face the dress fully hanging off her right shoulder her hair though bound looking wild with arousal, Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head to her heat, bare of any curls. He found that surprising as the first time she had a small triangle neatly trimmed and low just above her swollen clit.

Said clit was swollen fully begging for his attention which he freely gave, a sweet sweep of his tongue against her had her moan sweetly for him, a firmer lick and she was gripping the sheets. Using one hand he used his fingers to spread her slick lips apart so he could get better access to her heat. As usual she tasted sweet due to all the fruit she would consume daily. He slowly added a finger in to her warm depths and couldn't suppress a longing moan wishing another part of his anatomy could take the place of his finger and enjoy the delights of his woman's scalding heat.

_Soon_

He promised himself, he sped up his ministrations delighting in all the sounds how her hips moved and when he sensed she was close to tipping over he quickly pinched her nipple through the fabric of her dress. Kagome exploded in a wave of heat and feeling her folds slick with juices her body a quivering mess Sesshomaru pulled her open gently and lapped at her sensitive flesh tapping her extra sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue teasingly. He chuckled and rose from between her legs with a predatory look on his lips.

"Such a sweet tangy taste"

She blushed for him and hid her face from him in his pillow. Sesshomaru chuckled again before wrapping them both up in the sheets riding himself of his vest he lay down for Kagome to cuddle up to all the while the tightness in his pants caused him to ach for her.

So imagine his surprise when a dainty hand slid down the fine expanse of his lower stomach and into his pants to softly rub him over his boxers his hand covered his own before he looked down to her a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Not yet My Koishii tonight was about you, this is my punishment."

"Do you not want me to touch you?"

"Soon my Koi, but not this night, sleep"

With the feeling of relaxation and warmth flooding through her she followed his instructions and gave him a gentle squeeze before removing her hand.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut and tried to will away his hard on

_Punishment indeed _


End file.
